


Foxmobile Adventures

by devi2356, ringading



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 98,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devi2356/pseuds/devi2356, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringading/pseuds/ringading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ylvis try to become Big in LA. They encounter the Foxmobile - and Joe.  Adventures and romance ensue... and some angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't seem like roleplays have been posted in the Ylvis fandom before, so this will be the first. It should be fairly simple to read - each character writes alternating posts.
> 
> Cast:  
> Bård - devi2356  
> Vegard - ringading  
> Joe - both  
> More characters may be added later

Bård and Vegard had been travelling for two days, and were exhausted. Stargate had called them and asked them to come to LA because they wanted them to make a pilot for a humour show. There could be a chance some of the tv stations would accept it. So the brothers started out on the long trip from Oslo to Los Angeles. 

Now they had finally arrived at the hotel where they were going to stay for the duration, and all Vegard could think of was getting into a soft bed and sleep, sleep. After getting a shower of course, that was almost as important. He felt dirty and sweaty all over. But instead of handing the brothers each their room key, the clerk told them that there was a problem with their reservation - the two single rooms they had ordered, were not available until a few days later. For the first days, they would have to share a room. And they weren't even getting separate beds. Vegard groaned in exasperation and looked over at Bård. 

It had been a nice flight over to America, but now all Bård wanted was a shower and bed. He was used to having his own room, however, as soon as he saw Vegard's face, he knew they'd be sharing a room. 'Bummer,' he thought. 'But we'll make it work.' He put his hand on Vegard's shoulder and told him "It'll be fine,Vegard. Let's just get the keys, ok? I stink."

Vegard nodded and accepted the two keycards from the clerk. At least they were getting a key each. "Here," he told Bård and gave him one. Then he reached down for the handle of his black hardshell suitcase and looked down the corridor. "The elevator is down there," the clerk said. "Third floor, to the left." "Thanks," Vegard said and started walking, without turning to see if Bård was following or not.

Bård stared after Vegard, thinking 'Fuck, he's pissed. This'll be a blast. Not.' Sighing, Bård picked up his suitcases, (he always packed too much stuff, especially shoes,) and followed Vegard to the elevators.

The elevator doors were just opening when Bård arrived, so Vegard went in and turned around, waiting for his brother to get in. "Don't take all day," he chided. "I want the shower first! Afterwards, you can do what you want." 'Whatever that would be,' he thought to himself. He was definetely not happy with Bård and his antics today. Checking up stewardesses and whatnot! 

Bård hurried to the elevator and stood next to Vegard. "I can do what I want, Vegard? What's that supposed to mean?" Bård snapped back. He had been planning on calling one of the hot stewardesses he had been flirting with on the flight here. Since Maria had said she wanted a trial separation, Bård was angry, sad and a little scared. He'd never been without Maria and the kids somewhere in his life. He sighed and put those thoughts out of his mind to focus on the lovely stewardess. Not to mention the hunk of a steward who Bård also flirted with.

Vegard pressed the "3" button and turned back to his brother when he heard him snap to him. "Well, what DO you want, Bård?" he asked in a bitchy tone, his eyes measuring his brother up and down with contempt. "You just barely left Maria crying at my kitchen table, with Helene trying to look after six kids at once, before you start chatting up every man and woman from Oslo to here! Are you so eager to ruin your marriage?" he spat out.

Bård glared back at Vegard, trying not to say anything he might regret later. Vegard was right, he'd already made Maria cry and now Vegard was angry with him. Didn't his brother realize that he was trying to cope with all of this, and a little distraction from that helped ease his pain. "Vegard, please, not now. You don't know the whole story! Stop being so mean to me! Maria wanted this separation, not me! You know that." Bård looked imploringly at his brother.

Vegard eyed his brother in silence for a few moments. He heard the imploring tone, but he was too tired and annoyed to bother with it. "No, I don't know the whole story, and I certainly don't want to hear it right now," he scoffed, as the doors opened to the third floor. "But I'll be damned if I'll have to babysit you because you suddenly want to bed everything on two legs!" He pushed past Bård the moment the doors opened, his suitcase slamming into the wall of the elevator as he went out the door, not even looking at his little brother. In vain he tried to find out which way to go to find their room, and stopped with a sigh.

Bård was angry now, and walked past his brother to the hallway ahead of him and looked at his key card for the room number. "355" he muttered and headed further down the hallway. He finally got to room 355 and put the keycard into the slot. There was a small click and Bård opened the door to their room. It was tiny and there it was - the one double bed in the room. "Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better," he said to himself. He set his suitcases down and flopped down on the bed.

Vegard followed right after his brother and closed the door. As he turned to the bed he almost stumbled over Bård's suitcases in the middle of the floor and cursed. "Damnit Bård! Move your luggage over to the corner so we can move in here!" He angrily lifted his suitcase up and carefully stepped over those on the floor to get to his side of the bed. Once there, Vegard threw his suitcase hard on the bed and opened it roughly, beginning to search through it. He gave Bård a sharp glance.

Bård jumped off the bed and said "Sorry, master, am I disturbing you too much!" He angrily picked up his suitcases and put them in the corner of the room. "Hey, asshole, you gonna take that shower now or what?" Bård started taking his own clothes off, still angry and hurt at his brother's temper at him. He turned around and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 'If I'm gonna piss him off just breathing, I may as well go all the way!' He turned the shower on to get the temperature right, and hurriedly removed the rest of his clothes and threw them in a heap on the floor. He stepped into the shower and started to cry.

Vegard's anger flared when Bård called him asshole, and he turned his head to shout at him. But surprisingly quickly, his little brother grabbed the bathroom right before his nose, and that caused what was left of his patience to snap. "Fuck you Bård!" he shouted after him, banging on the door. "I said I wanted the bathroom first!" But there was no reply, only the sound of water sloshing down. Vegard kicked the door for good measure, hitting his big toe painfully, and limped back to the bed. What was the matter with Bård today anyway?  
Vegard found some clean underwear, socks and t-shirt and his toiletry bag and put them on the bed before he closed his suitcase and put it on the floor. Sighing, he kicked off his shoes and stripped down to t-shirt and boxers and laid down on the bed, waiting for the shower to be available.

Still crying in the shower, water running over him, Bård hung his head. He was so sad he could almost not bear it. He wasn't sure he loved Maria anymore. He married her to do the right thing, be a dad to Sophie. He loved Sophie more than life itself, not to mention his other two kids, Nora and Jens. Thinking of them made him cry even harder. Bård heard Vegard pounding on the door and yell at him. He also heard the thud of the door being kicked. He hurriedly washed up, rinsed, shut the water off and got out of the shower. He grabbed one of the biggest soft towels on the rack and towelled off. Bård wrapped the towel around his waist. He had another towel wrapped turban style around his head. 

Bård looked himself in the mirror and figured he could hide the red eyes from crying. He turned and unlocked the bathroom door, opened it and stepped out of the bathroom.

Vegard looked up when he heard the door open. He had had some time to calm down while waiting for the shower, but he was still annoyed that Bård had snatched it first. Just as he was about to say something about it, he caught a glimpse of Bård's eyes. They were red and swollen. 'So... he's been crying? i guess I've been too harsh on him.' Trying to keep his voice calm, Vegard simply said: "I hope you left some towels for me." He wanted to say something more, feeling badly about having made his little brother cry... but he didn't know what to say. Instead he grabbed his change of clothes and the toiletry bag and walked past Bård. Stopping in the doorway he turned and regarded the slender body wrapped in the huge towels, looking thin and vulnerable standing by the bed, and sighed. "Look, Bård... I'm sorry, okay?"

Bård walked out of the bathroom past his brother and sat down on the bed again, trying to keep his eyes averted so Vegard wouldn't see how red and swollen they were. He didn't want to start crying again in front of Vegard... he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop if he started. Bård heard Vegard apologize, and that almost made him break down again. Dropping the towels, Bård quickly lifted the covers and got into bed. He enjoyed sleeping in the nude. Vegard knew that and would just have to deal. Bård rolled over on his side away from where Vegard would be sleeping.

Vegard waited for a few moments, but Bård didn't seem to aknowledge that he had actually apologized to him. Instead, his brother dropped his towels on the floor and stood there naked for a moment before disappearing under the covers. All Vegard could see was a tuft of wet hair. He shrugged and turned around into the bathroom, closing the door after him. There was no need to hurry anymore, nobody were waiting for him, so he took his time under the delicious, warm shower. 

It was difficult to stop thinking about Bård though. Maybe he should have been more attentive to him. After all, it couldn't have been easy to have to leave his family for USA just when he and Maria had decided to separate. The boy probably had a lot on his mind because of that. Vegard realized he had been stupid to take out his bad mood and exhaustion on Bård. If he was awake when he got out of the bathroom, he would probably have to apologize again. Vegard finished up in the bathroom and put on boxers and t-shirt. Quietly he opened the door again, wondering whether Bård was awake or not.

Bård heard his brother in the shower finally. Bård lay on his side, tears running down his face,shoulders heaving. He was so sad, but relieved that Vegard had apologized to him. He needed his brother's love and support desperately in order to get thru this. He wondered what his life was gonna be like now. Bård realized that he had never had any other life experiences other than Ylvis, marriage and a family. As much as he hurt, Bård was also a little excited about the possibilties of experiences to come. He stopped crying for a bit and reached for a tissue to blow his nose. Bård heard the water stop in the shower, and Vegard preparing to get out of the bathroom. Hearing the door open, Bård hid the tissue under his pillow and closed his eyes, waiting.

Vegard padded silently over to the bed. Bård was laying completely still with closed eyes, and at first he thought he was sleeping. But he was laying too still, there was no relaxed breathing to be heard, so Vegard realized he was still awake. 'So he hasn't fallen asleep yet. Better not disturb him if he's trying to sleep,' he thought, and sat down on his side of the bed. He set his alarm clock and checked his phone before crawling under the covers, laying down on his side facing the backside of Bård's head. Should he say he was sorry once more, or would that only disturb Bård if he was trying to fall asleep?

Bård heard Vegard walk around to the other side of the bed. That man would try to be all quiet and stealthy, which was impossible for Vegard to manage. He always clomped around or fell over something. Bård smiled to himself at the thought. He felt his brother sit down on the other side of the bed and crawl under the covers. He could feel Vegard's eyes boring into the back of his head. Bård tried not to laugh,but he wasn't quite ready to talk to Vegard yet. He wanted to see if Vegard's apology was real. And Bård was still a little nervous to talk about his marriage.

Vegard kept staring at Bård's wet hair. It was moving, which meant his brother was definetely not sleeping. He hesitated - should he take the chance to talk to him and risk having to talk about feelings? Or pretend he didn't see that he was awake? Fuck, his conscience wouldn't let him get away with that. "Are you awake?" he whispered.

Upon hearing Vegard ask if he was awake, Bård hesitated a second, then answered "Yes, I am." Bård pulled the blanket around himself and continued laying away from his brother. "Why do you want to know?" Bård asked, muttering into the pillow. He knew he was being a dick to his beloved brother, however, Bård just didn't want to fight with Vegard anymore tonight. Bård finally relented and turned toward his brother and looked him in the eye.

Vegard perked up when he heard Bård replying, although he sounded grumpy. He waited while Bård made up his mind to turn around, and finally got a chance to look him in the eyes. Yes, definetely still red-eyed. Vegard sighed. Was it going to be one of "those" nights again, with a lot of talking back and forth? Or more crying? "I said I was sorry," he started when Bård finally looked at him. "I'm exhausted and grumpy, and I took it out on you. I didn't mean to be so harsh on you. Sorry." He gave Bård a worried glance.

Bård barely heard his brother's apology as he rushed into his brother's arms, wanting contact. Wrapping his arm and a leg around Vegard, he tried to nestle into his shoulder. "Just hold me, bror," he said. "No more fighting... please?" Bård looked up at Vegard imploringly.

Vegard had to smile when Bård crawled into his arms. This was almost like in the old days, when Bård was little and needed comfort, and came sneaking up into his bed at night. But after they grew up, this had become much less frequent, only once in a while did they hug at night. But apparently Bård was on edge tonight, so Vegard allowed the embrace. He wrapped an arm around his brother's bare shoulders and hugged him close. "No more fighting," he agreed. "I'm too tired tonight anyway. I just wish you had been wearing some clothes now that we have to share the bed..." he added as an afterthought and wrinkled his nose.

Bård smiled and hopped out of bed. He found some boxers and a t-shirt, put them on and crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms and legs around Vegard again. "Better, storebror?" Bård said, smiling into Vegard's chest.

Vegard stared in amazement as Bård jumped out of bed, got dressed and jumped into bed again. "This has to be the first time you actually listened to my complaints about your lack of clothes in bed," he laughed. He embraced his little brother again and allowed him to nuzzle into his chest. "Are you feeling better now, Bård?"

Bård looked at his brother's amazed face. "Well, I thought I ought to try to make someone happy. Haven't been too good at it lately, I guess." Bård's smile faltered, and he buried his head in Vegard's chest again. 

Vegard heard the pain in his brother's voice and embraced him. "It's okay," he said quietly, "I understand things have been difficult for you recently. Try not to think about it." He almost shook his head at his own words, they sounded so stupid. But talking about feelings was terribly difficult for him and he didn't know what to say when Bård needed comforting.

Bård relaxed for the first time since they left Norway. Bård knew that talking about feelings was not Vegard's forte. He appreciated the efforts Vegard was making to comfort him. He knew Maria and Helene were best friends and told each other everything. Which meant Vegard heard it as well. Bård thought, however, that his brother would support him more, not Maria. Bård was taken aback by his brother's responses to the separation. It seemed too extreme. He wasn't upset about Bård's flirting with the staff on the plane, was he? Why would he be? Snuggling up against Vegard's shoulder, he replied, "Takk, Vegard, takk." As children, whenever Bård was scared of a noise, imagined monsters, (not to mention the very real monsters of war outside the compound where the Ylvisåkers lived in Africa), Bård always went to Vegard for solace. Vegard never refused him and Bård grew to count on that comfort and love. He also knew that there were times that Vegard was frightened as well. Bård could tell by the tightness of the hugs or feeling Vegard tremble. Bård did everything in his power to comfort his brother as well during those times. It was a comfort and love Bård grew to count on since then. He felt he could survive anything as long as Vegard was there to support him. Suddenly exhausted, Bård closed his eyes, safely in his brothers arms, the world forgotten.

Vegard felt Bård relaxing in his arms, and felt some of the tension leave his own body. Maybe things would get better with his little brother if the two of them tried to stay calm and friendly to each other and not fight over stupid things, like they had today. Bård fit so well into his arms and he remembered all those times before, when he had sought comfort with his big brother. Tonight was no different... they were older, that was all. But the mutual comfort was still just as strong as before. Bård's breathing seemed to even out, and at last Vegard felt just how tired and exhausted he was himself. Wearily he closed his eyes and nuzzled into the still damp hair of his brother, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bård slowly awoke from a good night's sleep, morning sun shining through the curtains. "Damn," he thought, "I forgot to close them last night!" Still cuddled up against Vegard's back, Bård resisted the urge to kiss him in between his shoulder blades. Kiss him? Where did that thought come from? Bård had read some of the fan fiction the fans wrote and was admittedly excited at the thought of sex with his brother or Calle. The thought didn't even repulse him. Bård was amazed at the scenes the fans wrote him and Vegard into. Some of them were pretty outrageous! Still, he loved seeing what the fans thought of Ylvis, of Bård and Vegard, especially. "Would the fans still love me if they knew I'm just a normal person like they are?" His own wife didn't love him like that, apparently. Bård rubbed his eyes and sighed. Enough of that!

Quietly getting out of bed, he padded to the bathroom to pee. Once finished, he washed his hands and face and ran his fingers through his hair. Bård looked at himself in the mirror and pulled at his face. "Don't need plastic surgery yet," he thought, as he started to put shaving cream on his face and neck. Shaving went quickly, as Bård never had or would have the facial hair Vegard had. Bård chuckled to himself thinking than he and Vegard matched in personalities more than they matched in looks. Which was both good and bad. Bård realized they would have to talk, sooner or later. Vegard would want to know what happened between Maria and himself. He was grateful they didn't fight anymore about it last night, but all bets were off for today. Bård shared everything with Vegard, always had. Finishing his morning ablutions, Bård went to finish dressing and face his brother. He walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom again. Vegard seemed asleep still, Bård noticed. Searching through clothes in his suitcase as well as the suitcase filled with his precious Hummels, Bård started to dress.

Vegard awoke slowly to the sounds of someone walking around the room. For a little while he lay with his eyes closed, just listening to the sounds and enjoying the warmth of the bed. But he knew he would have to get up because they had a lot to do today, and besides, he needed to pee. He rubbed his eyes and opened them as he sat up, glimpsing his brother getting dressed. "You're up early," he commented and checked his alarm clock. "The alarm hasn't even gone off yet. How did you wake up?"

Bård was buttoning up his white dress shirt when he heard Vegard talk. He looked at his brother and said: "To be honest,I'm not really sure why I'm up early this morning. Maybe because my life is spinning out of control!" Bård grabbed his pants and put them on angrily. He sat down to put on a pair of white Hummels, his favorites. Bård loved the fit and the feel of these shoes. He figured he had over 100 pair of them at least. The blonde man stood up and walked to the mini fridge to get a Pepsi Max, his favorite beverage. Bård wandered to his side of the bed and sat down putting his feet up on the bed, opened the Pepsi Max and took a huge swig of pop. He belched loudly and started laughing.

Vegard could hear that Bård wasn't feeling quite up to par, so he got up from the bed and straightened his t-shirt down to hide his morning wood. He frowned when Bård belched loudly and then put his feet up on the bed. "You shouldn't put your shoes on the bed," he admonished on his way to the bathroom. "You're dirtying the whole bed!" The moment he said it, he knew he shouldn't have, because it wasn't what Bård needed to hear right now, but it was too late, and besides he was about to pee his pants. Hurriedly, he slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, and sat down on the toilet with a breath of relief. Finally! Afterwards, he finished up his morning ritual, shaved, brushed and put products in his hair to control the curls a little. Then he opened the bathroom door and stepped into their room again. 

"Yes, sir, mister mom! Bård exclaimed, taking his feet off the bed in a huff. He took another huge drink of his pop while waiting for Vegard to finish up in the bathroom. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Vegard?" Bård asked. Bård thought if he could get Vegard talking about the day, questions about his marriage wouldn't be brought up.

"We're going to the company's office to discuss the details for our pilot, you know that," Vegard replied as he was putting on his shirt. "But we don't need to leave for another hour, so we'll have plenty of time for a nice breakfast," he added. "Are you feeling better today?" Going over to his suitcase, he rummaged about and found a pair of pants. They only were a little wrinkled. He straightened the wrinkles with his hand, waiting for his brother to say something.

"I do know that, just wondering if you did, Vegard!" Bård replied, taking his shoed feet off the bed. Was that a stiffie he saw on his brother earlier? Hmm, Bård hadn't seen his brother's penis erect since they were in their early teens. Then it was a boy's penis and the brothers were just playing around. This time it was definitely a man's penis on Vegard and Bård found himself a bit excited. He shook his head and turned towards Vegard. "What do you want for breakfast, bro?" 

Bård saw his brother pull out wrinkled pants and try to smooth the wrinkles with his hand. "There's an iron in here, let me press those for you, ok? You can't wear them like that!" Bård walked to the open linen closet, pulled out the iron and small ironing board and set them up. "Give me your pants, Vegard. I'll iron while you order breakfast, ok? I want eggs, soft boiled with bacon and fruit, please!" Bård looked at his brother and smiled. "I'll get to Maria and me eventually, don't worry," Bård said quietly, grief and sadness stealing over his face for a second.

Vegard smiled at his brother when he offered to iron his pants. Bård could be so impossible sometimes, but then suddenly he would do something unexpectedly nice, like this. "Thanks, Bård, that's so kind of you," he said and gratefully squeezed his brother's shoulder for a moment. "I'll call room service. It shouldn't take long." His hand lingered on Bård's shoulder just a little longer as he noticed the sudden sadness that flashed across his face. It would probably be best for them both to eat breakfast here in the room where they could talk in privacy, they both needed that. He quickly made the call to room service and ordered two helpings of eggs with bacon, bread and fruit, plus orange juice. Then he put the phone down and gazed at his brother for a few moments. He looked so concentrated on his task of ironing the pants, and Vegard could study him without being watched. The hair was already getting long, but it seemed like Bård intended to keep it from growing too long just yet. It struck Vegard that Bård had never looked so handsome as he did now, with his hair long on top and short by the ears. He looked like a model... he was absolutely gorgeous. Now, where did those thoughts come from? Vegard blinked and shook his head to get his mind back on track. "The food should be here soon," he said awkwardly, just to say something. 

Bård was so intent on ironing his brother's slacks that he barely heard him say that the food should be coming soon. Bård looked up and saw the awkward look on Vegard's face. "What was that about?" he wondered. He finished ironing the pants and turned the iron off, then sat down at the one table in the room and fiddled with his Pepsi Max. "Vegard," Bård said quietly, "you know Maria and I are separating, right? What you don't know is why. She's having an affair with another man. Says I'm not around enough anymore, especially since Jens' recent hospitalization. She's really mad this time," Bård said quietly. "I guess I can't blame her but why now? We've been in showbiz for 15 yrs! Why now? Then I found out about her lover." Bård felt utterly betrayed and hurt. He hung his head.

Vegard sat down by the table and listened intently. He hadn't heard the whole story before, and was really surprised to hear about the infidelity. "Another man? Maria? But how... has it been for long? Since before Jens was at the hospital?"

"Right after,I guess," Bård said quietly. "I don't know him. Someone at the hospital. He apparently was there, and I wasn't!" Bård got up and paced around the room. "She said that I have to choose, Vegard, my career or my family! How do I choose? Who do I choose? I've been lucky, I know. Maria's been very patient and understanding. And she's had Helene's support which helps. What do I do, Vegard? I can't choose! What kind of man does that make me?" Bård had tears in his eyes again and hurriedly wiped them away.

Vegard just sat and gaped as Bård's words came in a big rush. "Choose between your job and your family? Did she really say that? With Helene's support?" 'Does that mean Helene feels the same way?' he thought to himself. 'Is it me next?' Vegard frowned and tried to think. This was almost too much. "Surely she can't mean that you should give up your job?" he asked increduously. Quietly he reached for the box of tissues from the night stand and placed it discreetly near Bård.

Bård grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. "Yeah,I think she does mean it this time. We have been extremely lucky to have partners that have let us have this much freedom for this long a time". Bård looked at Vegard unhappily.

"I don't know what to say," Vegard started, fidgeting with the corner of the table. This was so difficult. "I'm sorry I've been angry at you for this... I only knew that Maria called you a son of a bitch, so I thought you had been treating her badly. I knew nothing about another man... or that she is making you choose. What will you do?"

Looking down at his hands, Bård replied, "I don't know. How can I choose between two people and careers I love so much?" Bård looked again at Vegard intensely. "And I know I haven't always been nice to her. But I've never cheated on her, not once!"

"I know you haven't cheated on her," Vegard said with a small smile, "after all, I've been with you all the time when you're not at home." He looked down at his hands too, wondering what to say. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Room service!" Vegard stood up. "I'll take this," he said and went to the door and opened it. He returned with a large tray of food, plates and glasses, and placed it down on the table between them.

Watching Vegard go to the door and bring back the food, Bård realized how hungry he was. He grabbed a plate of food and juice and sat down. He stuffed a large bite of egg in his mouth, chewed it and swallowed. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Vegard. You'd think I'd pick my family over career, wouldn't you? But it's not that simple, is it? How could I leave you and what we do?" Again, Bård looked intensely at his brother, worried about Vegard's reaction to that statement.

Vegard carefully cut off a piece of bacon and placed it with the egg on his fork, and ate slowly, taking care to chew the food properly. "It seems to me like Maria feels you haven't been much at home lately. Would it help if you took a long vacation with your family, to try and find together again? Or do you think it's too late for that already? Has she talked about leaving?"

Bård stuffed another mouthful of egg and bacon in his mouth, chewing quickly. 'Vegard is always so prissy and neat when he eats' he thought. Bård swallowed and replied, "We've been on vacations as a family. Remember Disney World this past summer?" he said. "She said she would stay or leave depending on my choice. She also didn't say anything about leaving this guy tho." Bård sniffed and reached for a Kleenex again

Vegard nodded. He remembered Bård's vacation in Disney World. "So if you choose to quit your job, she will stay with you, is that it?" he asked carefully. "Does she want you to be without a job? She knows you have bills to pay, she can't expect you to be home all the time." He readied another fork full of egg and bacon, and ate it slowly. "I bet even that man she's seeing, has a job he has to go to. Hasn't he?"

Bård nodded his head up and down in response to Vegard's question. "I don't see how she could want that. What about this lifestyle we've maintained for this long? Takes money for that and to raise kids!" Bård wiped his mouth and stood up, putting his dishes back on the trolley table. He lay down on the bed sideways with his legs hanging over the edge. "Hell, fuck, son of a bitch!" he said loudly.

"My sentiments exactly," Vegard agreed, finishing off the last of his food. "Seems to me like she doesn't quite know what she wants. You should sit down and have a long, good talk with her when you get home again." 'If Maria is still there when we return,' he thought, but didn't say loudly. He wiped his mouth on the napkin and placed his dishes on the tray. "I think it was quite cruel of her to give you this choice right now, when she knew you had to go to LA. We don't even know how long we must stay here. She clearly didn't want you to leave..." He sighed. 

"Yeah,she didn't," Bård replied. "Otherwise, she would have said something sooner. I might have left - gone to the apartment at Concorde or something." A dark look passed over Bård's face. "Vegard, what if he's there now, with my kids? Oh God!" With that, Bård completely broke down, sobbing.

"Oh Bård..." Vegard sat down on the bed next to him and began stroking his hair. He remembered that it used to help Bård calm down when they were small, but that was very long ago. What could he do now to help him? He felt so helpless. "I'm sure he isn't there," he said tentatively, but clearly heard how hollow that sounded. How could he convince Bård if he didn't believe it himself? Vegard leaned down and placed an arm around Bård's shoulders. He desperately wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

Feeling his brother's arm on his shoulder, Bård turned around and grabbed Vegard around his waist, crying into his brother's abdomen. It was an instinctive move... Bård, desparately needed connection and touch, clung to Vegard, still sobbing.

Vegard eased himself down on the bed and curled around Bård as to shelter him from the world. He wrapped both his arms around his brother's shaking body and held him tightly. "It's alright, Bård..." he mumbled, his heart aching for him. "We will find a way to fix this..." There was nothing more to say. All he could do was to hold his brother while he cried, and hope their closeness could give him some measure of comfort.

Bård cried and shook in his brother's arms for a long time, hands clutching Vegard's shirt and burying his face into his chest. After awhile, Bård's sobs quieted down to a few hiccups. He felt safe and secure in Vegard's embrace. Bård lay still for a few moments, then realized it must be close to the time of their meeting. Sighing, Bård lifted his head, eyes red, snot running down his nose. "Um, Vegard, can you get me a tissue? We have to get going, right?" Bård was embarrassed but relieved to have let all that emotion go, and he was grateful to his brother for allowing him the closeness. Bård truly needed it and felt stronger because of it.

Vegard stroke Bård's hair and down his back comfortingly until the crying died down. When Bård lifted his head and asked for a tissue, Vegard already had the Kleenex box ready next to them on the bed, and handed him one. "Yes, we'd better get ready," he admitted and sat up. Skeptically he regarded his shirt, which was wet and snotty, and gave Bård a loopsided smile. "Lucky thing I brought extra shirts. I need to change." He rose from the bed and looked at Bård with concern. His little brother really was a mess. "Will you be alright with the meeting? I can go alone if you'd rather stay here."

Blowing his nose, Bård nodded 'yes' when Vegard asked if he'd be alright with the meeting. "It will be a good diversion for me and besides it has to be the both of us." Bård asserted. He looked at Vegard's shirt. "Jesus, I did that? My bad, bro! I'll press your clean shirt for you if you hurry!" Bård stood up, went to the ironing board and turned the iron on. He noticed his brother staring at him with concern and said "Vegard, I'll be ok,really." He walked over to the window to look for the car promised for them. "Who's coming for us, anyway?"

Vegard found a new shirt in his suitcase, neatly folded and quite smooth. "It doesn't seem to need ironing yet, fortunately, so don't worry about it. You should rather try to wash your face or something, you look like you've been crying your eyes out... which I suppose you have," he added, thoughtfully. Swiftly, he removed his wet shirt and hung it over the back of a chair to dry up. While Bård was looking out the window, Vegard unfolded his new shirt and inspected it, then turned the iron off since it seemed to be allright. "I have no idea who they'll send for us... some driver I suppose."

"I guess," Bård pondered. "Say, Vegard, what are we going to agree to here? We present the pilot or they offer us one? And which one did we decide on?" Walking to the bathroom, Bård peed once more and washed his face with cool water. When he looked at his eyes after that, they only looked a little red. "I'll tell everyone it's allergies!" Bård chuckled to himself. He heard the hotel room phone ring and yelled "Hey Vegard, wanna get that?" Bård finished drying his face and left the bathroom.

"We are going to present the material we've been working on, and they are going to present some ideas they have, and we'll put it all together," Vegard said while he buttoned up his new shirt. "I've even heard rumours about a special car for us to drive around in." He collected his backpack with laptop, folders and papers with their latest work while Bård was in the bathroom, and was just done with that when the phone rang. "The car is here!" he called to Bård, holding the receiver in his hand. "We'd better get a move on!"

Bård headed to the elevator and pushed the button. 'What kind of car did they send us, a limo, town car, electric car?' Bård turned to Vegard and said, "remember the electric car with the toghorn? Wasn't that a blast? Maybe they'll send us another one, ya think?" When the elevator arrived the boys both got on. Bård pushed the button for the lobby. Once to the lobby, they walked to the front doors and out onto the sidewalk. Bård stared in amazement. In front of the hotel was an orange monster truck with a gigantic Fox head on top of it! "What the fuck!" Bård exclaimed. "This is our RIDE???" Incredulous, Bård started walking around the gigantic Fox car.

Vegard followed Bård down to the lobby, and noticed a lot of people standing and staring outside, pointing. He could also hear The Fox song blasting somewhere nearby, but thought that was a mere coincidence until they came outside and were startled by the huge orange thing. "What the fuck?" Vegard said slowly, trying to take it all in. The Fox song was obviously going on repeat from some hidden loudspeakers, and people were standing around staring at the car, pointing and laughing. Even cars passing by, honked and hollered. He joined Bård in walking around the thing, and although it looked like an orange monster, it was really well made with fur all over, and that fox head on top was too hilarious to believe. Suddenly the car door opened and a man jumped down. "Hi, I'm Joe," he said, laughing at the brothers' astonishment. "Do you like the car we made for you?"

Bård stared at what appeared to be a really good looking man with dark hair and bright blue eyes, laughing back at him. "You made this? And why? And oh my fucking god, this is a real car!" Joe had them following him around while he explained every detail of that car from that hideous Fox head to the 4 wheels. "You can drive it? Wow, take me for a spin, Joe," Bård asked, not even stopping to ask Vegard if he wanted to go.

Vegard followed Joe around the car, gaping in wonder at every detail and asking lots of nerdy questions. This car certainly piqued his inner geek, and he was having a grand time. He could see that Bård was enjoying it too, and when Joe asked them to get in for a spin, his little brother was extremely eager. But Vegard was almost equally eager to drive in this hilarious car, so he hurriedly climbed in. Unfortunately, Bård had already managed to grab the front seat, so Vegard had to settle for the back. Being usually the one to drive shotgun - when he wasn't driving himself - this made Vegard a little grumpy. But hell, if it would cheer up Bård to sit in front after his miserable morning, so be it.

Bård jumped in the front passenger seat before Vegard could even say anything. He knew his brother always liked to sit in front or drive all the cars ('and planes') Bård thought with a chuckle. But not this time, Bård loved this car already and he found Joe to be slightly irresistable. Which both surprised Bård and didn't. Even Maria knew he had had attractions to men in the past. Bård swore to her he had never actually had sex with any of them. Which most likely was true, as both Ylvisåker boys were not the type to stray. Bård found himself hanging on every word that Joe said, sitting close to him and once even putting his arm around Joe's neck and shoulders. Joe, for his part, didn't seem to mind at all. He was flirting back, even putting his hand on Bård's knee once. Bård loved the feels from all of this attention, as it made him forget Maria for a while.

At first, Vegard had been staring out the windows, enjoying all the attention the car was getting from passers by, and not noticing anything else. But when he turned to look out the front window, he noticed Bård's arm suddenly on Joe's shoulder, and frowned. What was going on now? Then he heard them talking and laughing, and suddenly Joe's hand was on Bård's knee - and things began to dawn for Vegard. They were flirting - both of them! That a man would flirt with his brother didn't bother him much, those things had happened sometimes when they met fans, but he had never seen his brother flirting back before. Vegard began feeling awkward and didn't know where to look. He tried looking out the side windows, but his eyes kept being drawn back to the smiles and touches between the two men, and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. 'Bård, what are you doing?' he thought, but didn't dare to say it loudly. Suddenly, as Joe's attention was on Bård and not on the road, Vegard saw a person walking out in the street right before the car. "Watch out!" he called.

Bård had his arm around Joe again,when he heard Vegard yell "Watch out!" Both Bård and Joe turned from each other to watching the road. Bård watched frantically as Joe slammed on the brakes, just missing the person in the street. The Fox head rolled off the top of the car and into the street. Despite the fear of almost hitting someone with the Fox car, both Bård and Joe started to laugh. "Look at the Fox head!" Bård said, laughing uproariously. Joe and he grabbed each other and laughed, while the person in the street gave them a dirty look and walked off. Seeing this made Joe and Bård laugh even harder.They got out of the car, leaving Vegard behind and headed towards the Fox head in the street.

"Auuch!" Vegard banged his arm heavily against the front seats when the car suddenly stopped. He heard a loud bang from the roof when the fox head loosened, and the next thing he knew, the big head was on the street in front of the car. Anger flared in Vegard because of the careless driving, and maybe even more so because of the blatant flirting between Bård and Joe. He wanted to yell something to the both of them, but they were already out of the car, stupidly laughing from what could have been a catastrophical accident. Wincing from the pain in his arm, Vegard angrily leapt out of the car and ran after them. "What are you guys thinking?" he yelled at them in the middle of the street. "You could have killed that guy!" He turned to Joe, anger flaring in him. "You are supposed to drive this thing, and you aren't even looking at the road? Leave my brother alone!"

Surprised at his outburst, Bård looked at Vegard, mouth open. "He's supposed to leave me alone? Why? Joe didn't do anything!" Joe had the grace to look a bit embarrassed, however, because Vegard was right. He had been paying more attention to Bård instead of the road. It was his fault. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ylvisåker, it was my fault." Joe walked over to the fallen Fox head and attempted to pick it up himself. Bård went to help Joe. Both of them bent to pick up the Fox head and burst into giggles again as they carried it back to the car. They placed it back on the top and secured the latches holding it in place. Bård saw Vegard get into the drivers seat while he and Joe got in back, and Joe handed Vegard the keys. He and Bård kept laughing and leaning on each other's shoulders, holding hands. Bård reached over to kiss Joe on the lips. Soon, they were kissing passionately.

Vegard was left standing there, just gaping in surprise and anger, as Bård and Joe picked up the fox head and re-attached it to the car. His arm still hurt and he was confused as hell, but the cars around them began hooting because they were blocking the traffic, so when Bård came back and ushered him into the front seat, he complied, still half in shock by the whole thing. But when Joe crawled into the back with Bård and simply handed him the keys, he was close to exploding. "You are our driver, mister!" he yelled, rubbing his hurting arm. "Why don't you do your job?" But now the traffic was in a big chaos around them, and Joe seemed to pay no attention to him whatsoever, so Vegard simply HAD to do something. Grumbling angrily, he started the car and drove off. "I don't even know where we are going!" he called out to the back seat. That was when he happened to look in the rear view mirror and discovered the two of them heatedly kissing back there. That nearly floored him! He almost stepped on the brakes in the middle of the traffic, but managed to reign himself in. Loudly swearing, he drove on until he saw a big gas station coming up, and quickly he drove in there and parked the car. Then he turned to the two guys in the back and angrily threw the keys in Joe's face. "Get back to your job, Joe! Drive us to where we're supposed to go!" he yelled to the man. "And you, Bård, stay in the back! I'm taking the front now!"

Only vaguely hearing an angry Vegard, Bård continued kissing Joe. It was heaven! But when Vegard threw the keys at Joe's head which was really close to Bård's head, well, that pissed him off! Reluctantly releasing Joe's lips from his, Bård yelled at his red faced brother: "What the fuck, Vegard! Why'd you do that!" Joe just looked sheepish as he heard Vegard yelling at him to do his job. Joe got out of the back seat, giving Bård a meaningful glance. He stood outside the truck, waiting for Vegard to get out so he could get in and drive. Once Vegard got out of the driver's seat, Joe got in the car and seatbelted himself in. Bård just sat in the back, watching the both of them, an angry look on his face. He saw Vegard get into the passenger side holding his arm." Vegard, what happened to your arm?" Bård asked with concern.

Vegard was so upset that he barely knew what to do with himself. This was a nightmare! He crawled into the front passenger seat, wondering whether that man Joe would be able to drive at all, and whether they would be safe with him doing it. If he had been more familiar with the city, he would have preferred driving himself, but then again there was the shocking experience of discovering his brother making out with the man in the back seat. He didn't know what shocked him the most, that Bård and this guy had hit it off so quickly, or that Joe was their driver and definetely had other things to do than snogging with his brother in the back seat. Not to mention the entire thing with the near-accident and the fox head in the street. And then it was his arm, hurting like hell. It was almost too much for Vegard to deal with it all, so he curled up in the passenger seat, cradling his arm, and closed his eyes for a moment. That was when Bård finally chose to talk to him. "So now you worry about my arm, eh?" he spat. "After snogging with the driver that almost killed both us and that poor guy with a loose fox head?" He snorted. "If you want to know, I hit it when he slammed on the brakes. As if you even cared, being so busy," he continued in a hurt voice.

Bård felt really awful hearing Vegard's remark about how he injured his arm. Bård was surprised at how hurt Vegard seemed. Yeah, he and Joe were kissing, well, a lot actually but still, everything worked out, right? Bård said to Vegard "Let me see your arm, Vegard. Do we need to stop at the doctor's? Do you think it's broken?" Joe continued to drive the boys to their meeting. He was still looking at Bård and blowing him kisses. Of course, Bård blew kisses back at the gorgeous Joe. Bård figured he'd behave until they arrived at their meeting place. Bård was amazed at Vegard's reaction. Just what was that all about anyway?

"No, it's not broken," Vegard huffed and cradled it protectively. "At least I don't think so. I just banged it up against the back of the front seat." It did feel a little better that Bård actually was taking an interest in him again, and Vegard almost felt like opening up and letting Bård take a look at his arm, just in case. But then Joe began blowing kisses at Bård, who promptly lost interest in Vegard and began blowing kisses back - so Vegard again started to fear for their safety when the driver was so preoccupied. No, it was better that he stayed here and kept an eye on the road, since nobody else did. But he felt terribly awkward with the whole thing... like a third wheel, someone who shouldn't even be there. 'Bård wouldn't even notice if I wasn't here,' he thought to himself, pouting in self pity and rubbing his arm. 'What a nightmare!' All he wanted was to crawl into a hole and hide. "Are we there soon?" he asked Joe, hoping this terrible trip would soon be over.

Joe nodded at Vegard, confirming that they indeed, were just about at the office. Bård would hate leaving Joe, but there was simply no reason to stay. Joe turned the foxmobile around the next corner and came to a stop in front of a tall office building. Joe stepped out of the vehicle, ran around to the passenger side and opened the door for Vegard. He bowed low at Vegard but refused to look him in the eye, out of embarrassment perhaps. Joe came around to the rear door, opened it and escorted Bård out by hand. The men looked around at the modern building and walked inside the front doors. Bård strolled to the elevator, pushed the button, and waited.

Vegard hardly aknowledged Joe when they came out of the car. Finally they would get rid of him, he thought. But the man followed them in through the double doors and over to the elevator. 'Don't say he's going to be in the meeting too?' Vegard thought to himself in horror. But fortunately, after showing them the elevator, Joe turned and walked out again, apparently to move the car to a parking lot. Vegard released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and finally managed to take an interest in where they were going again. Reading on the big sign beside the elevator doors, he found the firm they were visiting. "Sixth floor," he told Bård just as the door opened and they went inside. As soon as the doors closed, he turned to his brother with an accusing look. "Why did you have to make out with that man? You had only known him for what? Five minutes? What's the matter with you?" He cradled his arm and glared at Bård.

Bård had never seen his brother like this, but then again, Vegard probably never saw Bård making out with anyone, not even Maria! Sweet kisses in public only. Bård thought the events of the morning was hysterical and my, my, wasn't that Joe a great kisser! Lost in thought, Bård heard his brother say something about "making out with that man"and "what's the matter with you?" Bård came back to earth after hearing his brother spout off like that and realized Vegard was injured! Bård exclaimed "Vegard, we need to get your arm looked at, soon! You must have really hurt it. I' m sorry I got so carried away, but you gotta admit, the falling Fox head was funny."

"Never mind my arm," Vegard replied in a somewhat whiny voice. "The car ride was a nightmare! The driver wasn't even looking at the road, because you were blowing kisses at him! If I hadn't kept an eye on the road, we would have killed a person today. And that falling fox head could have hit somebody too!" Vegard shook his head. "Don't you understand how dangerous it was, what you two were doing? Hurting my arm was just the icing on the cake!" he added with a pout, feeling hurt because Bård didnt understand. He didn't even understand himself, why it hurt so much that his brother had been snogging that guy.

Bård looked incredulously at his brother, going on about how dangerous the ride over had been, yada, yada. Bård could understand why Vegard was so worried, his brother was sometimes overly cautious. Bård was always the more impulsive of the two of them."Vegard, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out so much today. I'm sorry you hurt your arm. And, to be real, I'm not quite sure myself why I was kissing that Joe guy. And in front of you, even. Guess I needed to know that someone found me attractive. I've never been with anyone but Maria, and she doesn't want me anymore..." Bård spoke sincerely and looked down as his voice faltered at the end. "Look, let's do the meeting, and later tonight, you and I will go out for dinner and drinks and work on some music or something. Anything you want, ok?" Bård said hopefully.

Vegard gave Bård a long look. His little brother sounded sincere, and he guessed it was only natural that he wanted to see if he could still be attractive to others. But Joe? Vegard had already developed a distinct dislike for the guy. He was definetely not good enough for his Bård. 'My Bård? Where did that come from?' he thought, surprised and confused. "Uh," he stuttered, seeing that Bård was waiting for an answer, "I suppose we'll do that tonight... but don't come dragging that Joe guy with you, promise? I didn't even know you were into guys. Does Maria know?" 'I probably shouldn't have mentioned Maria,' he thought.

Bård's face lit up at the positive response from Vegard. Having his big brother's approval meant everything to Bård. He had never mentioned liking guys because he wasn't sure how his brother would take it. Flirting was one thing but wanting kisses and sex from men, Bård was afraid Vegard would hate him for sure. Bård took a deep breath and said to Vegard: "I've liked men for a long time, since high school. But I never acted on that. I liked girls too, and Maria has been the only one. I have you..." Bård stopped, realizing what he was almost saying. "Um, I mean there has been no time to act on it, as well as no one to act on it with! And yes, Maria knew." Bård finished with "It's a deal tonight then. No Joe, I promise. Just me and you, Vegard. Promise." The elevator stopped, the two men getting off and walking down towards the meeting room. "Ready for this?" Bård asked?

Vegard wasn't sure what Bård meant with all the things he said, but one thing he knew. "Only me and you," he agreed. "I don't want to be third wheel again..." They left the elevator and Bård asked him if he was ready. "I suppose I am," he nodded. "And I really want to know what they intend to do with that fox monster truck!" They reached the meeting room and were greeted by the people they were meeting, and soon the meeting started. Everything went well, Vegard thought, until the door opened and Joe came in. Vegard stared at him, but Joe took no notice of him and simply sat down further down along the table. Vegard then turned to Bård to see if he had noticed the man - hoping his little brother wouldn't make a fool of himself during the meeting.

Bård was listening to the others at the meeting when the door opened and Joe walked in! Bård's heart started beating faster and he blushed. 'What was Joe doing here?' Bård thought. 'And did Vegard notice him, oh God!' Bård looked up enough to see Vegard's glowering look at Joe. Bård, too, didn't want to look at him either, as he was afraid he'd do something stupid and piss them both off!

Vegard bristled when their production team presented Joe as their designated driver during their entire stay. "We have absolutely no need for a driver," he said adamantly. "Give us a GPS navigator and a map, and we will do the driving ourselves." He didn't really want to tell them the way Joe had behaved during their drive over there, because he suspected that would cost him his job. But he definetely didn't want such dangerous situations again either. Stealthily, he glanced over at Bård to see what he thought about him dismissing Joe... perhaps Bård wanted him to be with them?

When Bård heard that Joe was gonna be their designated driver the whole trip here, he was of two minds. On the one hand, Joe was sexy, fun and seemed to really like Bård. He also didn't seem to want a long term relationship with Bård, just fun and games. 'Shit, do I need fun and games right now!' Bård thought ruefully. Then, on the other hand, there was Vegard. He really loved his brother and didn't want to fight with him this whole trip. Bård couldn't handle one more person he loved being mad at him. Especially Vegard. Maria was bad enough, but losing Vegard would do Bård in, he was sure of it. He heard Vegard telling the assembled team that they didn't need a designated driver- which was true. Vegard was an excellent driver and loved being in charge. What would the suits decide?

The producer shook his head. "We can't let you guys drive around on your own with the foxmobile," he said. "Our insurance doesn't cover that, there needs to be a representative present at all times, and the foxmobile must be locked into our yard every night. Joe is the solution to that." But... but..." Vegard tried to interject, but the producer wasn't done yet. "We intend to film several skits with the foxmobile, it's a brilliant invention if I must say so myself!" he grinned. The others on the team cheered and nodded, and Joe smiled proudly. Vegard realized he wouldn't get rid of Joe that easily, and sighed, giving in for now. But he felt his stomach churning by the mere thought of having to spend more time in the presence of a man who's sole interest seemed to be making out with his little brother. So much for the two of them being able to have a nice dinner just the two of them. Unable to keep the disappointment away from his face, Vegard lowered his gaze to his hands, feeling defeated.

Bård was only half listening to the conversation, his mind on Maria and his troubles at home and 'what the fuck is Joe doing here!' He then heard Vegard wanting to drive the foxmobile himself and being told by the execs the reasons why he couldn't. Bård was actually secretly pleased and a bit nervous at the thought of more time around Joe. Hopefully there would be some more kisses. And maybe... Bård got so lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the disappointment and resignation in Vegard's face. Bård would still like to have time with his brother like he promised to, at least for tonight. He wasn't quite sure he was up to Joe yet, although...

The official meeting ended, but the producer wasn't done just yet. He held on to Vegard's arm on his way out of the room, and began asking him for details regarding the material they had brought with them. Vegard had to unpack his laptop again and started showing the producer the files in question. Soon they were eagerly discussing Vegard's spreadsheets filled with ideas. Bård was momentarily forgotten and left to his own devices. Joe saw this as his chance, and approached the younger brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Bård was just standing up from the meeting, stretching a minute. He felt someone come up behind him and put both hands on his shoulders. He turned around to see Joe's beautiful blue eyes looking at him quizzingly. "Joe," he stammered. "Hey, Bård, wanna go for a ride in the Foxmobile while Vegard and what's-his-name talks?" Joe asked. Bård, with his heart skipping a beat, said, "sure, why not?" Both men, closely walking together to the elevator, started chatting amicably. "So Joe, how did you ever get this job? We usually know a lot about what's going to happen on these trips but we didn't know about you!"

"I'm often used as a driver for the company's various guests," Joe replied lightly. "And since this foxmobile was supposed to be a surprise for you, they asked me to be responsible for it." He smiled enticingly to Bård, showing off all his pearly whites, and lifted a hand to touch Bård's hair. "I saw a photo of you guys beforehand, so I could recognize you, but your hair is shorter than on that picture. I really like it being this fluffy," he said, his brilliant blues boring into Bård's sky blue.

Bård was listening to Joe tell him how he got the position and then he saw Joe's hand come to his hair and ruffle it. Bård felt both excited and shy by the touch. "Yeah, if I don't use some sort of product on it, my hair will look like my brother's!" At the mention of Vegard, Bård felt a moment of guilt abandoning Vegard like this. Just as quickly, Bård replaced that guilt with his growing desire for Joe. When the elevator came, the doors opened and Joe waited for Bård to get on first. "A gentleman, yeah?" Bård said, smiling. "Of course, mama brought me up right!" Joe replied. Once the elevator doors closed, Joe grabbed Bård and kissed him hard, using his tongue to explore his mouth a bit. Bård was surprised, but quickly replied to Joe's kiss with his own.

Bård returned Joe's kiss with a vengeance, grabbing his head and pulling Joe closer to him. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened. The two men pulled themselves apart quickly, as if scalded with hot water. Bård chuckled and moved to the back of the elevator. Joe followed him. They stood there, electricity tingling between them, wanting release. The elevator stopped at the lobby, and the doors opened. Bård and Joe got off the elevator and went out the lobby doors.

Outside, parked was the foxmobile, waiting for them, fox head staring ahead. Joe opened the door for Bård and Bård climbed in. Joe shut the door and went around to the driver side, got in and said "Let's go!" They proceeded to drive away from the office. Joe gave Bård an extensive tour of LA, stopping at all the important sites. An hour later, Bård asked Joe if they could stop at the hotel the brothers were staying at. Joe complied of course, and the foxmobile headed towards the Hilton. Bård was formulating a plot once they got inside and hoped Vegard wasn't back yet. The foxmobile stopped in front of the Hilton, Joe stepped out, ran to the passenger side door to open it for Bård. People were staring at the gaudy car as the two men got out. Joe flipped the keys to the valet and said: "Park it,please!" Both men walked inside the lobby and to the elevators. Only this time they kept themselves apart as Bård, anyway, was afraid once he started with Joe, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Once off the elevators, the two men started running towards the door of Bård's room. Bård quickly used the key card to get in. The door was barely shut before Bård was pressed up against Joe as close as he could be, kissing Joe's face everywhere. Bård was overwhelmed with all the feels of wanting this man, 'his first' he thought with a thrill. Bård pushed Joe down on the bed and lay on top of him, moaning.

After quite some time totally concentrated on his spreadsheets and the conversation with the producer, Vegard felt he needed to use the bathroom, so he excused himself and looked around the office for it. And then something struck him: Where was Bård? He asked a few people if they had seen him, but they all shook their heads. 'Hmm, weird.' However, the bathroom visit couldn't wait any longer, so he located the room and finished his business. When washing his hands afterwards, he looked himself in the mirror. 'Wonder what my arm looks like?' he thought. It didn't hurt as much anymore, but he could feel it being stiff and tender, so he removed his shirt to get a good look. Ai ai, it was black and blue, from the shoulder all the way down to his elbow. But fortunately there was no swelling. He just had to be patient, and then it would soon be allright again. Vegard put his shirt back on and exited the restroom, again looking around for Bård. He was nowhere to be seen, and now that he thought about it, neither was Joe. Frowning, Vegard went over to the receptionist by the door and asked her. "Oh, are you looking for the two handsome men that left together?," she asked and smiled. "They were so sweet, they could hardly keep their hands off each other!" Vegard stiffened. Where could they have gone? Did he have to babysit his little brother to keep him from getting into trouble? "Could you please call me a cab?" he asked, and she ordered one right away. Soon he was on his way to their hotel.

The two men lay kissing, one atop the other, tongues lashing in each other's mouths. Bård had never felt such desire, except with Maria way back in the beginning. But this, with Joe, felt heavenly, with Bård taking as much of Joe's mouth into his as he could. Bård could feel himself getting hard, and ground his pelvis into Joe's, feeling Joe's erection next to his. Enough of this, Bård thought. He stood up and proceeded to shuck off all his clothes quickly. Joe, lying on the bed, took his clothes off as well. Both erections popped out when the pants were removed, and the two men lay down in a 69 position. Bård eagerly took Joe's thick penis into his mouth. He had no idea what he was doing, but at this point he didn't care. Joe's dick tasted so good and filled his mouth. Bård pulled Joe's dick back to the tip, where he kissed it and ran his tongue around the head. Bård felt a warm, wet, mouth take his own penis inside, sucking on it like a lollypop. Bård groaned loudly and thrust his penis further into Joe's glorious mouth.

The two men lay sucking, moaning and writhing, bodies intertwined. Bård felt Joe's hands grab his ass cheeks and massaged them, pushing Bård's penis even further into his mouth. In return, Bård massaged Joe's balls, and then sucked on them, one at a time. He loved the slightly salty taste of them. He went back to Joe's hard dick and ran his tongue around the shaft. He felt Joe stiffen even more. Joe let out a huge moan. He looked down at Bård sucking him off. Joe knew that Bård was new at this, however, it still felt great! Joe spread Bård's ass cheeks a little and felt for his asshole. Then he put his finger just a bit into Bård's anus. That did it. Bård felt himself coming, "ah, ah, AHH, FUCK!" and shot his cum into Joe's mouth. Joe continued to suck every last drop into his mouth, making Bård spasm with each suck. Bård continued sucking on Joe's cock and played with his balls and perineum. Bård pulled Joe's dick all most all the way out, then rammed it back in. Joe bucked, moaning. Bård kept sucking and pulling on Joe's penis until Joe shot his wad into Bård's mouth. Bård was astonished at the saltiness of Joe's semen. He swallowed Joe's cum, and continued to suck Joe's penis until limp. Bård lay his head against Joe's thighs, kissing them and rubbing his ass.

Vegard sat in the taxi trying to figure out what he was going to do. Why did he feel it was important to get to the hotel room? Maybe they were out cruising in the foxmobile with Joe showing Bård the sights? Or maybe they had parked somewhere and were kissing .... or even more? Vegard's stomach cringed at that thought, but his greatest fear was something he hadn't even dared to think yet. What if.... what if they were in the hotel room? Not only Bård, but Joe too? And what if they were... Now Vegard's stomach clenched so painfully that he almost felt sick. Why was he so afraid of this scenario? And why did he even have to go to the hotel just to check on his brother? The taxi arrived at the hotel, and Vegard paid and got out. It felt as though he had a heavy rock in his stomach now, and he hesitated before going into the elevator. Certainly Bård and Joe were somewhere else, having fun, he tried to assure himself on the way up. But when he got out of the elevator and was walking towards their door, he felt his pulse rising in anticipation. There was not a sound to be heard outside the door, so Vegard unlocked with his card key and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. 

The next moment his breath got caught in his throat and his eyes almost popped out. On the bed were two naked bodies writhing together, moaning and groaning. Vegard froze. He couldn't breathe. Then he heard Bård yelling "Ahh Fuck!!" and realized he was watching his little brother not only having sex, but even orgasming... in another man's mouth. A moment later he heard Joe coming too, with a loud cry, and watched Bård taking it all in his mouth. Vegard wanted to run, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, he wanted to sink through the floor. But none of that happened. Instead, he finally managed to draw a deep breath again, turned on his heels and bolted. The door banged shut after him as he ran along the corridoor. He didn't know where he was running or what he intended to do, he just ran. Along one corridor and onto the next. Until he ended up in a corner with a heavy curtain. Vegard stumbled and fell, and took a dive behind the curtain, ending up in a closet filled with bedsheets, pillows, blankets, towels and a trolley filled with cleaning equipment. He landed behind the trolley, onto a heap of blankets, and remained laying there, gasping for air, while his brain struggled to process what he had just watched.

Bård knew someone came into the room while he and Joe were 69'ing each other. He also knew it was Vegard. That knowledge just seemed to excite Bård more and he wondered why. In the middle of that glorious orgasm, a picture of Vegard naked, holding his hard penis, came unbiddingly to Bård's mind. Which only made him cum harder. 'Fuck,my brother?' Bård thought a bit guiltily. So, as not to think any more about him and his brother, Bård turned around to face Joe. He knew Vegard had left the room. Concern flared for just a minute,then died down. Bård laid up next to Joe, who wrapped his leg around the gorgeous blond man. Both leaned into another kiss, this time soft and sweet, Bård taking little nibbles of Joe's soft lips. He put his hand down around Joe's penis and balls, cupping them. Still kissing, Bård could feel Joe's penis hardening again. He felt his own dick begin to harden and knew he wanted one more thing from this gorgeous man. "Fuck me, please, Joe."

Joe looked him with surprise and said "Are you sure? The first time can hurt a lot!". Bård shook his head and said "It doesn't matter. I want your dick inside me." Joe kissed Bård again deeply and left the bed for a minute. Bård laid on his back, smiling. 'So this is what being with a man is like,' Bård thought. 'I think I like it!' He watched as Joe walked back to the bed, holding a bottle of lotion. Bård smiled at Joe and held his arms out to the dark haired man, 'like Vegard', Bård thought for a sec. 'Where is he?' Again, because he wasn't ready to stop yet, Bård again turned to Joe and said, "I'm ready".

Slowly, Vegard's breathing calmed down, but the same couldn't be said for his thoughts. The scenario kept playing and replaying in his brain; Bård's face twisted in pleasure just as he came and his hoarse yell. 'Wonder if that means he's a screamer? Does he moan, whine, beg?' His inner images continued with Bård's lips wrapped around that big cock, sucking it, swallowing everything that came. 'How would that look? With those lips around my own...' Vegard startled by his own thoughts and shook his head vigorously, rubbing his eyes to distract himself. It didn't help. He kept seeing Bård's naked body, his ass cheeks slightly opened with a finger stuck into his ass hole... 'Such a firm, round ass he has...' Vegard shifted on the heap of blankets, feeling his cheeks heat up and his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. He didn't want to think these thoughts about his own brother, but they wouldn't go away. Bård's orgasmic face... Bård's lips around a cock.... Bård screaming in pleasure... Suddenly Vegard discovered that his own hand had slipped down the waistband of his jeans and boxers, and was caressing himself. He stiffened in shock, but it felt too good to stop just yet, and the images of his brother's face and body wouldn't stop. Vegard's eyes closed, and his other hand opened the zipper to make more room, while he began stroking himself in earnest. 'Bård... lips... firm ass... dick... cum in his mouth... on his lips...' That was all it took for Vegard to come, shamefully, in his boxers. Panting, he withdrew his hand and stared in shock at the sticky threads of his own semen coating his fingers. Guilt washed over him in great waves so he thought he would suffocate, but he managed to grab a towel from a shelf and shamefully wiped his hand and as much as he could get from his boxers. He wrapped the towel into a ball and threw it into a corner, and closed his jeans with shaking fingers. What had he just done?

A few minutes later, Joe was gently fucking Bård. It had taken a bit of time to work himself into Bård's tender butt. Bård himself, moaned and made all kinds of noises as the dark hair man slowly thrust his penis in and out. Bård loved the sensation and felt full. 'So is this how women feel when we screw them?' he thought, as pleasant sensations made him pant and cling to Joe. All of a sudden, Joe hit a spot that made Bård cry out and writhe in pleasure. Joe continued to hit that spot, Bård's prostate, over and over, until Bård was yelling Joe's name and coming all over Joe's chest and face. Joe cried out himself, gave one last thrust inside Bård and felt his orgasm take over."Bård, God, Bård!" Joe came inside Bård, thrusting again and again until he was done. Bård looked Joe in the eyes and gently kissed him, licking his own cum off Joe's chin. Joe laughed.

Vegard remained in the closet for quite some time, struggling to come to terms with what he had done. Jerking off to the thought of his own brother! It was despicable, and he was a monster. All the time Bård had been with Maria, Vegard had never thought about his brother having a sex life, but now, with this man, (and Maria out of the picture), Bård had suddenly become a sexual being - and it was difficult for Vegard to relate to that. As long as he tried to figure things out, he felt he didn't get any closer to an understanding, and his boxers felt wet and icky and he ached to change his clothes. He needed to get back to the hotel room. Maybe Bård and Joe had left the room now? After some thought, Vegard decided to call Bård to find out; he definetely didn't want to walk in on them again. He pulled out his phone and called.

Bård and Joe were caught up in the afterglow of good sex, namely being sleepy and content! So it was through this haze of contentment that Bård heard his phone ring. Puzzled, he found his phone in his pants and answered: "Hello?"

"Bård? It's me. Are you still... in the hotel room? I need to get in there soon..." Vegard sounded as embarassed as he felt.

"Oh, hi Vegard! Yeah,give me 5 minutes. And it'll be fine to come in, it's ok now if you don't mind seeing Joe."

"No thanks, I've seen enough of him for one day." Vegard realized the moment he said it, that he was actually admitting to having seen them. He felt himself blushing awkwardly.

"Figured that. I kinda knew you were here at one point, Vegard." Bård was blushing to his toes. Now Vegard knew Bård kept going even though he knew Vegard was watching. Oh well, "again, give me 5 minutes. And then it'll be ok." Bård hung up the phone. Now, how to get Joe out and still keep him around for a while?

"Okay, I'll be there in five," Vegard agreed, and hung up.

Bård turned his phone off and put it down. He laid back down in the bed, pulling Joe's head over to him. He kissed him slowly and thoroughly, savoring the dark haired man's ('Vegard's?') beautifully soft lips. Joe pulled away from Bård. "That was your brother, wasn't it? You want me to leave, right? Because he's pissed,of course!" Bård looked at him sheepishly. "Yes,my brother Vegard wants to talk about the show amongst other things with me. He's my best friend and partner in Ylvis. Most important person in the world to me besides my... um... wife and three kids." Joe looked a little green hearing that Bård had a wife and kids. Straight men weren't his thing. He was so sure about Bård! Bård saw the look on Joe's face and said, "I married her because I got my wife pregnant before we got married. I've always had feelings for men, just never acted on them until my wife and I separated. So, yeah, you have to go, for now. I will talk to you tomorrow? I had the most amazing time with you," Bård said, kissing Joe again and again. "You were my first man, Joe. I'd never been with a guy until you." Joe replied: "Ok, ok, family is first, I get that. I'll be here tomorrow bright and early. Just call me so I know what time, ok?" Joe kissed Bård quickly, gave him a hug, and went out the hotel room door. Bård watched him leave and felt sad and a little relieved. 'I need time to process all this. It's been QUITE the day!' Bård chuckled as he headed to the shower. Wouldn't do to see Vegard smelling like sex, would it?

Vegard waited for ten minutes, just to be sure he wouldn't have to run into Joe, and then he hesitatingly opened the hotel room door. Hmm, it was empty. No Joe and no Bård. Did they both leave? He tried to avoid looking at the messy bed as he made his way to his suitcase and began searching through it. Soon he found a fresh pair of boxers, and went to the bathroom door so he could clean up and put it on. As soon as he opened the door, he realized that it wasn't empty. Bård was in there, dripping wet and stark naked! Vegard stopped dead in the doorway. "No, not again!" he involuntarily exclaimed.

Bård was done with his shower and was reaching for the towel when he heard the door open. Bård looked up and saw Vegard standing in the doorway, holding a pair of boxers. "For me, Vegard? Gee thanks!" Bård grabbed the boxers and laid them on top of the toilet seat till he was finished drying off. Interestingly, Bård was a little embarrassed to have Vegard see him naked. The two had been naked around each other many times and was never embarrassed before. In fact, there had even been some innocent childhood sex play between them. Ruefully, Bård thought that wasn't going to happen again. He used to love that kind of intimacy with Vegard. Something just they shared between them. So why was he so embarrassed now? Bård was about to put on the boxers when they were snatched out of his hand.

"Those are mine," Vegard said, embarassed. "Find your own boxers to wear!" He cradled the boxers to his chest and glared at Bård, trying to avoid looking down to the part of him he really wished to look at. But he couldn't avert his eyes and dared a look. 'Ooh, he shaves for Maria! No hair anywhere!' Vegard blushed dark red and didn't know what to do with himself, and now Bård had probably discovered that he was oogling him. "I just... uh... was going to take a short shower..." he stuttered, feeling himself growing dark red all out to the tip of his ears.

Bård felt Vegard look at him and say something about those boxers being his and "get your own". Bård almost laughed out loud,but noticed Vegard looking at him, well, hungrily. Weird. Then Bård saw his big brother blush beet red to the tips of his ears. That made Bård blush as well. 'What the fuck? Bård thought to himself. He heard Vegard saying something about taking a shower. Bård thought for sure, his brother was staring intently at his junk, and he blushed even deeper as he felt himself begin to harden AGAIN! 'Fuck,have to get out of here now!' Bård, muttering "excuse me" to Vegard and zoomed past him, towel bunched in front

Vegard hardly managed to get out of the way before Bård rushed past him and into the bedroom. Somehow he managed to close the door behind him - and lock it - before his knees were buckling under him. Sitting down on the toilet lid, Vegard took a moment to find his bearings again. He hadn't meant to stare at Bård's crotch, but somehow he hadn't managed to avoid it, and it had looked so.... sexy... the bare, shaved balls, the small brush of hair artistically left behind above the penis... and hadn't it even looked a little... stiff? Vegard groaned of embarassment over himself and decided to stop thinking about Bård immediately. 'Concentrate on washing up after your own shameful actions,' he thought to himself and began undressing. He curled the soiled boxers into a small ball and hid them in his toiletry bag, and then quickly washed himself under the shower. Soon he was done and donned the fresh boxers. 'Wonder what Bård is doing now? I hope he is dressed!' Carefully he opened the door and peeked into the bedroom, just in case Bård still was naked.

By the time Vegard came out of the bathroom, Bård was dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. He had put fresh sheets on the bed and was laying in it when he heard Vegard come out of the bathroom."How was your shower, Vegard?" Bård asked, still not looking at his brother.

"Uneventful," Vegard mumbled, walking sideways over to his suitcase to avoid looking at Bård. "Silly me, forgot to bring a clean t-shirt to the bathroom," he excused himself, digging through his suitcase so he wouldn't have to face his brother. He pulled out a new t-shirt and put it on, so he was dressed in t-shirt and boxers. What should he say to Bård? This was so very embarassing. "You left the meeting early," he finally said, standing with his back to Bård, not daring to sit down on the bed.

Bård was appreciating the fact that Vegard was facing away from him when he said,"You left the meeting early". "Yeah,I know,Vegard. You were busy and Joe offered to take me around and show me the sights in the foxmobile. It was a blast,Vegard". Bård's face looked animated for a second, then said, quietly, "Then we wound up here."

"Not that many sights to see here," Vegard muttered, feeling a pang of pain somewhere in his stomach. "Did he invite himself in? Or was it you who..." He sat down on the outmost edge of the bed, looking down on the floor.

"Um, I did invite him in, Vegard" Bård said quietly. "I wanted him here. I wanted to make love to him, and he wanted me. Simple as that." Bård's face shone with the memory.

Vegard vinced at the honesty of it all. "I know you did," he said, still with his back to Bård. "I saw you. I wish I hadn't."

Bårdhad the grace to look embarrassed. "I knew you were here. I felt it. Maybe, I wanted you to see... to know that I like men and have always. Never told anyone before. I was afraid you'd hate me." Bård looked down at his feet.

"I would never hate you Bård, regardless of what you do!" Vegard interjected, a bit more passionately than he had intended. "It's just that... I've never seen you ... being on the market before... you've always been going steady with Maria, I haven't even seen you kissing anyone else... and now you are suddenly a man-eater?" He flinched at his own unfortunate world play, and turned slowly to look at Bård, his face beet red.

"He's a man eater, "Bård hummed the melody automatically. He and Vegard always played these word games with each other. "Well, yes, I guess I am. I did eat a part of him!" Bård started laughing at his own joke, then realized Vegard wasn't laughing. He blushed.

"Yes, I saw that," Vegard muttered, chancing a glance at Bård. " So... are you and he like ... an item now?" He swallowed hard and focused on the sheets.

"No, Vegard, this was just sex. I don't know him well enough for anything else. Besides, I don't know what I'm doing these days." Bård looked and felt simply lost." I loved and I needed the attention and I was mad at Maria. But why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset!" Vegard snapped right away, contradicting himself. "I just walked in on my little brother - my MARRIED little brother - having sex with a man he's just picked up! And I don't even know whether I can ever lie on these sheets again!" he huffed, miserably failing to hide how embarassed he felt.

Bård stared incredulously at Vegard. 'Poor guy is really upset! I suppose seeing me different is hard, but what else is going on.' Bård could usually read his brother like a book. " I'm so sorry Vegard,I didn't mean to upset you so much! By the way, these are clean sheets. I burned the others! Okay?"

"Burned them? Hah! Threw them out more likely!" But Vegard was secretly relieved that there were fresh sheets on the bed, and finally felt well enough at ease to crawl up on the bed and lean his back against the headboard. "This is so difficult, Bård," he suddenly said with a sigh, "I don't know how to behave around you anymore. Now that you are checking up people and bringing to our hotel room and all."

Bård sat up and moved over when Vegard crawled on the bed and sat against the headboard. Bård couldn't help staring at his beautiful brother. 'Joe's no match to Vegard,' Bård thought. Realizing what he was saying, Bård knew he was in love with his brother. Knew it years ago, as teenagers. And because there was no way for that to be, he stuffed his feelings deep deep inside. Marrying Maria allowed Bård the freedom to love Vegard in every way but one. 'Maria is my beard for Vegard', Bård realized. Bård heard Vegard saying" I don't know how to behave around you anymore." And something about bringing people to the room. Bård realized he'd better pay attention to Vegard and not get so lost in thought. "Are there some rules you'd like to establish for any future trysts I might have, Vegard?" Bård was trying to be lighthearted in spite of his growing dread of the future. 'Vegard never needs to know this, he never needs to know how despicable I am for wanting him!'

Vegard noticed that Bård was looking at him a little weird, and suddenly felt self conscious. He realized that he was still only wearing boxers and t-shirt, so he grabbed the duvet and pulled it over him, covering up his legs and crotch. Memories of what he had done in that closet made him blush slightly, and he cleared his throat, trying to distract himself. Why was he having weird thoughts about his brother's sex life all of a sudden? And why did he almost feel sick to his stomach by the thought of Bård being with that man? It was not that he had anything against men loving each other, but this was Bård! Bård being with somebody else but his wife. Maria was ok, he was supposed to have sex with her. But Joe? And now, Bård was asking him for rules to establish for more lovers? "Don't ask me such a thing!" Vegard snapped. "I don't want to know what you do in your bed when we get separate rooms! But we won't get them until a few more days. Will you manage to keep your dick inside your pants until then?" His voice had a bitter tone, but he wasn't able to keep it away. "I never want to see that again!" This time his voice almost cracked by the pain he felt for having to share Bård with other men. 'Share him? I never had him in the first place,' flashed through his head.

Bård could hardly look Vegard in the eyes. He was so afraid that Vegard would see the longing and love in his eyes. Vegard looked uncomfortable and pulled the duvet up over him protectively. ' oh god,he saw the look in my eyes,oh no!' Bård started to panic and willed himself to chill out. Otherwise Vegard would start asking questions and that would be the end of that. 'I can't lose Vegard now on top of Maria,' he thought. Bård got off the bed and rooted around the suitcases for a hoodie. He was getting hungry. He heard Vegard snap "don't ask me such a thing!" Bård looked up as Vegard said"can you keep your dick in your pants a few more days." That pissed Bård off! He replied,"Well,maybe if you weren't such a prude, you wouldn't be so bothered by it!"

"If I wasn't such a prude?" Vegard asked increduously. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm a married man - and so are you... yet," he bristled, feeling like a total hypocrite. "I don't want to know how many people you want to fuck, I don't want to see it!" He wrapped the duvet tighter around his middle, unbidden pictures ... of Bård sucking, Bård's ass being fingered, Bård orgasming... were flooding his mind again, making him start growing hard. This was no good. He would never live this down. What should he do? His cheeks were already heating up again of embarassment.

Bård was surprised to see Vegard get so physically upset at what Bård said. He looked like he was thinking the most disgusting thoughts, most likely of Bård and Joe. Vegard had the duvet bunched up around him as if to keep Bård away. It worked, Bård's face fell. "I know I'm disgusting and you hate me, Vegard. But you don't have to protect yourself from me! I 'm still a good brother!" 'I am a good brother,right?' Bård despaired.

Vegard stared at Bård in surprise. Hate him? Where did that come from? "Of course I don't hate you!", he exclaimed. "You're my brother! You would never be disgusting to me! Why do you even think such a thing?" Bård almost looked like he intended to start crying again, and Vegard bit his lip. Obviously he must have been saying all the wrong things. He had to stop thinking about himself and his own discomfort. He was hurting Bård with it, that was clear. "Of course you're a good brother," he assured, lifting a hand to stroke Bård's arm comfortingly. "Why do you think otherwise?"

"Because you as much as said so, Vegard! You're looking at me like you're disgusted with me, what am I supposed to think? You know, throughout this whole trip, I feel like I'm being judged and blamed for my relationships!! MOSTLY by you, Vegard! You don't make sense to me!" Bård kicked his suitcase and knocked it over

Vegard stared at Bård with huge eyes. This was definetely not going well. "I'm definetely not disgusted by you! Damn it, I love you! You're my brother! What I objected to was to see my brother have sex! I don't want to know how you look like when you're fucking somebody! But I guess that was my fault, for walking in on you!" Vegard was beginning to get as upset as Bård now. He reached out and grabbed one of Bård's hands and pulled him closer. "Stop yelling at me! Can't you see I'm just worried about you? I want you to be alright!"

Bård could not have predicted what happened next when Vegard grabbed his hand. Bård meant to pull away, but instead he found himself kissing Vegard furiously! He ran his fingers through Vegard's lovely black curls. Bård put all the pain, fear, anger and longing into that kiss. He was afraid to stop as he had no idea how Vegard was going to react to THIS. Hell, Bård had no idea how he himself was going to react after this. Instead, he made his mind go blank and focused on how soft and full Vegard's lips were, how he smelled, how his brother felt to hold, the desire he felt for Vegard growing. Bård felt like he was finally home.

Vegard was shocked beyond belief. How did this happen? Bård was kissing him.... KISSING him! He felt like a lightning bolt had just struck his head, he felt so hot that he was almost boiling, and his cock went from limp to painfully stiff in less than a second. He couldn't breathe, but yet he did, somehow. Vegard wanted to pull back in shock, scared of his own reactions, but Bård's hands were in his hair, holding his head in place, and he couldn't - or wouldn't - tear free. Bård's lips felt so soft, and so hungry, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing back. But this kiss was wrecking havock to every shield Vegard had carefully constructed around himself to keep himself from thinking about what he had seen and done earlier that day. He was panting, filled with yearning for something he did not dare to name, and his cock was painfully throbbing under the duvet. Finally, after something that felt like years but probably were just a few seconds, Bård's hands let go of his hair, and Vegard broke the kiss and pulled back. He sat there, mouth open, lips wet, hair tousled and eyes wide open and black, gasping for breath and stared at his brother. "What...? Why..? How...?" he stuttered.

Oddly enough, Bård was clear headed and calm during the kiss, but not after it. He reluctantly removed his hands from Vegard's hair. Bård felt his brother pull back from their kiss. The calm ended for Bård and the fear, longing and love and a bit of horror started roiling around his insides. 'What will Vegard do now?' Bård thought. He was afraid to look his brother in the eyes, so he looked down at his shoes. When Vegard said "What, why and how?" Bård was wondering the same things. Taking a deep breath, Bård raised his head and looked Vegard in the eyes. They were wide open and black, his gorgeous hair tousled. Vegard never looked more beautiful to Bård. Eyes shining, Bård said," First, that was a kiss I've always wanted to give you. Second, why, because you are the most perfect person and best brother and I love you, Vegard. And how? Well, I won't go into the mechanics of a kiss. You certainly get the gist of it by my reckoning. I don't know what to do now, but I'm not sorry one bit"

Vegard sat completely still, gaping, while listening to Bård explaining why he kissed him. It was one of the most confusing things that had ever happened to him, but also felt strangely... wonderful. He ran a finger along his lips, remembering how the kiss felt like - but when he realized what he was doing he hurriedly put his hand down in his lap. This was wrong! This was very wrong! He shouldn't be feeling any of this, and what did Bård think he was doing? "You... can't do that...." Vegard stuttered as he finally found his voice. "Brothers don't... they... we can't..." He couldn't even say any more, this was too confusing and too scary - Bård was touching a secret part of him that he didn't know existed and it scared the hell out of him. Vegard felt he had to get away from this, quickly. He tossed the duvet aside and leapt out of bed, forgetting the painful erection that was making a tent in his boxers. He landed by the chair and grabbed his jeans as he ran by, and didn't stop until he was by the door. There he hurriedly pulled his jeans on with his back to Bård, while mumbling: "We need to go... dinner... we should have dinner... now... yes!" He opened the door and stumbled out on the corridor, not even noticing that he wasn't wearing shoes.

Bård stood there, proud and feeling a truth that would change his life forever. What to do right now though, was anyone's guess. Bård looked at Vegard and realized that his brother was freaking out. Vegard jumped out of bed, grabbing his jeans, and Bård noticed with alarm. 'Is that a hard on?' Bård wondered as Vegard ran past him. Bård tried to see again if he really did have that hard on, but Vegard had his back to Bård, pulling on his pants. "Vegard, it's ok. It'll be ok, really!" Bård said with concern. He didn't really know if things would be alright with them. But Vegard looked absolutely scared, so Bård had no choice but to activate "brother mode". Always, when one brother wasn't coping well, the other would cover for him. Bård heard Vegard say something about eating dinner and then walked out the hotel room door without his shoes. Bård sighed, grabbed Vegard's socks and shoes and followed him out the door, closing it.

Vegard still stood outside the door when Bård came out, unsure what to do. But when he discovered his socks and shoes in his brother's hands, he couldn't help but smiling. "My shoes!" He looked down at his bare feet, and then back up at Bård. "Did I really forget my shoes?" Taking them from Bård, he laughed in embarassment and that helped him to relax a little. "Thanks for reminding me that I'm totally bonkers. Forgetting my shoes..." he mumbled as he bent down, pulling on his socks and then tying on his shoes. He was still blushing, but the heat in his trousers was calming down, and doing such a simple thing as putting his shoes on helped him pull himself together. Straigthening his back again, he looked at Bård, pushing the recent happenings back and collecting his calm. "Okay, dinner. Where to go?"

Bård walked out the hotel room door. After closing it, he saw Vegard standing there, looking sheepish. Bårdwas relieved to see a smile on his beloved brother's face and heard him say "my shoes, did I forget my shoes?" Bård smiled back at his brother, handing Vegard his shoes and socks. He tried to ignore Vegard's hardon and managed to keep a straight face about it. 'Huh,' he thought, 'maybe one day I can do something about that for him.' Grinning at that thought, Bård watched as Vegard bent over to tie his shoes, and then straightened up and said "Dinner,where to go?" Bård replied: "Asian food is good, Italian,anything! I'm starved".

"Didn't your friend show you any good restaurants?" Vegard asked curiously.

"Was he supposed to?" Bård replied. We just saw the main tourist traps, not food!" Bård shot Vegard an innocent look.

"No, you obviously didn't have time for food," Vegard replied simply and gave him a stare back. "Come on, we'll ask the receptionist to recommend something." He started walking in the direction of the elevators.

Bård had an angry look on his face after hearing Vegard's remark,but didn't say anything. He walked behind Vegard, calming himself down before they spoke to each other again

They went down in the elevator and Vegard walked over to the reception where he was recommended a nice Italian restaurant just a block away. "We can walk over there," he told Bård, finally noticing the angry face. "What is it now?"

"Nothing,"Bård replied. "Let's just go eat, please?" 'How foolish we are to think that everything is normal after that kiss. It's not! We're not!' he thought.

Vegard shot Bård a long look but didn't say anything more. They began walking in silence, and soon they were by the restaurant. A waiter showed them a table and took their orders. Then, they sat there in silence, glancing at each other. Vegard didn't know what to say, all his thoughts kept returning to the kiss and the sight of his naked brother.

Until they got seated at their table, the brothers said nothing to each other. Bård didn't know what to say and figured Vegard didn't either. Bård tried to think of anything beside his brother's soft lips, dark eyes, how those lips felt. 'Lord have mercy. Enough already!' Bård shook his head. "So Vegard, how are we doing this skit tomorrow?"

Vegard perked up when Bård spoke to him. Finally something to talk about. "We are going out of town for some filming with the Foxmobile. Play the music, see people's reactions in traffic. Oh, and we're doing that skit we planned on the plane, so you'll get to wear stilts!"

Bård was excited to have Vegard speaking to him again! "Ok,that sounds great, Vegard! Those shoes with the spikes? Wonder if I'll be able to walk in those. Hmm." Work was safe. 'As long as we focus on work, we'll be ok for now, anyway.'

"You managed to learn aerial silks, I'm sure you can learn to use these," Vegard smiled, trying to avoid looking directly at Bård's soft, pouty lips.

"Well, that's true, isn't it? I like learning new things,you know that, Vegard!" Bård said happily, reaching to touch Vegard's arm.

Bård's touch was tingling on Vegard's arm, it felt like small electrical sparkles were passing between them, and he had never felt anything like that from his brother before. He gasped and tried to move his arm away - but just then the food arrived. A large pizza. Grateful for a respite from the tension between them, Vegard helped himself to a large piece, and leaned back to get some distance between them.

Bård felt the electricity between them when he touched Vegard's arm. He was mesmerized by the sensation and feeling for his handsome brother. Bård opened his mouth to tell Vegard exactly how he did feel when the waitress set down their order- a large pizza. Bård sighed, took his hand off Vegard's arm and grabbed a slice. He stuffed half of it in his mouth and started chewing.

Vegard chewed on his pizza and looked out the window so he could avoid getting disturbed by Bård. Why was his brother's presence so distracting, all of a sudden? His brain worked intensely, and his gaze became vacant. A few things began to move into place in Vegard's brain... the unexpected happenings in the closet today... was that because he was attracted to Bård? Was that why the kiss between them had felt so intense, and not at all repulsive like he had expected? But why was he feeling attracted to him now, when he never had earlier? Was it that Maria wasn't in the picture any longer? And what did Bård mean with his explanations for why he had kissed him?

Bård continued to eat with his usual enthusiasm. He LOVED pizza. He could live on pizza. It was easier for Bård to think of pizza rather than wanting to kiss Vegard again. And touch him, smell him... 'Crap, he thought, 'I just can't go there or I'll kiss him right here! But I want to touch him, his face, his ass, his co....' Bård stood up quickly and said "Excuse me, I have to pee" and left the table.

Vegard's chain of thoughts was disrupted when Bård suddenly rose up. Unable to help himself, Vegard stared at Bård's buttocks the entire way until he disappeared around the corner. 'No! I must stop these thoughts! He is my brother, and I have Helene. This is just stupid!' he chided himself. To distract himself he took another slice of pizza and stuffed most of it into his mouth in one go.

Bård walked quickly to the men's restroom, pushed the door open and went inside. He went to a stall, sat down and peed. Bård held his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down. 'I can do this, I can! I can be normal around Vegard without thinking of his... his... oh God, I can't do this!' Bård shook off, got up, pulled his pants up and flushed the toilet. Washing his hand, he looked at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes looked haggard. "I'm a good actor,I can do this." And Bård, ever the actor, made his face into calm, composed, happy, smiling. The change was instantaneous. Bård walked out of the bathroom to face Vegard once more. He walked up to the table, where he noticed Vegard eating pizza like he did. Bård sat down and grabbed another slice of pizza. "You must be hungry, Vegard. You're eating your pizza like I do!"

Vegard jumped in surprise when Bård suddenly returned - he had been too lost in thought to notice. "Huh... well, yeah, I'm hungry," he stuttered, struggling to get the image of Bård's orgasmic face out of his mind. To prove how hungry he was, he stuffed the rest of the pizza into his mouth and almost choked. Coughing and spluttering he grabbed for his Coke and took several big gulps to wash it down. 

"Are you ok, Vegard? Still choking?" Bård stood up quickly to slap Vegard on the back. Just as quickly, Bård looked up to catch Vegard's eyes. For a minute, that cheerful facade fell and Bård's resolve fell with it. Love and lust shone out of Bård's eyes into Vegard's eyes. He knew he was well and truly fucked.

Vegard was just recovering from the choking when Bård leaned over to slap his back. Their eyes met - and for a second Vegard felt like he was seeing deeply into them...almost drowning in them... Bård's eyes were shining with love and something else, that Vegard refused to comprehend at first. It looked like lust, but that had to be wrong. Definitely wrong... although Bård had never ever sent him a look like that before. The intense look caused Vegard's pulse to pound in his ears, and he had to take another big sip of Coke to calm himself down again. "I... I'm okay now... I think... " he mumbled, unable to withdraw his eyes from his brother's intense gaze.

"Are you ok, Vegard? "Bård asked with concern, watching his brother taking a huge sip of coke. Bård heard Vegard wheeze that he thought he was ok. Still staring at each other, Bård smiled, broke the gaze and sat down. He picked up another piece of pizza and began chewing on it.

When Bård broke the gaze, Vegard shook his head to clear his mind. What was wrong with him today? Why coldn't he even look at his brother without getting weird ideas in his head? He took another piece of pizza and began chewing it carefully so not to choke again. Better get back to business. "So what do you think of the skits we are filming tomorrow?" he asked in a neutral tone. "Will it work out?"

"Knowing us, I think so. Depends on how we want to play things. Do we yell at people, throw foxes at them, get out and sing "the Fox" whilst in a circle around them. Where's the gag in this?" Bård smiled at Vegard, eyes only showing enjoyment at working on their upcoming skit.

"Surrounding them with foxes sounds funny," Vegard nodded. "Maybe we can do that with the foxmobile... and we should wear our fox costumes." He smiled back, glad that Bård was eager for their skits and not sending him weird looks anymore. "But - I wish we could get another driver..." he added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know,Vegard, I think so too. Joe isn't a good idea anymore," Bård replied. 'Especially after that kiss, I want nothing in the way of that!' Bård thought, shooting Vegard a quick unreadable look. "Is that possible,do you think? Know who to ask?"

Just thinking about Joe made his stomach sink, so Vegard agreed whole-heartedly to Bård's words. "I will ask the producer tomorrow," he nodded. "I hope they'll be able to find another one quickly. Although I wouldn't mind driving that foxy car alone." 

"That would be best, Vegard. I don't want what happened today to ruin the rest of our trip. And you and Ylvis are what's most important to me." Bård said quietly, looking at Vegard with love. Bård wiped his mouth off, threw down his napkin and said to Vegard: "Ready to go?"

Vegard emptied his Coke and sat it down on the table so the ice cubes rattled in the glass. "Yes, I'm ready now. Wanna take that last piece with you to go?" He pointed at the only piece left on the plate.

"Sure, give me a minute, ok?" Bård grabbed a napkin, opened it and wrapped up the last piece of pizza. "Ok,let's go!" Bård headed towards the door.

"It's already getting late," Vegard said and looked up at the dark sky as they were heading back. "Or maybe it simply gets dark much earlier this time of year." He checked with his watch. "9 pm, and it's pitch black." Sighing, he added: "Feel like an early night? I'm wiped out already."

"Me too," Bård yawned. "I'm fed, watered and exhausted." Bård continued to walk quietly beside his brother. He reached for his hand and held it, hoping that Vegard wouldn't mind. It was quiet and dark, not many people on the street.

Vegard stiffened when Bård took his hand, and turned towards him quickly. "Why did you..." But the moment he met Bård's eyes he knew. Knew that his little brother needed this. And it was dark and nobody knew they were brothers anyway. Although being a little overwhelmed, Vegard allowed the hand holding... for now. It actually felt rather good.

Bård felt stronger holding his brother's hand. It had been something they did all the time as kids. It had been a source of great comfort to Bård. He also knew from that experience that Vegard needed touch as well and couldn't always initiate that as kids or adults. Bård felt bad for putting Vegard through all this today. If things were this overwhelming for Bård himself, 'and it has been,' Bård thought ruefully, 'how must Vegard feel?' The two brothers walked silently, holding hands, till they got to the hotel doors. Bård let go of his brother's hand and held the door open for him. Both men walked inside, checked for messages at the front desk and headed for the elevators. Once, on the elevators, the boys remained quiet. The elevator let them off on their floor and they walked to their room and let themselves in. Bård was scared to death.

Vegard enjoyed their quiet walk. Bård's hand in his, helped to anchor him and stop his brain from overthinking everything... as he had been doing for the most part today. So much had happened, and he had been through a rollercoaster of emotions. Even jealousy, he realized, when he tried to figure out why it was so important for him to avoid seeing Joe again. He couldn't forget that he had watched his brother having sex today, in the same bed as they were going to sleep in. And now the same brother was walking next to him holding hands like little kids. They let go when they came to the hotel, but nobody spoke until they entered the hotel room. The moment the door closed behind them, Vegard glanced over at Bård, feeling a mixture of excitement and fear, knowing they would have to share the bed.

Bård went to the bathroom to pee and wash up. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and made a face at himself in the mirror. The moment he looked into his own eyes, his facade fell. He started tearing up again and shaking. He grabbed the edge of the sink to steady himself, tears running down his face. How was he going to manage this?? He lusted after Vegard- wanted him in every way, badly. But Bård simply refused to let ANY of that out until Vegard was ready. He stood up again, heaved a big sigh, and put the facade back in place. 'I can do this,' Bård thought. 'Because I love him so much, I will do this for him. I'll just work off the lust another way!' That thought made him chuckle. Bård opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom to his suitcase. He pulled out fresh boxers and t-shirt, set them aside to put on when Vegard went into the bathroom

While waiting for Bård to finish up in the bathroom, Vegard undressed until he was in his sleepwear - t-shirt and boxers. He removed the bed cover and pulled the duvet down so he could lie down on the pillow and rest, yawning deeply. Oh yes, he was definetely wiped out by all this. He was almost falling asleep by the time Bård returned, but he could still see that his eyes were red again. With a sigh, he stood up and walked over to his brother who was rummaging in his suitcase, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Been thinking about Maria again? I'm sure we can fix this. Please don't be sad." He gave his brother a tight hug.

Bård heard Vegard ask if he was thinking about Maria again, and stood up to look at Vegard. All of a sudden, Vegard put a hand on his shoulder, which was bad enough. Bård could feel the electricity, the warmth from his brother's hand. He heard "Please don't be sad" before being enveloped by Vegard's arms into a full embrace. Bård stood there, keeping his arms at his side, willing his dick to behave. Bård allowed the hug as long as he could, loving it. Then, he broke away from his brother's arms and said, "yeah, thanks, Vegard." Vegard touched Bård's arm again, setting it on fire, and walked into the bathroom. Bård collapsed on the bed. "Jesus, mother Mary of God!" he breathed.

Vegard was a bit disappointed that Bård hadn't hugged him back, and felt a sting of jealousy again. 'Is he still thinking about that guy? Am I not good enough to hug him now?' He felt a sinking weight in his stomach and to his surprise, a lump in his throat. 'Damn that Joe! He isn't worth it!' Vegard punched angrily at a towel in the bathroom, not willing to allow that Joe guy to make him sad. He peed, washed up, brushed his teeth, and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror - eyes wide and hair wild. 'I look like shit! Just like I feel. And now Bård will lie in the bed where he just had sex, and probably dream about that guy! How can I lie in that same bed, knowing what they did... ' He sniffed and huffed, wiping his face on a towel. 'Fuck it all!' Pulling himself together, he walked into the bedroom again and closed the door. Bård already lay in bed, so Vegard quietly crawled up next to him. 

Bård heard noises in the bathroom and thought: 'Oh God, Vegard's mad at me! What did I do wrong?' He lay flat in bed on his back under the covers, when he heard the door open, feet padding on the carpet and felt Vegard crawl in bed beside him. Bård shivered slightly and grabbed Vegard's hand. 'I'll let him make the first move, ok, got it' he thought.

Vegard felt his hand being grabbed under the duvet, and the jealousy flared up in him. "So I'm good enough for holding hands, but not enough for hugging?" he asked slowly. "Are you still thinking about that Joe guy or what?" His voice sounded a little bitter.

"No, I'm not, Vegard. I don't care about him. I only care about you, dork! I just didn't want to scare you away with my kisses and hugs which I so want to give you. But only if you want them," Bård said quietly as he turned on his side facing Vegard.

Vegard stared at Bård, gaping. "Scare me away? You know you can always give me hugs..." he started. "As for kisses... brothers don't do that... how can we... " He blushed and looked away. Right at that moment, he definetely felt for a kiss, wanted it even, but he would never dare to say so.

Bård stared at Vegard intensely, then reached over to envelop his beautiful Vegard in a tight embrace. This time there was no uncertainty. Bård held Vegard close, his face in his brother's neck and hair. He touched Vegard's toes with his. "Ooh your feet are cold, bro," Bård laughed into his brother's neck. He was so so happy!

Vegard closed his eyes when he was finally embraced and hugged the way he had wanted. His own arms sneaked around Bård's body, pulling him close. When Bård buried his face in his neck, Vegard pressed his face to Bård's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the painful jealousy slowly disappearling. "I've needed this hug," he mumbled into Bård's skin. "Today has been terribly stressful." He held on to Bård as tightly as he could, sniffing the scent of his skin and trying to keep his crotch area away from his brother.

Bård continued to hold Vegard,arms around him,nuzzling his neck and hair. He wrapped a leg up over Vegard's to keep a little distance between them. At least their groins, anyway. Bård started kissing Vegard's hair, his ears, his cheeks and went back to nuzzling him as well. He couldn't seem to get enough of Vegard, wanting more, but refusing to push things. Bård was not going to ruin this moment. He went back to kissing his hair, ears,and face again, avoiding Vegard's lips. ' if only he would give me a sign, anything!' That kissing him would be ok,' Bård thought. Finally, Bård quietly said in Vegard's ear,"would it be ok if I kissed you, Vegard?"

Vegard sighed happily. All these caresses was what he needed, and it felt so good! Too good, actually, because his body reacted stronger than he had expected, but as long as he managed to keep his groin away from Bård's thighs, his brother wouldn't notice. Bård almost reminded Vegard of a little puppy kissing all over him, and he remembered when they were small and were hugging - sometimes Bård had kissed him then too. But this was different, very different. This time he couldn't get enough of the light touches of the wonderful pouty lips, which he had been imagining since earlier that day, and it affected him until he started kissing back. Cheeks, eyelids, nose, chin, everything BUT the mouth. Vegard could feel himself growing hot, and it was obvious Bård was enjoying it too, so ... would it really be so bad if they kissed on the lips? Even though they were brothers? Just then, Bård asked him the same question, and that did it for Vegard. Instead of responding, he simply kissed Bård - on the lips.

Bård closed his eyes and felt the most fantastic sensation ever, Vegard kissing him. His heart exploded with joy and longing. He reached into the kiss, feeling his mouth open a little. No tongue, but that was fine, just fine. Bård continued to kiss Vegard all over his face and hair and neck, nuzzling and rooting at Vegard like a baby looking for a nipple. He felt his dick harden, but hoped Vegard wouldn't notice. Bård brought his mouth back to Vegard's, kissing him and moaning.

Vegard had closed his eyes too, enjoying the attentions Bård lavished on him. But those moans his brother made, those went straight to his groin and made him throb. 'Uh oh, I guess we should stop,' he thought, but his mind got overruled by his body, and his body wanted more kisses. The next time Bård pressed against his lips, Vegard opened them a little, the tip of his tongue ghosting Bård's lips.

Bård touched Vegard's tongue with the tip of his own. It shocked him right to his penis, which he felt growing stiffer. Bård sucked on Vegard's tongue and pulled it into his mouth. He had both his hands on either side of Vegard's head, fingers intertwined in his dark, luscious curls. He pressed himself closer to Vegard's body, feeling both of their hearts beating erratically. Bård's breathing got faster and heavier as he continued to tongue kiss his brother. Desire was growing strong in more ways than one, and Bård felt his resolve weakening. Alarmed, he felt his erection touch Vegard's leg. 'Wait, Bård thought, 'that's not his leg, that's...' The realization made him kiss Vegard harder, arms holding him close, one erection throbbing against the other.

Vegard had thought it would feel weird to tongue kiss his brother, but it didn't. It felt heavenly, and he was losing control fast. His breathing was going as fast as Bård's, and he couldn't hold back a tiny moan or two. His fingers twined in Bård's hair, and he licked along Bård's jawline all the way up to his ear, before latching on to his delicious mouth again. He was painfully hard, but ignoring it as well as he could. But suddenly he felt something touching him - there! Bård's leg? No, that was his erection! Vegard could feel Bård's erection throbbing against his own and that made him suddenly wake up. Quickly he broke the kiss and stared at his brother. "What are we doing?" he asked in shock, squirming away from the intrusive touch as quickly as if he had been hit. "We can't do this! We are brothers! This is wrong!" His eyes were wide open and black of fright, and he looked like a deer in the headlights. Quickly he moved as far from Bård as he could on the bed, and pulled the covers up around him. He was completely spooked.

At first, Bård felt shocked and a bit angry. The kisses had stopped! Vegard was saying that they couldn't or something, and then moved as far away from Bård as he could. That was when Bård realized that Vegard was at his limit for tonight. Bård felt concern welling for his frightened brother. He sat up and said: "Vegard, stop, it's ok!" Trying to calm Vegard, Bård had no idea what to say, except what he knew to be true. "Vegard, look at me, look at me! We can stop now. It's ok, we are brothers first. Always. I would never do anything to hurt you, ever. May I hold your hand, again? You're ok, Vegard". Bård started singing a song he knew Vegard would like in an effort to calm him, and just kept on singing in a calm manner.

Vegard kept staring at Bård, but he allowed him to take his hand. "We shouldn't... we shouldn't... " he said quietly, listening to his brother. Part of him wanted to continue, but this was going way too fast, and why did he grow hard by the thought of his little brother? He felt terribly ashamed of himself, and the fact that Bård had been hard too, didn't help. His brother had always been more free about sharing his affection, hugging and kissing family, friends and babysitters since their early childhood. So Vegard assumed it was only natural for Bård to get affected in that way no matter who he was kissing. But Vegard hadn't kissed anyone else since he met Helene, so this was all new to him, and he didn't even know if he was being unfaithful to her by kissing Bård. The singing did calm him down, although he couldn't relax just yet, and he couldn't get Helene out of his mind now that he had started thinking about her. "What should I do with Helene," he asked anxiously. "Am I cheating on her now?"

Bård sat on his side of the double bed, still close to Vegard. Vegard had his covers up to his chin, looking pretty scared. Truth was Bård was scared as well. How do two brothers who are in love with each other make a life for themselves? 'The way we've been doing it for years,' Bård realized. The wives, the light hearted gay jokes, their brotherly banter, sharing everything. Bård and Vegard had already been a couple for eons, it seemed. And they always made it through together. They would this time too, 'I hope,' Bård thought. Somehow, he had to convince Vegard. At least enough to get him through the night. "Vegard, listen to me," Bård started. "Vegard, you know I love you more than anyone in the world. Always have, always will. To me what happened tonight is just a progression of that love. As much as I love Maria and the kids, I love you more. You are my sunshine in the morning and my moon at night. I would never ever do anything to hurt you, ever. But now, I know what I have to do next". Bård took a huge breath and said: "Vegard, no one can know about us. It's just not accepted by society. We would lose everything. At the same time, I refuse to lose you. So, we continue as we are, acting as brothers on the outside and lovers when alone. You, darling man, will have to come to terms with that somehow. If you've been feeling the same as I have about us, you've already been cheating on Helene to protect us. Somehow we've managed to create a life that allows us to love each other and have our love."

Vegard sat listening to Bård through everything he said. When put that way, it made sense to him, and he understood now that he didn't only love his brother, he was IN love with his brother. Just like Bård was in love with him. No wonder he had been reacting as he did. "I do love you, Bård," he nodded, "I've always loved you, ever since you became my brother. Only now it's become more than that." He looked down and blushed. "I don't know yet how to deal with this - the idea of this is so new to me, but I guess we've already been a pair for years... in all other aspects." He sniffed and wiped his nose with the sheet. "I can't tell Helene... not ever I think. Because I don't... I don't regret kissing you. Even though I know I should. I'm trying to do the right thing, but that isn't easy when I feel something else... something I shouldn't." Vegard reached out and grabbed Bård's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you for helping me to put words on all this," he said quietly. Then he lifted his head and kissed Bård on the lips, tenderly but chaste. "It's all too much for one day... I'm totally wiped out and I think you are too. Let us go to sleep now, and think more about it tomorrow." He slid down in the bed and laid his head on the pillow close to Bård.

Bård finally relaxed after hearing Vegard's words. He had not realized how tense about all he had been until now. He returned Vegard's kiss and lay down next to his brother. 

Vegard turned his back to Bård, taking the part of the little spoon, while Bård lay close behind him, with his arm wrapped around Vegard. Snuggling like this, they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegard awoke bright and early next morning. At first he couldn't understand why his back felt so warm, but then he realized that Bård was laying tightly snuggled against his back. He began remembering the things they had been talking about before falling asleep, and he felt a tingle in his stomach. Bård was in love with him... he had told him so... and it made Vegard feel happy. Gently, he turned around trying not to wake his brother, until he was facing him. Bård's long lashes cast shadows down on his cheekbones, and the skin of his cheeks looked so soft. The lips were so smoothly curved, with a little pout. In Vegard's eyes, his brother was so beautiful, just perfect. He lay there for a while, just looking at Bård, taking in his features, and delighting in the tingly feeling that kept tickling his stomach all the time. 'Is this how it feels like to be in love?' Carefully, he pressed his lips softly to the sleeping pout, before he turned and crawled out of bed. He needed to go to the bathroom, so he headed there.

Some time later, Vegard emerged from the bathroom, freshly washed and showered. He had forgotten to bring fresh clothes to the bath, so he came back naked with his dirty clothes in his hand. He opened the suitcase and put the laundry in a plastic bag in the bottom corner, and rummaged around after a clean t-shirt and boxers. 

Bård awoke to the sun shining in their hotel window. It was 7am. Early for Bård to be up. But Bård felt so cheerful and alive - 'what the hell is wrong with me', he thought. 'I'm never cheerful in the morning!' Then Bård remembered, 'Vegard is in love with me! It isn't a dream, it's real!' With a grin on his face, Bård turned over and realized Vegard was already up. Bård heard the shower running and laid back down, hands behind his head. 'We kissed! Oh my fucking god, we kissed!' Bård felt full of energy and joy, even the tips of his blonde hair tingled. 'Ok,now that's just weird,' Bård thought, chuckling to himself. He heard the bathroom door open. Quick like a bunny, Bård closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Through slitted eyes, Bård watched Vegard walk out of the bathroom, naked. Bård devoured the vision that was his brother, hungrily. Vegard was simply gorgeous, from his black curls to his cock, also nestled in black curls, to his round ass, down to his toes. Bård could feel his own penis grow harder at the beauty that was Vegard. His heart filled with love and lust, almost made him call out to Vegard. Bård quickly put a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. He continued to watch his brother quietly, but with eyes open this time.

Vegard had found clean clothes, and placed them on the corner of the bed while he closed his suitcase and put it down on the floor. When he looked back up, he was met with sky blue eyes looking at him from the pillow. Suddenly aware of his naked-ness, Vegard blushed awkwardly and fumbled with his boxers, pulling them quickly on. "Are you awake already?" he asked rhetorically while he tried to find the right way up on his t-shirt.

Bård giggled at Vegard's embarrassment, watching him bend over to put his boxers on. Vegard had such a lovely hairy butt, so round and delicious. "Yep, I'm awake, dear brother! Catch you without your drawers on?" Bård teased. "Need some help dressing?"

"No thanks, I think I can manage myself," Vegard replied from within his t-shirt, which he finally managed to pull over his head. When his head emerged, he smiled shyly at his brother. Although they had had that talk last night, where they realized their feelings for each other, Vegard was still very shy about it. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for Bård's hand. "Are you gonna take a shower too?"

"Nah, it's all good - still clean after last night!" Bård sat up on the edge of the bed trying to hide his morning wood by trying to push it down, but no go. 'Damn thing never behaves!' Bård gave up, stood up and walked to the bathroom with his hard on leading the way. He tried not to look at Vegard at all, and shut the door. Blushing, he peed, washed up, and left the room again, pulling on his jeans and t-shirt. Bård ran his fingers through his hair and said "I'm ready, you??"

Vegard watched Bård fighting with his erection, although he tried to pretend like he wasn't looking. But when Bård walked right past him with a tent in his boxers, Vegard blatantly stared. He had seen Bård naked many times, not to mention the day before, but the sight of the huge bulge in the innocent looking light blue boxers was hypnotising, and Vegard felt himself blushing deeply. Fortunately, Bård disappeared into the bathroom and gave Vegard a chance to collect himself. He finished dressing and was just putting his shoes on when Bård came back. "Yes, I'm ready for breakfast, and starving!" He opened the door and walked out in the corridoor.

Bård closed the room door behind him, and walked behind Vegard to the elevator. While waiting for it, Bård gazed lovingly at Vegard's profile and impulsively reached over and kissed him on the cheek. Just then the elevator chimed, the doors opened and Bård and Vegard both got on. As the elevator doors closed, Bård grabbed Vegard around the waist, pulled his brother to him, and kissed him hard.

Vegard felt like he was caught in a flurry of emotions when Bård suddenly pressed up against him and kissed him. It felt wonderful! Their tongues met, and the kiss was long and deep, making Vegard almost dizzy. Almost before they knew it, the elevator had reached the reception and breakfast floor, plinged and opened. The brothers separated quickly, as if burned. Fortunately nobody were outside. Vegard's cheeks were red and he was short of breath as they walked out and towards the dining room. "We shouldn't do this," he mumbled to Bård, "someone could see us."

Bård was kinda red in the face as well when they got off the elevator. That kiss was hot! "Of course someone could see us, they'll just think we're young lovers! Don't worry,Vegard."

"Still," Vegard muttered, "we must be careful. What if somebody recognize us?" He found a table and placed his jacket on a chair, before going to the buffet. 

Bård also set his leather jacket on the back of his chair. "True dat, bro. But I want you so badly and I am so fucking happy about us, I want to tell the world. And I know I can't." Bård got quiet for a moment. He grabbed a plate and started picking out his meal. After paying the cashier, Bård returned to the table,sat down and began to eat. He remained quiet throughout his meal.

"No, we can't," Vegard agreed as he sat down beside Bård, and started to eat. "But there's another problem. What about Joe? He's coming to pick us up shortly." He winced just saying his name. How would Bård behave around that man?

Bård's head snapped up. "Oh fuck, that's right! What are we gonna do about him? He was fun, but he's not you. I can't be with him anymore!"

"So you aren't going to be all over him today?" Vegard asked, still a little bit suspicious. "I can't handle seeing you with him!"

"No, not after last night, you and me." Bård's face shone with love for Vegard. "But what should I tell him? Hmm. How about that Maria and I got back together last night. That'll work"

"You and Maria...?" Vegard was suddenly reminded of Helene and felt a pang of regret in his stomach. The food didn't taste good anymore and he stopped eating. How was he going to solve this? He saw her accusing eyes in his mind, and felt sick. With a shudder, he pushed his plate away. "I'm finished eating. Are you?"

Bård looked up at Vegard and saw a cloud pass over that beautiful face. "What's wrong,Vegard?" Bård watched his brother push his food away. He looked sick. Alarmed,he continued to watch strickened looks.

"I'm just not hungry anymore," Vegard avoided Bård's eyes. "Tell Joe whatever you want. I'm sure he'll be here any moment now." He shrugged and began putting on his jacket.

Bård waited as Vegard put on his jacket. As the brothers were heading out the door, Bård punched Vegard in the arm and asked: "What do you mean, dude? What's wrong?" Bård squeezed Vegard's arm and walked alongside him.

Vegard just didn't want to talk about this now. "Nothing is wrong," he said, a little irritated, adjusting the collar of his jacket. He walked up in front of Bård to avoid any more discussion, and went out the front door. As he had suspected, the Foxmobile was already there.

Bård knew that stance and look on Vegard's face meant no more talking about what's bugging him. Bård sighed. He realized that this relationship was gonna be one of the biggest challenges of his life. And Vegard's too, most likely. But the thought of not holding Vegard, not kissing him, not doing what they do together would be even worse. So Bård shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking behind his brother. He saw the foxmobile waiting for them and swore: "Fuck, I have to deal with Joe now! How do I handle him?" Bård, walking alongside Vegard, saw the dark haired, blue eyed man first. 'My God' Bård realized how beautiful Joe was and what a great time he had had with him. Being with Joe allowed Bård and Vegard the chance to realize their love. And for that, Bård silently thanked him. Joe ran up to Bård and hugged him. "Hi, Bård!"

Vegard saw Joe at about the same time as Bård, and flinched when the man ran past him and straight at Bård, hugging him tight. He felt his face burning with anger already, and turned away so he wouldn't have to see them together. Of course Joe hadn't aknowledged him at all, not as much as a glance. 'Disgusting!' Instead, Vegard walked up to the side of the car and climbed up on the wheel, trying to find out how the fox head was fastened. He certainly didn't want it to fall off again, like it did yesterday. Pointedly ignoring both the two other men, Vegard immersed himself in the investigation, tugging on the fasteners of the head.

Bård stood in shock while Joe hugged him. He hugged Joe back quickly and then let go of the man. "How are you today, Bård? Have you recovered from our little adventure yesterday?" Joe asked suggestively. Bård smiled a bit and said "Hey, Joe, how are you today?" Joe laughed and said: "Doing well, love, doing well!" Bård winced and hoped Vegard didn't hear any of this. Bård walked up to the foxmobile, where Vegard was pointedly looking over the fastners holding the Fox head on the car. Bård looked up to Vegard and said: "Hey, bro, is that fox head on well enough to make it through today?"

Vegard could hear them talking back there, and also Joe laughing and callling Bård "love". From what he could hear, Bård wasn't protesting, neither was he telling Joe to lay off. The heavy rock in Vegard's stomach just kept growing heavier, and he tugged hard and angrily on one of the fasteners, which almost made it loosen. When Bård finally came over and talked to him, Vegard was already feeling both jealous and angry, and he climbed down before turning to Bård with a grumpy face. "If he drives the same way he did yesterday, all bets are off," he grumbled with a sour look over at Joe. "I'll have to sit in the front again, to make sure he keeps his eyes on the road. You haven't exactly discouraged him so far!"

Bård looked at Vegard with a slightly guilty look on his face. "I know, honey, I know. He caught me by surprise. I promise to tell him to back off the next time, ok?" Bård rubbed Vegard's arm gently. "You go ahead and sit in the front seat, Vegard. I'm fine in the back seat." In fact, Bård felt safer from Joe's attentions sitting in the back. Bård would do anything to not upset Vegard further than he was already. Bård climbed into the backseat, sat down and fastened his seatbelt. He did love this silly car though. Bård looked around the orange fur interior of the car and laughed. Joe climbed into the driver's seat, winked, and said: "Laughing at me, Bård?"

Vegard sighed. It wasn't that he didn't believe Bård would tell Joe off - at some time in the future - but he also knew his little brother loved the attention he was getting, and he was certain that Joe would suck up to him every chance he got. Trying to ignore the hard knot in his stomach, Vegard climbed into the front seat. He hated the thought of having to sit so close to Joe for an extended amount of time, but it was better than having Bård sitting there. Vegard was determined that he would try to learn the routes they were driving as soon as possible, so he could drive the car himself. Certainly the company would be able to find another solution than Joe, if Vegard could drive the car? Joe climbed in next to him, and immediately started flirting with Bård again. Vegard glared at him. "Today, Joe, I want you to keep your eyes strictly on the road as long as you are driving us. If you cause a traffic accident because you can't keep your eyes off my brother, I will sue you for every penny you have, and then some!" he said in a low, threatening tone. He figured a law suit threat would be something an American would understand and hopefully fear.

"What?" Joe asked innocently. "Me cause an accident because of your brother? Never!" Joe started the ignition and made a face at Vegard's threat. 'Why is he acting like such a little bitch?' Joe thought. 'Is he jealous, pissed off? Nah, can't be! Still, better behave.' Joe decided to just drive and not cause anymore trouble.

Vegard still didn't trust the man, so he kept his eyes on the road too, watching it as intently as if he was the one driving. He also tried to memorize certain buildings and sites along the road so he could learn the route they were taking. Sometimes he glanced back at Bård, who appeared to be eagerly staring out the windows. Not once did he catch them having eye contact, not even through the mirror, so he gradually relaxed. They drove out of the city and after a while arrived at a site where there seemed to be a production set. "We're here," Joe announced, and Vegard turned around to look at Bård and smiled.

Bård smiled back at Vegard as they pulled up to the production site. Immediately, though, the director came up to Vegard, asking him to help with some props and lighting. Vegard walked off, leaving Bård and Joe alone.

The moment Vegard left the car, Joe turned to Bård and smiled. "I've missed you, pretty boy," he said with a wink, and reached a hand out to stroke Bård's knee.

Bård heard what Joe was saying, and closed his eyes. 'Oh God, how am I gonna deal with him?' Bård took a deep breath, put his hand over Joe's hand and said "I've missed you too, Joe". It was true, Bård did miss him and liked him. But things were different now. Vegard was the man Bård truly wanted. So Joe would have to go.

"Don't worry, your brother can't see us now," Joe replied, and climbed over to the back seat, where he immediately embraced Bård.. "I've been waiting for this..." and then he kissed Bård on his lips

Bård swore silently as he watched Joe climb into the back seat. Before he could say anything though, Joe had Bård in an embrace and kissed him! Bård was so surprised he started kissing Joe back. 'He feels so good,' Bård thought and embraced Joe back. Bård finally caught himself, and reluctantly, pulled himself away from Joe's lovely lips.

Vegard listened intently to what the director said, and felt he wanted to discuss it with Bård, so he turned towards the car. But Bård wasn't there. Didn't Bård leave the car right after him? Where did he go? Vegard excused himself to the director and went over to the car. Was he still in there? And where was Joe? Suspicion tore at him as he climbed up on the wheel and looked in the window. What he could see was Joe and Bård in a tight embrace in the backseat, kissing passionately. Vegard almost fell down from the wheel because he was in such a hurry to climb down and get away. His pulse was rapidly pounding in his ears and the rock in his stomach almost too heavy to bear. So this was what Bård meant when he said he would tell Joe off? So this was how sincere he was when he told Vegard it was 'only you and me'? Vegard felt tears pressing behind his eyelids, and the lump in his throat almost made him choke. He stumbled away behind the car, and towards a little shed standing nearby. He made it to backside of the shed, where he pressed his forehead against the hard planks and clenched his eyes shut - not wanting any tears to fall. It hurt so much, straight into his heart. His breath heaved and hitched while he struggled not to give in to his emotions.

Joe looked at Bård and said: "What's going on, Bård? I was fucking you in the ass yesterday, and now you won't kiss me?" Joe looked angry, but Bård could see the hurt in Joe's eyes. "Joe, what we did yesterday was amazing, sexy, fun. It opened my eyes to a new life. I was really glad it happened." Bård had an anguished look in his eyes. He really didn't want to hurt this beautiful man,but..." You see, Joe," Bård continued, "my wife and I are going to try again. Not because I love her so much, but because of my kids. I love them." Bård knew how lame that sounded and so... so, straight. But the real reason could never be uttered in public, much less to a jilted lover. Bård knew that. He reached for Joe's hand.

Joe stared at Bård, not believing what he was hearing. "Yesterday you were so eager to exploit male loving, which you said you had been wanting ever since you were a teenager, and now you are suddenly going back to your wife to do dull, ordinary everyday sex? Where is your sense of adventure? You know you'll be sorry if you go back to that woman now, after being with a man!" Joe felt hurt and irritated. "I thought you were a gay man finally getting free of your bonds, and then you're just an ordinary bicurious hetero who only wanted a gay fling so you could say you've tried it? You used me!" Joe nearly spat of anger.

Bård sat there quietly, even when Joe nearly spit at him. 'He has a right to be angry,' Bård mused, 'I am being the typical straight guy running away. But I'm NOT! And he'll never know that. Damn it!' Bård then realized that Joe deserved some of the truth, as much as Bård could say. He owed Joe that. Joe gave him Vegard, indirectly, and Bård would be eternally grateful to Joe for that. Bård looked Joe square in the eyes and said: "You're right, Joe. I do seem like I'm just a bi-curious straight man. But I'm not. Going back to Maria was just an excuse. In truth, there is a man back home that I've realized I am in love with. I refused to believe it until I met you. After our time together, I now know I have to go back to him and do what I should have done years ago. If it's not too late, that is. I owe this to you and our lovemaking. It changed me forever. You have changed me forever, Joe. I'm just so sorry to hurt you this way. It's just the truth." Bård stood quietly, an inner light of love and pride on his face. 'I did this one right.' he thought.

Joe listened to Bård's explanation and could tell by his facial expression that this time he was telling the truth. So the man was still gay - he just didn't want to do it with Joe anymore. Gradually Joe calmed down. Bård seemed determined, there was nothing more Joe could say to change this, and he was too proud to beg - even though the blond man was extremely attractive and sexy to him. "I see. Damn Norwegians," he muttered, and crawled back to the front seat, and then opened the door. "I need a smoke." With that, he jumped out the door and disappeared.

After a few minutes behind the shed, Vegard had gotten back in control of his emotions again. He still felt hurt and angry and jealous, but the tears had been subdued for now. Searching through his pockets, he found a tissue and blew his nose thoroughly. He had been careful not to rub his eyes, to avoid them getting swollen or red, because they needed to start working now, and he didn't want anyone to know about this. Soon he was ready to leave his hiding place, and walked towards the director, just a tiny bit red-eyed, to continue their discussion.

Bård got out of the foxmobile and got himself in order. He had to face Vegard now and get some work done. Bård was a bit sad to leave Joe, however the excitement of being around Vegard made it all worthwhile. Bård saw the director, standing alone, and noticed Vegard coming from the shed. He didn't look quite like himself, but Bård couldn't quite figure out what was different. As Vegard walked closer, Bård knew. Vegard had been crying. Why? Bård called a greeting to his big brother: "Hey Vegard, over here!".

Vegard jumped when Bård suddenly called out nearby. Where did he come from? Wasn't he in the car, making out with Joe? He cast a short, annoyed glance at Bård, not really wanting to talk to him, but knowing that he had to. "You're late! We have work to do here! And you need to put the stilts on!" With that, he passed Bård by and walked over to the director to look at the sheets on the table, with his back turned to Bård.

Open mouthed, Bård stared at his brother's back. 'What the fuck was that about?' He wondered. Determinately, Bård strode to the table where the director and Vegard sat, and sat down on the other side of the director. "So, what's our plan for the day, sir?" Bård said brightly, trying to act as normal as possible. 'Whatever normal is right now!' Bård chuckled to himself.

Vegard let the director do all the talking and explaining to Bård. That way he wouldn't have to talk to him himself. He felt that he wasn't up to much talking yet... he felt bitter and disappointed with his brother. And wasn't he sitting there, laughing to himself? Was he thinking about what he had just been doing with that man? Vegard closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see, and simply concentrated on the director's voice, explaining to Bård about the scene they were going to do, where Bård needed to wear the stilts. Staff brought out the stilts and handed them to Bard. Vegard chanced a look.

Bård's face lit up when he saw the "stilts". Well, they weren't real stilts, just strap-on shoe-like things with these three 18 inch prongs coming out the bottoms. Apparently, these "stilts" fit over Bård's Hummels. Crazy! Bård put one on and then the other. They seemed to be fairly secure but Bård couldn't stand up! "Vegard,could you help me stand up, please?" Bård asked.

'Can't you ask your lover boy to do that?' Vegard wanted to snap back, but he couldn't. There were too many people there. So instead he got up and with the help of some of the crew, they managed to heave Bård up on his feet. "Next time you should use a stepladder when putting these on," he said sourly. He still didn't feel up to talking to Bård - or touching him.

Bård stood up with the help of several staff at the production site, but not from Vegard. 'Well, that's weird', Bård thought. He walked around a bit in the shoes, running and jumping in them. Pretty soon, the director had the brothers pose for photos. Even then, Vegard refused to look at Bård or act himself around him. Bård was getting really worried now.

The director had them filming the skit with the stilts, and it took a few hours before they could call it a wrap. The crew called for lunch, and a delivery car soon arrived with a huge stack of pizzas. All this time, Vegard had avoided talking to Bård more than what was absolutely necessary. He still felt bad about what he had seen, but at least his rival was nowhere to be seen. Not until the pizzas arrived, when Joe suddenly appeared by the table, helping himself to some slices. Vegard gave the man a wide berth and grabbed a plate with a few slices on and a can of Coke, and walked over to a quiet spot outside the set, to eat in peace. What Bård was going to do, he didn't even want to think of, but he suspected he would be eating with his lover, or some such. So Vegard prepared to eat alone.

Bård was starving. He and Vegard had worked all morning on skits, using those crazy stilts, and taken pics with that fricking Fox car! Lunch was pizza, which sounded fine to him. He grabbed a few slices and a pop, and looked around for Vegard. Bård found him sitting in the corner by himself, eating his pizza slowly. 'Maybe now, he'll tell me what's been bugging him.' Standing in front of an eating Vegard, Bård asked: "Mind if I sit next to you Vegard?" Without waiting for an answer Bård sat down next to his brother and started in on his pizza.

Vegard looked up when Bård arrived, but said nothing. Quietly he moved a little and made space for him, but didn't look at him. What should he say? "I saw you in the car," he said finally, looking down at his plate. "Why aren't you eating with your lover?"

Bård stared at Vegard incredulously. "My lover!" he said with quiet intensity, "we're not lovers anymore, Vegard. What makes you say that?" Suddenly, it dawned on Bård: "You saw us kissing, didn't you?" Bård was scared now.

"Yes," Vegard nodded, still not looking at Bård. "You were rolling in the backseat, eagerly tonguekissing him! So much for all your fine words to me, and promises to break up with the guy. I should have known you didn't mean any of it. You just can't help it when somebody comes on to you, can you?" He sniffed and turned away.

"Vegard, honey, look at me. Look at me please!" Bård implored. He reached out to hug Vegard. "I did leave him. It's over with Joe. What you must have seen was him surprising me with that kiss. I never asked him for one. How can I make you believe me?"

"You didn't look surprised. You looked like you were thoroughly enjoying yourself." Vegard stubbornly avoided looking at Bård, and pulled back when Bård tried to hug him. "I came to ask you to get to work. How do you think I felt, seeing that?"

So that was why Vegard had been behind that shed? "Not too good, I would imagine. I wouldn't like seeing you kissing another man. Yes, we touched and yes, I enjoyed it at first. But it's over with Joe. I will never allow him to touch me again. How can I prove this to you?"

"What have you told him? Does he know that it's over now, or will he kiss you again?" Vegard asked suspiciously, finally turning to look at Bård. "If you're really done with him, why don't you talk to the producer about getting rid of him?"

"I told him first that I was going back to Maria like we discussed. Well, that just set him off. So I told him I was in love with another man. And that I couldn't be with him because of that guy. And yes, I will talk to the producer about finding a new driver." Bård looked at Vegard with pride and love in his eyes.

"Did you tell him about... us?" Vegard hesitated. Bård seemed so sincere that he felt the pain and jealousy gradually subsiding. 

"In a way I did. Told him there was a man at home I was in love with. "Bård looked at Vegard with those shining eyes again.

Vegard lifted his eyes to Bård's, and saw his eyes shining. "Are you in love? Really?" he asked, feeling a flutter in his stomach.

Bård continued to stare at his beloved Vegard. He smiled and said: "Yes, silly man, I am in love with you. Always have been, always will be". Bård leaned in to kiss Vegard, then realized where he was. "Oops, my bad, but oh my god, do I want to kiss you right now!"

Vegard's eyes widened for a moment when it looked like Bård was going to kiss him - right here in front of everybody, but fortunately he pulled back in time. Finally, Vegard felt like smiling again. "I want to kiss you too," he confessed.

"Later then, dude. It's a date!" Bård play punched Vegard, hitting his arm. The director called for everyone to finish lunch, time to get back to work. Bård walked happily back to work next to his brother. The afternoon passed with no further incident. The directors called it a day around 8 pm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.   
> Things are so busy now right before xmas, that we may not get time to post more for a few days. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all! :)

Vegard and Bård had been sending each other glances and long looks all throughout the day, but not daring to touch each other more than just randomly in passing, each time feeling electric sparkles flying between them. But there were always eyes and cameras on them and they had to be very careful and behave. By the time the day finally was over, Vegard was aching to touch Bård, to hug him, to hold him and maybe even kiss him. But first they had to get back to the hotel. This time he was too tired to bother fighting with Joe, so he simply climbed into the backseat with Bård, letting their driver find the way on his own. The brothers sat there in the back seat, eyes on each other, and hands on the seat between them, fingers almost touching.

Bård ought to have been exhausted after such a long day. But he wasn't, and Vegard was the reason why. The anticipation of kissing his lips, running his fingers through his curls, touching his skin, kept Bård eager and excited. When both Bård and Vegard hopped into the backseat of the foxmobile, it was all they could do to keep their hands off each other. They certainly didn't want Joe to catch onto them. On the trip back to the hotel, Vegard and Bård seldom spoke, and could barely look at each other. Only their fingers barely touching in between the two men, sending sparkles of love and lust, one to the other. The foxmobile pulled up to the hotel and stopped. Bård and Vegard quickly walked into the lobby, pressed the elevator, and waited. Their fingers kept touching. The two brothers stole hidden looks between them, but continued to remain quiet. The elevator doors opened, and Bård and Vegard went inside. The doors closed with a soft thud.

The moment the elevator doors closed, Vegard jumped on Bård, pressing him against the wall. His hot lips crashed with Bård's, rushed and yearning, and his tongue pressed against Bård's lips. The entire lengths of their bodies were merged together, from their knees to their faces, and Vegard almost couldn't breathe from sheer anticipation. He needed Bård's kisses so badly. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed Bård was pressed to the elevator wall by an eager Vegard. Bård, to be honest, was just as eager. He felt Vegard's lips on his and fell into his brother's kiss. Bård moaned and pressed himself to Vegard. Bård felt Vegard's heart beating in a staccato rythm with his own, both breathing hard. Bård opened his mouth wide like a baby bird's, taking as much of Vegard's kiss into himself as he could. He wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him tightly.

Their tongues intertwined and their teeth clashed in their hurry, but Vegard didn't even notice. He moaned into the deep kiss, and sneaked a hand behind Bård's head to press them even closer. It was heavenly, and he felt his entire body thrumming in reaction. Suddenly, the elevator doors plinged and opened on their floor.

Bård stopped kissing Vegard enough to let the elevator doors open. He walked ahead of his brother to their room, 355. This room was ok now with Bård. Amazing things happened in this tiny room. It was his favorite now. Bård slipped the key card thru the slot, heard the tiny "click". The door to their room opened and Vegard and Bård walked in. Once inside, Bård was the one to grab Vegard and kiss him hard, tongue kissing him passionately. Bård put his hands inside Vegard's shirt, touching hair, touching nipples.

"Aahh!" Vegard moaned into Bård's mouth when he felt his nipples being touched. They sent electric jolts through his body and directly to his groin, and he felt his pulse hammering in his ears. Vegard hadn't really wanted to think about the moral sides of being attracted to his brother, and he definitely didn't want to think of it now. The small protests emerging from his mind were pushed firmly back, as he dived into the frenzied kissing. It felt only natural to do the same to Bård, so he tugged Bård's shirt up and slipped his hands under it, sliding up to encounter pert nipples.

Bård cried out when he felt Vegard's fingers tug at his nipples. He responded by grabbing Vegard by his hips and grinding his hardening cock against Vegard's stiff cock.

Vegard felt the hot bulge in his brother's jeans pressing against his own, and felt himself hardening painfully. Without further hesitation he grinded himself hard against Bård, gasping by the sensation it gave him. He pulled hard at Bård's shirt, wanting to pull it up over his head and get rid of it.

Bård held his arms up to let Vegard remove his shirt. After watching Vegard toss it aside, Bård was back in his brother's arms again, kissing Vegard's neck, sucking on it gently, biting him, nibbling on his shoulders, chest, back to his face again. He kissed Vegard's eyes, cheeks, nose, chin, before returning to his lips. He nibbled and sucked at his lips before kissing his brother again thoroughly. Bård wanted to be as close to his brother as possible, inside him.Bård moaned at that thought and kissed Vegard harder.

Vegard felt so hot, and decided he was definitely wearing too many clothes. His own shirt was quickly flung over his head and tossed aside. Finally, skin on skin, they pressed their chests and stomachs together. He groaned when Bård grabbed his ass and pulled their groins so tightly together, and Vegard reciprocated by grabbing Bård's ass and ramming hard into him against the wall. He hadn't felt so aroused in a very, very long time.

Bård undid his jeans and pulled them off quickly. He was down to his boxers, and he also had a raging boner sticking straight out against his shorts. Staring Vegard in the eye, Bård walked closer to him and rubbed his hand over Vegard's jeans-covered penis. He undid Vegard's belt and unzipped his jeans and bent down. With his face nuzzling Vegard's hard cock, Bård pulled down Vegard's jeans and rubbed his face against his cock, giving kisses and gentle sucks to it, willing the boxers to disappear.

Vegard gasped when his jeans were pulled down. Suddenly Bård had his face pressed against his hard cock, still covered by his boxers. With shivering fingers, Vegard pulled them down, allowing his cock to spring free, right beside Bård's face. A drop of precum was already leaking from the swollen head.

Bård felt Vegard pull his boxers down to release his dick from their constraints, and he felt something hard spring up against his cheek. Bård knew he was about to touch his brother in ways he had only dreamed of until now. Bård, grabbing Vegard's butt and massaging the round cheeks, rubbed his face against Vegard's groin and licked the side of his hard, red penis up to the tip, where he sucked and rolled his tongue around the tip of the penis, feeling the seam underneath, and tasting the slightly salty precum. Vegard tasted so good! Bård was almost delirious with want and desire.He had to take Vegard now!

Vegard bucked under Bård's administrations, feeling his cock throbbing and swelling in his brother's mouth. He had never ever imagined this to happen, and looked down to see those delicious pouty lips engulfing his straining cock. The sight was almost too much for him and his knees buckled. "Bård," he gasped, trying to pull his brother up, "bed... please!"

After hearing Vegard say "bed, please", Bård took his mouth off of Vegard's dick with a deliberate sucking sound. He laughed, stood up, pulled off his boxers and revealed his own hard on, bright red and pulsing, foreskin sliding back as his penis swelled. Bård pulled back the covers, laid down and motioned to Vegard to join him. Bård continued pulling at his penis as he waited for Vegard to get into bed.

Vegard stepped out of his pants and made it to the bed where he crawled up next to Bård, admiring the sight of his brother shamelessly jerking his own cock. Bård looked incredibly hot doing it, and Vegard's hand joined Bård's on his cock, while they joined lips again, in another deep sucking kiss. He could taste his own precum on Bård's tongue, and he felt his penis jumping by that sensation.

They continued kissing and stroking each other's penises, heavy in the other's hands. Bård groaned at the feel of Vegard's hand and his on his throbbing penis. They both continued to pull on Bård's cock, their kisses now wide open, tongue kissing everywhere.

"Bård..." Vegard gasped under the onslaught of kisses, "please... " He didn't quite know what to do with himself, he just knew that he was burning up with want and lust, and needed... something... desperately. "Would you touch me? ... your lips... there...?" He didn't even know what he was asking, but he kept seeing the image of those incredibly sexy lips sucking him.

Bård heard what Vegard wanted him to do, and he was excited and a bit scared. What if he couldn't please Vegard? He barely knew what he was doing himself, Joe having been his only experience. But hearing Vegard ask him to suck his cock, Bård eagerly obliged him. Bård kissed down Vegard's happy trail, the line of dark hair leading to his cock . He began to lick and stroke it, wrapping his hand around the width of it and twisting it up and down. Bård tongued the slit of Vegard's cock while continuing to stroke him, up and down, up and down.

"Oh Bård..." Vegard's eyes closed and his mouth fell open when he felt that delicious tongue. He moaned and bucked up against Bård's mouth, wanting to trust into the hot space. His hands tangled in Bård's hair and involuntarily pushed his head against his own straining cock.

Bård continued to suck and stroke, taking more and more of Vegard's cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked the seam on the underside of Vegard"s dark red dick. Bård took the whole length of Vegard penis in his mouth as he fondled Vegard's balls, holding them and rolling them around in his hand. Then, he took one ball in his mouth, sucking on it while stroking and twisting his cock faster and faster. He felt Vegard push his head into his crotch as he pushed his cock in Bård's mouth further. Bård's cock was so hard now, he could barely stand it.

This felt so incredibly good! Vegard felt the heat pooling and throbbing between his thighs. Bård certainly knew what he was doing, and far too soon it started becoming too much for Vegard. He gasped and bucked and moaned, feeling the delightful cramps about to start, and tried to warn Bård. "I'm... I'm gonna...." That was all he managed to say before he exploded in the strongest orgasm he had ever felt. Spasms tore through his body and he felt it in every inch of himself, as his long white strands of hot seed shot out of his penis and into Bård's mouth.

Bård was in heaven now, the cock of the man he loved in his mouth, his balls in his hand. Bård stroked faster and faster as his lust for Vegard overpowered him. All of a sudden, Bård felt something different from Vegard's cock. It pulled itself straight out as far as it could, then began to spasm in Bård's mouth! Bård continued to suck as Vegard exploded into Bård's mouth, streams of come filling his mouth with each thrust. Bård tried to swallow it all . He had never done that before but wanted to. It was so intimate and made Vegard his. Bård continued to suck until Vegard's penis was limp. Then he reached up to Vegard's mouth, kissing him.

Vegard lay panting, trying to catch his breath, while Bård sucked and licked him clean. When his brother finally came up to kiss his mouth, Vegard returned the kisses eagerly, tasting himself on Bård. That made it feel so real, this had really happened! Bård's penis poked Vegard in the stomach, and he moved his hand down to grab it and began stroking it firmly. He figured Bård was aching to be touched, and Vegard really wanted to repay him by doing something equally wonderful, but he wasn't sure what to do. After all, he had never been with a man before. But he knew he could try to do the same to his little brother as had been done to him, so he broke the kiss and began kissing his way down Bård's chest and stomach, until he could lick the tip of the dark red head. He looked up at Bård, wondering if he would allow him to do this.

Bård wanted nothing more than to feel Vegard sucking on his penis. He had waited SO long for this! Bård looked down at Vegard, his eyes dark with lust, and nodded "yes".

Vegard eyed the wonderfully hard cock in front of him and wondered how he should take this on. Never had he seen another man's penis so close, and this was even Bård's, and it was absolutely awesome! Carefully, he licked around the tip, lapped up the drops of precum that leaked from it, and then closed his mouth around it. He began sucking while moving his head up and down, and his tongue played along the seam on the underside of the head, where he knew he himself was extra sensitive, and hoped Bård was too. One of his hands closed around the base of the cock, helping to pull it in and out, while the other gently kneaded his balls. All the while, he listened for any sounds from Bård, to direct him to whether he was doing the right thing or not.

Bård closed his eyes and moaned softly at the warm, wet mouth sucking on his cock. "Ah,yes," he cried, when Vegard licked the seam on the underside of his penis. 'This does feel good!' he thought, as his brother sucked and pulled at him. Bård put his hands in Vegard's dark curls, wet with sweat, and said huskily: "Keep going, Vegard. It feels soo good!"

Vegard took Bård's cock in as deeply as he could, and then pulled out again, over and over. All the while his tongue licked along on the inside, and his saliva was making the whole thing slick and wet. Sometimes he pulled it almost all the way out to suck intensely on the head, and then he took it deeply inside again.

Bård could feel his orgasm building. He looked down at lovely Vegard taking his cock in and out, in and out, Bård's hands in Vegard's curls pushing his face towards his now orgasming cock. "Ah, ah, AH, VEGARD, FUCK!" Bård orgasmed hard, thrusting again and again into Vegard's lovely mouth. Bård bent over to kiss the top of Vegard's head, still panting and moaning.

Suddenly, his mouth was filled with warm, slick fluid, and Vegard almost gagged. It overwhelmed him completely, although he was aware that something like this would happen. He opened his mouth a little to let part of it leak out of his mouth, but kept enough to manage to swallow some of it. Once he got over the initial gag reaction, it was rather awesome, to be so intimate with Bård that he had his semen in his mouth. Once he had managed to swallow the come, he licked Bård's penis until it was limp, and then crawled upwards until their heads were aligned again. Lovingly, Vegard embraced Bård and kissed his lips tenderly.

Bård was relaxed and spent now, having finally consummated their relationship. They were a part of each other now. Bård tenderly returned Vegard's kisses, whispering: "I love you so much, Vegard, so much," as he tenderly held him and kissed his lips. They were nestled into each other closely, till it was hard to tell where one man started and the other man stopped. Bård was starting to get sleepy now.

"I love you too," Vegard whispered back, nuzzling into Bård's face, kissing feather light butterfly kisses all over his eyelids, forehead, nose, chin, cheeks and lips. "My Bård!" The emotions almost choked him up for a moment, but then he relaxed again, and embraced his brother even tighter, nestling his face down in Bård's neck. "My Bård..." he mumbled again, the toils of the long day catching up on him and making him sleepy.

Bård's heart nearly exploded with joy hearing Vegard call out his name. He loved the warm, soft kisses to his face and lips. Bård nuzzled into his brother's neck, and started falling asleep. Soon, both men, loved and loving, lay sleeping in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm ringing, Bård startled and opened his eyes. He could feel Vegard's arm across him which made him smile and remember the night before. Vegard! Bård heart thrilled at the realization that his brother loved him! He reached over to shut off the alarm and kissed Vegard's palm and began sucking and licking his fingers one by one.

Vegard woke up by the combined sensation of hearing the clock ringing and having his fingers sucked. "Hey Bård... what?" he mumbled and retrieved his hand. Bård was almost on top of him after having reached for the alarm, so Vegard pouted his lips and reached up to give him a kiss on his chin. "Hey you..." he said again and smiled warmly to his brother, remembering what they did last night.

"Hey yourself" smiled Bård, feeling his brother kiss his chin. Bård responded by kissing Vegard's soft, warm lips, lightly at first. Soon Bård was engaged in a full on kiss, when he realized he'd better pee before going any further. Groaning, Bård sat up in bed and soon was sitting on the edge, stretching. Bård walked to the bathroom to start getting ready for his day, 'pee, then shower' Bård decided, sitting on the toilet. He started humming "Intolerant", one of his favorite Ylvis songs.

In the meantime, Vegard was getting up from bed. Since the bathroom was occupied, he simply put on the old boxers and found some new clean clothes to bring into the bathroom for his shower, once it was free again. He went to the bathroom door and heard Bård singing Intolerant in there, and grinned. Knocking, he asked: "Are you done soon? I need to pee too!"

Hearing Vegard call out made Bård smile. "I'm done already, come in if you need to pee so bad!" Bård stood up, went to the sink to wash his hands and brush his teeth. Soon, the shower was running with Bård resuming his singing with a lusty rendition of "Someone like me", complete with dubstep sounds.

Vegard went in and glanced at Bård in the shower. "Wow, someone is in a good mood today," he smiled, laid his bundle of clean clothes on the counter and went to the toilet. He peed and washed up, and then stood gazing at wet Bård for a moment before he made a decision. Quickly, he stepped out of his old boxers and entered the shower with Bård. The wet skin felt warm and slippery against his own, and he embraced his brother tightly and kissed him. "Do you need some help?" he grinned.

Bård was still singing in the shower, when he heard Vegard come into the bathroom. Still singing: "what am I doing wrong, is it the dubstep in my song, when I go ..." and soaping himself up. Bård didn't hear Vegard slip into the shower behind him, but then he felt Vegard put his arms around him and kiss him. When Vegard asked if Bård needed any help, the younger brother laughed "Well sure!" Both brothers continued kissing deeply while the warm water ran over them like a blessing. Bård grabbed Vegard's ass and squeezed it, pulling him close. Bård could feel Vegard's hardening dick against his own and reached down to caress and stroke himself and Vegard's penis, hardening in his hand. Bård moaned against Vegard's mouth.

They were both wet and slick now, and the soap was making them even more slippery. Vegard enjoyed being squeezed so hard against Bård, and his body instantly responded to the touches, getting aroused. "Mmm, that's what I call a wakeup-call," he moaned when he felt Bård pulling on his erection with hands slick with soap. Vegard closed his eyes and kissed Bård deeply, enjoying the feeling of both penises being rubbed together and bucking up against the hand.

Bård stroked and rubbed at both penises with both hands. He had Vegard against the shower wall and leaned into his neck, sucking on it as he stroked. Bård could feel his orgasm building. Vegard bucking against his hand turned Bård on beyond belief. Bård thrust against Vegard once, twice, and biting his neck came, leaving ropey strands of semen all over Vegard's abdomen and cock. Bård shuddered with pleasure, as he continued to rub and stroke Vegard's cock to completion.

The sensations of the mutual jerk off were unfamiliar, but wonderful. To feel the whole length, hardness and warmth of Bård's cock against his own while being rubbed so firmly by a soapy slick and eager hand, and to feel that cock jerking next to his, quickly brought Vegard to the edge. And then, the pain of Bård biting his neck while spurting all over him... it was more than Vegard could take. It only took a few seconds before he came too, with a loud groan against Bård's mouth. Vegard gasped and panted for a while, before he caught Bård's lips again. This time the kiss was soft and loving, and he placed his hands behind Bård's head, tangling in his hair, while exploring that delicious mouth.

Bård loved kissing Vegard, loved his hands in his hair, loved the wet, slick feel of his bare, wet skin against Vegard's wet hairy self. Bård could spend all day doing this, but alas, that just couldn't be. At least for now. "Well, wasn't that fun?" Bård said softly, giving Vegard a goofy grin. Turning around and presented his back (and ass) to his brother, Bård teased: "Say dude, why don't you make yourself useful and wash my back, ok?"

Vegard laughed and slapped Bård's ass playfully. "Okay, dude, as you wish, dude!" He took a good amount of soap and lathered up, washing Bård's back thoroughly from his neck and shoulders all the way down to his ass, which he caressed and squeezed before letting go. "And now you can do the same to me," he demanded, turning his back to Bård.

Bård also took massive amounts of soap and scrubbed Vegard's back and ass, making sure to get in all the creases. Bård rubbed up against his brother, arms around him, hands caressing Vegard's nipples. Vegard had such a round, firm butt that Bård loved the feel of! "Ok, can't keep doing this, we'll never get anything done today, Vegard. Out we go!" Bård said ruefully. He rinsed off and left the shower, looking for a towel.

Vegard felt a flash of disappointment when Bård left the shower, it had been so delightful having him pressing tightly against his back and caressing him... "I guess you're right," he sighed, and began washing his hair and the rest of his body. Soon he was done, rinsed and walked out of the shower. Fortunately, Bård had left a towel for him, so he began drying off. Soon he had dressed in the fresh boxer and t-shirt, and left the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed, ordering room service, Bård was dressed in his yellow tracksuit and green Hummels. " Hey Vegard, ordered you eggs, sweet buns, juice and a coupla Pepsi Maxes. What time we gettin' picked up?What's the agenda?"

"We'll get picked up in about 30 minutes I think," Vegard said, checking his watch. "And I suppose Joe is still the one picking us up?" He sighed, but then smiled again. "I heard that we are going up in the mountains today, to a small village, to do some filming. Isn't that exciting?"

As Bård was answering the door, collecting breakfast from room service, he asked, "you know the name of this little town in the mountains we're going to?" Bård rolled the food cart to the one table in this tiny room. He picked up an apple juice and drank it down in one gulp. Bård looked around the miniscule room, "You know,Vegard, I have grown to love this tiny room! All kinds of strange and wonderful things have happened here, in this bed mostly, but still..." Bård looked at Vegard with those shining eyes again, full of love.

"No, I don't think I've heard the name," Vegard said as he got dressed in jeans and a light grey hoodie, "but I suppose Joe must know where it is, since he's the one driving us there." He looked himself in the mirror as he straightened his clothes, and frowned. "Hey, you have given me hickeys! I can't walk around with these! Where is my scarf?" He dug around in his suitcase looking for it, when the breakfast arrived. When Bård approached him, all misty-eyed, and declared his love for their room, Vegard could only nod. "It gave me you," he agreed.

Slapping a soft cooked egg onto his plate along with some strawberries, pineapple and oranges, Bård set his plate down and began to chow down. Bård liked eating fast, no sense in wasting time there! He chewed the egg quickly and finished it with a swig of Pepsi Max.

Seeing Bård getting all caught up in eating, Vegard decided to do the same. He helped himself to egg, bread and all the other goodies, and sat down to eat, slowly and thoroughly. He believed in chewing the food properly before swallowing, and not wolf it down like his brother did. Afterwards, he had two glasses of juice and some swigs of Pepsi Max, and packed both Pepsi Max bottles in his backpack for later.

Noticing the time, Bård finished up the remaining eggs and fruit. Watching Vegard pack some Pepsi Maxes, Bård decided to do the same. After filling his backpack, he stood up and put his plate and glasses back on the food cart. Bård walked over to his gorgeous brother and bending over, kissed him on top of his head. "Vegard, it's getting late. We're due to be picked up in 15," Bård reminded him. Bård kissed his head again and went to grab his hoodie and backpack. "C'Mon dude,let's roll!" admonished Bård.

Vegard smiled to Bård as he kissed him on his head, and lifted his face to give him a last kiss on his lips before getting ready. "Yeah, we should get ready..." A shrill ring tone interrupted him. and he fished his phone out of his pocket. "Oh, it's Helene," he said and paled. "I'd better take this." He went over to the bed and sat on the edge, his back towards Bård, and spoke with his wife in hushed tones. The call took about five minutes, and when he hung up, Vegard looked pale and pensive. All his cheer was gone.

After giving Vegard a kiss on the lips, Bård resumed getting ready. He heard Vegard's phone ring, heard him say, "it's Helene" and thought no more about it. Bård was standing at the open door waiting, while Vegard finished his phone call. Bård took one look at his face, noticed how pale it was and knew something was wrong. "Vegard,what is it? Something happen at home with Helene? The kids?" Bård asked with concern.

"She is... the kids have all gotten a stomach flu and are sick, and now she's gotten it too! She wanted to know when I'm coming home... she can't manage it all on her own while being sick." Vegard looked sad. "And what am I doing? Her husband? I'm cheating on her!" He clenched his teeth and his fists. "I don't know what to do! I should go back... but we need to do this here first..." He shook his head and stared at Bård, looking lost.

Bård looked at Vegard with concern and a bit of exasperation. "Vegard, she has been through this kinds of illnesses with the kids and her in the past. Maria is always there to help her if needed. You don't need to go back. I can call Maria for you if you want, "Bård soothingly replied. But he had heard the comment about the cheating and felt the dread sink into his heart. 'Oh God, he's having second thoughts!' Bård thought anxiously. "Would you like me to call Maria and have her go help?" Bård said softly.

"I know how strained things are between you and Maria... what would she say if you called her and told her to come and get exposed to the tummy flu?" Vegard sighed. "I don't want to give you even more trouble... will she give you an earful if you call?" Hesitatingly he picked up his backpack and headed slowly towards the door and Bård.

"Yeah, things aren't great between us, but if it makes you feel better, Vegard, I can call her. "Bård tried to calm Vegard and himself. He didn't want to think Vegard was upset about their relationship. He watched Vegard closely as he walked closer to him, and opened his arms to Vegard to hug him.

Vegard nodded. "I suppose if you could call her, it would help..." He walked towards Bård, but when he noticed the open arms he turned his head away and gave him a wide berth, walking past him and out in the hallway. "No, I can't do that to her..." he mumbled to Bård, his bad conscience visible all over him.

'Oh fuck, he's having an attack of conscience!' Bård worried. He knew his brother all too well. Vegard was noble and loyal to a fault - one of his most endearing qualities. Except when he had an attack of conscience. Then Vegard could become intractable, rigid and refuse to listen to reason. Bård was dismayed and scared to see Vegard turn away from his waiting arms. He heard Vegard muttering something about not being able to "do this to her" as he walked past. Bård put his arms down, sighed and followed his struggling brother out the door, closing it behind him. He tried to calm himself down by calling Maria. As he talked with her, he quickly realized she already knew about Helene's troubles and was on her way over to help. Bård thanked her and hung up. "Vegard, Maria is on her way over to help Helene, so you don't need to worry!" he said, hoping that this news would make Vegard feel better. Both men continued to walk down the hallway to the elevators and pushed the button for "down".

"Thanks Bård," Vegard said while they waited for the elevator. "I know it couldn't have been easy to make that call." He gave Bård a short squeeze on his shoulder, but took care to maintain a certain distance. He felt horrible thinking about what he and Bård had been doing earlier that morning, while Helene was all alone and desperately needed help. In a way he felt he should go home, Helene's need was urgent and it was his duty as husband and father to take on this responsibility. It helped knowing that Maria was on her way to help, but she had children of her own and they would also certainly get sick now. No, by being here, he sucked as a father and especially as a husband. What if she found out what he had been doing? The very idea of being unfaithful to her had been unthinkable only a couple of days ago. And what had he done now? With his own brother no less? The thought almost made him feel sick. Fortunately the elevator arrived and put a stop to his thoughts. He went into it and waited until Bård had followed, before pressing the button to the ground floor. Today he would be glad to have Joe there, to keep him from doing anything stupid with his own brother again. 

Bård followed his now silent brother into the elevator. Vegard seemed deep in thought, and considering the remarks he had been making about Helene and cheating, Bård was pretty sure he knew what his beloved brother was thinking about. Bård was becoming a bit panicked at the possibility that Vegard might never kiss him again, or make love to him. To think that he might not be able to handle loving Bård in secret and remaining with Helene, was scaring the crap out of Bård. In order to manage his turbulent feelings, Bård went into "work" mode. He shook his head as if to clear his frightened thoughts out of it, put on his best "talk show host" face, and dared to look at his brother. "So,Vegard," Bård said brightly, "you ready for this gig today with the foxmobile in whatever small ass town we're going to?" He smiled at his brother, keeping his features calm, so as not to let on how frightened and sad he actually felt. "Joe's driving us, right? That ok with you considering our past history?" Bård asked. He knew he was fishing here, but he wanted to get a bead on Vegard's mood. He missed him so much already, how was he gonna manage the rest of the trip, maybe the rest of his life without his brother's love and touches!

Vegard felt bad for knowing his wife and children were sick and depending on him, and sad for feeling love for his brother, knowing he shouldn't, and terrible for having given in to that love, meaning he had been cheating on his wife. All these thoughts were churning around in his head, driving him crazy. He desperately needed something else to think of, so when Bård tried to talk about everyday things like their job, he was grateful. "Yes, it will be interesting, seeing that small town. I don't even know the name of it," he said with his best "work" face on, just as the doors opened to the reseption. "I'm glad Joe will be driving us out there," he added, trying to make a smile as they exited the elevator. "I know I haven't been too fond of him, but he's the only one knowing where we're going today." He could already see the orange car outside, and dreaded meeting the cheery man again today.

Resuming his "happy" face, Bård replied,"that is so true, Joe is the only one that knows where we're going!" Bård saw the orange color of the Foxmobile before he saw the monster truck itself as well as the handsome man standing beside it, waiting. Joe. Bård realized that Joe might be the much needed distraction for the day. "Hey, Joe, how are you?" Bård called cheerily. "Ready to take us to the mountains and podunk-ville?" Bård swung into the front seat and shut the door. He did NOT want be looking at Vegard during this drive. Joe looked at Bård, grateful that he seemed eager to see him. After all, yesterday's rejection, as sweet as it was, still hurt Joe and he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle seeing Bård again so soon. "Good to see you again, Bård!" Joe touched Bård on the shoulder and looked at him deeply. He then held the door open for Vegard to get in. "Good morning, Mr. Ylvisåker! How are you today?" Joe asked politely.

"Good morning, Joe. I'm fine, thanks for asking," Vegard replied, almost mechanically, as he climbed into the back of the car. He noticed that Bård was turning all his attention towards Joe again, and although he was grateful that he wouldn't have to talk artificially pretend-happy-talk to his brother, it still stung him that he was sitting in the front and getting attention from Joe. 'Bad conscience AND jealousy at the same time, could it possibly get more awkward?' Vegard thought to himself, curling up in a corner of the back seat. "I hope you know where we are going, Joe," he said in a pretend happy tone, "because we sure don't. How long will the trip take?" "Two hours or more," Joe replied. "It's way into the mountains. I can't understand why the suits want us all the way up there when we could have filmed here in the city?" Joe asked, turning to Bård.

"Joe, I honestly don't know why we're traveling so far," Bard replied. "Something about how ridiculous the Foxmobile would look in a small town?" Bard was guessing now. He was grateful for Joe's politeness to Vegard. It wouldn't do to have Vegard pissed off at Joe and Bård at the same time, that's for sure! Although Bård wasn't sure how Joe's simple flirtations were making Vegard feel either. 'Oh well,' Bård thought, 'let's just get through the day.' Joe pulled out into traffic, with the ususal amount of people staring and laughing at the gaudy monster truck. Soon the three were heading to I- 210, aka the Foothill freeway to get them to the San Gabriel Mountains. It was a lovely day for such a ride and Bård felt himself relaxing and enjoying the scenery. He and Joe soon got lost into some chit chat amongst themselves, laughing and hitting each other on the arm. Eventually, Bård turned around to ask Vegard how he was doing. "You ok back there, bro?" Bård asked tentatively.

Vegard was excited about going up in the mountains, because he had never been there and enjoyed seeing the sights and the scenery around the city. He was much less happy about Joe and Bård apparently being back to the flirting again, and as much as he hated it, he felt a sting in his heart every time he saw Joe touching Bård's arm or laughing at his jokes. Vegard tried to shut it all out by concentrating on the scenery outside the window and thinking about Helene, but he still flinched every time he heard Joe bursting out in laughter. Oh, how he hated being the third wheel, even when he knew he shouldn't even think about it. When Bård finally decided to give him some attention and asked him how he was, Vegard wanted to shout "No!"... but instead he just grumbled a surly "Sure... just stay to Joe, you," and turned away from them to stare intensely at the mountain outside the window.

When Bård's question to Vegard was met with a surly "sure, just stay to Joe, you", he knew things were still not right. Something was really eating at Vegard since that call from home. Bård wished he could find out what was going on, but he knew that Vegard would talk in his own time. Meanwhile, Joe was being really friendly today, not just to Bård but Vegard as well. That made the ride up easier. Bård had no idea where they were or where they were going. Just some town near Redlands up in the San Gabriel mountains. Joe had brought music, which included the Ylvis CD, volume 1. Joe put the disc in the player and soon "Intolerant" started playing. Bård started singing "since the day you came into my life, I knew that it was meant to be..." and before long, both he and Joe were singing "I can't take another cake, I'm intolerant!"

Vegard concentrated on looking out the window, but he couldn't avoid hearing the happy voices and singing from the front seats, and somehow it made him feel a little better. It was getting more and more difficult to concentrate on Helene and her difficulties when the sun was shining and the scenery out the window was getting more and more breathtaking. And, he had to admit, Joe didn't have a bad taste in music. He found himself involuntarily humming along - although rather quietly - to the songs being played. When Joe started playing their Ylvis CD, Vegard actually smiled to himself. Obviousy the man was doing everything he could to be nice to them today. His singing voice wasn't all that bad either, Vegard decided while listening to them singing Intolerant. But when Shabby Chic followed, Vegard didn't want to hear Joe's voice over his own. Determined, Vegard sang out from the back seat, making his voice just as rough as on the recording.

After more than 2 hours, the Foxmobile and her passengers had almost reached their destination. No longer on the freeway's wide open roads, the boys were on a much smaller road of one lane going in each direction. There were no real shoulders to the road any longer and Bård could look over the side to the valleys below. There were definitely not as many cars up here in the mountains and very few towns of any kind. "Joe, you know where we are, right?" worried Bård. "How much further do we have to go?" Joe tersely replied: "I'm not really sure, Redlands is the next biggest town, then our little unincorporated township after that. Say, 10 minutes more or so." Bård sat back and tried to remain calm. He hated not knowing where he was.He always did better once he arrived somewhere whereas Vegard liked the trip part the most. Bård was going to check on Vegard when he heard a huge rumbling sound ahead of them. He saw a rockslide fall into the road ahead of them, mounds of dirt and mud sliding into the road,blocking it. Joe screeched to a stop as a huge boulder rolled down the hill and stopped with a thud right in front of them. 'Where could they go from here?' Bård thought. "Joe, how do we get around this?" Bård cried.

Vegard had almost fallen asleep in the backseat, lulled by the even sound of engine, chattering and music. But when he heard the rumbling and felt Joe slam on the brakes, he awoke with a start. Fortunately he didn't hit himself on the front seat this time, but his pulse was already hammering. "What happened?" he shouted out in confusion, seeing nothing but rocks in front of the car. "Where is the road?"

"Stay calm," Joe replied. "It's only a rock fall. That sometimes happens up here. I know a way around this." He turned on the road and drove a little bit back, and then took off on a small dirt road which twined inbetween rocks and boulders. Soon the main road was out of sight and all they could see was this dusty road, some rattlesnakes and scorpions and a lot of rocks. 

Bård calmed down once Joe got them away from the rock slide. He turned off onto this small dusty road through the canyons. Joe had consulted a map after the rockslide, so Bård thought he knew where he was going. "Joe, you do know where you're going, right?" Bård asked. "Uh, yeah, mostly," replied Joe, touching Bård's knee in reassurance. He kept driving while Bård started again with chit chat about the skit they were going to do once they got to that town. All of a sudden, the Foxmobile sputtered, chugged and quit. "Now what?" Bård exclaimed. "Um, I think we're out of gas, Bård," Joe said hesitantly. "No fucking way, Joe, seriously, no fucking way!" Bård was pissed. This whole day was one disaster after another. "Why didn't you get gas sooner?" Bård asked angrily. "You can't tell me you couldn't tell the fuel was getting low! How far away is the next gas station from here - the middle of nowhere? "Bård got out of the Foxmobile, slamming the door hard enough to make the foxhead shake.

Vegard had been quite excited to see the canyons close up on the small dusty road, so he hadn't paid any attention to the dashboard - although there must have been a light there indicating they were low on gas. So the car sputtering to a halt, came as much as a surprise to him as to Bård. "What, Joe? Didn't you watch the indicators on your dashboard? Why didn't you fill up the tank when you knew you were going into the mountains?" he asked in irritation. What kind of driver was Joe anyway, to allow something like this to happen? Joe had the grace to look ashamed. "I just didn't see it..." he stuttered, grabbed the map and jumped out of the car after Bård. Vegard left the car too, and all three of them stood in the middle of the road, looking around. "Look," Joe said and pointed on the map. "I think we are about here... and there's a gas station right over there on the other side of the canyon. I'll walk there and get some gas, and then I'll come back here. Please wait for me here by the car, okay?" He climbed up behind the car, opened the trunk and pulled out an empty gas can, then jumped down again. "Just stay here, guys. I'll be back soon!"

Bård sat down on the ground next to the Foxmobile in a huff. He was thoroughly exasperated with the whole situation. What a crummy day this was turning out to be! Not to mention being alone with Vegard who wasn't really speaking to Bård. He looked at his beautiful brother and asked: "So are we having fun yet, Vegard?"

Vegard stared after Joe who left with the gas can - and the map. He had gotten a good look at it before Joe took it, but still... he had no idea where they were. The sun was hot and the ground was hotter, so Vegard went over to the shady side of the car where Bård was already sitting, and sat down next to him. "No, we're not having fun yet," he replied with a sigh. Joe was already gone, and from what Vegard could see on his mobile, there was no coverage out here. No way of calling for help. "I don't know anything we can do but just wait here," he admitted, looking Bård in the eyes for the first time in hours.

Bård noticed Vegard holding his cell phone and facepalmed himself. "Damn, of course,why didn't I use the GPS on my phone? Duh!" Bård said. "Of course,Vegard, you always think of those things!" Bard started to find the setting for the GPS on his phone.

"Can you get any coverage?" Vegard asked, trying again to get any contact on his phone. "I can't get any."

"Uh, no" Bård said a bit sarcastically. "C'mon Vegard, what's wrong with you today, besides this freakin' trip which is a story by itself!" Bård stared at Vegard, blue eyes staring into brown.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me? Is there anything wrong?" Vegard looked surprised. "You know I have been worried about Helene, and besides, you and Joe have been so busy flirting and chatting. So how can you say there is anything wrong with me?"

"Ok ok, I get it! Don't ask. And for your information, Joe and I were just having fun to pass the time you know. Nothing serious. Can I kiss you? I've been wanting to do that all day!" Bård asked.

"Kiss... me?" Vegard's head snapped up and he stared at Bård again. "You know I can't.... Helene... I shouldn't... " He tried his best to explain to Bård why it couldn't be, but the sight of those soft lips and the memory of what they had done, made him blush - and he looked down into his lap, fumbling with his non-working mobile.

Bård barely heard Vegard's response. 'Helene?' He thought. 'He feels guilty?' "Vegard?" Bård asked softly. It was now or never. Bård reached over, tilted Vegard's head to his and kissed him softly.

Vegard's eyes widened in shock when he was kissed. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but he had been so busy explaining to himself in his mind why he couldn't kiss Bård, that this came as a total surprise. He immediately thought of pulling away.... but it felt so good, and he had to admit, he needed it. So he allowed the kiss, and after a few moments even returned it, struggling with the bad conscience in his mind.

Continuing the kiss, Bård felt Vegard return it, tentatively at first, then with more force and desire. Bård sighed and relaxed into Vegard's kiss then, realizing how worried he had been. He turned towards his brother more and wrapped his arms around him, drawing Vegard closer. The two men stayed in that position, kissing and hugging each other. Then realizing where they were, Bård reluctantly pulled away. He looked at Vegard hoping to see love there again.

When Vegard finally managed to relax, he enjoyed the kiss, secretly relieved that Bård had stopped asking and simply did it. The embrace felt good too, and he returned it as well as he could, holding Bård close to him and just enjoying their closeness. For a short while they forgot everything else, but when Bård pulled back, Vegard again remembered that they were out in the open, stranded on a mountain road with a huge orange car. He returned the loving look he received from Bård, although he felt his stomach hurting with the bad conscience. Vegard straightened up and decided to walk around the car to see if he could spot any buildings or cars or anything else that could help them.  
***  
From the edge of a cliff some distance away, a pair of binoculars were directed at the two men with the orange car. Sharp eyes were inspecting them thoroughly, making a note at every move they made.  
***


	7. Chapter 7

Bård was relieved and thrilled to see love for him again in Vegard's eyes. He had been more worried than he thought, once realizing how afraid and guilty Vegard actually felt. Bård figured the situation would resolve itself in time. How it would resolve was anybody's guess. Meanwhile, they had more pressing matters, such as where to stay til Joe came back, where they were. It seemed a no brainer to stay near the Foxmobile, however the heat was making sitting inside the car impossible! Sitting beside it wasn't going to work for long either. 'Not enough shade' Bård decided. "Vegard, you think we should look for a better place to wait?" asked Bård, as he watched Vegard get up and start walking around. "What are you looking for anyway?" inquired Bård.

"I don't know yet," Vegard admitted, "but I hope to see something that can help us." He stopped and shaded his eyes with his hand. "Look over there, way beyond that cliff, down in the canyon..." He pointed and explained. "I thought I saw something blinking... could it be a window? Of a car or a building? Can you see it better than me, Bård?" Vegard turned to his brother asking for help. "I wish we had some binoculars!"

Bård muttered, "yeah," under his breath, and went to check in the trunk of the Foxmobile. He found some blankets, a 12 pack of diet coke, some other odds and ends, and lo and behold (!), A pair of binoculars! "Hey Vegard, will these help?" Bård said happily as he walked to his brother's side. "Here, dude!" Bård said, handing the binoculars to Vegard.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Vegard exclaimed and grabbed the binoculars. He wiped them with his shirt and put them to his eyes, adjusting the focus. "Yes! It's a house! Looks like there is a car outside too. Maybe those people have a gallon of petrol to lend us?" He gave the binoculars to Bård. "Look for yourself. Do you think we should try to walk there?"

Taking the binoculars from his brother, Bård put them up to his eyes and said, "I see the cabin and car! I see a trail that leads to near there. We ought to be able to get there before dark, I think." Handing the binoculars back to Vegard, Bård walked over to the blankets, pop and backpacks. "Better get going then."

"Wait," Vegard said. "Joe... I don't know how long it will take for him to reach that gas station and return - it did look very far on the map - but we need to leave a message to him about where we are going." He opened his backpack and took out a folder of papers intended for the producer, and fished a pen up from the front pocket. On an empty sheet he wrote down where they had gone, when they left - and looking at the sun and checking his watch, he was also able to indicate the direction they would be walking - South East. He left the message in the driver seat, climbed down and closed the car door. Then he helped Bård to pack everything into their packs. "Okay, let's go." 

Putting on his backpack, Bård followed Vegard towards the trail. It was still a nice bright day, albeit a little colder at this elevation. Soon, the trail became apparent and Bård headed that direction. He pulled out a Pepsi Max, took a swig and asked Vegard: "You want some, bro?"

"Yes, thanks," Vegard said gratefully, and drank a couple of swigs. Fortunately they had enough drink for at least 2-3 days, but it wouldn't hurt to use it with caution. He was a little worried that they didn't have any food though, but hopefully the people in the house would be able to help them with that... or so he hoped. Soon, they couldn't even see the car anymore, it was hidden behind rocks and cliffs. The trail was narrow and filled with rocks and brambles, and had evidently not been used for quite some time. "Tread carefully so you don't stumble and fall," he warned his brother. "Any injuries will be dangerous for us out here."   
***   
Joe was walking along the dirt road, sweating in the blazing sun. He had already walked for hours, and he still hadn't gotten very far. According to his map, there was still more than half the way left to walk before he would reach the gas station. He had brought a bottle of Coke with him from the car, but it was almost empty already, and he was hot. Just then, he discovered a small creek running along the edge of a cliff not far away. Maybe he could cool down for a while there, and refill his soda bottle with clean water? Carefully, he climbed down the rocky hill from the road and walked over to the creek. It was indeed mountain cold and fresh, and he washed and drank a lot, before refilling his bottle. Then he walked back and started on the climb up to the road again. He was almost up when his foot slipped on a rock. His ankle twisted painfully, and he fell to his knees in pain. Carefully he tried to step on the foot, but no, it was too painful. There was no way he would be able to walk further now. Crawling on his knees with the water bottle in his hand, Joe finally managed to get up to the road. There, he sat down beside his empty gas can, waiting for the pain in his ankle to ease down a little, and hoping that a car would come by.  
***  
"True dat, Vegard, true dat!" Bård said cheerily. He loved any type of physical exercise and was competitive enough to give it his best every time. Both brothers had that in common, that desire to be first, to win. The path remained narrow and rock filled, but was easy enough once Bård got the hang of it. Walking ahead of Vegard, Bård turned around and shouted, "C'mon Vegard, care to wager a bet as to who gets there first?" Laughing, and still walking backward, Bård didn't see the rock behind him. Suddenly, Bård tripped over that rock and landed flat on his ass! "Damn it!" he cried, "that hurt!"

"Fuck, Bård!" Vegard shouted and ran over to him. "I told you to be careful, and what do you do? How could you be so stupid?" His anger was mixed with fear, because if one of them got an injury, they would never manage to get to that house. And he would hate being out here during night time - who knew what dangers could be lurking out here. "Were you hurt? Let me see!"  
***  
Some distance away, hidden behind a huge boulder, intense black eyes were watching the two men advancing on the trail. Then the shape swiftly and soundlessly, put the binoculars down and pulled back to the shadows.  
***  
Bård's dignity was hurt more than anything else, however, Vegard worrying over him was extremely endearing! Standing up, brushing the dirt off his butt, he laughed and said, "Vegard, honey, I'm fine. My pride was just injured, nothing else!" Seeing Vegard look so serious and scared made Bård say "I'm sorry, Vegard. I wasn't trying to upset you. I'll be more careful from now on, ok?" Bård walked up to Vegard, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the side of his head.

Vegard leaned into the hug for a few moments, but then pulled away. "I don't think you understand the situation we're in," he started seriously. "We are up in the mountains in a foreign country, where we don't know anything about our surroundings or even what animals we should look out for. We're alone, without shelter and food, and without gas to get away from here. And although this place looks nice now, in the sunshine, have no doubt that it is a harsh and dangerous place. Especially at night. I've already seen rattlesnakes and scorpions - both of them can kill us. And who knows what other wild animals are around here... we don't have anything to defend ourselves with." Vegard stared intently into Bård's eyes. "Be certain that if one of us gets hurt, breaks a leg or twists a foot or anything else, our lives will be in danger! So for heaven's sake, Bård, be careful!"

"Ok, ok, big bro! I will! I promise," Bård assured Vegard. "So, should we get two pronged branches to use as walking sticks ? We can also use the pronged end of the stick to help keep the snakes away," Bård said practically. "Did you pack a pocketknife, Vegard, or fire starting equipment - like matches, for starters?" Bård mused. "We have some pop and snacks and two blankets. I'll start looking for my walking stick. If I see two of them, I'll get one for you, ok?" Bård smiled warmly.

"The sticks sound like a good idea," Vegard agreed. "Let's be on the lookout for some." He placed his backpack on the ground and opened the zipper. After rummaging through the contents, he came up again with a Swiss Army knife. "I knew I had this one somewhere," he smiled and placed it in his pocket. "I also have a lighter, and I brought the small First Aid kit from the car. But we'd better be careful all the same." They continued walking along the trail, looking for sticks. "Look there," Vegard suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a dead tree further ahead. It looked like it had been struck by lightning and then burned. "Those branches! We can make sticks of those."

Bård walked over to the dead tree and rummaged around for the right kind of walking stick to use. Finally finding a stick that suited him, Bård walked back to Vegard. "Dude, I found one! Come over here, bet you can find one too!" Bård called out. He tore a bit of his scarf off to tie around the top of the stick to make it his."There," said Bård, "I'm ready to go now!"

Vegard smiled at Bård's eager face, and walked over to the tree to look through the branches. But when he reached down to the ground to pick up a promising one, he suddenly heard a rattling, almost buzzing sound, right in front of him. He gaped when he saw a snake tail vibrating right where he was going to grab the branch, and froze stiff. "Bård!" he whispered, not daring to move. "Help, Bård!"

Hearing Vegard's panicked voice, Bård turned around and saw the rattlesnake. Head raised, hissing, shaking its rattle, looking extremely menacing. Bård saw Vegard, frozen in fear, less than 2 feet away from it. Bård said softly, "Vegard, no sudden moves, ok? Bård quickly and quietly walked around behind the snake that was still focused on his brother. He took his stick, prongs side down, and quickly thrust it down onto the snake's neck, pinning it to the ground. "Go, Vegard, go now!" Bård said softly. Leaving his stick holding the rattler's head down, Bård backed away from the menacing snake.

Vegard did almost not dare to move at all, but once Bård had secured the snake's head, he quietly and carefully tiptoed backwards away from it. He knew that snakes felt the vibrations through the ground, so he tried to walk as softly as possible, to not irritate it further. Once he had gotten a couple of meters away, he walked faster, still backing up, until he had quite a distance between him and the snake. But what about Bård? "Bård, can you get away from it?" he asked anxiously.

Bård continued to back away slowly from the snake. He heard Vegard ask if he could get away from it, and nodded his head 'yes,' as he finally got far enough away. Bård bent over, putting his hands on his knees. "Whew, that was close!" Bård said. He turned around to look Vegard up and down. "Are you ok? We did it, Vegard! It's all over now".

Vegard was still shaking with shock and fear even though the danger was over now. His knees buckled and were almost giving out, and he had to sit down on a small rock. "Thanks," he said weakly, panting heavily. "You saved my life. I didn't know snakes would be so.... close... " His hand was shaking when he reached out for Bård. "Are you okay?"

Bård went to Vegard and held him close. He could feel his brother trembling and said, "it's all over, sweetheart. You're ok. You're ok." Bård continued to hold Vegard, stroking his hair over and over. He was frightened as well, but was calming down now, especially in Vegard's arms. Reluctantly, Bard released Vegard from the wonderful hug. He was dying of thirst! Bård got out a Pepsi Max, opened it and took a drink out of it like it was the coldest, best thing ever! "Want some,Vegard?" Bård wiped his mouth and held the bottle out to him.

Vegard was gradually calming down in Bård's arms, and he returned the embrace tightly. They had both suddenly been in lethal danger, and escaped... no wonder they were shaky. "I'm so glad you were here, Bård, with your stick. But now you've lost it..." he mumbled, still holding on. When Bård offered him a drink, he gladly took the bottle and drank from it. Somehow it felt calming, and he finally let go of Bård. "So close... we were so close to be bitten... now how will we get another stick? We obviously need one!"

Handing the pop to Vegard, Bård looked around for another grove or dead tree. "I'm sure we'll pass by something that I can use. Let's just get away from here for now. Can you stand now?" Bård asked. Giving Vegard one last hug, Bård stood up and began walking down the trail again.

Vegard stood up and took one last sip of the bottle, before stuffing it down in his pack. "Yes, I'm fine again now," he nodded and began walking right after Bård. His eyes scanned all the bushes and rocks by the trail, determined not to be surprised by snakes or scorpions again. After a while they rounded a big cliff, and suddenly there was a crevasse barring the way, running along next to the cliff. The trail almost disappeared, it was less than a foot wide between the crevasse and the cliff wall... and it would continue like that for quite a distance. "Stop, Bård," Vegard said urgently. "We must tie ourselves together to avoid falling down... did you bring the rope?"

Bård took his backpack off, set it down on the ground, and opened it. He found the rope and started tying it around his waist. Once done, Bård handed the rope to Vegard. Bård peered over the side and whistled. "Wow, that is kinda steep, Vegard! What's our plan here?"

"Let me find the binoculars," Vegard replied, searched in his pack and pulled them up. He scanned the area around them, but there seemed to be no other way around this. Sighing, he put them back down in his pack again. "It seems like this is our only way across," he said, taking the other end of the rope and started tying it around his waist. "We must walk very carefully, sideways. I'll go first, and you follow me, okay?"

Bård followed Vegard onto the narrow ledge, face out, walking sideways. He wasn't afraid of heights, however he did have a fear of falling. And having Vegard tied along side Bård was both good and bad. Good because Bård wasn't alone, but bad because, well, Bård wasn't alone. He grabbed Vegard's hand as they slowly sidestepped their way across the cliff wall. Every now and then, the brothers would stop and rest a minute, then continue on. Side by side, step by step. ''This is just grueling work, Vegard. It's gonna take us forever to get across!" exclaimed Bård.

"I know," Vegard panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "But at least we have full daylight, the weather is fine and there are no snakes here..." He squeezed Bård's hand tightly. A few small pebbles came rushing down the cliff side in front of them and fell over the edge - as if someone were walking over their heads at the top of the cliff. Vegard shuddered to think of who or what that would be, but decided not to say anything to Bård. Instead he pointed to the other side of the crevasse. "Look, it's not that far left. We will be across in about ten minutes I think."

Bård continued to s-l-o-wly creep across the ledge, hand in hand and tied together with a rope. Which, when Bård thought about it, might have been fun in a personal way. Bård laughed to himself thinking of that. Walking along a ledge like that, even with Vegard, was no fun at all! So when Vegard stated that they would be across in about ten minutes, Bård rejoiced. Quietly, so as not to disturb their concentration, but still, that thought gave Bård hope. Suddenly, a few pebbles rained down on the both of them. 'Weird,' thought Bård. "Someone up there?" he shouted.

Vegard stopped and chanced a careful look upwards, but he couldn't see anything on top of the cliff but the blinding sun. Everything went dead quiet after Bård had shouted his question. If there really was something up there, it didn't want to reply. "Maybe it's an animal," Vegard said thoughtfully. "What wild animals do they have around here? Pumas? Coyotes? I hope it's not a mountain lion stalking us... we don't have any weapons." 

The ten minutes Vegard thought it would take to get down this ledge seemed like ten years to Bård. Finally, the end of the path was in sight! Bård was extremely relieved! There was also relief that whatever or whoever was up above them seemed to have disappeared... for now. "Oh, Vegard, that was really damn near impossible to get down! My heart was in my throat the whole time!" Bård cried, untying the rope around Vegard's waist, kissing him as he did so. Several times, in fact. He untied himself, rolled up the rope and put it back into his backpack. "Where's our trail now?" Bård asked.

Vegard had to take some deep breaths of relief when they were finally over on the other side. His pulse had been pounding the whole time and he felt exhausted. "Yeah, I was scared to death," he admitted as he helped Bård with the rope. He kissed his brother back in sheer joy of being done with that ledge. "I really hope we won't have to go the same way back," he panted, sitting down on a rock. "I have to get my heart back down in my chest again... can we rest for a couple of minutes?" He took out the binoculars and scanned the landscape, searching for a path.

"Oh sure!" Bård replied to his brother. He watched as Vegard took out the binoculars. "Find anything yet, bro?" Bård asked.

Vegard checked his watch again and the direction of the sun, trying to use it as a compass. "I can't see the house from here, but it should be in that direction. South East." He pointed. "I can't really see a trail here, but it looks like it could be a small path going in that direction. Can you see it? Over there by the bushy grass and the tumbleweed." Vegard gave the binoculars to Bård.

Looking through the binoculars, Bård did indeed see the path. "No one, no one can beat your tracking abilities, Vegard," Bård said proudly. "Yes, I see it. It's not much, but anything's easier than that ledge!" Bård gave the binoculars back to Vegard and started walking towards the path.

Vegard put the binoculars back in his pack and followed Bård over to where the path seemed to appear. There was tall, bushy grass there and a lot of small rocks, as if after a rock fall, and was difficult to walk on, but still it was the only way it was possible to go. Suddenly, something brownish black clattered out of the grass and onto the rock tiles, right in front of Vegard, and he made a surprised jump. "Bård," he called out nervously. "There's a scorpion here! I can't get past it. Do these things sting through shoes?"

"Vegard, it's ok- they can't sting through shoes! Just walk away from it. Scorpions are only really harmful to you if you find them in your bed, clothes, or shoes, ok?"

Vegard stepped carefully over the scorpion and hurried away from it. "I'm beginning to get enough of wildlife for one day," he huffed. "Once we get up that hill, we should be able to see the house again. I hope we're getting closer now, we've already been walking for hours." He saw a long straight branch lying a little away from the path, and carefully walked over to it, his eyes scanning all over for snakes and critters. But he saw nothing dangerous, and managed to get hold of the branch. "This one looks good!"

"Great, Vegard, that's for you, then." Bård walked over to the same area Vegard found his, and soon found another walking stick for himself. It was as tall as Bård, with a "V" top . "Say, Vegard, I found mine, as well!" Bård said, pleased. "Now, let's get going to that cabin - I've had enough of nature as well!" Bård walked back to Vegard and put his arm around him and kissed his cheek.

Vegard's heart fluttered in his chest by that gentle kiss. He just couldn't help it, he had to turn fully against Bård, embrace him with both arms and kiss him properly. For a little while he just stood there, closing his eyes and kissed Bård lovingly.

Bård returned Vegard's kiss with passion, fear, and longing. It has been such a strange, weird day! Pressing himself tightly against Vegard, Bård clung to his beloved. 'If anything ever happened to him, that would be the end of me, I love him so much!' Bård thought, amazed at the power of that thought. He proceeded to put all that emotion into his kiss.

***  
A head popped up over the edge of a cliff some distance away, and sharp eyes inspected the kissing pair thoroughly. After a couple of minutes the head disappeared again, and soft shuffling sounds told that the person moved quickly away.  
****

Vegard thoroughly enjoyed the kiss and tight embrace, and felt he certainly needed it now, with all these difficulties they were having. But after some minutes he reluctantly broke the kiss. "I love snuggling with you," he mumbled against Bård's neck, "but we don't have the time. We need to find that house before it gets dark." He pulled back, planted a last kiss on Bård's lips, and turned towards the path again. If they only could get to the top of that hill, they would see how far away the house was now.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Bard silently agreed with Vegard. There would be time for this later. He determinedly walked behind his brother,watching his tight ass as he walked. 'Getting to this cabin has to happen first- and soon!' Bård thought. He stopped at the top of the hill and saw how close it was becoming. "Vegard, we're getting really close now!" Bård exclaimed happily. "Let's hurry!"

"Oh, that is great," Vegard smiled. "I think we will get there in less than an hour." Before them was a wide valley filled with rocks and bushes, only broken by what appeared to be a small creek floating through the valley. The house - or rather the small cabin - was on the other side of the creek, partly hidden between crooked trees. A path went through the valley, across the creek and up to the house. Vegard felt his spirits raising, and started walking along the path.

Raising his stick in the air, Bård let out a whoop of joy! He was practically running down the path towards the cabin. It was late afternoon and they most likely had to get firewood, find food, and get the cabin ready for the night. C'mon, Vegard, let's hurry!" Bard cried happily. That cabin was getting closer and closer with each step.

Vegard had to laugh at his eager brother running along like a kid. He chose a slower pace for himself, knowing they still had some way to go. First down to the middle of the valley, then over the creek. He couldn't see anything resembling a bridge, so he hoped that meant the creek would be shallow or have rocks to jump on. "Take it easy, Bård! Don't fall and hurt yourself now, when you've made it this far," he called out. Just then, at the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something moving furhter down in the valley, hidden by bushes and rocks. When he tried to look, he couldn't see anything, but there were shadows moving through the bushes. Could this be the same being that had been above them on the cliff wall?

Bård decided to slow down some when he heard Vegard reminding him why. He remembered his last fall and even though it hadn't been a serious one, Bård did NOT want to repeat it. Leaning on his stick, Bård waited for Vegard to catch up to him. When he finally got to where his little brother was waiting, he smiled at him and walked in tandem down the path. Bård could see the valley in front of them, looking wide open and easily passable. "This looks good!" Bård said. "Finally,some easy, fun nature instead of hard, scary nature! Let's hope that creek isn't too deep either, "reflected the blonde brother, echoing his dark haired brother's very thought.

Vegard walked easily beside his brother, enjoying the scenery and the more friendly landscape around them. There were even a few flowers here and there among the tufts of grass. After about half an hour, they came down to the creek. It was a bit wider than it had looked from afar, and Vegard stopped, looking out for a place to cross it. The stream was quite rapid, which meant it was probably shallow, so if they could find some rocks to stand on, they would maybe not have to soak their shoes and trousers. "I'll walk downwards and you go upwards," he told Bård. "Call out if you find a place where we can cross without getting too wet."

"Ok,Vegard!" replied Bård, looking the stream over. He ambled up the stream, looking for boulders, large rocks of any kind to walk across. Bård had only walked about 1/4 mile(approx 0.3 kilometers), when he noticed several larger rocks and small boulders that they could possibly walk on to get across the stream safely. Bård tried to call Vegard on his cell, however, there still wasn't any reception. Bård ran back to where they both had parted and yelled for his brother. "Vegard, where are you? Vegard?" 

Vegard had stopped to pee behind a bush, so he hadn't come all that far before he heard Bård calling for him. "Hey Bård, I'm here!" he called out and waved, so Bård could see him. "What is it?"

"Oh, there you are, Vegard! Bård exclaimed. "Say, I might have found an area where we can cross over the stream! Come with me and I'll show you!" Bård was clearly excited. He kept pulling on Vegard's arm towards the area of rocks. "C'mon Vegard!" Bård said, continuing to pull on his brother's arm like he was two years old again.

Vegard laughed and followed Bård, allowing him to pull him along. "Hey, someone is excited! Calm down." He grinned and looked at the rocks in the stream. "You did good, Bård. These are just fine!" Stepping up on the closest of the rocks in the water, he reached out to Bård. "Let's cross here. Grab my hand."

Bård smiled at Vegard and grabbed his hand. Step by steps, rather, rock by rock, the two brothers crossed the stream. Finally getting to the other side, they stepped off the rocks and started walking quickly towards the crooked trees.The cabin lay nestled between them. "Vegard, I can't wait to get inside and sleep, I'm exhausted!" Bård said.

"Yes, I'm tired as well," Vegard nodded as they walked along. "But if there are someone staying here - as we hope - we depend on them to be willing to take us in." He gazed at the windows, and thought he could see a shadow moving behind them. But it could also be the rays of the sun fooling him, as they were blinking in the glass. As they approached the cabin, Vegard slowed down. They had been so eager to get here, but now that they were almost on the porch, Vegard hesitated. 'What kind of people could be living out here? Would they be hospitable?'

Bård slowed down as he approached the cabin as well. He, too, was worried about who lived there, if anyone did, and what they might be like. "Ok," Bård said quietly. "I'll go knock on the door." He walked up to the door and knocked.

Nothing happened at first. But then, finally, the door opened slowly and a man stood in the opening. He was tall and well built, probably around forty years old. His eyes, as well as his hair, were jet black, and the skin in his face was tanned with wrinkles from being out in the sun on a daily basis. Vegard thought that this man looked like he could walk straight into a western movie as the great indian chief. He was almost tempted to say "Howdy", but restrained himself. The man stood broadly in the doorway and stared at the guys with intense, glittering eyes and a serious look on his face, his arms folded over his chest, but did not say a word. Vegard didn't know what to say, and gazed helplessly over at Bård, who usually was better at interacting with new people.

Bård stepped up, held out his hand and said, "Hi, my name is Bård. This person next to me is my brother Vegard. We're lost with a broken down car and need help! What's your name?"

The man just stared at Bård's hand, but did not take it. He looked from one of them to the other, and when the broken down car was mentioned, he looked out over the landscape in the direction they came from, as if he was trying to see the car. Apparently he didn't see anything, because he turned to Bård again. "Frank," he said with a deep voice. "What do you want?"

Bård looked a little uneasy at the dark man's refusal to shake his hand. He put his arm down, looked at Vegard and said," May we get something to eat and drink at least? We have to wait for our driver to come back. We are Norwegians visiting here and don't know the area. " Bård knew he was talking too much, but this guy made him nervous and he couldn't stop himself.

Frank stared at Bård with his penetrating eyes and looked like he contemplated the request. Finally he relented and stepped aside, gesturing inside. "Enter," he said simply. "You can have food."

Bård looked at Frank with surprise. He actually thought the guy would say no. "Thank you, Frank! We won't stay long and can pay you for your time and efforts." Bård said politely. Bård again looked at Vegard quickly before walking through the door.He looked around at the small cabin. 'Why isn't Vegard saying anything?' Bård thought. ' He's that scared?' Bård wålked over to a table and chairs and sat down. "Ahh, that feels great!"

Vegard hesitatingly followed Bård in the door. The big indian was very intimidating and he hadn't dared to speak to him yet. But now that they were finally invited inside, he nodded and said "thank you." He sat down beside Bård on a chair, and stretched his legs. It felt wonderful to finally be able to sit down.   
The man went to the kitchen and started brewing tea. He had a pot of stew on the stove, which he was stirring in. Finally, he placed two bowls on the table in front of the guys and filled them with steaming stew. He then brought them two mugs filled with a kind of herbal tea. Vegard smiled at the man in gratitude and began eating and drinking.

Bård gratefully accepted the food and drink from their surly host. The stew was delicious, thick and meaty. The herbal tea was warm, soothing and refreshing. Bård noticed Vegard, too, was sitting down and eating. "This is good, Frank. May I have more?" Bård asked. Frank gave a snort of derision, however, he gave Bård another bowlful of stew and more tea. Frank, still not saying a word, stayed over by the stove just watching Vegard and Bård eat with those glittering, black eyes. 'Creepy' Bård thought. 'I'm not so sure about this guy.' Bard finished the last of his food and drink, when suddenly, he felt thoroughly exhausted. Bard became alarmed that his arms and legs felt too heavy to move. "Wow, I must be tired after the hike and food! I feel like I could fall aslee...." Bård's head fell into his bowl. He was completely out.

The stew tasted really good after their long trek. Vegard tasted both meat and several kinds of unknown vegetables in it. Probably locally picked plants, he assumed. It was delicious though, and the same with the tea. Vegard had two bowls and two mugs of tea as well, and began feeling full and complacent and very relaxed. Suddenly he saw Bård falling asleep with his head on the table. "Bård," he laughed, "your head is in your bowl..." That was all he managed to say before his head fell back and he slumped in his chair, fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains brutality, blood and rape.

Frank smirked as he watched both of the young, good looking men pass out. He had , what was the term, "slipped them a mickey, in their "delicious herbal tea". So far, everything had gone according to plan. Frank had been watching these men since they started their hike towards his cabin. 'Everyone gets lost out here, and then I find them!' He thought, grinning. 'These boys are absolutely delicious looking, and...' bending over to lick Bård's cheek, ' tasty as well! Heh!' Working quickly, he dragged Bård down into his basement and into a small room in the back. It was maybe 10 by 10 feet with a hard packed dirt floor and walls, and a had couple of old matresses on the floor. Frank's head hit the ceiling. Not many homes in California had a basement as it were, because of the earthquakes. His granddaddy had dug this to store food and now Frank used it for his, ahem, pleasure. He laughed at that and placed a still unconscious Bård onto one of the mattresses. Frank tied Bård's arms behind him and tied his legs together. Frank also kissed Bård on the lips and fondled his crotch before putting a piece of duct tape across that beautiful mouth of his. Frank hurriedly went back upstairs, bringing his shovel with him in case the dark haired one was awake. Fortunately, Vegard was still asleep and Frank dragged him downstairs to that root cellar as well. 'This one is really handsome,' thought Frank. ' I shall play with him first!' Frank tied his arms and legs the same as he did Bård's. Frank rubbed himself up against Vegard, before kissing him for several minutes. Panting, Frank made himself stop. He had a raging hard on from thrusting up against Vegard. Pushing himself away from the dark haired man, he stood up with his hand in his pants stroking himself. Frank reluctantly made himself stop stroking his penis. It would have to wait. Frank set out a knife, "just for nicking them", a spreader bar, lube, Kleenex and other assorted odds and ends he might wanna use on the 'fine fine men'. He smiled. "Hope you wake up soon so we can have some fun" Frank said softly.

Vegard woke slowly. His head was swimming and his muscles aching. He kept his eyes closed, hoping the dizziness would subside, and tried a yawn. That didn't work. His jaw was stuck! Shocked, he opened his eyes and looked around. It was almost pitch dark, except for a small, dirty window way up against the ceiling. He could make out that he was lying on some sort of mattress, and something was holding his mouth together. Tape? In desperation he tried to yank it away, only to discover that his arms were tied on his back. And his legs too! By now, Vegard was getting really frightened, and tried to turn himself around to look around the room. He couldn't hear a thing. Why was he tied up? And where was Bård? 

Bård was awake on the other side of Vegard who was pointed away from him. He, too, was bound and gagged and unable to tell his brother he was there. Bård tried to make any kind of noises he could to let Vegard know he was there."Aga, aga!" Bård tried to say through the tape covering his mouth. He was totally frightened and had no idea what this Frank guy wanted. The thought terrified him. "Hnnng, hnnng" Bård said again, hoping Vegard could hear him.

When Vegard heard the sounds behind him, he knew Bård was nearby - and alive. But why were they tied up here? Vegard began rocking back and forth on the mattress until he managed to roll himself over so he was facing Bård. Even in the dark, he could see Bård's panicked wide eyes and feel how scared he was. Vegard managed to scoot himself over until they were lying really close, faces almost touching. In this frightening room, the only safe thing was Bård, and he pressed his forehead against his brother's, in an attempt to calm them both down. He didn't want them to make any sounds to tell the guy they were awake.

Bård was so grateful to see Vegard's face. Granted, both of them were 'trussed up like chickens' but still alive and in one piece, Bård thought. He watched as Vegard inched closer to him until their foreheads were touching. Bård wanted to kiss Vegard and hold him so badly, but had to suffice with foreheads and now bodies touching as closely as possible. Bård scooched as close to his brother as he could. They would have been kissing if not for the duct tape covering both their mouths. Bård knew it was silly, but he rubbed noses with Vegard, pressed duct taped lips against his brother's lips, anything to ease his fear. Bård was afraid of closing his eyes, as he didn't know what would happen to them if he did. Bård heard steps behind him and felt Frank staring down at them. Bård started to tremble and tried to draw closer to Vegard as if for protection. "That's not going to protect you, my blonde beauty," chided Frank. Bård could feel a knife pointing into his back. "Should I cut you now...or later? And where?" Frank spoke softly, mostly to himself. Tears formed at the corners of Bårds eyes. 'Oh god , no, no!' Bård thought. "Hnng, hnng" he tried to say. Suddenly, Bård was kicked hard in his back. He grunted with pain. Frank kicked him again, making Bård groan and try to roll away.

Vegard's eyes widened when he saw Frank coming out of the darkness, and he felt his heart jump up in his throat in fear when he saw the knife. Was he going to kill them now? What kind of weirdo had they walked in on? When he heard him threatening Bård with the knife, he began protesting. "Hnnng! Unnngg!" he grunted as loudly as he could, hoping to take Frank's attention away from Bård and onto himself.  
Frank watched the brothers' interaction with satisfaction. When he threatened one of them, the other one got protective. Good! That would give him some extra fun. He moved the knife over to Vegard, tickling him lightly under the chin with it. "I saw you kissing out there," he said in an almost amused tone. "You are lovers, aren't you?" He smiled in an almost friendly way. "Now, who should I play with first? You... or your brother? This pretty boy here, perhaps?" Frank moved the knife back to Bård's face and tickled his throat with it. Vegard tried to scream in protest, but all that came out was just "Nnnnnnggg!!"

Bård tried to pull away from the knife at his throat, but was unable to get far. "Afraid of the knife, are ya?" Frank said menacingly. He ran the sharp end of the blade lightly across Bård's throat, leaving a thin line of blood in its wake. Bård screamed behind the tape across his mouth "Unnngghh!" he cried. Frank laughed, bent over Bård and licked the blood from the wound on the young man's neck. Frank sucked at his neck like a vampire, moved over to his right shoulder and bit Bård hard there, hanging on for several seconds.. Bård bucked, screaming in pain. Frank held on for what seemed like minutes to Bård. Frank finally let go, licking Bård's blood off his lips and knife, grinning like a madman. Tears poured from Bård's eyes as the bite on his shoulder bled and bruised.

Frank tilted his head and looked at Bård, enjoying to see the tears running. "Aww, crying already?" he mocked and grinned. "I bet I can make you cry harder than that." Vegard saw that the man's attention was now focused on Bård, and tried a desperate move to get the knife away from him. He jerked back on the mattress and flung his tied up legs forwards in an attempt to kick at the man's head. All he managed was to kick Frank's shoulder, and the man whirled around immediately and kicked Vegard hard in solar plexus. "I said you should behave! It's not your turn yet!" he shouted angrily. "If you move again, I will kill you!" Vegard couldn't breathe, he couldn't even gasp because of the tape, so he just collapsed on the mattress, heaving for breath through his nose. Frank moved himself a bit further away from Vegard's legs and turned to Bård again. "Now let me see..." With the knife he cut Bård's yellow hoodie open all the way from the shoulders down to the waist, and tore it open. With intense black eyes he admired the marks he had made on Bård.

Bård's eyes widened at Frank cutting up his yellow hoodie. He saw Frank leering at his torso and the marks he had made with the knife. He was terrified Frank was going to use the knife again on him, but was even more afraid for Vegard now. As brave as it was to try to hurt Frank, all it really did was piss Frank off and get Vegard a kick in the gut. Meanwhile, Frank was running the knife down Bård's chest, stopping periodically to nick Bård's flesh, and suck at each nick, horrifying Bård. Bård cried out at each cut, tears running sideways out of his eyes into his ears. When he got to Bård's nipples, Frank sucked and bit them. Bård tried to pull away from Frank's bites, but was unable to get far. Both nipples were bleeding by the time Frank was through biting them. Frank trailed the knife down Bård's torso further,nicking and slicing as he went closer to Bård's penis. The cuts and nicks were not deep but were painful. Frank unzipped Bård's jeans, and pulled them down to the tops of Bård's thighs. Frank rubbed his face into Bård's groin, taking little nips of Bård's soft cock and testicles through his underwear. Bård continued to cry out at each bite, writhing. Frank took the knife and cut the front of Bård's underwear open, revealing Bård's tender flesh. Frank took the knife and nicked at Bård's penis, sucking the droplets of blood as they formed. "Why won't you rise? Doesn't this excite you, it excites me!" Frank said, leering, with Bård's blood all over his mouth. After several more minutes of cutting and sucking at Bård's privates, Frank went, "Huh, no reaction?? Don't like my little cuts on you?" Frank laid over Bård, thrusting a knee roughly into Bård's cut-up groin, making Bård cry out in pain. Frank ripped the tape off and kissed Bård roughly, thrusting his tongue deeply into the blonde's sore mouth. Frank kissed Bård like this for several minutes, his hard on becoming more and more apparent. Frank reluctantly,pulled himself off of Bård, replacing the tape over his mouth and pinching his nipples hard as he left Bård's side and turned to Vegard. "And what should I do to you, my dark haired beauty?" Speaking intensely to Vegard, penis hard against his pants, Frank reached over to rip the tape off Vegard's mouth. He then kissed Vegard hard for several minutes, biting his lips and sticking his tongue forcefully into Vegard's mouth as he had done to Bård. Bård was horrified and jealous and wanted to save Vegard from this man. He sat up and tried to headbutt Frank, but because he was tied up and, since the angle wasn't right, Bård only succeeded in knocking Frank on top of Vegard. Bård moaned and tried again. Frank sat up and slugged Bård in the cheek, knocking him out cold! "Damn you!" Frank roared. "No more games!" He stood up on his knees, ripping open his pants and as he pulled them down, his huge penis bobbing into view. Frank roared again, held on to Vegard's head and rammed his hard dick into Vegard's mouth . "Suck it, cunt! Suck my dick or I will kill you!" Frank roared. He groaned, feeling Vegard's warm, wet mouth around his penis, shoving it in and out roughly as he held Vegard's head.

Vegard screamed when the tape was ripped from his mouth, taking all his stubble with it. For a second he could finally breathe freely again, but then the man latched onto his mouth, and Vegard was horrified to get the tongue forced onto his tonsils. He tried to clench his teeth together, but Frank bit him so hard that he had to give in and let the man do what he wanted. Suddenly Bård attacked, which resulted in Frank knocking Bård out. Vegard yelled at the man in horror, but then the big penis was pushed into his face. He gagged and choked on the huge organ, which was pushed so far down his throat that he could hardly breathe at all, and tears were running down his face. To make it even worse, Frank had a hard grip in Vegard's hair, tearing out hairs every time he pushed in or out. Vegard tried to breathe through his nose, but it was almost impossible, and he started to panic from the lack of air. He squirmed and flailed under the hands of the strong man, but was unable to get any respite. The only thing that happened was that it seemed to excite Frank even more, the movements grew rougher and harder, and suddenly Vegard's mouth and throat were overflowing with warm, thick fluid. Vegard choked immediately and coughed and gagged. The penis was pulled out and Vegard fell on his stomach, heaving and retching. It was the most terrible thing he had ever experienced in his entire life, and he coughed and spat, trying to empty himself from every trace of this horrible man's seed.

Frank was down on his knees, spent after that orgasm. However, he wasn't done with the pretty man yet. Frank noticed that Vegard was on his stomach, heaving and coughing. Regaining his strength as well as his hard-on (as he had taken Viagra before going after these two,) Frank got back up on his knees, pulling Vegard's pants down and exposing his round, hairy ass. Frank pulled Vegard's ass cheeks apart and put his hard penis against Vegard's butthole and rammed it in, feeling Vegard's rectum tear as he shoved his turgid cock in to the hilt. Frank groaned as he felt Vegard's asshole give way and open up to receive him. Hanging onto Vegard's hips, the dark, swarthy man thrust in and out repeatedly, blood and feces all over his penis. He thrust again, feeling the tip of his cock hit Vegard's prostate. " I'm gonna make you come, pretty man, whether you want to or not!" Frank growled. Still hanging onto Vegard's hips, Frank continued his thrusting, hitting Vegard's prostate repeatedly.

Vegard was just getting his breath back when the evil man pulled his pants and boxers down in one rough movement, and began pushing in. It hurt terribly, and Vegard screamed loudly when he felt his flesh tearing around the huge organ. It burned and tore through him, and he cried out with every trust. The tears streamed down his cheeks from pain, he just couldn't hold them back, and in the end it hurt so much that he couldn't even scream, just whimper. By then, that horrible cock hit something that didn't hurt, but sent a jolt through his body. It wasn't unpleasant, but given the circumstances, Vegard felt it as a horrible intrusion - that in the middle of that gruelling torture, something should feel .... good. Frank continued thrusting into that spot, demanding that Vegard should come, and Vegard bristled. He didn't want any trace of pleasure associated with this horrible act, but there it was again, the jolts. Much to his dismay, he discovered that it made his cock grow stiff despite the tearing pain, and he cried out in despair and denial. But Frank was relentless, and in the end the jolts worked, and gave Vegard a measly little climax in the middle of all the pain. His cock gave a couple of small spurts and grew limp immediately. That his own body should betray him like this, was the last nail in the coffin for Vegard, and he broke down, crying, his body growing limp. All he could think of was that he was glad Bård didn't see it. 

Frank could feel Vegard get closer to his orgasm. In his excitement and feeling of power, Frank thrust harder and harder. Feeling his plaything come, sent Frank himself over the edge, coming in huge spurts inside Vegard's torn rectum. He heard the pretty one crying, which made his last thrust powerful and complete. Frank finished, and pushing Vegard onto his stomach further, which made his now limp dick fall out. What Frank and Vegard didn't realize was that Bård had regained consciousness and had been witnessing Vegard being raped by Frank. Bård looked scared and angry and his heart went out to his beloved Vegard. He longed to take him away from this horror, wanted to love him and protect him. He wanted to kill Frank! Bård willed himself to stay quiet until that evil man left. Then he could tend to poor Vegard. He watched Frank wipe his dick off and leave the root cellar, locking the door after them. As Bård heard the evil man's footsteps get further and further away, only then did Bård try to get Vegard's attention. "ega, ega!" Bård called softly to his beloved Vegard.

Vegard lay slumped on the dirty mattress, face down, crying hopelessly. It was like everything in him had given up after that last betrayal. He had been through mouth rape and anal rape, and on top of it all, his own body had betrayed him, even though he hated everything that was done to him. Vegard couldn't understand how that was even possible. And now they were locked into this cellar, at the mercy of a crazy and dangerous man, and Bård was knocked out, and Vegard felt so utterly helpless. The sobs poured from him like the evil seed poured out of his other end - so painfully that he couldn't even move. Then he heard it... small sounds behind him... Bård's voice. Vegard strained his head to look over his shoulder. Bård was looking back at him. "Bård... oh Bård..." Vegard sniffled, but couldn't say anymore, and he was in too much pain to move.

Bård was determined to get to Vegard despite being tied up. He scooched over towards him inch by inch. Eventually, Bård got close enough to almost touch him. Moaning, Bård scooted even harder, scraping his knees and chin pulling himself across the floor to Vegard. Bård scooched that last bit, which landed him almost up his one side. Bård kept calling Vegard's name softly and rubbed up against him frantically, tears running down his face and moaning.

Finally, Bård was next to him and Vegard could see his face. Boy, was he glad to see him! Bård looked teary and banged up and bloody, but his mouth was still taped. "Ohh Bård..." Vegard whispered, "let me try to get that tape off..." He pressed his face against Bård's, their noses rubbing, and their tears mingling. With his teeth, Vegard managed to get hold of a small corner of the tape, and then pulled his head slowly backwards, hoping it wouldn't hurt Bård too much. The tape followed and loosened from Bård's face, and Vegard spat it out on the floor. Then he pressed his face tightly to Bård's again, still teary and sniffling.

Bård kissed Vegard over and over again,on his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, everywhere he could reach being tied up. "Oh Vegard, my poor baby! My poor Vegard!" Bård cried,trying to comfort Vegard as well as himself. He pressed himself against Vegard, taking care to be gentle with both of their sore bodies. Bård lay there, continuing to kiss Vegard and murmur sweet words to him. Eventually,Bård had to assess how badly Vegard was hurt. "Vegard,I'm going to try to sit up now and turn my hands towards you, so I can try to pull up your pants a bit, ok?" He sat up with his hands facing his brother and tried to use his tied hands to pull up Vegard's pants, or at least try to cover him. Bård cried when he saw Vegard's torn and bloody backside and became furious again. Bård pulled Vegard's underwear and jeans to at least one side of his hips. He looked around for water, and found a dog bowl with water in it. "Vegard, there's water over there." He soon realized that getting the water and bringing it back was going to be too difficult without spilling it. So Bård gave up on that idea for now. He laid back down next to Vegard, cuddling and kissing him, refusing to stop touching him.

Vegard kissed Bård back, desperately needing the comfort and the closeness, and wanting to comfort his poor, beaten up brother. His tears gradually stopped and he began to murmur sweet words back. When Bård sat up and saw his bloody behind, Vegard cringed inwardly, he didn't really want Bård to see that... but he realized that they couldn't keep anything secret for each other here. They needed each other to survive this terror. He was very grateful for Bård's effort to cover him up. Too bad the water was too far away, Vegard ached so much that he didn't know if he would be able to move for a long time yet. But then he got an idea. "Bård," he whispered, "if you sit up again, can you manage to put your hands onto my hands? Perhaps we can be able to loosen the ropes around our wrists?"

"Good idea, Vegard, let's try!" Bård sat up, turned around, facing Vegard's tied wrists. He grabbed his hands and held them for several long seconds, loving the contact with his brother. Bård attempted to loosen the knots that held the rope around Vegard's wrists. After several minutes of fiddling with the knots, Bård was finally able to get Vegard wrists loose and took the ropes off.

Vegard moaned in relief when the tight ropes finally loosened. He rubbed his hands together to get the blood flowing again, and then turned a little - as much as he was able to - towards Bård. "Give me your hands so I can untie you too."

Gratefully,Bård turned around to allow Vegard to untie him. Soon, Bård was rubbing his own wrists. First thing he did after that was untie his feet. Then he flung himself into Vegard arms, crying hysterically. "Oh my god,that was so awful for you, for me! Let me look at you and treat your wounds, Vegard! How could that bastard do that to you! I'll kill him! I will!"

Vegard quickly untied his own feet after having untied Bård. He embraced Bård tightly as he cried, not knowing what he should do to comfort him. "Shh, not so loud," he whispered, stroking Bård's cheeks and kissing him gently. "We don't want him to hear that we have gotten the tape off, and maybe guess that we are loose too. He might come back... and kill us..." Vegard looked around the tiny room. "There isn't any way to treat me here - our backpacks with the First Aid kit is still upstairs. But... isn't that a box of tissues over there in the corner? And some other things as well? He must have planned to use them on us. Maybe you can bring me some tissues so I can clean up this... bloody mess?"

"I'll take care of it, Vegard." Bård said quietly. He walked over to the table where Frank had laid out various items to use on the boys. Bård looked quickly past the more frightening items- the knives, the spreader bar, rope, dildoes, whips, and ball gags. Bård shuddered to think of the damage these items could cause to either one of them. On the other side of the table lay various kinds of lubes, Kleenex, gloves, condoms, lotions, oils, rubbing alcohol, and of all things, baby wipes! Bård gathered some items that might be helpful to Vegard and brought them back to the bed where Vegard lay. Bård picked up the dog bowl full of water and smelled it. 'Seems ok,' Bård thought. He drank some, noticing it tasted stale but drinkable. Bård brought the water over to Vegard and said," Here, bro, drink." Holding Vegard's head up, Bård carefully gave his brother some of the water. Bård had some left for cleaning Vegard. There wasn't much left, 'we'll just have to make do,' Bård reasoned to himself. "Vegard, I'm going to start cleaning you up. This is gonna hurt!" Bård said warningly. Taking a baby wipe, Bård pulled Vegard's half removed underwear away from his sore, tattered rectum. Bård stifled a gasp as he saw the blood, feces, and other material dried on Vegard's skin. He gently wiped and cleaned his beloved Vegard until all that was left was tattered, torn flesh. Bård was horrified and enraged. Seeing Vegard's wounds only strengthened Bård's resolve to kill Frank. "Vegard, how you doing? Almost done here. Just have to use the rubbing alcohol mixed with the water to disinfect the area. This really going to hurt, but has to be done, darling, ok? Bård said..

Vegard drank a few sips of the water Bård gave him, and then lay still, allowing Bård to examine his painful backside. Every touch hurt, and every wipe Bård did, made Vegard gasp with pain. It stung and throbbed and hurt, and he could feel the blood starting to run again when the dried soil and dirt was cleaned up. When Bård told him he would use alcohol on his wounds, Vegard almost said no - he didn't want more pain - but he knew it would be necessary to avoid inflammation, so he nodded slowly. "Ok, Bård, thanks for doing this," he said. When the alcohol was applied, Vegard found himself in a world of hurt. It burned intensely, and he couldn't keep himself from whimpering quietly. Just then, the alcohol hit a particularly painful tear, and Vegard's face scrunched up in pain. Tears were running down his face, and he sobbed quietly the entire time until Bård was done with the cleaning.

After mixing some of the rubbing alcohol with some water in a cup, Bård gently poured it over Vegard's wounds. Upon hearing Vegard whimper, Bård kissed Vegard repeatedly and whispered, " shh, shh, darling, it'll be over soon!" When the cup was empty, Bård very gently patted Vegard dry. He then lay beside his beloved and put his arms around him, stroking Vegard's hair until the sobbing stopped. Both men rested for awhile, finding comfort and love in each other, giving them strength. Some time went by, giving Bård time to think about their next move. 'We can't have him find us again - how are we going to get out of here?' Bård thought anxiously. "Vegard, I know you're hurting, but we have to figure out our next plan of action here!" Bård whispered to his brother urgently. "Can you move yet?"

"Yes I can move," Vegard said. "Help me up, please." With the help of his brother, Vegard got up on his knees and then up on his feet. It was painful to move his legs, but he bit his teeth together and pulled his boxers and pants up. It felt good to finally be dressed again. He walked stiffly over to the table in the corner. "Look, there are knives here. Take one and hide in your clothes," he said and handed one to Bård. The other one he took himself, and hid in his pocket. The knives were small but sharp, more scalpels than real knives, and Vegard shuddered to think of what Frank had intended to do with them. Just then, they heard a sound by the door. "Hurry, lie down and pretend to be tied," Vegard whispered urgently, and threw himself down on the mattress.

Frank had had a good rest, and now he was ready to play some more with his new toys. He knew that he had left the dark-haired one without a gag, so he figured that he would have found a way to loosen the gag on the blond one too. Quietly, he went down to the basement and listened by the door. Yes, he could clearly hear two voices talking in there, and although he couldn't understand what they said, he guessed they would be discussing some way to escape. Maybe they even had managed to get out of the ropes? Frank wasn't very worried about that. He had had many "guests" in that room, and they would all try to escape at some point. But he wouldn't let them. Nobody could outsmart him. He knew what he wanted to do next, and grinned in anticipation. Going back to the livingroom he picked up a handgun and loaded it. Even if the guys down there were loose and had gotten hold of his supplies, they couldn't argue with a bullet. With the gun in hand, he unlocked the door to his playroom and opened it slowly, pointing the gun directly at the men on the floor. "Don't try anything. I know what you're up to," he said slowly as he walked in and closed the door. "I see you've been busy," he added, as he saw the loose ropes and that the things on his table had been moved around. "That doesn't matter. We are gonna have some fun now," he said with a smirk.

Bård didn't have to be told twice. He quickly laid down on his side in the same spot and put his arms behind him to simulate being tied. He held the tiny blade in his hand,careful not to cut himself. Bård bent his legs back at the knees, and kept his ankles together and hidden the best he could. Hopefully, Frank wouldn't notice Bård's being untied for a while. He stared at Vegard, trying to send all the love and support he could to him. Bård was terribly frightened, however, he was also determined to survive this and do his best to keep Vegard safe as well. Bård took in a big breath, let it out. He laid his head down and waited for Frank.

Frank walked over to Vegard and pushed him with his foot until he rolled over. "I see you are untied already," he said, mildly amused. "Good, that saves me from having to do it. Now, stand up and walk over to blondie and untie him too, unless you've done it already. If you try anything, I'll shoot him." 

Vegard had no other choice than to walk over to Bård and pretend untying him. He gazed at Bård, willing him to understand that they should play along for now, while waiting for a chance to get hold of the gun.

Frank kept a good distance between himself and the brothers, well aware that they wanted nothing more than to jump him if they could. "Both of you, stand up!" he commanded, and aimed the gun at them both in turn. "I know you are brothers, you told me so. I also know you are lovers, because I saw you kissing out there." He grinned to himself by that thought. "Now, I want you to show me exactly how two brothers can love each other. Have no doubt that if you refuse to do anything I say, I will shoot one of you." Frank backed into the corner where he sat down on one of the matresses, making himself comfortable. "Now, undress each other. Everything. I want to see you naked!" He pointed the gun at Bård. "You first, blondie!"

When Frank came back downstairs with a gun, Bård knew the danger level just went up a few notches. Plus, the fact that Frank knew the brothers were unbound. Bård couldn't seem to get a read on whether Frank was angry or amused at him or Vegard. Bård watched as Frank told Vegard to get up and go untie Bård. Bård also heard Frank say something about wanting to see how "two brothers can love each other." Bård blushed at the thought that someone knew their secret. Then he thought, 'fuck this, man! I can do this!' Bård stood up proudly, eyes shining, but stayed quiet. He say Vegard staring back at him. 'If I can stay focused on Vegard, I can do this' Bård thought. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, Bård continued to look at Vegard's beautiful brown eyes. 'How I love this man!' Bård's heart and soul thrilled at the thought. Bård looked down at all the nicks and cuts to his chest,abdomen and nipples. They had dried blood on them and they pitched. Continuing to stare at Vegard, Bård unzipped his jeans, taking them off one leg at a time, throwing them aside. Lastly, still looking at Vegard, Bård removed his boxers, showing, his nicked and cut penis and balls. Kicking his boxers aside as he continued to look at Vegard, Bård stood naked, tall and proud, waiting.

Vegard concentrated on Bård, holding his gaze to help him while he had to strip naked for this man. His stomach churned when he saw all the bloody cuts all over Bård's body. Some of them were still trickling blood when he moved. Frank seemed to enjoy watching Bård undressing, he licked his lips and rubbed himself outside his pants. The sight made Vegard feel sick, and he clenched his fists. Oh, how he wanted to attack this man and hurt him, kill him! When Bård was completely naked, Frank pointed at him with the gun and told Vegard: "Now you do the same, Curly, or your brother will pay." Vegard gritted his teeth but said nothing. He could feel the little knife in his pocket, but Frank was too far away... and the gun was a problem. So for now, he would have to comply. Without taking his eyes off Bård, Vegard pulled his grey hoodie and his t-shirt over his head and placed it on the floor. Then he opened his jeans and took them off, carefully placing them on the floor so that he could easily grab the knife if Frank came closer. For a moment he stood there, finding strength in the loving gaze of his brother, before he drew a heavy breath and then bent down to remove his boxers. Finally he stood up, naked, next to Bård.

Frank seemed to enjoy the sight of the two naked men; he was rubbing himself eagerly, his hand now inside his pants. "Curly," he commanded, "you will fuck your brother. Take this!" He threw the lube over to the boys. It landed on the floor and slid a little, stopping by Vegard's feet. "But first, Blondie, kneel and suck him stiff. Then lie down on your back and spread'em for your brother. I want you both to come, and you WILL enjoy it!" His black eyes glistened with lust and he smirked in anticipation.

Still holding Vegard's gaze, Bård walked slowly towards Vegard. Hands on either side of Vegard's hips, Bård started with kisses down Vegard's stomach to the edge of his pubic hair. He lay his face in the dark curls and penis, breathing in the musky scent that was Vegard. So intoxicating! And the feel of Vegard's cock against Bård's lips drove Bård crazy! He could feel himself start to harden wanting his brother's cock in his mouth. "Aha, Blondie likes it!" Frank chortled. "Look at his cock getting hard! Suck it now, you little bitch! I wanna see it in your mouth!" Frank growled, pleasuring himself watching Bård's excitement. Despite Frank, Bård nibbled on the tip of Vegard's dick, sucking the tip, down the sides, underneath where he knew Vegard liked being touched. He continued sucking and swirling his tongue and mouth over and around Vegard's lovely dark red penis. Bård closed his eyes and continued to suck, grabbing Vegard's ass and pulling him towards his mouth. How Bård loved holding that beautiful ass of Vegard's. He could hear moans and groans around him but couldn't tell who was making the sounds.

Vegard hated the thought of doing anything that would please Frank in any way, and felt it would be impossible to manage any kind of arousal in his presence, even though it was Bård, who he loved so dearly. But neither did he want the crazy man to harm them with that gun of his, so he knew he would have to try, in some way or the other. Bård was so unlike him in that way, he could decide to do something and go all in regardless, like he was doing now, kissing him and licking him. Vegard himself tended to overthink things, and had a much harder time of letting go. Bård did the most wonderful things to him, so Vegard closed his eyes and tried to shut Frank completely out of his mind, concentrating only on what his brother was doing. And he had to admit Bård was good at it, he did exactly the things Vegard loved best. Slowly but surely, Vegard's cock began to stiffen inspite of their audience, and he began moving slowly in Bård's mouth, just a little in and out. Bård had grabbed his ass in his eagerness, and that hurt quite a bit, so Vegard whimpered a little. But his brother seemed so eager and lost in what he was doing, moaning and sighing, that he doubted he would even notice. Vegard began moaning too, and bucked into Bård's mouth with his now fully erect penis.

Despite his own pleasure, Frank was watching the guys closely, and when he saw that Vegard had grown hard, he interrupted. "Blondie, down on the floor! Curly, fuck him senseless!" He had opened his own pants and let his cock out, and now he was stroking it with long, hard strokes.

In his excitement of sucking Vegard off, Bård had grabbed Vegard's amazing ass. He was nearly out of his mind with want and desire for Vegard, despite hearing Frank, his frenzied commands, and the horrible man moaning and pulling at his cock. Bård heard whimpering and realized too late that he was hurting his brother's sore rectum. Bård quickly let go of Vegard's ass cheeks, looked up at his sexy brother moaning. Vegard's head was back, eyes closed, mouth open, panting. Bård had never seen a sexier or more beautiful sight! Bård started humming, hoping the vibrations would please his lover. With the humming, Bård felt Vegard reach full erection. Bård, too, had also reached full erection. Suddenly, Bård heard Frank say " Blondie, down on the floor," as well as something about Curly fucking Bård senseless! Despite his fear, this was the one act Bård wanted with his brother. Wanted their fucking each other to be perfect and romantic, not 'forced by some asshole,' Bård thought with despair. Bård stop humming and removed his mouth from Vegard's dick. It looked glorious - dark red, pulsating, glistening with saliva and precum. Bård lay down on his back before Vegard, his own hardon pointing straight out at the sky. Pulling on his penis to keep it hard, Bård opened his legs and pulled them up to his chest,exposing perineum and asshole, his turgid dick pointing out between his legs. "Curly, fuck him! Fuck him hard! Make him bleed! I wanna see him bleed!" Frank shouted, "Now, or I'll shoot you both!" Bård eyes widened, hearing those words. 'What will Vegard do?' He thought anxiously. Bård knew his brother well and thought he would be alright. Except for one thing. Frank. 'What will he force Vegard to do?' Bård wondered.

Vegard heard Frank's commands, but tried to shut them out as much as he could. There was no way he would be able to hurt Bård or make him bleed, that was certain. But he bent down on his knees, pretending to be about to do what was asked of him. The little bottle of lube that had rolled over to him earlier, was still hidden by his foot, and Vegard grabbed it quickly and hid it in his hands behind Bård's legs as he prepared to start the penetration. He managed to get the lid off without it being visible for Frank, and poured the contents over his own cock. The superflous lube trickled from his penis down into Bård's ass crack right below, thus slicking the anus. Vegard hid the empty bottle behind Bård's body just as Frank began shouting: " Fuck him hard! Now! Let me see you pushing it in! To the hilt!" Vegard gazed deeply into Bård's eyes, pouring every emotion he had into that gaze. Their first time should have been loving, tender, everything wonderful - and not forced by a horrible man. How would they be able to make love ever again, if he was forced to rape his brother? He held Bård's gaze unblinking, hoping to find strength in his loving eyes, while he stroke himself a couple of times to spread the lube and positioned himself at Bård's opening. There would be no chance to prepare Bård any further, not with the way Frank was pointing the gun at them. Carefully, Vegard began pushing himself into Bård, ignoring the shouts of making him bleed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he whispered to Bård while he pushed deeply into him, until he was buried to the hilt.

Laying on his back waiting, Bård saw Vegard get down on his knees in front of him. Bård watched him grab something by his foot and slipped whatever it was onto himself. 'Ah, must be lube,' Bård thought, as he felt it drip on himself and felt Vegard spread it around his rectum. Bård knew what was gonna happen. Part of him was frightened, of Frank and his gun, mostly. However, there was a part of Bård excited for it to happen and fear of the pain. However, he knew Vegard was incapable of hurting him,so Bård tried to stay relaxed and ready. He kept his gaze on Vegard, trying to block out the cries of "make him bleed!" from Frank. Ås Bård felt the tip of Vegard's penis go into his asshole, he tried to relax and let him in. It felt so good, even if it was a little quick and painful at first! Bård gasped and moaned as he felt Vegard push his turgid cock into Bård completely. Upon hearing Vegard say, " I'm sorry...so sorry", Bård continued to look at Vegard with only love and lust in his eyes.

Frank watched Vegard pushing into Bård with greedy eyes, tugging hard on his own penis. He could keep this going for quite a while and wouldn't come until he allowed himself to do so. But he demanded a good show if he was to enjoy himself, and he wasn't satisfied with the gentle ways the boys were proceding. "I said, fuck him hard! Faster, damn it!" he yelled at Vegard and pointed at Bård with the gun. "You will both come! Or I'll shoot him!"

Vegard glanced over at Frank and felt the fear as a knot in his gut. How was he supposed to manage to stay hard and fuck Bård when the man was so unpredictable and scary? "Yes, I will," he said to the man, hoping to get him to ease up a little, and then turned to Bård again. "I must do what he says," he whispered, picking up the pace. "I'm so sorry, Bård." Vegard began pushing deeply into Bård, rocking them both back and forth, grunting with the effort. It was difficult maintaining his arousal when he was so afraid of the man, but he found strength and support in Bård's eyes, and the love he needed to manage doing this. But he had no idea whether he would manage to come, as Frank had demanded.

Bård knew what he had to do. Somehow he had to act the part of a raped man. "No, no, don't hurt me, Vegard, no!!" Bård writhed and moaned and tried to get away from Vegard. Bård stole a look at Vegard and mouthed "follow me," then continued moaning and crying. Frank was up on his feet, going " Now, THAT's what I want to see! Fuck that little pussy, curly! Make him cry!, twist his balls! You, blondie... pull on yer dick! Hard!" Frank had spittle on his lips in his frenzy. He paced back and forth, pulling on his cock as he did so with one hand and waving the gun around with the other. Trying to ignore all that, Bård pushed his butt back and forth in time with Vegard's thrusts. It felt soo good and Bård could feel his sphincter muscle release to allow Vegard more access. Bård then tightened and loosened his sphincter to hopefully help Vegard come. His pulls on his own cock were starting to take effect and Bård could feel his excitement increase. He whispered to "Vegard, talk dirty to me, say anything!"

Vegard saw Bård starting to act, and understood what he was trying to do. Maybe they could appease Frank if they both played their parts. Closing his eyes in concentration, Vegard fucked Bård as hard as he could manage, feeling every sensation from Bård into his cock. "Cry, you bitch," he growled. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that your insides will twist!" He could hear Frank's voice getting more and more excited, and that helped him relax a little. Gradually, he managed to feel his excitement starting to build, little by little. Bård was very good at tightening and loosening his asshole around him, and in the end he felt he would finally manage to come. To help Bård do the same, he began growling: "I will come in you, I will fill you up!" Finally, with a loud groan of effort, Vegard managed to come, moaning and groaning loudly so Frank would understand with no doubt what was happening.

When Bård heard his brother say " I will come in you...fill you up", it really turned him on! Bård had no idea that Vegard was capable of such talk! Bård, himself, often talked dirty to Maria during sex, but had been reluctant to say things like that to his more reserved brother. However, that didn't stop Bård from saying "Ah, ah, fuck me, Vegard! Fill me with your cock!" Bård loved the feel of Vegard's balls against his ass as his big brother fucked him. He was so lost in the feeling of being fucked by his brother, that he didn't hear Frank come up next to them, breathing heavily and pulling on his penis. Frank put his penis in front of Vegard's mouth and said "suck it, curly! Suck it hard!" At the same time Frank grabbed Bård's penis and started stroking and pulling at it. Bård didn't want this bastard make him come, but all the dirty talk, Vegard coming and the incessant pulling of his penis, finally did him in. "Ah fuck, fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming, Vegard!" Bård bucked and jerked, shooting his wad over himself, Frank, and Vegard.

Vegard startled when Frank suddenly came up to them, he had managed so well to block him out that he didn't notice the man coming closer. But now he suddenly stood in front of Vegard, showing his huge, stiff cock in his face and demanding he sucked it. At the same time he grabbed Bård with one hand, and was so occupied with that that the hand with the gun wasn't pointing at any of them at the moment. 'This is my chance,' Vegard thought as he unwillingly opened his mouth for Frank. Hidden behind Frank's back, Vegard's hand fumbled for his discarded jeans which he had placed right next to them. He found them and immediately felt for his pocket where he had the scalpel ready. There! His hand closed around it, and he felt with his fingertip that the blade was facing the right way. Just as Frank was showing his cock into Vegard's mouth, Vegard lifted his hand as if he wanted touch the blood-filled organ - and made a quick and deep cut in it with the blade he had hidden in his hand! A thick spurt of hot blood hit his hand, and Frank howled in pain and fell back, losing his hold of the gun in the process. The man screamed, and squeezed both his hands against his groin, trying to stop the flood of blood - and Vegard jumped for the gun. He managed to get hold of it before Frank could get it, and he quickly pointed it at Frank. "Don't move," he told Frank, "or I'll shoot your balls right off!" He nodded quickly at Bård who was still on the floor. "Bård, get our clothes and shoes and get out of here!" While he talked, he was backing towards the door. Frank still sat on the mattress and screamed, loosing a lot of blood quickly.

Bård, still lying on the floor recovering from his orgasm, watched as Vegard took Frank's swollen member into his mouth. Bård winced at how rough Frank was on poor Vegard. He saw Vegard's hand reach up to hold Frank's dick when Bård saw a flash of silver in Vegard's hand. Before he knew it, Bård watched as Vegard cut deeply into the evil man's turgid cock. Blood poured everywhere as Frank shrieked in pain. Bård was in shock seeing the grisly tableau, when he heard Vegard say to get their clothes and stuff. Bård quickly became active in finding their stuff. Once he had their stuff in hand, Bård headed for the door, grabbing Vegard's arm and saying," c'mon, let's get out of here!"

Vegard backed up towards the door, holding the gun in both hands and aiming at Frank. When Bård signalled that he was ready, Vegard followed him out the door without taking his eyes off the man. Frank alternated between yelling and swearing, but didn't attempt to follow them. Vegard fumbled around the door handle, still with his eyes on Frank, and felt a key in the keyhole on the outside. First then did he dare to look away, slammed the door shut and locked it - and removed the key. They quickly scaled the stairs and were standing in the living room. "Dress quickly," Vegard said, pulling his clothes on faster than he'd ever done before, while his eyes scanned the room for anything useful. Their backpacks were standing by the door and he grabbed them. "I saw a car behind the house when we arrived... look for car keys!"

Bård nodded in agreement as he pulled on his clothes quickly as he could, given how sore and messy he was. Once dressed, Bård ran out of the cabin, looking for the car. He saw it off to the back of Frank's property and ran to it. He sat in the driver's seat of the old car, looking for the keys as the ignition was empty. He finally found them in the ashtray. Bård inserted the keys and turned them, hoping for a quick start. The engine sputtered and died. Pumping the gas pedal a few times, Bård attempted to start the car again. This time the engine roared to life! Bård was thrilled and putting the car in 'drive', he drove to the front of Frank's property. Looking around anxiously for Vegard and not seeing him, Bård started yelling for him. "Vegard, where are you? Vegard, hurry!"


	9. Chapter 9

Vegard came running out of the house with their backpacks and the gun still in his hand. He had looked for anything useful but hadn't found any, and now it was crucial to get as far away as possible, before Frank managed to get out of the basement. Because he would, Vegard had no doubt about that. And he would definitely be mad at them when he did... Vegard climbed into the car next to Bård and slammed the door. "I see a narrow trail leading that way," he pointed in the opposite direction from where they had arrived. "Drive that way. Hopefully we'll end up on the main road."

Upon hearing Vegard's instructions to go down the narrow trail, Bård nodded as he turned towards it. Driving as fast as possible while maintaining safety was taking every bit of concentration Bård had left. The last day or so had been horrible to say the least. If Bård gave himself any time to think about the rape and torture, he'd fall apart. And that just couldn't happen, not yet anyway. But Bård had to feel some sort of touch from Vegard to bridge this horrible gap he felt with Vegard and himself. What would life be like for them now that Frank happened? Would they be able to love each other, touch each other again with the awful memories invading that space where love had been? Sighing, afraid of Vegard's response, Bård slid his hand towards his beloved, touching fingers, taking Vegard's hand in his.

Vegard was sitting quietly, looking out the front window trying to see where the trail went in the tall grass and bushes. Bård was driving at breakneck speed - at least for this horrible trail - and they both had to concentrate to see where to go. After a while the path widened somewhat, becoming more of a rough dirt road, and Vegard could relax a little as it was easier to see. But when he relaxed, the thoughts began invading his brain. The adrenaline rush had kept them out - had to keep them out to keep him from collapsing - but now the adrenaline began giving out, and Vegard started trembling. Bård had risked taking a hand from the wheel and reached out to him, and Vegard took it gratefully, clenching it hard. He needed the touch, the support and the comfort, but they didn't have time to endulge in that yet. So after a few moments, Vegard let go of Bård's hand. "Better keep both hands on the wheel," he said in a trembling voice. "That's safer." His teeth had started chattering now and he struggled to keep in control. He kept feeling the sensation of cutting through living, human flesh, and the warm blood flow that followed, and it was making him feel sick. Vegard's breathing began to speed up and he felt like he was going to throw up. 'Not now! We need to get away first! Not now!' his brain kept saying, but his guts didn't listen. Suddenly, he gulped, and knew he needed to get out of the car fast. "Stop! Now! I'm gonna be sick!"

Upon hearing Vegard say " stop now!" Bård did as told immediately. He slammed on the brakes. Looking at Vegard, Bård, alarmed, said " What's wrong, what's wrong?"

Vegard didn't have time to reply. He threw the door open, leapt out of the car, and immediately threw up all over the surrounding vegetation. He kept heaving for a while, even after his stomach was completely empty, because the inner images and the sensation of cutting through human flesh still tormented him. Finally his stomach calmed down and allowed Vegard to gasp for breath. "I cut him... I cut through him... I've cut somebody's living flesh... I killed him..." he groaned inbetween gasps.

Bård slammed the car in park, got out and ran to Vegard's side. Bård stood there, rubbing his brother's back as he vomited. After Bård was certain Vegard was alright, he went to the car and found napkins in the back seat. He brought them back to Vegard's side, saying: "Here, honey, wipe your face, ok? You're alright..." He stopped in midsentence as he heard Vegard say what he had done to Frank. Tears came to Bård's eyes as he heard Vegard's horrified and plainative remarks. Handing the napkins to Vegard, Bård stated quietly: "What other choice did you have, Vegard? What choice did that rat bastard leave you, leave us? He was going to rape us til we were both dead, and you know that! I'm so proud of you, Vegard, for stopping him!" By this time, Bård was shouting, with tears running down his face. His own rage and fear spent for the moment, Bård kept an arm around poor Vegard while still sobbing copiously.

The tears began streaming down Vegard's face, but he didn't care. He had never felt this awful, ever. It took some time before he managed to register Bård talking to him and handing him tissues. Mechanically he took them and wiped his face and rinsed his mouth, spitting out every trace of the sour taste. But he could not rid himself from the horrible feeling of cutting and maybe killing a human being. Both he and Bård were sobbing now, and Vegard was still shaking violently, but he knew that they couldn't stay here - the fear for Frank's revenge was still overwhelming. He hugged his brother tightly and stroke his hair. "Let me drive now," he asked gently, but with chattering teeth. "I need to take my mind off this or I'll go crazy. And we still need to get away, as far as possible."

Releasing the embrace, Bård gave Vegard a concerned look and handed his brother Frank's truck keys. Bård quickly peed and climbed into the passenger side of the truck, and sat quietly while Vegard drove. Bård seriously hoped that Frank couldn't find them. He kept scanning the woods around them watching for some sign of Frank, and he also kept staring at Vegard, incredibly worried about him. Was this nightmare ever going to end?

Vegard concentrated intently on driving on the bumpy gravel road with which wasn't much more than two sets of wheel tracks with grass in the middle. He was still shaky and upset, but managed to supress those emotions better now that he was driving. The sun was coming from another angle now than when they started out, and Vegard concluded that the road they were driving was probably going in something resembling a half circle. That was understandable, as there were huge rocks and cliffs preventing the road from going straight. After quite some time on this bumpy road he could finally see the main road further down. "Look, Bård, the main road! We'll soon be out of this..." A loud wroom interrupted him, and out between some huge rocks, something came jumping out at them. A red 4-wheeler! With Frank on it! "Oh no! He's taken a short cut!" Vegard wailed. The small vehicle zoomed right in front of them, and Vegard had to swerve to avoid it. Somehow he managed to get in front of the 4-wheeler, and drove as fast as the car possibly could, to reach the main road before Frank caught up to them again.

Hanging onto the dashboard for dear life, Bård was terrified at seeing Frank pull in front of them! He yelled "Whoo hoo!" when Vegard managed to miss hitting the 4 wheeler. Bård saw something that made his heart grow cold. " Vegard, he's got a gun!" Bård said urgently. "Watch out, he's got a gun!" Bård was looking around the trail to find something, anything to help them. Just then, Bård saw a flash of orange up ahead on the main road. 'Oh my god, it's Joe,' Bård thought excitedly. " Vegard - look! It's Joe!"

Joe was coming? Maybe he could help them! Vegard managed to squeeze the car out on the main road right in front of Frank, and floored the pedal so the car sped up to maximum. He could clearly see the orange car now, coming towards them, although it was still some distance away. "Wave at him! He won't know that it's us!" he shouted to Bård, struggling to keep the car on the road, because Frank was now coming up along side of them and pointing his shotgun at them. Suddenly there was a shot, and a million glass pieces rained over the boys. Vegard screamed and fought for control over the car. "Are you hit? Are you hit?"

Bård leaned halfway out of the passenger window, waving and shouting, forgetting Frank could see him. He screamed, "Joe, Joe, it's us! Over here!" repeatedly, hoping Joe would recognize them and come help. Suddenly, Bård saw Frank pull up along side of them at the rear passenger window and shoot at them, making the window break and scaring the hell out of Bård! "Ah, fuck!" he cried, covering his head with his hands. Bård replied to a frightened Vegard asking him if he was hit by yelling, "No, I'm alright!You ok?" Bård watched Vegard drive frantically, managing to get ahead of Frank's 4 wheeler. Bård leaned out the window again and started yelling for Joe, all the time watching for Frank to pull up near them again.

The foxmobile was quickly coming closer, and blinked it's lights at them to signal that Joe had recognized them. Vegard wiped his hoodie-clad arm over the steering wheel to remove most of the sharp glass shards, and saw Frank trying to pull up along side them again. The road was narrow here, with a cliff wall on one side and a steep drop on the other, with the valley far below. If Frank managed to push them out of the road, it would be game over. Vegard threw the wheel over, trying to push Frank against the cliff wall, but the 4-wheeler pulled back and avoided it. Joe was now coming so close that Vegard could see his face, but what could he do to help? Just then, Frank pulled up on the other side of the car and another shot rang out.

Terrified, Bård realized how perilous things were getting. Ahead was Joe, who was flashing the foxmobile lights off and on, which made Bård ecstatically happy. "Vegard, he sees us, Joe sees us!" He cried out looking at Vegard and grinning. 'Finally, something to smile about!' thought Bård. That smile was quickly gone as Frank tried to get along side the boys again. Suddenly, Vegard swerved toward Frank, trying to push him off the road towards the cliff face. It didn't work, as Frank slammed on his brakes, allowing the truck to get ahead of him again. "Nice try, bro!" Bård said to Vegard, giving him a punch on the arm. He then stuck part of his head and arm out again to wave at Joe. Unbeknownst to Bård, Frank had come up along side them again and cocked his shotgun to shoot. Suddenly, a shot rang out and Bård screamed, holding his arm! He pulled himself back into the truck holding his arm which was bleeding. Still crying out in pain, Bård looked around for anything to cover the shot to his forearm. He found a rag on the floor of Frank's truck, and placed it over the wound. Tears were running down his face as Bård cradled his injured arm

"Jeezus, Bård!" Vegard cried out, not daring to turn his head to see how Bård was doing, because Frank was trying to pass him on the outside. "Where did he hit you? Where? Is it serious? Bård, talk to me!" he asked frantically, while swerving again. He tried to push Frank over the cliff without going over himself, but Frank fell back again, and now he had to swerve the other way to avoid hitting Joe who was coming at them at full speed. Joe appeared to be shouting something through the window just as he passed Vegard, but of course it was impossible to make out with all the engine noise. The foxmobile passed them by, then slammed on the brakes, turned quickly and followed behind them. "What's Joe trying to do?" Vegard asked in desperation. "Going to squish Frank between our cars or what?"

In a lot of pain and scared to death, Bård sat huddled in the passenger seat holding his shot arm. He didn't want to do anything anymore at all that would cause more pain. However, when he heard Vegard asking him how he was, Bård snapped out of his revelry and answered his beloved. "I'm ok , Vegard, my forearm was shot but it's not bleeding much now." Bård saw Joe pass them and turn around. He suddenly remembered that he had stashed Frank's handgun in his backpack. Quickly, Bård reached behind the front seats, found his backpack, and pulled out the gun. He made sure it was loaded. It was. Holding the gun in his lap, Bård waited to see what would happen next. Speeding down the main road now, Bård heard a loud "skree" sound of metal on metal, then a loud crash! Turning his head towards the sound, Bård saw Frank's 4 wheeler go over the cliff! Looking for the Foxmobile, Bård saw it sitting in the road, behind them. Bård gave a loud "Whoo hoo!" raising both arms. He then screamed in pain as his right arm throbbed in pain again. "Oh damn, I forgot!" Bård muttered to himself, holding his shot arm close to his body.

The next time Frank tried to get on the outside of their car, both Vegard and Joe were ready. Vegard swerved towards the cliff fall so Frank would have nowhere to go, and Joe came rushing from behind so Frank couldn't brake and fall back again. Joe hit the back of Frank's 4-wheeler with a loud crash, and the smaller vehicle toppled over the side of the road and disappeared down into the valley far below. Vegard slammed on the brakes, just as he heard Bård whooping, then screaming beside him. The car stopped, and the Foxmobile already stood still behind them. Vegard fell over the steering wheel, breathing heavily, totally exhausted. He was bleeding from multiple cuts on his hands from the glass shards on the wheel, and also his face and head was cut and bleeding from when the window had exploded on them. Slowly, Vegard looked up again, turning to Bård. He could see Joe in the mirror, climbing down from the foxmobile and running towards them. " I think we killed him," he mumbled in disbelief.

"Yeah, maybe we did, Vegard. We ought to go look." Bård opened the truck door with his noninjured hand and climbed out of the truck. He instantly felt dizzy and weak in the knees, and had to lean against the truck for support. After a few seconds Bård stood and walked over to Vegard. Bård threw his arms around him, holding Vegard tightly with his left arm. Bård said Vegard's name over and over again, and was kissing him, murmuring, "You're ok, you're ok!", not realizing that Joe could see them.

Vegard left the car on the other side and cautiously walked to the edge and looked down. The drop was far, at least 30 meters (100 ft) right down. At the bottom of it, the smoking remains of the 4-wheeler were laying. Vegard couldn't see a body, but perhaps that was for the best. He suddenly felt very dizzy and a little bit nauseous and quickly pulled back from the edge. As he turned around, Bård threw himself at him, and all he could do was to hold him tightly. Bård was also bleeding from glass cuts. "It's over now, Bård, it's over," Vegard said again and again, trying to comfort himself as much as his brother. His heart was still throbbing so fast and his breathing was laboured, and he couldn't do anything but cling to Bård. He tried to stroke Bård's hair, but it was full of glass shards, so he couldn't, and instead he wrapped both arms around him, kissing him. Joe reached them and stopped, watching the emotional scene.

When Bård finally let go of Vegard, he turned and saw Joe standing there. "Vegard, I think he saw me kissing you!" Bård urgently whispered to his brother. "Oh well, we'll deal with that later, I guess." Bård walked over to Joe and hugged him tight. "Thank you for saving us, Joe. We would have been goners without you!" Joe, surprised, hugged Bård back, whispering, "Sure, of course! I would do anything for you, Bård, don't you know that?" They hugged for several more seconds, then let go, each slightly embarrassed. Bård stood there, holding his arm. "Come on, Bård, get in the backseat and rest a minute. "I need to talk to Vegard." Joe said quietly. Bård climbed into the backseat of the foxmobile, sat down, sighed, and put his head back against the seat. Joe started walking to the truck, where Vegard was standing.

Vegard had brushed as much of the glass as he was able to out of Bård's hair. He then bent forwards and did the same with his own hair as Bard walked over to talk with Joe. When he stood up again, Bård was hugging Joe and thanking him. 'Oh well,' Vegard thought, 'the man saved us, so let them hug.' Vegard watched Joe send Bård back to the car and then came limping up to him. Was he injured too? "Thanks for saving us," he told Joe, grasping the man's hand between both of his own and squeezing it gratefully. "You saved our lives!"

Joe returned the handshake, understanding that Vegard wasn't the hugging type and that this was as far as Vegard would manage to go to show his gratefulness. "I guess I did," he said quietly and walked to look over the edge. "I think I may have killed the guy who followed you... nobody can survive such a fall. I... I've never killed somebody before..." He looked unhappily at Vegard. "Please tell me that it was worth it. Why was he shooting at you?" Joe walked over to Vegard again, needing to know he did the right thing.

Vegard realized that Joe was struggling and placed a hand supportingly on his shoulder. "You did the right thing," he said quietly. "He was a crazy madman and he was trying to kill us. We would have been dead now if it weren't for you." He squeezed the shoulder a little. "What happened to your leg? Did you get hit too?"

"No, I twisted my ankle when I went to get gas," Joe said. "That's why I was so late in returning. If you hadn't written that note and left on the seat, I wouldn't have had any idea where to look for you guys. Joe turned to look at the foxmobile and then back at Vegard. "I managed to drive here, but it hurts a lot, so I was wondering if... maybe you could drive the car? I don't think I can manage any more because of the pain."

"Ok, I'll drive the car," Vegard agreed. "We need to get Bård to a doctor as soon as possible, the madman shot him in the arm. If you can show me the way to the nearest town, I'll drive us there. I think we all need to see a doctor," he added, looking down at his own bleeding hands. "But what should we do with this car? It belonged to the madman, we took it because we tried to get away from him..." Vegard's voice shook, and he had to stop talking. He didn't know how much longer he would manage to stay calm after all this."I'll help you to push it over the edge," Joe said. "It will look like an accident - like the two cars collided. He won't need it any longer anyway." The two men slowly pushed Frank's car over the edge and watched it fall down and land nearly on top of the 4-wheeler. There was nothing more to say. 

Quietly they walked over to the foxmobile. "Joe, please go into the back with Bård and try to tend his wounds. There should be a first aid kit in this backpack," Vegard said and handed Joe his backpack. Then he climbed up in the front seat, wiped his bloody hands on his jeans-clad thighs and started up the foxmobile, waiting while Joe climbed into the backseat and closed the door. Then he began driving towards the small town they had been on their way to all along.

Joe climbed into the backseat carrying Vegard's backpack. He sat next to Bård, who was leaning back against the seat with his eyes closed. "Bård?" Joe said, shaking him. "Wha.. what?" Bård replied, rubbing his eyes blearily. " Vegard gave me the first aid kit so I could dress your wound better." Joe stated. "Sure, ok." Bård started taking the rag off his arm. " I can do this, Bård. You rest." Joe untied the rag, tossed it aside.He took out some gauze and cleaning wipes, and started cleaning Bård's wound gently. Gritting his teeth from the pain, Bård turned his head and looked for Vegard. He saw him standing by the edge of the cliff, looking down at something. 'Say, isn't that where Frank went over the edge?' He thought. Bård made whistling noises as Joe removed a piece of glass from his arm. Once the arm was clean and wrapped again, Joe started taking the bits of glass out of Bård's hair. He treated Bård's many cuts. In the meantime, Vegard had come back to the foxmobile, got in, and began driving away from the gorge where Frank lay, 'dead, hopefully' Bard thought savagely. Trying to make conversation, Bård asked, "Well, what happened to you, Joe? You were gone an awfully long time." "I was telling Vegard that I twisted my ankle and had to wait overnight. Otherwise I would have been back sooner." Joe replied quietly. "I didn't expect to kill a ma..." Closing his mouth and looked down. When he looked up again, there were tears in his eyes. Bård reached over give Joe a one armed hug, saying: "You did what you had to do, Joe. You saved our lives, we are so grateful to you for that!" Joe smiled and put away the first aid kit. He leaned towards the front seat. "Vegard, turn right at the next stop sign, ok?" Turning back to Bård again, Joe asked: "Can you tell me what happened to you guys?" One of these days, you'll have to tell me what happened back there with that man." Joe said. " Maybe some day, but not now, Joe." Bård replied quietly. With nothing more to say both men faced front, watching the scenery go by.

Vegard drove on, following Joe's instructions. It was starting to get really painful sitting down on his torn behind, and he shifted back and forth in the seat, struggling to find a less painful position. But apart from the physical pain reminding him of what had been going on, Vegard was beginning to feel strangely detached from everything. He felt cold, although he was sweating, and his head felt like he was swimming in a glass bowl. The conversation between Joe and Bård in the back seat was almost not audible anymore, as if he wasn't really there. All that existed was the road, the car, and the pain in his butt. Vegard tried to concentrate on getting to the town and finding a doctor. That was the most important thing right now - getting Bård treated. Everything else would have to wait. Suddenly, there were houses popping up by the road, and Vegard blinked hard. How come he hadn't noticed them before? And there were cars on the road and increased traffic, without him noticing it. Was he losing it already? Vegard bit his teeth and concentrated as hard as he could, focusing only on the road, which somehow seemed to have turned into a street. He didn't know how long he would manage to stay focused enough to drive this thing anymore, and he was swaying dangerously in the seat, struggling to stay alert. "Where is the doctor's office, Joe?" he asked, his voice hoarse as if he hadn't used it in a long time. 

While Bård was being tended to by Joe, neither one of them noticed Vegard's pale face, constant repositioning, and swaying in the driver's seat. It was only when Joe heard Vegard asking where the doctor's office was, did both of them notice that Vegard looked like he was going to pass out. Joe, alarmed, said urgently, "Vegard, pull over into that parking lot,ok? Now, please? Are you ok?"

Vegard wanted to ask why he should pull over there, but felt it didn't reallly concern him. Nothing concerned him anymore. All he knew was that the corners of his vision were darkening and he couldn't really see all that much anymore. So he pulled over, sort of, and ended up in the entrance to the parking lot. As he got there, he managed to stop the car just as his feet slipped from the pedals and his hands fell from the wheel. The darkness filled his vision and he knew no more.

Both Joe and Bård shouted, "Vegard, what's wrong?? Vegard!" Joe jumped out of the back seat and opened the driver's side door quickly. He saw Vegard slumped over the steering wheel, white as a ghost, passed out. Meanwhile, Bård was leaning over the front seat shaking Vegard vigorously,"wake up Vegard, please wake up! What's wrong?". Joe told Bård, "Let go of your brother and let me help him!" He's fainted, that's all. Joe lifted his head from the steering wheel and laid it back against the seat. Vegard was still unconscious. Bård, having calmed down, found paper towels on the floor of the car, wet them down with water from his water bottle and handed them to Joe. After taking the wet paper towels from Bård, Joe applied them to Vegard's forehead. "Vegard, Vegard, wake up," Bård said urgently, leaning his head and arms over the front seat and rubbing Vegard's cheek. "Vegard, wake up," Joe said quietly, gently shaking the unconscious man. He looked at Bård with concern and a bit of fear.

Vegard awoke slowly. There were uncomfortably cold and wet things on his cheeks and forehead, and he flinched. Ouch, his head was throbbing too. What had happened? And why were people talking to him? He opened his eyes tentatively, and found himself staring straight into Joe's blue eyes. That made him startle, and he looked around. It was gradually coming back to him now. He was still in the car, Joe was beside him and Bård was saying something behind him. Vegard groaned and made a face in pain. Sitting still hurt, and it felt wet as if he had been bleeding there. Which he probably had. He lifted his hands to stroke his face, and became wet again. Ugh, his hands were bleeding too. Was all of him leaky now? "Joe? Bård?" Vegard moaned and closed his eyes again. His head didn't want to co-operate.

Joe knew Vegard needed a doctor immediately. He dialed 911, not sure who or 'what was gonna appear to help them in this little pissant town', he thought. Bård, was still leaning over the front seat, hovering over his brother. He, too, looked in shock to Joe. 'What the fuck happened to these guys?' He wondered. Standing up, Joe turned around and watched for whoever was coming to help them. For several minutes, no one came. Joe started to worry. Then, in the distance, Joe saw a police car racing towards them, sirens blaring. It stopped at where the Foxmobile was parked. As the police officer got out and walked up to the boys, Joe heard another set of sirens in the distance. He relaxed and quickly explained their medical emergency. Between the officer and Joe, they were able to lift Vegard and put him in the back seat of the police car. Bård sat down next to his brother, still looking worried. Joe climbed into the front seat next to the officer. Soon, they arrived at what looked like an old-fashioned doctor's office. Both the nurse and doctor came out to help the brothers. "Help my brother Vegard, please! I'm ok!" Again, Joe, the officer and the nurse helped carry Vegard into the doctor's office.


	10. Chapter 10

Vegard was placed on a bed in an examination room. He was awake, but didn't say much, simply nodded to the doctor and gave them his name. The doctor and the nurse examined him closely. His face was bloody and cut, still with glass pieces in it. The same with his hair. His hands were the same, and they were very bloody because he had been holding the steering wheel for so long with glass pieces still lodged in his palms. But these were all superficial damages. What worried them more was his backside. His jeans were dripping with a big wet bloodstain that was covering the buttocks and thighs. They removed Vegard's clothes to get a closer look, and there was no doubt. Their patient was torn internally and bleeding from something that looked like a particularly violent rape, and had lost a lot of blood. He was also severely dehydrated, so they immediately connected Vegard to an IV with fluids and morphine. Then they cleaned him up, stitched his internal and external tears, removed all traces of glass and bandaged his face and hands. All this time, Vegard didn't say a word, except to answer the nurse's question about wether he was allergic to anything. He felt utterly ashamed of them finding out that he had been raped - it was something he didn't want anyone to know, and he refused to answer questions about it. While the nurse was finishing up the bandaging, the doctor walked out to the waiting room where Bård and Joe were sitting, and signalled to Bård. This young man seemed to be in almost as bad condition as his brother, and he also had a bullet wound on his arm. "Please follow me into the examination room," the doctor said to Bård. Joe was left alone in the waiting room for now.

Bård followed the nurse into the small exam room. The doctor was waiting and was very concerned about Bård's arm. It was a shotgun blast, full of imbedded pellets and macerated skin. Some of the pellets were in pretty deep. The doctor had noticed the wound had been cleansed already. "Nice job cleaning the wound. Was that you, Bård?" asked the doctor. "No, Joe did it," Bård replied quietly. "Are you in pain now?" Bård shook his head yes. When the doctor asked "where?" Bård said, "my chest and, uh, my penis." He blushed as he said this. The doctor left the room instructing as he left for Bård to undress all the way and put a gown on. Bård did so stiffly. Once gowned, he sat on the exam table and waited. He was thoroughly exhausted and emotionally drained. Plus, Bård was full of worry for Vegard and wanted to see him badly! The doctor returned and motioned for Bård to lay down on the exam table. He then did a thorough examination of all of Bård's cuts and scrapes. He cleaned the shotgun blast, removing several imbedded pellets from Bård's arm. The doctor then bandaged Bård's arm as well as all the knife wounds that needed it. Then the doctor got to Bård's penis. He stared in disbelief at the knife wounds on the head and shaft. 'His testicles are unscathed,' the doctor thought. Then he noticed blood all over Bård's rectum, like his brother's, only with small tears and some redness. "Okay, young man, I have to ask, what happened to you two out there?" The doctor stood waiting for Bård to answer him. Something bad had happened to both of them and the authorities might have to get involved. But Bård just couldn't tell the doctor what really happened, could he? Struggling to say something, anything, Bård finally told the doctor about Frank and what he had done to both of them, leaving out the car chase and Frank's subsequent death. By the end of his story, Bård was in tears and the doctor was patting the unfortunate young man on the back. Whether he believed Bård or not was another thing. The doctor didn't know who Frank was actually. Alot of strange people lived in the San Gabes. All he knew was that something had happened to both of these men. Sighing, the doctor asked: "Do you want to press charges, Bård?" Shooting the doctor a terrified look, Bård quickly said "No!" The doctor put butterfly bandages on the biggest wound on Bård's penis He cleansed and dressed the smaller ones. Lastly, he cleansed and stitched the few tears, both internal and external, in his rectum. He then said: "Both of you need rest. Overnight. Here. There's a motel a few blocks down. I want both of you to stay there and see me again tomorrow morning, ok?" The doctor wrote a prescription for a mild pain pill and handed it to Bård. "You can fill this at the drugstore here or use over the counter medicine if you wish." He gave Bård a long look before he said, "I'll respect your right to not press charges, Bård. But that man should pay for what he's done!" Bård nodded and thought, 'Oh, he paid alright!' But that thought gave Bård hollow comfort. "May I see my brother now?" Bård asked. The doctor nodded and lead him out of the exam room to a small bedroom in the back. Vegard was lying there, sleeping, hooked to an IV dripping slowly. The nurse came in, handing the doctor a brown paper bag and two cokes. The doctor turned to Bård and gave him the food and drink, saying, "Something my wife made up for you and your brother." Bård took the bag and shook the doctor's hand. " Thank you doctor, for everything!" The doctor nodded, left the room and shut the door. Sitting down next to Vegard, Bård immediately laid his head on Vegard's chest, whispering: "Oh Vegard, I love you so, so much! We made it, we lived!" Tears of relief and exhaustion rested in his eyes.

Vegard moved a little on the bed, and opened his eyes slowly. "Bård," he said tiredly and lifted the hand not connected to the IV to stroke Bård's hair lovingly. "How are you doing now? Has the doctor treated you? Your arm?" His voice was rough and raspy, but he was beginning to feel better now that the morphine had taken the pain away. Vegard didn't trust himself to sit up though, so he just lay there, holding Bård tightly.

In the meantime Joe was having his ankle treated by the doctor. Fortunately it turned out to be just sprained, there was nothing broken. The doctor put on an elastic bandage and instructed him to sit with his foot elevated for a couple of days. When he was done, he was allowed to join the brothers in the bedroom, but he had something to do first. Joe limped out on the porch outside and sat down on a bench, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. With a heavy heart he called the production company and told his boss everything that had happened. That they had run out of gas, that there had been an accident and that the brothers were injured, and that this was the reason for their delay. As expected he got an earful from his boss who was absolutely not pleased with this change of plans. Especially that he had managed to run out of gas, which had caused everything else to happen. The yelling continued for several minutes before Joe could finally end the conversation. Joe felt devastated, both because he knew the boss was right, and because of what had happened out there - with the brothers, and with the madman he had killed. He rested his head in his hands for a few moments, in defeat, regret and pain, before he rose up and limped into the house. Soon, he found the bedroom where the guys were, he knocked and then entered.

When Bård heard someone at the door, he quickly and reluctantly raised his head from Vegard's chest and hands. "Come in," Bård said. Joe limped in, looking sad, tired, and just a bit haggard. His beautiful bright blue eyes red, 'from crying?' mused Bård. Joe briefly told them what the execs at the production company had said about the whole situation. To Bård, it was clear he blamed himself for causing all of this. Taking out his cell phone, Bård called the producer back and berated him for yelling at Joe. "Why, if it wasn't for Joe," Bård admonished, "We would have been dead! Don't you dare blame him!" Joe sat there, stunned, as the younger Ylvisaker came to his rescue. 'I knew he was a keeper when I met him! But what's the deal with him and his brother, anyway? I saw them kissing! I know I did! Say, is Vegard the "man back home" he was talking about?' Joe thought. Amazed at that possibility, Joe decided to think about it later. Bård was talking to him and he had to listen. "I got the suits to apologize for yelling at you. And," Bård was smiling brightly at Joe, " even though they're going to fine you for the mistakes you made, you are also going to get a raise for saving us!" Bård, looking back at Vegard, who nodded "yes", went to Joe and hugged him tightly for several seconds. "You beautiful man, you changed my life forever and saved my life more than once," Bård whispered to Joe's neck, " I, rather we, will be forever indebted to you, Joe. You have my love and friendship forever!" Bård lifted his head, gave Joe a glorious smile and kissed him on the cheek. Embarrassed, Joe smiled back and said, "Thanks, Bård, I'm glad I met you too." At that moment the nurse came in and checked Vegard's IV. Satisfied at what she saw, she started removing the IV, saying that they were free to go and that the motel was waiting for them. She also gave them the appointment time for the next day. Nodding, the boys thanked her, got up slowly and headed out the door. Outside the doctor's office, at the curb, was the foxmobile! Inside was a note saying that the deputy brought it over, everything was inside. Grateful, all three men boarded the car - Vegard in front with Joe, and Bård in the back seat. Joe started the car, pulled away from the curb and began to drive towards the motel.

 

They stopped on the way to fill their prescriptions at the drugstore, all three had gotten prescriptions for pain killer pills. Vegard waited in the car while the others went in to buy it. Then they drove over to the motel. Their orange car caused quite the commotion in the small town, with people stopping to watch and cars hooting. But they were too exhausted to amuse themselves over it right now. Joe went in and booked a double room for the boys and a single for himself. When he came back with the keys, they went straight to the rooms. "Come in with us for a while," Vegard offered to Joe. "We'll order some food. I'm starving and I'm sure you are too... and none of us are in shape to go out to eat." He held the door to their room open to Joe, inviting him in.

Joe, walked into the brothers' motel room gratefully. Sitting down in the one chair in the room, Joe offered to order pizza for all of them. " How about three supreme pizzas, regular crust? What kind of pop do you guys like?", "Pepsi Maxx, if they have it." Bård answered. Joe spoke into the phone again, finished the order and hung up. "There, it'll be here in 45 minutes or so." Bård nodded. He and Vegard were stretched out on the bed, looking sleepy. After filling their prescriptions, all three men had taken some, eager to start putting this day and the pain of it away for a while. Joe sat quietly, not sure what to say or do. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask both men. 'But where do I start?' he thought. After a time, there was a knock at the door. Joe got up and limped to the door. Opening it, he took the pizza and pop from the delivery guy and set it out on the table. Joe took some pizza and pop as Bård got pieces for himself and Vegard. The men ate quietly, just looking at each other, still not knowing what to say, except for small talk about the food. Suddenly, Bård came up to Joe and hugged him again, tightly. 

Vegard lay on his side on the bed while eating - it hurt too much to even try to sit. But the pizza was good and he really felt how hungry he was. They hadn't eaten since they got that drugged meal from Frank, and that was over a day ago. This really hit the spot. He was starting to get drowsy from the painkillers, but he didn't want to sleep. Not yet, anyway. And it felt right to include Joe with them this time. After all, he had also paid a high price for this - he had killed a man for them. So he tried not to dislike it when Bård walked up to Joe and hugged him.

Joe was grateful for the hug from Bård, and hugged him tightly back. These two brothers were so close that he felt like an outsider, even now that they had experienced traumatic things together. So he really appreciated that even Vegard seemed to warm up to him a bit. That man was so closed, and Joe had the feeling Vegard didn't really like him. Bård was an entirely different matter though, and Joe still had a soft spot for him, despite of the breakup. A very big and very soft spot, actually. Which made it even more important for him to find out about that kissing they had done by the car of that madman - he didn't even know the name of the man he had killed. "Say, guys, can I ask you something? Or especially you, Bård?" Joe asked carefully. "I saw you guys kissing on the road... are you ... together?" He blushed as he asked it, begging Bård with his eyes that it wouldn't be true, he still wanted a chance to be with the blond Norwegian again.

Bård's heart stopped for a moment. Had he just heard Joe right? 'He saw us kissing? I must have been delirious from fear. Fuck.' Bård sighed as he finished his thought and answered Joe. "Um, yeah, Joe, we are together. But you mustn't tell anyone, please! "

Joe's heart fell. He appreciated Bård's honesty, but it hurt. "Is he..." he glanced at Vegard who still lay on the bed and stared him with a shocked look. "Is he... the one you talked about? The Norwegian you were going back to?"

Bård blushed and smiled at Joe. "Yeah, he was. I mean we didn't realize what it was that we had until you and I happened. I was in pain from my marriage and you were so, so good to me in so many ways. But, that's also when I realized that Vegard's had my heart since I was tiny. I had no clue of that before I met you, Joe." Looking straight into those gorgeous bright blue eyes, Bård said, "I will never stop feeling like I owe you my life... and Vegard's life. We are forever in your debt."

Vegard stared at Bård. What he said was new to him. "Since you were little...?" he asked without noticing. Joe looked mesmerized at Bård, drowning in those blue eyes of his. "I wish I had met you sooner," he whispered, not wanting Vegard to hear. But of course Vegard heard, and he frowned. Joe noticed that and glanced embarassed at Vegard. "Is that why you haven't seemed to like me much? I'm sorry..."

Bård looked at Vegard, grinned, and said in his best 'Valley girl' accent, "Yeah, Vegard, like, is that why you haven't, like, liked Joe much? Fer sure!"

Vegard looked embarassed. "Uh... I haven't... why...?" He blushed. Talking about feelings was very difficult for him, and especially in front of a third person. So what was he to say? "I... guess I didn't like that you had been with Bård..." Vegard finally said. But that was as far as he managed. Blushing all the way out to the tips of his ears, Vegard busied himself with opening a new can of Pepsi and drinking eagerly.

Bård went, "Aww, Vegard...You felt like that?" and looked at him with love and affection. Turning back to Joe, Bård said earnestly, " I loved being with you when it happened, Joe. You made me feel so sexy and desired. And I loved what we did together. I will never forget that." Bård walked over to Joe, placed his arm around the taller man and said, "You brought me and Vegard together. You saved our lives. I will never forget that, or you. I hope we can stay friends. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth."

"I hope we can stay friends too," Joe said honestly and looked from Bård to Vegard and back again. "I loved what we did too," he added in a lower tone, intended only for Bård's ears. "But I don't mean to interfere between you two." He took Bård's hand and squeezed it a little. "Will you guys please tell me who that maniac was, today? And what did he do to you?" He gazed intently into Bård's eyes.

Bård laid down next to Vegard. He wanted to be near him for this. " It seems an evil man named Frank, was stalking us. He knew we would eventually wind up at his cabin. He captured us, put us in his basement, tied us up. He then began to rape us, cut us, and terrorize us for about 36 hours. Vegard eventually got us free when he stabbed him in his dick. We locked him in the same room he held us in and escaped. We stole his truck and escaped. Then we met you on the road. It was awful!" Bård looked at Vegard and finished with, "You know the rest, Joe." Bård shuddered, tears in his eyes.

Vegard lay quietly beside Bård on his side, turned towards him and with an arm wrapped over Bård's chest and shoulder. It really hurt hearing the story being told, and it made him re-live the events again. Everything came back to life and he saw and smelled and felt how it was in that basement, and what Frank did to them again. He trembled and clenched his eyes shut for a few moments, and when Bård finished his story, they both had tears in their eyes.

Joe sat still just listening to Bård's explanation. It was horrible to hear what had been done to them, and it pained him to see both brothers so down low. They both looked like they were about to start crying and that made Joe feel really bad. Especially because he felt it was his fault that all this had happened to them. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you," he said quietly. "If I hadn't run out of gas and left you there, none of this would have happened. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you! I know it's much to ask for but... can you forgive me?" His voice trembled.

"Oh, Joe, of course I can forgive you! " Bård said earnestly. "It's not like you meant to hurt us or anything. It was just rotten luck, you know." Bård's voice trailed off, looking exhausted. Joe knew it was time for him to go. This was just becoming sad and dismal again. Not to mention how tired Joe suddenly felt. He just couldn't absorb anymore information tonight either. "Well, thanks for everything, guys. I'm gonna go to my room now. Good night, Bård. Joe leaned over and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Yeah, umm, good night, Vegard, forgive me? Joe said, waiting.

Vegard reached out a bandaged hand and squeezed Joe's arm supportingly. "It wasn't your fault, Joe. It was us, we didn't stay by the car as you told us to. Don't worry about it. We're very grateful that you came and saved us. Otherwise we would have been dead by now." He gave Joe an honest smile, and that made Joe smile too. "I'll see myself out," he added as he walked to the door. "Sleep well you two!" With that, Joe went out and closed the door behind him, and then walked to his own room next door and let himself in. Ten minutes later, he was asleep.

Bård was exhausted, but still a bit edgy, and went to the bathroom. While in the bathroom, Bård removed his yellow track suit which was totally ruined. 'Not to mention I think I dislike the color yellow intensely now because of Frank,' Bård thought a bit savagely. His boxers were crusty and dirty from the experience and Bård wanted to take them off and throw them out. But he had nothing else to wear and Bård felt too vulnerable to sleep nude tonight as he usually did. 'They'll just have to do for tonite, I guess,' Bård thought, shaking his head ruefully. He left the bathroom and got into bed next to Vegard. Everything was different now. How would they handle this, he and Vegard? Would they be able to touch each other again, kiss, make love? Bård despairingly thought of these things and felt the weariness of it all come over him. Timidly, Bård said, "Vegard, may I cuddle with you tonight?"

 

While Bård was in the bathroom, Vegard used the time to remove the bedspread and open up the white sheets. They did look inviting, but Vegard felt dirty. His clothes were full of dried blood and his jeans were nearly ruined. He couldn't walk around like this tomorrow, he thought, but was too exhausted to worry about where a change of clothes would come from. He couldn't even take a shower with all these bandages and things on him. With some problems, he peeled off his soiled t-shirt and jeans, and kicked off his shoes and socks. His boxers felt uncomfortably stiff with all the dried blood on them, but Vegard felt he needed to keep them on tonight. Even the mere thought of exposing his sore behind felt terribly frightening tonight, so he kept the boxers on, crawled under the covers and waited for Bård. When his brother came into bed and asked for a cuddle, Vegard didn't even know what to say, he just crept as close as he could and held Bård tight. Bård was the only one who would understand how overwhelming everything felt right now.

Bård was a bit worried when Vegard didn't answer him at first. But, he knew his brother had a hard time showing his feelings and speaking them. So Bård laid down next to Vegard and waited. He soon felt his beloved brother reaching for him silently. They held onto each other for dear life, as they finally ended this day with sleep and dreams. "Natta Natta, Vegard, love you." Bård said, kissing Vegard's forehead as he started to doze off.

Vegard lay awake for several minutes, just holding Bård and listening to him breathe. He shuddered as he recalled just how close they came to losing one another today. "I love you too," he whispered and kissed Bård on the cheek, unsure whether he heard it or perhaps already was asleep. But that didn't matter. The main thing was that they still had each other and were safe. Vegard expected these thoughts would keep him awake, but the last days had been utterly exhausting, and it only took a few minutes before he fell asleep, tightly embracing his brother.

 

The sun was in Bård's eyes as he slowly awoke the next morning. Opening them, he turned his head and saw Vegard sleeping, curled into Bård's side like a shrimp. The blonde man smiled as he realized again, that both of them were away from Frank. 'Away from Frank!' Bård thought and relaxed. He looked at the time and realized that three of them needed to be at the doctor's office at three hours. And Bård stunk. Sniffing one armpit, he made a face. Slipping out from Vegard's side, Bård stood up stiffly. Everything hurt today. 'But we're alive, alive!' Bård thought again. He felt as though Frank being gone, well, dead, would never sink in enough to suit him. Walking into the bathroom, Bård sat down and peed. Finishing that, the young man took off his dirty boxers and tshirt and threw them into the trash can. He slowly got into the shower after setting the water at just the right temperature. Bård had never been this excited to bathe, ever! Turning his face up into the water, Bård began washing his hair, smiling.

Vegard woke up to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. 'So Bård is already showering,' he thought, stretching out and yawning. The stretch stopped abruptly when everything started to hurt, and it all came back to him. Frank, the rapes, the torture, the chase, the doctor, and now the motel. For a few moments he lay still thinking about all that, relishing in the thought that they had gotten away from that horrible man. Carefully, Vegard inched out of bed, trying not to move his painful behind too much. The wounds there were throbbing with pain, and he grabbed the pain killers and swallowed a couple of pills with some lukewarm sips of the pepsi from yesterday. His boxers were stiff and crusty and appeared to be glued to his butt, and Vegard flinched in disgust and hurried to take them off. Then he lifted them gingerly between his thumb and index finger and dropped them in the trash can. He couldn't wait to get into the shower after Bård, to be able to wash off every trace of that horrible, horrible man. But, as he realized, he was now naked with nothing to wear, and so would Bård be. So he pulled the sheet from the bed, wrapped it around his waist and called Joe, asking him to come over to their room. Joe knocked almost immediately and Vegard opened, asking him in. "We need new clothes," Vegard said quickly. "Everything we had is ruined, except our shoes. Could you please go to the nearest store and buy a couple of tracksuits, t-shirts and boxer shorts for us? Size Medium. You can use my Visa card." Joe agreed, and took the card and left. Vegard sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Bård to finish his shower. 

Bård finished showering and noticed most of the dressings and bandages had come off in the shower. A couple of the wounds were bleeding slightly, despite his gentle washing of them.Bård gathered the wet dressings from the shower floor and tossed them. Grabbing a towel, Bård wrapped it around his waist and came into the front room. He knew Vegard would want to shower too. 'But clothes? What are we gonna wear? Our clothes were ruined!' Bård thought, panicking a bit. "Vegard, we need clothes, like now!" Bård said to Vegard sitting on the bed. Just as Bård said that, Joe walked in with several bags. "Here are the clothes you wanted, Vegard! Setting the bags on the bed, Bård rummaged through them, looking for something that fit him. Soon, he was comfortably attired in new boxers, blue jeans, t-shirt, and white adidas. He also found a grey hoodie which he promptly put on. Smiling, he turned to Vegard and said, " I make this look good, don't I, V?!"

Vegard got his card back from Joe and thanked him gratefully. He watched the man limping out and felt badly for having forced him to walk so much on that leg, but it was either that or walking around naked. He emptied the contents of the bags out on the bed, and watched Bård grabbing what he wanted and putting it on. "Of course you look good, Bård, you always do!" he laughed. Vegard took the remaining boxers and t-shirt and walked into the bathroom, put the clothes on the counter by the sink, peed, and then went into the shower. It felt wonderful to wash all the filth and dirt and blood off, although he knew he wouldn't feel REALLY clean for a long time yet. For a long time he stood there, just letting the warm water run over him, and he lathered up several times, feeling a little better with each new rinse. In the end, all his bandages were soaked and gone, and reluctantly he left the shower and began to dry off. Finally he watched himself in the mirror for the first time after Frank, and flinched when he saw all the cuts on his face. That windshield must have exploded directly into his face. It was just luck that his eyes were undamaged. Fortunately the cuts were shallow and would heal nicely, but a few of them were still bleeding slightly. The same with the cuts on his hands. He put on the new underwear and walked into the bedroom where Bård was waiting happily in his new clothes. He took the grey sweatpants and hoodie from the bed and put them on - no tight jeans for him for a while, that was certain. "Bård, we must leave soon for the doctor. Are you ready?"

Sitting on the bed waiting for Vegard to finish, Bård was finally starting to feel like himself again. There were still some intrusive thoughts and feelings, but Bård just tried not to think about these. "Yeah, Vegard, I'm ready to go- I'm waiting for you, dork!" Standing up, Bård went to hug Vegard and kissed him lightly. "Love you, Vegard." Bård smiled at him, sadness and something indefinable in his eyes. Bård knew that his brother still needed love and affection, even if he couldn't always ask for it. 'Especially now, after all this!' Bård was worried. 'What if we can't come back from this??' A wave of fear and dread made a lump in his stomach. Bård realized that he needed attention from Vegard as well, but was afraid to ask. 'Man, this just sucks!' Bård thought opening the door and walking towards the foxmobile. Joe was leaning against the side of it, waiting for the two men. "Bård, you're gonna have to drive," Joe said, smiling at his favorite Norwegian, still, despite everything. "Well, you look good today!" Joe admired. "Why thank you, young man! Some kind dude with a limp bought these for us!" Bård looked at Joe with a serious look on his face. "And,Joe, once again, you have rescued us." Shaking his head, Bård couldn't help but feel bad for putting Joe through all this. Getting into the driver's seat, Bård waited for Vegard while Joe waited outside. "We'll have to stop and grab something to eat first, ok? You know where we could go around here, Joe? We have an hour and I'm starved!" Bård said, hand on his stomach.

Vegard packed their backpacks and got everything ready. They wouldn't be coming back to this room again, after seeing the doctor they would go straight back to LA and their hotel room there. He felt he was in desperate need of some serious rest - just staying in the hotel room for a few days, sleeping - to heal and to be able to put this behind him. Vegard didn't know how to deal with everything that had happened, and it was exhausting him. Mostly he tried not to think about it at all, he pushed it as far back in his mind as he could and refused to talk about it. Maybe shutting it up and locking it away would be the way he would be able to put a lid on it and move on. But what would happen to Bård? How would HE deal with it? His little brother was better than him to talk about his feelings, but this thing... especially this rape he had been forced to do on Bård... it was too huge to even think about. He had raped Bård. How could he ever manage to repair that again? Vegard shuddered and pushed these thoughts far back in his head and went out. He delivered the key in the reception and then went to the others who waited for him in the car. He climbed up in the backseat and laid down, avoiding to sit on his injuries, and asked Joe if he knew some place they could eat.

Driving, the men found an In and Out burger joint, which happened to be both Vegard's and Joe's favorite fast food joint. Since the foxmobile was too large to fit thru the drive thru portion of the restaurant, Bård had to park. Gathering the orders from Vegard and Joe, Bård went in to get the food. Soon, all three men were eating ravenously! Bård finished first, as usual. Burping loudly and crushing his food bag in his hands, Bård threw it into the trash. "Two points! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Bård replied, slurping down the last of his Pepsi. Back in the Foxmobile, Bård completed the drive to the doctor's office. After parking the car, all three men limped slowly inside. The nurse was able to get Vegard in first as he was more affected by yesterday's events than Joe and Bård had been. After a few minutes, Bård was led away to an exam room, leaving Joe alone in the waiting room. Bård sat in the tiny exam room and amused himself reading a pamphlet on colonoscopies. 'Never having one of those- no way!' Bård thought as the doctor walked in. He didn't ask the young man to undress, but did perform a cursory exam. He rebandaged a few of Bård's cuts and asked if he had any pain. " Not much, anymore. Not really" Bård replied to that question. The doctor pronounced the blonde man fit to travel, shook his hand and wished him well. As Bård walked out to the waiting room, he noticed Vegard was still being seen and Joe was gone as well. He sat down and waited. Soon, Joe came out with a smile on his face and said, " Guess I'll live!" Joe sat down next to Bård, wondering what to say next. They sat quietly, each man lost in their own thoughts and feelings, waiting for Vegard.

The doctor examined the stiches on Vegard thoroughly. "It has started to heal, but you need to be careful," he said. "Try to avoid sitting or any excessive movements for a week. The stitches will eventually disappear by themselves. Have you had any need for a bowel movement yet?" Vegard shook his head. "No, and I'm afraid of having that," he admitted. "Will it tear or contaminate my wounds?" "I will give you a prescription for stool softener," the doctor said. "Try to rinse carefully when you have finished, use the shower if possible. Be careful with wiping." The doctor then went on to look at Vegard's superficial cuts and put bandages on a few of them. "In a few days you won't need bandages anymore," the doctor smiled. "You were very lucky your eyes weren't hit by that glass." Vegard agreed. "I am." "Well, as long as you take precautions, you should be fit to travel," said the doctor. " But if you should experience pain in the stitched area, don't hesitate to having it looked at." He and Vegard shook hands, and Vegard walked gingerly out of his office. "I'm fine!" he said to the two men waiting for him, "I just need to get another prescription filled before we leave." They walked out the door and over to the Foxmobile, but then Vegard stopped. "What's the police doing by our car?" 

Next to the foxmobile was the same police car that drove them to the doctors office yesterday. The officer got out of his vehicle and walked up to the guys. Joe, Vegard, what's our story if he asks?" Bård said quickly. The other men shrugged, but said nothing. " Guys? Guys? Damn it, thanks for the help! I'll go talk to him." Disgusted, Bård walkd up to the officer, smiling thinly. "Good Morning, officer! What can I do for you?" Bård heard Vegard and Joe come up behind him." Well, mr. Ylvisaker, we found some crashed cars at the bottom of a gorge. Know something about that?" Bård could tell the officer wanted an answer. 'What do I do, truth or a lie?' Bård thought quickly. "What do you want to know, officer?" Bård asked quietly.

"When you arrived yesterday, your injuries were consistent with those received in traffic accidents," the officer began. "The only traffic accident that has been up here lately is the one I already mentioned. Were you involved in that crash?"  
'Will this nightmare never end?' Vegard thought, when he realized the police weren't about to let them go. Behind the officer speaking to them, he could see another, inspecting the foxmobile, and picking pieces of red car enamel from one of the tires... the colour of Frank's 4-wheeler. "It doesn't matter what we tell them," he mumbled to Bård in Norwegian. "They have already found out we were involved." "Yes officer," Vegard said firmly, "we were almost killed in that crash. A madman on a 4-wheeler followed us and tried to shoot us and force us out of the road, but he fell over the edge himself."  
"Why was he following you?" asked the officer.

Bård answered the officer's question. " That man in the 4 wheeler held us captive for almost 2 days. He captured us, tortured us. We escaped, and he was coming after us for doing that! He wanted to bring us back to his cabin again." Bård felt as if he was gonna throw up even remembering that much about Frank.

"A cabin?" The officer frowned. "Will you be able to show us that cabin?" He wrote a few things on his notepad, and the policeman who had inspected the car, came over and showed him a piece of enamel. "I still need to know a few other things about that accident first though. It is evident that this... vehicle," he pointed to the car with the giant fox head, "has been in contact with the red 4-wheeler. But we also found another car down there, an old pick-up. Where did that come from?"

Sighing, Bård told the officer the truth. "We used it, my brother and I, to escape this man who held us captive." Bård held his breath wondering about the cop's reaction to that information.

"Yes, I need to hear more about the captivity," the officer nodded, "but one thing at a time. If you escaped in that old car, where does this fox car come from? And why did the old car go over the edge when you are standing here, alive and ... reasonably well? And," he paused, " if only you and your brother were captive, who is this third man?" He pointed at Joe.

Bård told the officer everything about the cars and the chase. "We escaped with his truck, he tried to push us off the road. In doing so, Frank went over the edge. "Joe, come over here and tell him your part of the story, ok?"

"Okay," Joe said, and began explaining about the production company who had decided that the fox car should be used in the filming, about him being the brothers' driver, and all about how he ran out of gas and had to walk to the gas station to get more. "The man who picked me up and drove me to the statioin can testify to that, and so can the people at the gas station," Joe added. 

"Allright," the officer wrote more information on his notepad. "Then I want to hear about the captivity. Can you tell me more about that?" he asked Vegard. So Vegard told the officer about how they struggled through the landscape to reach the cabin because they hoped to get help there, and how they had been stalked by Frank while getting there. He also explained how they had been drugged, bound, abused and tortured, although he left out the details. "I can show you where this cabin is, and you can see for yourselves," he offered. The officer nodded. "Yes, we need you to take us there. Can you please follow me into the police car now? We'll do this right away."

All three men were quiet except for Vegard giving the officer directions back to Frank's cabin. Two police cars were driving there. Bård was becoming more and more anxious the closer they drove. 'What are we going to find when we get there? What if Frank isn't dead?' Bård worried, terrified at the thought. Soon, the police cars arrived at the cabin. Bård got out of the car first and stared at the dilapidated cabin. 'Looks empty enough,' Bård thought, relieved. Soon, everyone was out of the police cars . The officer went to the door first, gun drawn and ready. He motioned for Bård, Vegard and Joe to wait outside.

Two officers went into the cabin, while the policemen in the other car stayed outside with the guys. One of them walked over to a shed behind the cabin and looked around. Suddenly he stopped and kicked at the ground, then went into the shed and got a shovel. Vegard stared at the cop who was digging in several places, and felt a shiver down his spine. What if Frank had disposed of his previous toys that way.... Suddenly the cop called the other over and they began discussing something they found on the ground, and then one of them ran over to the car and began talking on the radio. Vegard turned to Bård with a mortified look on his face. "It looks like they found something," he whispered in Norwegian. "What if we also were meant to end up in the ground!"

Upon finding out that there might be more bodies buried on Frank's land, Bård nodded to Vegard's terrifying thought. Looking back at his beloved brother, Bård nodded and visibly shuddered at the thought of both of them dead, buried, just another one of Frank's victims. "No one would ever know, would they, Vegard? If he had actually murdered us? Stricken, Bård's face went white, his eyes rolled back in his head, as he collapsed to the ground.

"Bård!" Vegard called out anxiously and bent down beside him. "Bård, wake up!" He looked helpless around him. The cops were busy talking in the radio, and the two other officers were just coming out of the cabin. Nobody had time for them. Joe came running to Vegard's side and bent down, helping Vegard to place Bård on his side so he could breathe easier. Vegard stroked Bård's cheeks and called: "Bård!.... Bård!"

Head spinning, Bård woke up on the ground, on his side. Vegard was patting his cheeks and calling his name while Joe looked on with concern. "I'm ok, guys, Ohhh!" Bård said, still woozy. He sat up and said "What happened, did I faint? I remember thinking about Vegard and I being buried out here, murdered, when..." Bård became pale again and looked ill.

Vegard kneeled beside Bård and held an arm comfortingly around his shoulders. "Sit still and try not to move. You'll feel better soon. Just try not to think about this, Bård." All four policemen discussed animatedly, and the officer came over to the brothers. "This place is now a crime scene," he explained. "Seems like he has kidnapped, tortured and killed several people. You were lucky who got away alive!" He waved one of the other policemen over and told Vegard: "We are expecting reinforcements and investigation team, so I must stay here. But this officer will drive you to the station and take your statements. Thanks for your help!" The other policeman asked them to follow him to one of the cars, and Vegard helped Bård up on his feet. "Will you be okay going in the car, Bård?"

Bård nodded and walked to the car, albeit somewhat slowly. Once at the station, Bård walked along side Vegard and Joe. The men were each shown to an interrogation room to write their statements and be asked any more questions by the police. Bård sat down in his seat, waiting. An officer came in and set paper and pen in front of the young blonde man. "Want something to drink, Mr. Ylvisaker?" Asked the officer politely. "A diet Pepsi or Coke, please?" Bård asked. He started writing his statement, omitting any details of the rape and torture. He still felt queasy, but forced himself to write. The officer brought the beverage in the room and gave it to the pale man. Bård thanked him and told the officer he was done writing. The officer nodded, took the paper and pen and left. 'Now what happens?' Bård thought miserably. He just wanted to leave. He had had enough of this bullshit!

Vegard and Joe waited outside when Bård came out. "We are allowed to go back to LA, but not to leave the state," Vegard told him, "I can't wait to get back to our hotel and just sleep. For a whole week!" Vegard placed a hand on Bård's shoulder. "Will you be able to drive home, even though you fainted back there? Or should Joe try to do it?" he asked.

Looking sheepish, Bård nodded and said "Sure! It was such an awful thing to see that cabin again and realizing what happened to others happened to us in that cabin. Except Frank didn't get to murder us! Really got to me, I guess." Bård went and got into the driver's seat. "Hop in, gentlemen, LA's waiting!"

Joe got into the front seat next to Bård so he could guide him on the road back, while Vegard climbed into the back seat and laid down. His backside was throbbing with pain again, and he opened his backpack and took out his painkillers and a bottle of pepsi max to wash them down with. That reminded him that he had another prescription to fill, so he asked them to stop at the drugstore. They did, and Joe went in and bought the new pills. Then they drove all the way back to Los Angeles in a very sombre mood, nobody wanted to talk. Vegard lay thinking about the horrors that must have happened at Frank's cabin, if all those dirt heaps behind the shed were graves. 'Would we also have ended up there?' The thought frightened him more and more the longer he thought about it, until he almost felt sick. No wonder Bård had fainted out there. Vegard closed his eyes tightly and clung to his backpack, pretending it was Bård holding him and comforting him. In the end he fell asleep and didn't wake up until they were by the hotel.

The foxmobike pulled up to the hotel and parked. Bård turned the car off, grabbed his backpack and jumped out of the car. Joe stepped out of the car from the passenger seat and stood next to Bård, then embraced his friend tightly. "I will never, ever forget you, Joe. Ever! You will always be my friend and my first experience with men." Releasing the hug, Bård smiled at Joe and went inside. He rushed past the front desk, not bothering to stop for messages and pushed the button for the elevator. Bård stood there, waiting, head against the wall, eyes closed.

Vegard climbed slowly out of the car with his backpack, careful not to spread his legs too much because of the pain. He saw Bård hugging Joe and rushing into the hotel, and walked over to Joe himself. He shook his hand hard. "I'm grateful for all you've done for us, Joe. I hope you too can have some days off now, with that leg. We won't be needing you nor the car for the rest of the week, we need to recover. I will talk to the bosses about that." He gazed into Joe's blue eyes for a moment before he followed his brother inside. By the desk he stopped and collected a couple of messages that were waiting for them, and then joined Bård by the elevator just as it opened. 

Bård walked into the elevator and stood at the back. He leaned against the wall and watched Vegard come in slowly and pushed the button for the third floor. Bård could not say anything yet, as it was taking every bit of control he had not to throw up and cry. The elevator arrived to the third floor and the doors opened. Bård barely waited for the doors to finish opening before he was out and running towards their room. Bård slid the keycard through and opened the door. Throwing his backpack down, Bård ran into the bathroom and threw up violently. Finally finished with the vomiting, Bård washed his face, brushed his teeth, using the hotel's supplies sitting there. He walked out of the bathroom and went to the bed. Stripping off his clothes, Bård quickly got in and pulled the covers up to his chin. His eyes were huge, round saucers staring off into space. After a minute though, Bård shuddered and looked at Vegard, eyes full of love and fear.

Vegard could clearly see that Bård was at his limit, the way he stared stiffly in front of him, and he wasn't surprised to see him running ahead and into their room. When he got to their room he could hear Bård vomiting in the bathroom, he hadn't even had time to close the door. 'Poor boy,' he thought, 'no wonder he's upset.' When Bård came out again, he went straight to bed without speaking, so Vegard took the opportunity to use the bathroom, pee and wash, take his medicines and brush his teeth. Even though having slept in the car, he felt absolutely exhausted, and couldn't wait to get into bed. So he walked over to the bed, stripped down to his boxers, and crawled in under the covers beside Bård who stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. Wordlessly, Vegard embraced Bård as tightly as he could and pressed his face against his cheek. He had never needed comfort and closeness as badly as he needed it right then, and judging by Bård's face, so did he. "Oh, Bård," he whispered in his ear, "my Bård."

Vegard's words sounded like music to Bård's ears. "Vegard!" Bård wailed and turned to touch his face, his eyes, his hair, everywhere! Bård had to know and feel that both of them were alive, together and out of the nightmare named Frank! Bård kissed and felt every portion of his beloved's body, taking care to be extra gentle of Vegard's many wounds. Bård, still silent, continued to smell, touch, and kiss his brother until he finally believed it was really Vegard laying there and not Frank. Bård whispered, "It really is you, isn't it, Vegard? I never thought we'd ever get away from him! Ohh," Bård held Vegard in the tightest embrace he could do with his wounded arm and cuts. 

Vegard accepted to be kissed and caressed all over, and even kissed Bård back, although a little less eager. The memories of what Frank had done were hanging heavily over him, and he needed to push those feelings way back into his mind and close the door. And right now he was too exhausted to manage keeping that door closed. However, he didn't want to lose Bård's touch, he craved it, so he tightened his arms around him and caressed his hair with one hand, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "I'm so happy to have you," he said quietly, and kissed Bård lovingly on his lips. Gentle kissing would have to do for tonight - he could still feel Frank's cock in his mouth and on his tongue. "Just hold me. Don't let go," he begged. 

Bård hoped he hadn't gone too far touching Vegard like that. "Vegard, I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away. I just wanted to feel you. Is it alright...?" Bård kept his hands to his side and kissed Vegard's forehead. He knew how reserved his brother was and regretted possibly scaring him. "I just wanted to get the images of Frank and what he did to us out of my mind. I can' t stop thinking about he did, to you, to me, to us!" Bård buried his head into Vegard's chest and started crying, feeling his brother's loving touches and realizing he needed time to heal as well. "I need time, too, Vegard. Take as much time as you need. I'll wait." Kissing Vegard's chest and holding him closer, Bård began to fall asleep. Soon both men were snoring softly, wrapped in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Vegard awoke the next morning to find an arm tightly wrapped around him. The arm's owner was sleeping soundly right next to Vegard on the same pillow. Bård looked so young when he was sleeping, with his mouth slightly open and the shadows of his eyelashes falling over his cheekbones. Vegard admired the sight for a few moments, but then he carefully extricated himself and got up. He needed to go to the bathroom, and that was a daunting and scary task. Soon he was sitting on the toilet, trying to breathe steadily through his nose and not scream in pain. He had been taking those stool softener pills the doc had given him, but still it was a painful affair. When he finally was done, he was hurting and bleeding slightly. Using the shower to wash himself gently, he wondered whether anything had happened to the stiches, but fortunately the bleeding stopped soon after, so he hoped they were ok. He remained lying on the floor for a little while, drying himself carefully and waiting for the throbbing pain to subside, before he crawled to his feet to finish the rest of his morning routine. After all this, he was feeling exhausted, and walked gingerly out of the bathroom to avoid disturbing his wounds more than necessary, and crawled up in bed again. 'I'm definetely not moving out of this bed today,' he told himself as he snuggled up to Bård again, who still seemed to be sleeping. 

Bård awoke as he felt Vegard snuggling up to him again in the bed. He smiled to himself and opened his blue eyes. He saw how gingerly his beloved was moving in bed. 'My poor injured brother!' Bård thought. Realizing he'd better pee soon, he smiled at Vegard and sat up. Instantly, Bård felt all his cuts and bruises stretch and tear a bit. His shot up arm throbbed. Bård ached all over. He had a morning wood that was also throbbing a bit and not in a good way. "Damn," He grumbled sourly. "Vegard, I'm so sore today! This is no good!" Groaning, Bård stood up, feeling those same cuts and bruises pull and tear in new directions, challenging his ability to walk to the bathroom quickly. Bård didn't even bother to hide his hard on. It wasn't like Vegard had never seen his brother's peter hard before, plus, Bård was too busy trying to walk to the bathroom without pain. Finally, Bård made it to the bathroom, sat down on the toilet and peed. He forgot about the cuts on the head of his penis and cried out a bit when his urine washed over them. Eventually though, Bård, finished with the toilet and stood. The tiny stitches on his rectum were a bit sore, however that was a manageable pain for him. That pain came from Vegard, who although rough with Bård during that sex act, had tried to make it as comfortable for him as he could. Bård smiled grimly, remembering everything. 'Gah, will this nightmare ever end?' he thought. It was funny and difficult to complete his morning routine in the bathroom using only his left arm, but Bård did the best he could and managed to get cleaned up reasonably well. Shuffling out of the bathroom, Bård sat on the edge of the bed, and said: " Vegard, how are you today? Should we order room service and just lay in bed? I'm hella sore!" He looked at his beautiful lover and brother and noticed the look of pain in his eyes. Bård's heart went out to him.

Vegard watched Bård on his way to the bathroom and could see how stiffly he moved. Yes, Bård was right, they were too sore to go anywhere. While Bård was in the bathroom, Vegard took his phone from the bedside table and called the production company. He told them the same story as Joe had told them the day before, and explained that they needed sick leave for a few days to heal up from their accident. The specifics of their injuries or the accident, he left out, but he let it shine through that it had been a traffic accident. In a way that was true, after all, they had ended up with two wrecked vehicles at the bottom of the valley. So he felt that he wasn't totally lying when saying that. The producer wasn't happy, but he had already talked to Joe who was unable to drive for a few days, and realized it couldn't be helped. At least the foxmobile was safely parked outside the office, undamaged. So he accepted Vegard's story, and agreed that they should call again in three days, to see what shape they were in then. Vegard had just hung up when Bård came out of the bathroom and padded to the bed, a bit stiffly. "Yes," he agreed, "I called them and said we are injured from an accident, so we have at least three days off. Maybe more." He took Bård's hand and smiled to him. "I'm not going to leave this bed in the meantime, and neither are you. Let's order some breakfast!"

Smiling with delight, Bård laid down next to his brother. Quickly, Bård made an order to room service. Hanging up, he stated, "10 minutes." Turning over slowly and facing Vegard, Bård stared deeply into his brother's beautiful brown eyes. Overwhelmed by love and the absurdity of the last few days, Bård was suddenly shy facing the man he loved most in this world. Not knowing what to say, Bård put his nose up to his brother's nose, making his eyes cross. Chuckling, Bård kissed Vegard's mouth tentatively, gently. He leaned his forehead into his brother's forehead and continued to kiss him all over his face, searching. For what, Bård didn't know. He continued to kiss Vegard like this til the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of food. Bård looked back at Vegard, smiling, and said, "I'll get this. Be right back." Bård slowly got out of bed, put a robe on and walked to the door. He rolled the food cart to their bedside and started pouring orange juice. "Want some juice, big bro?" Bård asked, smiling a bit shyly at his Vegard.

Vegard spent some time gently kissing Bård until the food arrived. When Bård fetched the food cart, he sat up gingerly and looked at the plates. "Yes, please" he said to Bård and received his glass of orange juice. Sitting hurt a lot, even on such a soft surface as the bed, but it was difficult to lie flat and eat. He helped himself to some bread with fried eggs and bacon, and started to eat slowly. No, sitting wasn't working... he was probably going to start bleeding again. So he stood up, holding his plate in one hand and eating with the other. It wasn't perfect, but it worked. Vegard gazed over to Bård, hoping he understood why he didn't sit next to him.

Bård watched as Vegard tried to eat sitting down and was unable to. Shoveling his eggs and toast into his mouth, Bård continued to watch his brother find a comfortable position. He became furious seeing the pain Vegard was in. And Bård became even angrier when Vegard glanced at him apologetically, as if it was his fault he couldn't sit right! 'Damn Frank!!' Bård thought. 'I could just ki...' Shocked, he realized that Frank was already dead. They had killed him, well, Joe did, but Bård knew that he and Vegard were responsible as well. Sooner or later, the both of them would have to talk about this. " Vegard, it's alright to stand and eat. You did nothing wrong. It was that bastard Frank!! Sooner or later, we have to talk about this, you know. The police will be back one day soon." Bård was a bit pissed at the thought.

Vegard stared at Bård in surprise over his sudden outburst, but chewed through his mouthful before replying. "I know," he replied, picking up his glass to take a few sips. "I'll just have to take care not to sit the next days." He set the glass down again and shuffled another piece of eggs and bacon into his mouth. "Let's finish eating before talking more," he said, talking around the food in his mouth. The next minutes he ate in silence until there was nothing left on his plate, and even helped himself to another portion. Whatever bad experiences they had, it had at least made him hungry! Finally he was done, put down the plate on the table and wiped his mouth and his fingers with the napkin. Then he laid down on the bed again, making himself comfortable with a pillow under his head, and watched Bård eating.

Baard regretted his outburst as soon as he said it. But he just had so many unresolved feelings about what had happened to them. So until he finished eating, Bård kept his eyes on his plate. He wanted to be touched and he didn't, he wanted to protect Vegard and he didn't. Bård felt guilty and jealous, sad and hurt at the whole situation. 'I can't lash out at him, I just can't!' Bård thought despairingly. And if he was feeling this way, what was Vegard feeling? Bård saw his brother finish eating, wipe his mouth and make himself comfortable on the bed. Bård noticed Vegard watching him eat, his eyes like lasers boring into the side of his head! The thought made Bård chuckle. He finished his breakfast, laying the empty plate on the bedside stand. Sighing, Bård laid next to Vegard, barely touching him, afraid to touch him, but wanting to connect again with his beloved. Speaking softly, his voice filled with pain, Bård said quietly, "Vegard, I was so scared that bastard was going to kill us, that I would have to watch you die right in front of me. I had to watch him rape you and be powerless to stop him. He was touching you in ways that only I ought to be touching you! And.I.couldn't.stop.him." Bård clenched the bed covers in his hands. "And now I don't know what to do. I want to touch you and I'm afraid I'll hurt you!" Bård still spoke quietly, while tears leaked out the sides of his eyes into his ears.

Vegard lay still, listening to Bård. He could hear the pain in his words and see it in his face, and it tore at his heart. Personally, Vegard didn't want to talk about the rape; he felt terribly ashamed over it and would prefer to dig it deep down in the innermost recesses of his brain and never think about it ever again. But of course Bård would allow him no such thing, being the more sensitive one, and needing to talk about things to process them. Vegard didn't know just how he should deal with the things Bård talked about, they hurt too much for him to manage to even think of. But he had to give him something, Bård needed that. So he lay still and lifted a hand to gently wipe tears from Bård's cheeks. "I don't know what to do either," he admitted. "I couldn't stop him when he cut you... all I could hope for was that he would torture me instead of you. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from him, Bård." He folded his hand around Bård's fingers, squeezing lightly, and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Gratefully accepting his lover's kiss and hand, Bård gently released Vegard's lips. 'So soft...' Bård was thinking. "It wasn't your fault, bro. He was watching us, stalking us!" Bård shivered at the memory. "He lured us to him, drugged us, bound us... and played with us." Bård was whispering at this point, face stricken. He felt if he could remember all of this, he could get it out of himself and maybe things would get better. Bård pressed on. "Why did he cut me? HE FUCKING CUT ME, VEGARD!! How could he do that to me?? He cut my dick. My DICK!!" Agitated, Bård got up and paced around the room. "Damn him, damn that Frank!" Bård yelled, kicking over a chair, "Fucker, Asshole!" Throwing himself down on the bed, Bård tried not to hurt Vegard in doing so. "How could he?, how dare he? He could have killed you!" Bård was wailing at this point, face in the pillow screaming. After a few minutes, his wails became choked sobs.

Vegard could feel every word Bård said as a sting in his own chest. Bård wasn't the only one who was carrying a lot of pent up anger over what had happened. When Bård kicked the chair and started screaming, Vegard almost wished to cover his ears and pretend he didn't hear, because it made him want to scream too. Finally, Bård collapsed on the bed, crying, and Vegard wrapped an arm around him and held him tight. He didn't trust his own voice to say anything just yet, there was a lump in his throat that was too difficult to talk around. So he resorted to just stroke Bård's hair, until he finally managed to talk. "I wonder how we're going to recover from this?" he said quietly, kissing the back of Bård's head, which was the only part not covered by the pillow. "That guy ruined us! I still feel him in my mouth.... feel the taste of him...." Just thinking about it made him want to retch, so he stopped talking. 

Bård started calming down when Vegard began stroking his hair. He felt a bit foolish for reacting so strongly. 'But I FEEL strongly - I hate him!' Bård thought, pounding the pillow. Feeling his brother's arms about him gave Bård the reassurance that Vegard wasn't hating him for not getting him out of that mess. Because Bård blamed himself. Which he knew wasn't realistic, but that's how he felt. It was like a hot, clenching pain in his gut and heart, always there. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, Bård heard Vegard say that he could still taste him, feel him. Bård turned to his left side, the non injured side and gingerly tried to put his arm around Vegard. " I know, honey, I remember too. I can't wash myself enough, or brush my teeth enough to get the stench of him off of me!" Hearing Vegard quit speaking, then retch, both angered and saddened Bård. With quiet intensity, Bård continued: "We have to get over this, otherwise Frank wins. And I refuse to let him destroy me! Why, he's not even alive anymore... And that's a whole different set of guilt". Stroking Vegard's beautiful curls and twisting one around his finger, Bård smelled Vegard's hair deeply. "I smell you today, Vegard. Only you. It's a start." Bård buried his face in Vegard's black luscious curls, kissing his head.

Vegard closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Bård nuzzling his hair. His face turned towards Bård's throat and he burrowed his nose in the soft skin. "I wish to smell you too," he whispered, letting his lips lightly touch the crook of Bård's neck. "And I don't want to feel his taste anymore." Gently, he reached out his tongue slightly and licked the soft skin of Bård's collarbone. It tasted slightly salty and uniquely Bård. "We're not letting him win. We are going to replace him with something much better." He continued licking Bård's skin and gently sucking on it, letting his tongue circling around the wet spot and kissing it. "You taste so much better," he murmured.

Bård's breath hitched when Vegard began licking and kissing his collarbone. Lifting his head, Bård revealed more of that collarbone to give Vegard more access to his neck. Bård was sighing and practically purring at Vegard's continued ministrations to his collarbone. His hands still in Vegard's curls, gently caressing his head as Bård lay on his back more to allow his brother as much access as he wanted.

Vegard didn't want to rush this, to be honest he didn't even know how far he would manage to go with regards to kissing, but licking Bård's collarbone was a safe place to start. It was non-intrusive for them both. So he continued gently licking the soft skin, being careful not to make a mark on it. Poor Bård had been marked enough already, and Vegard didn't want to add to that. Yet. Slowly he made his way up Bård's throat and to his temples, where he ceased the licking and just buried his nose in the soft hair, sniffling deeply. Leaning on one elbow, Vegard lifted his other hand to run his fingers gently through Bård's hair, and caressing his cheek. Softly, he kissed Bård's cheek.

Laying on his back, Bård tried to stay relaxed. 'This is Vegard,' he thought, 'Vegard!' Still, the memories of Frank intruded. Bård tried to shoo them away and stay here, focused on his beloved. Bård focused on the feeling of Vegard's fingers in his hair, ('not Frank', Bård thought) the dark one's caresses on his cheek, ( 'not Frank!'). Bård struggled not to pull away from Vegard and finally was able to allow his kiss to Bård's cheek. Bård said, softly, "this is hard, Vegard. I know it's you, but I keep seeing Frank. I have to work so hard to stay here with you." Again, Bård had tears in his eyes. He turned to look deeply into Vegard's beautiful brown eyes. "As long as I can see you and feel you here. I will heal. Please just don't stop trying. I won't." Bård started crying softly, nestling into Vegard's hand and side, arm around him.

"I know," Vegard whispered, nuzzling into Bård's hair and temple, "I am struggling too. We need to replace the ugly with the loving... and this is so hard. I keep tasting 'him' on my tongue, even when I kiss you. But I won't stop trying, if you won't." He moved his hand on Bård's cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tears away. Vegard felt his own eyes burning, but he struggled to keep the tears back. Bård needed him to be strong for them both. So he gave Bård a couple of soft kisses on his cheek and then went back to nuzzling his hair. Maybe this was as far as they could manage to go right now.

Bård was grateful for his brother's words. He knew Vegard would always try to stay strong for him. And Bård loved him for that. However, what Vegard didn't always realize was that Bård could cry and be soft and still support his brother through this. Feeling a tear from Vegard falling on his cheek reinforced Bård's desire to help him through this. Again looking Vegard in the eyes, Bård stated, "You don't have to stay strong for me all the time, Vegard. I can be there for you too. I love when you let me see those sides of you. Please don't feel you have to hide your tears. I will always support you, protect you and love you!" Bård kissed his beloved on the lips and nuzzled into his neck again, kissing Vegard's throat repeatedly. Bård hoped he hadn't said too much. Vegard was really skittish when it came to emotions.

The words Bård said went straight to Vegard's heart. How could he know that hiding his feelings was exactly what Vegard was trying to do? Then, something inside of him simply burst, the lump in his throat became overwhelming, and his eyes overflowed with warm liquid. Vegard's mouth twisted in a silent grimace as he hid his face in Bård's hair and was overcome with weeping. His body shook with silent sobs, but he wasn't making a sound, even as he was rapidly losing control. Everything he had endured the last days simply dissolved and poured out of him, his warm tears soaking Bård's hair and the pillow beneath it. He was falling apart.

Bård felt Vegard's shaking and tears and heard his sobs. Wrapping himself around his brother again, Bård just held him and let him get it out. He stroked Vegard's hair and murmured sweet nothings to his beloved, his heart both bursting with love and sadness for Vegard's pain. Bård refused to let go of his brother until Vegard let go of him.

Vegard cried for a long time. Every time it seemed to ease up a little, the pain came back and his face twisted again, causing new sobs to tear through him. He managed to grab the box of tissues from the night table, and wipe away most of the tears and snot, before he collapsed again in another sobbing fit with his face down in the pillow. Through it all, Bård held him tight, and that comforted him and helped him to find his way out of the darkness again. In the end he was totally spent, hiccupping and gasping for air, but the sobs had stopped and the tears had run dry. Vegard lifted his head, his face red and swollen, and grabbed a few more tissues. He blew his nose several times and tossed the used tissues on the floor. Then he turned his pillow upside down to get a dry surface, and laid his head down on it, finally able to gaze into Bård's eyes again. He was tired to the bone and his head felt completely empty. All he could do was wrapping his arm around Bård and just holding on to his beloved brother, his life line. 

Bård lay quietly, allowing Vegard time and space. He didn't know what else to do. Bård knew that any reaction might frighten Vegard more, so he stayed quiet and strong, not afraid of Vegard's emotion. Bård's heart was breaking, but he was also happy that Vegard trusted him enough to let him see this. Bård tried to keep touching Vegard to let him know he was there. Several minutes passed. Eventually, as Vegard finished crying, Bård lay there watching that beautiful face. Even redeemed, with swollen eyes and nose, Vegard was the most beautiful man Bård had ever seen. He truly loved all sides of this beautiful man. And now, he knew, not even Frank could tear that bond apart. Bård smiled, at Vegard as his beloved held him closer. Bård, too, felt safer in his brother's arms, in his love. Slowly, as Bård began dosing off, exhausted, he whispered, " I will love you Vegard til the day I die." Nuzzling his face into his brother's curls again, Bård started snoring softly.

Vegard just lay there, gazing at Bård, and concentrating on breathing and keeping the darkness at bay. He felt safe in his brother's arms. "I love you too," he whispered as response to Bård, and closed his eyes. Soon he drifted off in exhausted sleep.

****

A couple of hours later, Bård awoke to his cellphone ringing. Groggily, he extricated himself from Vegard's warm embrace. He turned over and reached for his still ringing phone. "Hello?" Bård said. It was the police again, wanting to ask some more questions. They also delivered some devastating news. Bård spoke with them awhile, tersely promising to stay in town til this part of the investigation was finished. Bård reminded the officers that he and Vegard were staying at the hotel, recovering, for several days. This seemed to satisfy the officers. Bård asked some more questions about Frank. Not satisfied with the officer's answers, Bård hung up, frowning. He had a terrified, angry look on his face. 'It can't be, it just can't be true!' Bård thought, scared again. He got up to use the bathroom and rinsed his face with cool water. Naked, he padded back to bed, wondering if he should wake Vegard to tell him or let him sleep. The peace Bård had just started to feel again, vanished in a cloud of fear. Bård didn't know what to do with himself, but sleep now was out of the question. He got his laptop, some Pepsi Max, and started looking for any news about the crash and Frank.

Vegard awoke slightly when the phone rang, but dozed off again when Bård answered it, so he didn't hear anything that were said. But when Bård began walking around the room, Vegard began to stir again, and felt that a trip to the bathroom was in order. So he sat up gingerly and discovered Bård sitting with his laptop. "Hey," he said sleepily and smiled at him, before climbing slowly out of bed and walking to the bathroom. When he was done, he came back and crawled into bed again, next to Bård. "Is there anything interesting on the net today?" he asked.

"No, nothing's new on the net. So far, anyway. Not even a new take on our car accident." Bård replied, looking at Vegard with a bit of fear. "Bro, the police called me a while ago. They were at the car wreckage at the bottom of the cliff. Going through things for evidence, you know. Vegard, they haven't found Frank's body! Anywhere! What does that mean even? Could he still be alive?" Bård was clearly frightened. "They couldn't find evidence of any humans there but us! What if he is still out there? The police have no leads on Frank at all!" Bård's voice got quiet. He went back to watching the computer screen.

"What? He's not down there?" Vegard couldn't believe it. "Nobody could have survived that fall, especially not when we sent that other car down after him!" He leaned over and tried to look at the screen Bård was watching. "Stupid police! They should have gone down there right away, instead of letting him get away...." The significance of that statement hit him in the head like a hammer, much as it had done to Bård earlier. "He's still out there? Oh fuck!" Vegard stared at Bård with huge eyes. He didn't even know what to say. An insane mass murderer on the loose, possibly even chasing them. The idea was too overwhelming. It simply could not be true.

"I know, right? Vegard, what do we do? He doesn't know where we are, does he? And I'm like you. Is he going to finish the job he started? Jesus, this is horrible. Wonder if Joe knows? We should warn him, shouldn't we?" Bård wondered, staring at his brother's big eyes. He felt the same way. 'The sooner we get out of this town the better' Bård thought. He picked up his cellphone, and called the front desk. "Hello, this is Bård Ylvisaker in room 355... I have a request, please?" Bård said politely. He continued the conversation with the front desk, nodded, thanked them, then hung up. "Ok, Vegard, the front desk will not give out our phone number, room number, and will call us first before letting anyone up here to see us, ok?" Bård looked at Vegard, and felt more relieved. LA wasn't the woods and he and Vegard were not trapped, alone, or in peril. There was plenty of safety now. 'We hope!' Bård thought, sighing.

"We should warn Joe," Vegard stated when Bård had made his phonecall to the desk. He picked up his cellphone and was about to make the call when he stopped and put down his hand again. "What more did the police say? What are they doing to find him? Did they realize that he might be coming after us? That fox car is a dead giveaway!"

Bård had not even thought of that fact. "Oh god, I never thought of that! We have to ditch the car for a while. The police said, that there wasn't much evidence at the scene but guns, shells, and some clothing. They are going to keep an eye on his cabin, 24/7. At least for a while. The area hospitals have been warned. Very small chance Frank would be able to find us. Because he really doesn't know where we are right now. So it's a waiting game to see where or when or if Frank shows up. I'll call Joe and have him bring a company car. Let's talk to him and get a plan in place,ok?" Bård said, looking at Vegard, brow furrowed.

Vegard nodded. "I think the best for now is to continue to lay low. After all, both we and Joe need some days of healing before we do anything new. But yes, we shouldn't use the fox car for a while. LA is a big city and it is parked in a backyard, but who knows what that insane person can do. Although we didn't tell him we came from LA, did we?" He looked quizzingly at Bård, still with the phone in his hand.

Bård nodded in agreement as he dialed Joe. "Hey Joe, Bård here. Can you come talk to us as soon as possible? Oh, and bring a company car for us to use?" A few moments of silence as Bård listened to Joe. " Ok, that's fine, Joe. Thanks! Bye." Bård closed his phone and said to Vegard, " Joe will be here in a half hour." We can figure out a plan and he'll take the foxmobile back with him. That'll work!" Bård smiled and laid back on the bed, laptop on the floor.

"We'd better get dressed then," Vegard smiled and crawled out of the bed again. He opened his suitcase and found loose fitting sweat pants, t-shirt and hoodie. The sweat pants were the last pair, and he began thinking that they should find a laundromat to wash their clothes. He was certainly not up to wearing tight pants for some days yet. "Bård, can you remember if you've seen a laundromat somewhere near here? We need to wash our clothes soon."

Bård, still sitting on the bed, looked at Vegard and said, " The hotel must have a laundering service that'll come and get them and bring them back to us. That'll work. Project 'get the Frank out of our clothes, man!' Or some such! Too bad we can't burn them though, right?" Bård retorted, chuckling. He got off the bed and stretched largely. It hurt in a few spots, but felt surprisingly good. Bård walked over to his suitcase and pulled out underwear, sweatpants, and tee. Putting them on, he looked at himself in the mirror and made a face. Putting some hair mousse in his hands, he rubbed his hands together, then ran them through his blonde, fluffy locks. "There, I'm a sex god now, Vegard. Ready for anything!" Bård said laughing.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Vegard grinned. He picked up the hotel phone and called the front desk and asked for laundering service, and was told that they would send somebody up with a laundry bag to collect their clothes in. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and an employee delivered the bag. Vegard started stuffing his clothes into the bag. "Here, put your clothes in this," he told Bård.

Taking the laundry bag from his brother, Bård started gathering his dirty clothes together and stuffing them in the bag. After gathering them all up. Bård set the bag by the door for the laundry service to pick them up. Calling room service, Bård ordered up pop, tea, coffee and snacks. Hanging up, Bård walked over to Vegard and kissed him. " We're ready, beautiful man!" After kissing him a second time, Bård then sat down and waited.

The hotel phone rang, and the reception announced that there was a man named Joe wanting to see them. So Vegard asked them to send him up. A minute later Joe came limping through the corridor and lit up when he saw them. Soon after, he was safely seated in their only chair, while the brothers were sitting on the bed. Vegard laid himself down behind Bård's back since sitting still hurt, and offered Joe a drink from the tray on the table. Joe helped himself to a coke, took a couple of sips and leaned back in the chair. "What's up?" he asked. "I thought we were going to stay put for a few days to heal up? And why do you need another car?"

"Well," Bård started saying: "The police called me this morning. They said that they didn't find a body at the bottom of the cliff. You hear that, Joe...no body! Which means Frank is alive. Which means he might be stalking us still. Which means he could find us and hurt us! We need a different car because he saw the foxmobile! You can't mistake a car like that! We want it as far away from us as we can get it!" Bård looked intently at Joe. "But I killed him, didn't I, guys? He went over the cliff. I saw it!" Joe was stricken by the thought he may have killed someone. But he was more upset that Frank might be alive... and wanting to hurt everyone in this room. Bård continued: "Unless he took stuff out of our backpacks, I don't see how he'd find us. Maybe we should check our backpacks, eh Vegard?" Getting up, Bård went to get the bags. He gave Vegard's to him and dumped his own backpack out on the bed. He found his wallet and started rifling through it. He continued to search more rapidly as he realized things were indeed, missing. "Vegard, my hotel receipts are missing. My passport is missing. All my receipts are missing. And a picture of you, and my kids! Vegard, check your bag, quickly!" Bård was getting really worried now. Joe had a shocked look on his face.

Vegard watched Bård searching through his things with increasing worry, and when he heard the passport was missing, he began searching through his own pack. He went through the big room and all the small rooms and his own wallet, and came up with the same result as Bård. "My passport is gone too, and the receipt for this hotel. And the photos of my kids and Helene! He must have taken these while we were drugged." Vegard lifted his head and looked around at the others with a scared expression. "He definetely knows we are staying here! Perhaps he is on his way already? We should change hotels!"

Realizing the trouble they were in, Bård could only stare at Vegard incredulously. 'This just can't be happening! It just can't!' Bård thought. "Vegard, do you think we need to call our wives and warn them? I don't think Frank would hurt them, they are in Norway after all. But still..." Bård shook his head in disbelief. "Most importantly, you're right, bro. Let's get out of here - find a different place to stay!" Bård got on his phone, looking up different hotels in the area. After making a few calls, he hung up grimly. "Nothing til tomorrow, Vegard. We'll have to stay here tonight." Bård stood up, went to the clothes rack where his hoodie was. Putting it on, he told the others, "Let's go out to the foxmobile, get our stuff out of it, and Joe, you take it away from here. You tell the bosses anything you want, but not the truth. Not yet. Vegard, honey, you ready?" Bård looked at Vegard with a concerned look on his face. He knew Vegard wasn't really up to this yet. But there was no choice. Bård wasn't leaving his brother anywhere near Frank if he could help it. Hoodie on, Bård waited for Vegard to get ready.

Vegard put on his hoodie and his shoes and nodded to the others. Together they walked out the door, took the elevator down and walked out the door to the backyard where the foxmobile was parked. When they came out in the yard, Vegard stopped and gaped. The fox head wasn't on the roof of the car anymore. They ran over to the car and looked behind it. There lay the fox head on the ground, cut up and ripped and torn - it looked almost like it had been flayed. And the orange fur on the car didn't fare much better, torn and ripped to pieces. A long dagger was lodged through one of the foxhead's eyes. Vegard's stomach clenched so painfully that he almost felt sick. "He's been here! Only Frank can have done this!" He looked quickly around them, expecting the man to come at them with a weapon at any moment.

Bård stared in shock, his mouth open, at the torn up fox head. He shivered when he saw the dagger through the Fox's eye. Turning to Vegard and Joe, Bård could only look at them with wide eyes. Bård started to pick up the pieces of the fox head when he realized, the police should be called. Dialing 911, Bård spoke into the phone a minute. Then hung up. "Joe, Vegard," he said quietly. "The police are coming, so we can't touch any of this mess." He had a scared, furious look on his face. "That asshole!" Bård muttered. He expected to see Frank with a gun at every corner. Soon, the police came, observed and collected what evidence they needed, made their report and left. Joe, still quiet, started picking up pieces of the Fox head. " Man, my boss is gonna hit the roof when he see this!" Joe said, as he flung pieces of the Fox head into the back of the monster truck. Bård helped him, motioning to Vegard to sit and take it easy. Soon, they had all the parts collected and Joe got into the truck, watching Bård as Vegard slowly got out of the torn up foxmobile. He was truly falling for that blonde Norwegian. "Bye, guys! Keep me posted, please. I'll make up something to tell the bosses, ok?" Giving Bård a last, long look, Joe smiled and drove away. Bård waved after him, hoping Frank would never find him. Placing a hand on Vegard's shoulder, both brothers turned to go inside the hotel, looking around as they walked into the building.

Nobody spoke as they made their way back to the room. Vegard looked around him constantly, feeling as if there was someone lurking behind every corner. When he opened the door, he looked around the room carefully, even behind the shower curtain in the bathroom, before he dared to breathe. But his breath hitched again when he saw his wallet lying on the floor. He distinctly remembered having placed it on the desk. And his backpack was emptied on the bed - but he had placed everything back into it and closed it before they went down. "Bård," he whispered urgently, gripping his brother's arm firmly. "Somebody has been in here!"

Both men were quiet as they walked up to the room. Bård glanced side to side furtively as though Frank would jump out at them any time. Bård waited, watching Vegard using the key card to open the door. Once inside the room both men looked everything over - under the bed, in the closets, everywhere Bård could think of. Bård noticed his backpack contents were strewn all over the floor. Alarmed, Bård noticed clothing missing, particularly, his underwear. Then he heard Vegard say that someone had been in the room. Bård's heart stopped. He turned to Vegard and said, "you've got to be effing kidding me! What should we do, call the police again?" Bård was terrified.

"Yes I think so," Vegard replied. "I think we are in danger if we stay here. The door wasn't broken into, he has used a key. So he may come back at any moment!" He took out his phone and called the police. They promised to come right away. Vegard sat down at the edge of the bed, not daring to relax. "How in heaven's name has he gotten a key? We'll be in danger if we stay here. And no other hotels had a room?" He felt scared and helpless, and looked over at his brother. "What should we do?"

"Remember, Vegard, we can't move til tomorrow to a good hotel. We could find a motel somewhere for tonight if you want. What do you say, bro?" Bård asked, worried as well.

"I'd rather stay alive than staying at the Hilton," Vegard said, looking around him anxiously. Just then, the reception rang and said the police had arrived, so Vegard told them to send them right up. Shortly after, two policemen were in their room, taking photos and asking questions. They agreed with the brothers that they would be in danger staying in this room, and adviced them to move out as discreetly as possible. They could stay at the station if they didn't find another place to stay for the night, but Vegard would like to try finding a cheap motel or something - anything, to get them away from Frank. The policemen left to investigate further at the hotel, how Frank could have gotten a key to their room, and Vegard turned to look at Bård. "Do you want to stay at the station tonight, of should we find a motel?" he asked.

"Motel, for sure! Bård got out his phone and started looking for numbers to motels around LA. Bård didn't want it to be too close to this hotel. After making a few calls, bård turned to his beautiful brother and said, "Found one, Vegard! It's kinda, well, seedy compared to what we're used to. But it's SAFE." Putting emphasis on that last word, Bård looked up at Vegard. The blonde one got up from the bed and started packing quickly. Running around the room, Bård gathered up everything he had and soon was ready to leave. He sat on the bed, waiting for Vegard. He was not leaving this room without his brother. He didn't want Frank to have any chance of getting either of them alone. "Hurry, Vegard, let's get out of here!" Bård said tersely, eyes wide. He was tapping his foot nervously. "You need help with anything, Vegard?" Bård asked.

Vegard was busy gathering all his things up, which had spread all over after their things had been upended. He scooped up what was left in the bathroom and stuffed in the suitcase, closing it. "We can't check out via the front desk and the foyer, we'll be too visible," he said as he packed his backpack. "I'll call the desk and ask them to prepare the bill and send it up here, so we can pay here and then go directly down via the fire exit." He finished packing and picked up the phone, explaining to the front desk what they planned to do. The clerk was understanding, since he had just talked to the police and knew what was going on. There was a big travel company just arriving which had to be catered to and checked in first, but he would prepare their bill right after that and bring it upstairs. Vegard thanked him and hang up. "They are bringing it up," he told Bård. "We just have to wait." 

****

Well hidden in a linnen cabinet, the very same as Vegard had found that day he discovered Bård and Joe in their room, Frank sat and listened to voices outside. Two policemen were walking along the corridor, checking doors and talking about "two brothers who ought to leave immediately and go to the station with them, instead of staying in their room." Frank grinned to himself when he heard this, and as soon as the policemen were gone, he snuck out of the cabinet and tiptoed down the hall, hiding in the shadows.

****


	12. Chapter 12

Bård sat there watching Vegard get ready to go. He also kept an eye out on every door, window, nook and cranny of their small room. 'This room has such good memories, and now these bad ones keep overshadowing everything! That's just not right!' The blonde one thought. "Vegard, are we ever going to have time to heal from Frank ? Get our rest, start having fun?" Bård muttered. Not waiting for an answer, Bård laid back on the bed. Vegard was taking forever, although he did arrange for the bill to be brought up to them. Then the both of them could just boogie quietly. Bård couldn't wait to get back in bed. He was physically sore, and emotionally exhausted. 'If I feel this bad now, how does Vegard feel?' Bård thought, love in his heart for his dark haired brother. Bård shot Vegard a look of love. Hearing a knock at the door, he said, "I'll get it Vegard, keep packing!" Bård unlocked the door and opened it. Suddenly, the door hit Bård in the face as Frank jumped through it! "No, NO!" He cried, holding his head and nose, as Frank held a gun to Bård's head. Slamming the door shut, Frank growled, "Got you now, you little bitch! Get over there, both of you! Sit on that bed!!" Bård, still holding his nose, stumbled over to the bed and sat down, Frank's gun at his temple. " Frank, don't shoot, I'll sit down! I'll do what you want! Just don't shoot us!" Bård moaned in terror when he saw the same bowie knife Frank had used on them the last time. "No, this can't be real, it can't! Vegard, it's Frank!" By this time Bård was wailing. This just wasn't even possible, yet there he was. 

Vegard stood with his back to the door when it opened, but the moment he heard Bård crying out, he whirled around and stood face to face with Frank. Frank looked like shit, he was dirty and bloody, and in his crotch was a huge wet bloody stain from the cut Vegard had given him. But his black eyes - they looked completely wild. And that terrified Vegard more than anything else. Bård was crying and wailing in fear, but Vegard was totally quiet. He was so scared that he couldn't even breathe, much less manage to make a sound. Quietly he sat down on the bed next to his brother like Frank demanded, watching the gun being aimed at Bård. In his other hand, Frank had the huge knife, and Vegard dreaded what he would do with it. "Blondie!" Frank commanded: "Tie up Curly, and do it tight!" He grabbed a coil of rope from his belt and tossed it at Bård. "Hurry!" 

Terrified, gun still aimed at his head, the blonde young man took the rope from Frank and told Vegard quietly to put his hands behind him. Bård knew his brother was sore and injured but what choice did they have? The look in Frank's eyes was menacing and angry. 'Crazy angry,' Bård thought. He let his hands linger on Vegard's shoulders, arms, before grabbing his brother's hands. Bård held them tightly for just a second, then reluctantly, he released Vegard's hands and tied them together. " Better make sure those knots are tight, Blondie! You and he ain't getting out this time!" Frank spat his words, spittle at the corners of his mouth. He watched as the gorgeous "blondie" finished tying his brother up, both hands and feet. Bård glanced at Vegard and sent as much love to him as his eyes would show. "Blondie, quit staring at your loverboy and sit down. I'm gonna tie you up now. Then I'm gonna play with you some more!" 

Frank took the rope and bound Bård's hands and feet together. He made both men lie on their backs, painful as it was with hands behind their backs. Frank put the gun down and brought the knife to Bård's chest. He dragged it across the young man's chest, making Bård quiver and try to get away. He yelled out, which only angered Frank more. He slapped Bård hard across the face. " Shut up, bitch! Don't say another word, or I'll kill you now instead of later!" Frank spoke, livid and red in the face. He rummaged around the room, and finally cut some pillowcases apart and in strips. Frank put the pillowcases around Bård's mouth and did the same to Vegard next. He returned to Bård, lifting his shirt and said, "what shall I do to you now, my pretty?" Bending over Bård's smooth, hairless chest, Frank kissed and sucked at Bård's nipples for a bit. He dragged the knife across them in a line, drawing one line of red from nipple to nipple. Bård cried out against the gag in his mouth. Frank laughed and continued to make cuts and swirls on Bård's tender flesh. Some were deep, some shallow, all hurt. Bård had tears running down his face. Frank had taken the knife and trailed it down to below Bård's navel. Frank put his hand down inside the blonde's sweatpants and grabbed Bård's privates and squeezed them hard. Bård shrieked in agony. Frank laughed and continued squeezing and pulling at Bård's genitals, making him cry out in agony.

Vegard's emotions went from terror to rage when he saw the horrible man torturing his brother again. As if the first time hadn't done enough damage! He chewed at his gag and twisted on the bed, trying to move his hands so he could loosen the rope. But the rope was too tight. Frank was occupied with Bård, so Vegard looked desperately around for anything he could use. He discovered that his feet weren't that far from the night table, where the hotel phone was. Keeping an eye on Frank, he managed to wriggle his feet up on the table and kicked the phone receiver off, so it fell to the floor. Bård's screams tore at his heart, but they also helped to distract Frank, so Vegard continued to wriggle, trying to reach the call button on the phone with his toes. Finally, he managed to press it. He only hoped that the hotel reception would be able to hear the screams, and not write it off as a joke and hang up. When this was accomplished, he rolled towards Bård and tried to kick Frank, to make him stop tormenting Bård.

Frank was enjoying himself kneading the blonde's genitals, when the brother managed to kick him in the arm. Rage instantly flared through his crazed mind, and he let go of Bård and grabbed Vegard's throat, pushing the knife under his chin, until small droplets of blood appeared. "You! You cut me! I hate you! I was going to enjoy your brother first, but now I will deal with you instead! I'll show you what I will do to those who try to hurt me!" he yelled in rage, and drew a line with the knife across Vegard's throat, cutting the skin, but not too deep. After all, he wanted to torture this one for a long time before he died. He cut Vegard's t-shirt open from the neck and all the way down, and tore it apart. "Hah! I see I haven't marked you yet! That will change right now!" Frank began cutting lines down Vegard's chest, and then bent down to lick at the blood that welled out. He then drew circles in blood around each nipple, and made cuts all around them. Vegard squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, struggling to ignore the pain, but he couldn't stop tears of pain from filling his eyes and running down the sides of his face. He chewed at his gag and tugged at his bonds, and screamed - hoping the reception would hear it. 

While Frank was focusing his rage at Vegard, Bård was pulling at his binds and yelling behind his gag. Furious at Frank, Bård couldn't bear the thought of Frank hurting Vegard... again! He had noticed the phone off the hook on the floor. He was thinking that his brother had knocked it off the cradle so the front desk would be notified. 'Perhaps help will come quickly' Bård thought hopefully, as he railed against Frank and his torturing of his beloved Vegard. Meanwhile Frank was trying to ignore that "Blondie twit's" rants as he continued to stick the tip of his knife into the dark one's tender flesh. Frank felt his dick get harder at Vegard's cries of pain. He was incredibly turned on by the young man with the dark curls and hairy chest. However, since Vegard was the one who cut his penis, Frank became flaccid again at the pain from that cut. Pissed off, Frank was furious that he couldn't get any relief, and in his rage, Frank cut Vegard's chest deeper than he intended. There was a muffled shriek as Vegard's flesh gaped open about an inch wide, 2 inches long and an inch deep. Blood poured from the wound. Still shrieking, Frank hit Vegard in the jaw hard, knocking him out cold. Bård just stared in fear and rage at his brother being hit and then passing out on the bed. Bård continued making as much noise as he could. He hoped against hope that someone would rescue them soon. 

The clerk at the reception desk noticed that there was a phone call from the room he was just going to prepare the bill for, and picked up the phone. Nobody answered, but he could hear muffled cries and angry roars. Somebody yelled about cutting someone, and then there were several screams. At first, the clerk thought it had to be some kind of joke, but then he remembered that this was the room the police had visited, looking for an attacker who had broken into the room. Maybe these screams were real? He put the receiver down on the desk without hanging up, and asked the other clerk who was just checking out some customers: "Is the police still here? I think there is something going on in room 355." "They are in the office, talking to the manager," the other clerk replied, going on with her tasks. The clerk nodded and called the manager, asking to talk to one of the officers. The police said they would come right away, and asked the clerk to meet them immediately outside room 355 with the key. A couple of minutes later, the police were getting ready outside the door, while the clerk knocked. "Room service!" he called. Nobody answered, but they could hear screaming in there. With a nod from the officer, the clerk unlocked the door and got out of the way, and the police men jumped in the door with their weapons ready. "Police! Everybody freeze!" 

Still tied up on the bed, Bård was now being beaten by Frank. Frank was furious at Bård's yelling and interruptions to his fun! Bård tried to protect himself from each punch, but was unable to. He grunted as each blow landed in his gut, his face, his arms, his groin. Through the hazy pain of being beaten, Bård heard some one at the door say "Room Service". Knowing the front desk clerk was bringing them the bill, Bård was hopeful that Frank would stop and run. Frank, meanwhile was loving beating on the young blonde man, making his revenge complete."Take that, you bastard!" as punch after punch, landed somewhere on Bård. Bård groaned as he was starting to black out from the pain. Suddenly, the door blew open, the police ran in and Frank was too startled to do anything but look at them! He turned to the door, midpunch, and tried to run, with the police yelling and running through the room towards Frank and Bård. Of course, with no place to run there was no place to go, so Frank pulled out his gun and started waving it around. 

"Stop right there!" The officer shouted and aimed at Frank. "Put down your weapon immediately!" The other officer also aimed his gun at the crazy, bloody man. 

Frank, backed up against the back wall of the room, said nothing, but continued to wave his gun around. He wouldn't point it at the police directly, because he knew then the police would be obliged to shoot him. And Frank didn't want to die. Not yet. But he didn't want to go to prison either. Staring at the police, Frank made a quick decision. Still staring at the police aiming their guns at him, Frank raised his gun and aimed at the nearest officer. 

"Drop your weapon!" the officer yelled again. When the attacker suddenly lifted his gun and aimed at him, he shot Frank in the shoulder. The gun rattled to the floor. 

Frank knew it was now or never. Wounded, Frank pulled his knife and lunged at the nearest officer. "Aaaaggghh!" Frank cried, running towards the police. Bård stared incredulously, as Frank tried to kill the officer! 

The second officer didn't hesitate when the madman jumped his colleague. He shot to kill. Frank fell to the floor, and the knife bounced under the bed. The policeman ran out in the hall where the clerk stood covering in a corner. "Call 911! There are two wounded persons here!" he shouted to the clerk, before he ran back into the room, where his colleague already was examining the unconscious Vegard. The officer stepped over the dead man on the floor, ran over to Bård and removed his gag. "How badly are you injured?" he asked anxiously.

Bård looked up at the officer while his gag was being removed. " I'm okay - see to my brother, please! He's still unconscious. Please!" Bård said, imploringly. He sat up, felt dizzy and laid back down again. Soon, paramedics came. They got both men ready to go to the hospital. Bård laying quietly on the stretcher, staring into space. He had had enough. He closed his eyes and let the paramedics take him. 

When Vegard woke up, he couldn't understand where he was. His head hurt terribly, and so did his body, and there was a woman sitting next to him, pressing something to his chest. "What... where..?" he asked, still confused and dizzy. "You are in an ambulance on your way to the ER," the woman replied. "I'm a paramedic and I'm holding a bandage to your wound. You have been stabbed," she explained. "But... where is my brother?" Vegard asked, turning his head to look for Bård. "Please don't move," the medic said. "He is in another ambulance. You will see him at the ER." Vegard stared at the woman, still not understanding. "But Frank? What happened to him?" "You will have to talk to the police later," she explained. "I really cannot tell you." "The police? Did they rescue us?" "I do not know what happened. You have to lay still now, you are still bleeding." The woman removed the bandage and replaced it with a clean one. She refused to tell him anymore, so Vegard just had to wait. Soon, they arrived at the ER, where Vegard was wheeled to a room and examined, hooked up to an IV, stiched up and bandaged, and told he had a concussion and would have to stay overnight. They couldn't tell him anything about Bård, and Vegard was getting more and more anxious. 

A stretcher with a passed out Bård was rolled in by an orderly and left by Vegard's stretcher. Bård, his eyes closed and face pale, had an oxygen mask on him. He lay quietly as nurses and doctors swarmed around him. IV's were started, and a warm blanket was put over him. Sometime during all this, Bård opened his eyes and startled. He began trying to get up and away, thinking Frank was still there. He cried out as the nurses and orderly held him gently. Sudddenly, Bård remembered everything. Frank was shot dead. Vegard was stabbed, bleeding and hit in the head. He had been unconscious before this. "Where's my brother, where's Vegard!?" Bård cried out frantically. "Oh, where is he? Vegard, VEGARD!" 

Vegard was dizzy and still somewhat confused, but he heard his name being called out and recognized Bård's voice. He turned his head slowly and carefully, to not shake his concussion more than necessary, and looked straight at the stretcher with his brother on it. "Bård, BÅRD, I'm here!" he called out, hoping Bård would calm down enough to hear him. "Bård! Are you allright, Bård? Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously. 

Hearing his beloved brother calling his name was all the reassurance Bård needed. Laying back, oxygen mask off, Bård asked the nurse if he could be moved closer to Vegard. While the nurse said "no" to them being side by side in the ER room, she did tell them the brothers would be moved to the same room inside the hospital. Bård was grateful. "Hear that Vegard, we'll be in the same hospital room overnight!" Bård called out happily. Already, the doctor released Bård to be moved to that room and released Vegard few minutes later. Soon, there were nursing assistants pushing the brothers to their hospital rooms. 

They were installed in real beds with pillows and blankets, and Vegard closed his eyes for a moment when his painful head sank down in the soft pillow. For a moment it felt so tempting to just doze off and get rid of all this pain, but then he remembered being in the hospital and Bård laying in the other bed, and he turned his head carefully to look at him. "How are you injured, Bård? Is it serious?" he asked anxiously. "And where is Frank?" 

Bård groggily turned his head towards Vegard's lovely voice. Smiling wanly, he said, "Vegard, you're here...you're here." Fighting against sleeping, the younger brother wanted to answer his big brother's questions if he could. "Darling, I'm ok, a bit more cut up. And alot more bruised! But I'm alright. Oh, by the way, " Bård said, looking Vegard straight in the eye, "Frank is dead. He captured us - again, tied us up - again, tortured us - again, and was going to kill us - this time for real. You saved our lives again, Vegard, when you knocked the phone off the hook and the front desk caught the "call". I yelled bloody murder for help while Frank beat me up. The police came up, stormed the room and killed Frank. You were stabbed seriously, Vegard. And knocked out by Frank." Bård was quiet a second. When he spoke again, there were tears in his voice. Quaveringly, Bård, said, "we... we are still alive, Vegard. And Frank is dead. And I love you more than life itself!" Bård started crying softly. 

"Is he really dead? This time?" Vegard almost couldn't believe it, and he didn't quite dare to relax his fear yet. "Are you sure he's really dead now? He's not coming back for us?" He felt so helpless and exhausted, and was too limp to even manage lifting his hand. And his head hurt so badly. There was nothing he could do to help them if that madman turned up again. "Police came? Wow," he said quietly, trying to understand everything Bård was saying, but he was dizzy and groggy and his head worked so slowly. It occurred to him that Bård was crying, and he didn't want that. "Please don't cry, Bård. I'm here. You are here. We'll manage..." Although he didn't understand how they would manage, when everything hurt so much. "Bård... my Bård..." he said again, tears of helplessness filling his eyes. 

Still crying softly, Bård heard the incredulity in his brother's voice. "Honey, he's dead. Really and truly. He will never bother us again!" A huge feeling of relief tumbled out of Bård. He couldn't believe it was over either. 'It had been a nightmare,' Bård thought to himself. Sitting up, the blonde one had to see and touch Vegard. It had been so long, and they had been through so much. Bård had to see and feel that his beloved was alright. Slowly, trying to stifle his groans, Bård got to his feet. He teetered a bit, but waited a second til he felt stronger. Soon, he was at Vegard's bedside, looking down at his precious lover. Bård kissed Vegard on the forehead, then kissed his lips softly. Stroking his dark curls, he asked to see his brother's wounds. He continued to stroke Vegard's hair gently as he waited for an answer. 

Vegard accepted the kisses and the caresses gladly, closing his eyes as Bård's presence helped him to relax. Gradually, he began to understand that Frank actually 'was' dead this time, and that they were safe. It felt almost overwhelming to him, and tears began running down the sides of his face, into his ears and down to the pillow. "Bård," was all he could say to his brother, but he was so happy to have him there, next to him. He tried to lift his hand to pull the sheets aside, to let Bård see his bandages, but he was too tired, and his hand fell limp on top of the covers. He couldn't even reach Bård's hand. But he nodded and said "yes, of course you may see them." 

Upon hearing his brother say "yes, of course", Bård gently lifted the covers and stared at his brother's latest wounds. The cuts were clean and dressed . His stab wound was stitched cleanly and neatly with 6 stitches. Bård was horrified and furious at the stab wounds, the fresh purple bruises on Vegard's face, arms and torso. He leaned to gently kiss each bruise on his brother's chest and arms, then gently put the dressing back over the stab wound. Bård reached up to gently kiss each bruise on Vegard's face, before sitting back down at his beloved's side. In the end, he moved back to his own bed to lie down. Soon, the two brothers were fast asleep,snoring softly, finally safe.

Vegard awoke when a nurse lifted the blanket from his body. She checked his bandages and began changing them. "Is it bad?" Vegard asked her softly. "Your stab wound is bleeding still," she replied. "We need to keep a close eye on it. But the rest of your wounds seem better now." Vegard didn't say anymore, just watched her fingers as she worked, and whimpered quietly every time she touched something that hurt. Finally, she was done. She checked his IV and opened a new one. "I'm giving you more painkillers," she smiled and pointed to the IV. "You will soon feel the pain getting better." "Thanks," Vegard mumbled and smiled slightly. When she had finished treating Vegard, the nurse walked over to Bård and began the same procedure on him. Vegard gazed at his brother, still feeling almost overwhelmed by the notion that the evil man was dead and that they now were out of danger. Again, a few tears began trickling down his face, just by the thought of that, and he knew they were just the tip of the iceberg. They were severely traumatized - again - and would need quite some time to get over this. He made no effort to hold his tears back, they just needed to flow. 

Hearing Vegard's sobs made Bård want to go comfort him. But the nurse was tending to Bård's wounds and he couldn't get up. He was just about to shoo her away when she finished the dressing changes. Oblivious to Bård's desire to comfort his brother, she patted Bård on the arm, and asked him if he needed anything else. Impatiently, Bård shook his head no, and said she could leave. The nurse nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. Bård quickly got up and gently, ever so gently, crawled in along side Vegard. Lying on his side, he gently wiped Vegards tears with his gown. Bård held his brother against his chest and let him cry it out. After a couple of minutes, Bård began to cry as well. No words were spoken as the brothers held onto each other and let all their fear, sadness and anger out through those tears. After a time, the tears stopped and both brothers were nestled against each other, arms around each other. Bård kissed Vegard's forehead and said: "We made it, didn't we? Frank is dead. He'll never hurt us again. I don't think I'll ever let go of you again, bro! I thought for sure he killed you when he hit you! I was so, so scared that I lost you for good this time!" Bård continued to nuzzle Vegard's delicious black curls. With his nose in his brother's hair still, Bård muttered: "You smell delicious, you know - like soap, shampoo and that muskiness that is your scent. Even smelly and dirty after all that happened. I would know that smell anywhere." Wrapping his arms around his Vegard, Bård gently kissed the side of the dark one's face, head, and neck repeatedly." I can't wait til we are alone again, darling, where I can properly take care of you." Bård sighed, content. 

Vegard lay still, gazing into Bård's eyes. There was nothing so beautiful as these sky blue eyes, he thought. And to think that he had almost lost him to that terrible man... Vegard didn't even want to remember the name anymore, he just wanted the memory to go away. He felt better after the long cry, but still weak and kind of empty inside. Like he was exhausted without having done anything. But having Bård so close to him was soothing and made him feel safe and loved. He kissed Bård back, carefully on his cheeks and forehead between the nasty blue marks that were all over his face and what he could see of his arms. The nasty man must have beaten Bård up after Vegard got knocked out. "Are you in pain?" he asked his brother, kissing him carefully and tenderly on the corner of his mouth. "Does it hurt when I touch you? I almost don't dare to kiss you..."

"Oh, please kiss me Vegard, I crave your kisses! I thought I'd never have them for my own again!" Bård replied, kissing him gently, then with more force. For several minutes the brothers kissed and sighed, happy to be with each other. "Ahem," some one said from outside the curtain. Quickly, both of them stopped the kissing, smiling at each other. They both knew the nurse had seen them. "Yes, nurse, you need to do anything?" Bård asked politely. " No, actually, just here to let you know the police are back again. They want to speak to you." The nurse said, practicality in her voice. "I'll leave you gentlemen alone to get ready - let's say, 5 minutes. Then I'll send them in, Alright?" Leaving the brothers' room, Bård got out of bed and started to freshen up. After putting on a clean gown and robe. He then helped Vegard change his gown, wash his face. Soon, both men were ready. The nurse must have been watching,because there was a knock on the door, as soon as the boys were ready. Walking in, the two officers asked many questions about Frank, and his death. After a few minutes, the two officers seemed to be satisfied. They stood up, shook each brother's hands and left. Bård, feeling relieved, sat down hard on the bed and said, " it's over, it's finally over. Frank is dead. Frank is DEAD." 

Vegard sat in his bed, all tucked up with the blanket up to his chin and a pillow at his back. He had let Bård do most of the talking with the police, because he still felt that there was a lot that he had missed, or didn't remember, because of the blow to his head. Whenever they had specifically asked him about something, he had replied in a low, somber voice, and as little as possible. The police confirmed that they had indeed shot Frank and that he was dead, and only then did it really sink in with Vegard that it had to be true. That their ordeal was truly over. It was difficult to feel happy about it though, Vegard felt mostly empty. It surprised him, he had expected to at least feel relief, but no. All he could feel inside was emptyness, and exhaustion. He felt weary to the bone, and wished he could simply crawl down a hole and stay there for at least a week. So he hadn't felt inspired to say much to the police, but they seemed to be satisfied with what Bård could tell them, and finally they left. When the door closed behind them, Vegard drew a big breath of relief and looked over at Bård, who seemed equally relieved. "Yes, he is dead," he replied, "and I'm never going to knock on the doors of strangers' houses again!" He leaned back and closed his eyes for a few moments, when another thought struck him. "We should tell Joe about us being here. But our phones are at the hotel. What should we do?" 

Bård looked up at Vegard when he asked about getting a hold of Joe. "Oh Joe, that's right! We should totally get a hold of him! Maybe he can pick up our phones and the rest of our things. I could also go with him too, you know." Bård was thoughtful. "What do you think about that, bro?" he asked. Bård stared at Vegard's face. He could see the emptiness and exhaustion and something else that the blonde one couldn't quite put his finger on. Concerned, he walked over to him and sat down on the chair next to Vegard's bed. Bård stroked his brothers dark, beautiful hair, kissing him. Asking gently, Bård said, "How are you, Vegard? I can tell there's something wrong. How can I help you?" Knowing that his brother tended to keep his feelings to himself, Bård realized he might never know the full extent of Vegard's feelings about what had happened to the both of them. But Bård had to try, had to let his brother know he was there for him now and always would be there. No matter what. Bård knew that even though Vegard was more than capable to handle everything else in his life, Bård was the only one to accept the more emotional, hidden side of Vegard. 'Well, maybe Helene has, and his kids, of course.' Bård thought ruefully, smiling at his thought. Still both brothers knew and loved each other the best. So until Vegard was ready to talk, Bård did the only thing he knew to do. He laid next to his beloved, held him closely, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Bård needed the touch as much as Vegard did, and told him so. "Together, we'll get through this, Vegard. We will." They lay there quietly, Bård hoping against hope that they would survive this. He sighed and cuddled against Vegard again, kissing his head. 'I'll call Joe in a while' Bård thought, as he laid quietly and protectively at Vegard's side. 

Vegard snuggled against Bård, closing his eyes and just breathing in the scent from him. Bård's presence was calming and soothing, and he felt relaxed and safe. The emptyness and tiredness wasn't so strong when he was held tightly in Bård's arms. He kissed Bård lightly, just enjoying the closeness. But then he heard the door opening, and he straightened up a bit, as much as possible when his brother was next to him in the narrow hospital bed. A doctor entered the room together with a nurse, and Bård was asked to return to his own bed again. The doctor examined Vegard thoroughly, and told him that he would have to stay for one more day. There would be another cat scan done, since his head trauma was extensive, and he would be visited by a neurologist. He could come off his IV now, but would need to continue taking painkillers. The nurse began taking down the IV, while the doctor went on to Bård's bed. Bård was doing much better now, and the doctor decided he could be released. Giving him a prescription of painkillers, the doctor and the nurse then left the room. The door closed behind them, and Vegard stared at it, feeling desolate. "I have to remain, while you get to go," he mumbled, slowly turning towards Bård. He didn't want Bård to leave him - the very thought of being alone was terrifying. But he didn't want to burden Bård with his feelings. "You should ask the nurse to call Joe for you, he can come and pick you up. And maybe bring my phone at the same time," Vegard said in a forced casual tone. 

Bård could tell Vegard wasn't happy at all about having to stay another day. Bård wasn't happy either. Even though Frank was dead, Bård still felt an overwhelming desire to protect them both from intruders. 'Is this some form of PTSD?' he thought. Not surprised, Bård shrugged his shoulders and came back to his brother's side. He had heard him say something about Joe and picking up their things. Sitting down, Bård took Vegard's hand and kissed his palm." Vegard, I don't want to leave you, not for one minute!" Bård said softly. "We need our things, and we need to set up another hotel room for tomorrow. But I will come back as quickly as possible. And I won't leave again until you are discharged tomorrow, ok?" Using the hospital room phone, Bård called Joe and told him briefly what happened. " We'll fill you in more when you get here, ok, Joe?" Bård finished the call and hung up. Looking deeply into his brother's beautiful brown eyes, Bård matter of factly told Vegard the plan. "Joe will be here in 10 minutes. We'll go and close out the old room. Then he'll bring me back here. We can get another hotel room from here. Joe will keep our stuff in the car until tomorrow. And, " Bård grinned, "I promise not to forget your phone, Vegard! Does this plan sound ok to you?" 

Bård had wanted to give Vegard every chance to talk about his feelings. He knew that asking Vegard straight out didn't usually work. Vegard never wanted to burden any one with his feelings. But Bård wasn't just anyone though. And he truly loved knowing his brother's innermost thoughts and feelings. So, he added, "Do you have any thoughts or feelings about any of this? I really want to know, if you'll tell me, Vegard. I love you, your feelings matter to me." Bård hoped he didn't overdo it, he had to know. 

Vegard understood that Bård was asking about his feelings, but to be honest, he didn't know himself what he was feeling. Mostly, he was kind of numb. He had no idea what Bård wanted him to say, but he reached out his hand and took Bård's hand in his. "All I know is that I don't want to stay here alone," he said. "Everything is better when you are here. But you must go with Joe and take care of the hotel and our stuff. That's important." He held Bård's hand to his cheek, and then let it go. "And don't forget my phone!" His brown eyes gazed quizzingly into Bård's blue. "I don't know what more you want me to say?" 

Smiling, Bård expected this kind of answer from his more reserved brother. Still, he had to let him know somehow, that it was ok. "Oh, that's enough, Vegard, you've said enough." We'll hurry, get everything done and be back before you know it!" There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence between the two brothers, however, but Bård was used to that and kept quiet. Soon, there was a knock at the door and Joe walked in. "Hi guys! How are you feeling, Vegard? Better? Bård, how u doing?" Joe asked. "Would you come with me back to our old room to get our things out of there? We need our phones desperately! Vegard will stay because he's still hospitalized. But I've been released." Bård finished. He did have a moment of concern over how Joe might react to that old room. So much happened there, including that one night with Joe. Still, it couldn't be helped. Éven with Frank dead, Bård wasn't going alone. 'Oh, that's right, Joe doesn't know!' Bård was incredulous that he forgot to tell Joe the most important fact of this whole ordeal. "Uh, Joe, Frank is dead. You didn't kill him. The police did. He came to that room, captured us again, and hurt us. The police broke in and killed him. It's over, finally over!" Bård said, looking at Joe, wondering what his response would be. 

"Yes, I guessed he was still alive when I saw what he had done to the Foxmobile," Joe replied. "But it's horrible what he did to you guys! And to think he even tortured you again! I'm glad he's dead now!" He looked from Vegard to Bård, touching Bård's shoulder lightly. "Of course I'll drive you back to the hotel to get your things, Bård. You can't stay in that room now that a man has been shot in there!"

Vegard, still sitting up in his bed, watched the guys getting ready to leave. Even though he knew that Frank was dead now, he felt terrified by the thought of being left here alone. And he also feared for Bård. 'What if something happens to him, and he doesn't come back?' He felt a heavy weight of fear in his stomach, making it difficult to breathe, even though he KNEW that the man wouldn't get at them again. 'I'm being irrational,' he said to himself, while the anxiety tied knots around his heart and tried to strangle him. 'But my feelings won't listen to reason!' Vegard lifted his head to gaze at Bård and Joe who were already at the door. "Bård," he said softly, "be careful... come back to me soon... please..." 

Bård was already at the door with Joe when he thought he heard Vegard say something. He turned and noticed his brother gazing at him. "Joe, would you wait outside please? I need to talk to Vegard a minute". Joe nodded and walked out. Bård shut the door and walked back to his brother's bedside. Bård bent over and kissed Vegard soundly. "Vegard, did you say something to me when I was at the door?" 

Vegard gazed at Bård with wide eyes, black with the anxiety he was battling inside, and held on to his brother's hand. "Uhm.... I just asked you to be careful... and to come back to me soon..." he mumbled, a bit embarrassed by his own irrational fear. "Will Joe watch out for you...?"

Looking into Vegard's frightened eyes, Bård tried to be as reassuring as possible. "Aw, Vegard, I'll be careful, I promise!" Bård retorted. "And yes, Joe will watch out for me. I will always come back for you, sweetheart. If Frank couldn't destroy us, no one can. It's ok to be afraid tho. I am. All the time since this happened to us. Will you be here when I come back?" Bård looked at Vegard with the same haunted look as his brother's. "It's gonna take time, but we'll get there, you and me!" Giving Vegard one last kiss, Bård stood up and walked out the room door. As Bård walked out of the room, he saw Joe waiting, leaning against the wall. " C'Mon Joe, let's go!" Both men turned and headed out the hospital entrance to the car. 

Vegard looked at the door for a long time after Bård had left. He felt awful, and curled himself up under the blankets, clenching his eyes shut and concentrating on breathing properly. Gradually, the anxiety attack subsided somewhat, but he still felt scared. It didn't get better when the nurse came in and told him that he would have to go get another cat scan. Lying inside a narrow tunnel wouldn't exactly help on his anxiety, but he clenched his teeth and said "yes, okay." Soon, he was wheeled off by an orderly. 

Bård and Joe walked to the nondescript car they had now instead of a foxhead. Bård found himself missing the old car. Shaking his head, he found the grey government issue car and got in. Both he and Joe drove in silence to the hotel. Upon arrival, both men got out of the car. They walked inside to the lobby. A wave of fear started up in Bård as soon as he walked into the lobby. This was a loved and a hated place now for him. Once inside the elevators, Bård said something stupid. "Remember when it was just us in these elevators, kissing and being silly, Joe? Those were some of the good memories here!" Bård smiled ruefully at the tall, handsome man. 

"Yes, I remember," Joe said, giving Bård a long look. "That first day when you brought me here and into your hotelroom, was a wonderful day." He bit his lips and gazed at Bård, then lifted his hand and quickly stroke his thumb down Bård's cheek. "I miss it," he said quietly and looked away, actually blushing. 

Bård could not believe the words that came out of his mouth next. "That was a great, great night. I'll never forget it myself. Sorry I brought it up though, that wasn't fair of me. The elevator doors opened, and Bård walked out. At room 355, Bård hesitated before opening the door. He still felt afraid that Frank was waiting for them. The thought made him shiver. After a few seconds, Bård opened the door. Peering inside the door, Bård looked around carefully. The room was a mess. "Joe, come here! I need your help. This room is just a mess!" 

Joe walked past Bård and into the room, understanding that Bård was a bit scared to enter. The room really was a mess, with a lot of blood on the bed and a dried pool of blood on the floor, probably where Frank had been shot. Joe shuddered at the sight, and decided to concentrate on retrieving the luggage. "It's okay to come in," he told Bård, "just don't look at the bed - or the floor. But you don't have to enter. Do you wish me to collect your things, and you can stay out in the corridor?" 

Shaking his head no, Bård took a huge breath and entered the room. He, too, saw the blood everywhere. Bård paled and continue to walk thru the room. The bed was unkempt, and dirty since the murder. The police had wanted the room the exact same way until forensics had had their turn. Bård sat down on the one good edge of the bed, still engrossed in how bloody and destroyed the room looked. The memories came rushing back and for a second, Bård was completely back to where Frank held them hostage. Bård shivered again, and tried to think if something else. He got up and started gathering his things together. Seeing a backpack in the floor, Bård went to it. It must have been Frank's. Opening it, Bård found the passports, pictures, and other items Frank stole. "Hey, Joe, take a look at this! I found our stuff!" 

Joe came over and looked at the things Bård showed him. "What's this? Did he steal this stuff from you?" He stared surprised at the passports and pictures and underwear. "That guy was truly insane!" While Bård was picking up the things from that backpack, Joe walked around the room and collected everything that seemed to belong to the boys. Most of their luggage was already packed, since they had been almost ready to leave when Frank had arrived. But a few things still lay scattered about, and he collected them all and put them in one of their backpacks. On the bedside table he found their phones, and brought them over to Bård. "I think we have everything now. Look, I found your phones." 

While Joe was bopping around picking up things, Bård got more and more quiet. As Bård walked slowly around the room, the memories began overwhelming him of Frank and everything that happened to them. As hard as Bård tried to push those thoughts and feelings out of his mind, they just wouldn't leave him alone. Bård started to feel nauseated and sweaty, his fear returning. Putting his and Vegard's stolen items into his own bag, Bård just wanted to leave. This room had no good memories left. Just then Joe said that he had found their phones. Happy about that, Bård turned to him and smiled, his eyes still haunted. "Oh, great, we needed those! Vegard will be pleased." Opening his phone, Bård noticed several calls from home. Sooner or later, he would have to tell Maria what happened with Frank. If he could. Right now, all he wanted was to go back to the hospital, take a shower, and sit with Vegard. Vegard was the only thing that made sense right now. Everything else was just a mess. However, Joe had helped them despite everything. Bård was truly grateful to him. "Joe, thank you," Bård said quietly. "No matter what has happened, you have always been the best friend I could have ever hoped for! Thanks for always being there" Bård smiled at the gorgeous man and hugged him. 

Joe hugged Bård tightly back, enjoying the closeness of the wonderful, blond man. He also realized that Bård was affected by the bad things that had happened in this room, he could see it in his eyes, and it made Joe wish to protect him. "You are a wonderful friend, Bård," he said and smiled back at Bård. "I'm grateful for getting to know you, and for letting me get close to you." Joe wrapped an arm protectively around Bård's shoulders. "It is allright to feel scared about all that has happened here. We had such lovely memories from this room, and now everything has been tainted and ruined by this horrible man. Let's get out of this room now. There's nothing left for any of us here." He began walking towards the door, still with his arm around Bård's shoulders. 

Bård was happy that he and Joe would remain friends. He really did love the man in his own way, and was sorry to have had to hurt him so badly. Still, once Bård knew Vegard was his soul mate, there was no more Joe. And yet, the guy continued to help both brothers when needed. Walking arm in arm, both men headed out the door of their old room. Once back in the elevater, the two men waited companionbly til it reached the first floor. Bård, holding out the car remote, unlocked the car with a chirp. Both men walked up to the grey government car and got in. Quickly, they headed back to the hospital. Once there, Bård parked and got out of the car. He grabbed his and Vegard's bags and practically ran inside. Joe just looked at Bård's retreating self and softly said, " Bye, Bård, love you!" Not hearing Joe say that to him, Bård walked to the elevators and pushed the button, while Joe, continued to gaze lovingly at Bård's retreating figure. Soon, Bård was at the hospital room door. He smiled, relieved, and walked in. "Vegard's inside, he's there!" 

But Vegard wasn't there. The bed was empty.


	13. Chapter 13

Vegard had been wheeled out some time before Bård returned, for his cat scan. So he was presently lying inside a narrow tunnel, with earphones on to close out most of the banging noise the scanning made. His arms were tightly pressed alongside his body in the narrow tunnel, and he was staring up in the white "ceiling" right over his nose, struggling to control his claustrophobia. They had told him he had to lie in there for twenty minutes, and although he had tried to count seconds to keep some control of the time, it felt incredibly long... and he had lost count a long time ago. His breathing was going fast and shallow and he didn't know how long he could manage to stay there without panicking, but a voice in his earphones told him to lie absolutely still, and that there were only five minutes left. So Vegard closed his eyes shut, trying to breathe deeply through his nose without moving, and just waited for the ordeal to be over. 

Bård looked through the room, calling: "Vegard, Vegard?" The room was empty! In a panic, Bård ran to the nurses' desk. "Nurse, have you seen my brother, Vegard Ylvisåker? He's not in his room!" Bård asked urgently. "Oh, he's off for a CT scan, sir. He'll be back in a while," the nurse replied. "Ohh, thank you, I was worried for a second there!" Bård spoke with a relieved smile. Turning around, he walked back to their hospital room. Bård's heart was still in his throat. Would he ever NOT be terrified of losing Vegard after all of this? Bård shook his head and sat down in the chair in the room waiting. 

Finally, Vegard was being moved out of the scanner, and helped over onto the gurney. He was told to expect the doctor in a while, who would inform him of the results and what to do next. Then, Vegard was wheeled back to his room. When he was wheeled through the door, he immediately saw his brother on a chair, and called out: "Bård! You're back!" The orderly helped him into his bed and left the room, but Vegard didn't even notice. All the discomforts of the catscan were forgotten when he saw Bård again, because he had been so worried while he was gone. Worried that there still would be something evil waiting in that room for him. He happily reached out a hand to his brother, needing to feel him.

Bård had been sitting in that uncomfortable chair with his head in his hands waiting for Vegard to return. Even though Bård's body was still, his mind and heart were screaming "Vegard, Vegard!" He could barely contain his fear. His foot started tapping in anxiety as his hands gripped the armrests of the chair. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a gurney being wheeled in the hallway. As the sound grew louder, Bård realized that it was Vegard coming back to the room. The blonde man looked up, aching for the sight of his beautiful dark haired brother. He saw Vegard being wheeled back into the room, his arm outstretched to touch Bård. Grabbing his brother's hand, Bård smiled at him and said happily, "You're back, you're here!" Moving aside to allow the orderlies to transfer Vegard back to his bed, Bård waited and watched. After Vegard was back in bed, Bård again grabbed his hand and kissed it. He stood up and kissed Vegard softly, and laid his head on Vegard's chest. Closing his eyes, Bård sighed. 

Vegard embraced Bård as well as he could and just held on to him. "I was so afraid," he admitted, "that there still would be something evil waiting in that room for you." He stroke the blond hair lovingly away from Bård's face. "How did it go?" 

Nuzzling his head against Vegard's loving hands, Bård replied, "It was terrible to be back there, Vegard. Very empty and messy, like you could tell something had happened, just not what happened, you know?" Bård lifted his head and said, "I got your phone, though, and all your stuff is still in the car. And we are out of that room, forever." 

"Yes, that room has forever lost it's charm," Vegard shuddered. He stretched his neck to reach Bård's hair, and nuzzled in it. "We will build new happy memories, elsewhere." For a time, they hugged and snuggled. Then Vegard lifted his head: "Could you give me my phone please? I fear Helene may have tried to reach me while we were gone." 

Bård sat up and reached into his backpack on the floor next to him. Fishing around, he retrieved the phones and cords. He handed Vegard his phone and charger. "Here, Vegard." Bård said. Taking his own phone in hand, Bård too, decided he'd better check his messages. First one of course was from Maria. Listening to his messages quietly, Bård continued to smile at Vegard. 

Vegard took the charger, plugged it into the wall over his head and then into the phone. After a few seconds, the phone sounded - there were several messages waiting for him. And several missed calls, all from Helene. "Oh dear," he groaned to himself, "Helene has really tried to get hold of me. What should I tell her?" He leafed through the messages which expressed a growing agitation for not getting a response from him. "Oh my," he said to Bård, "she's worried and angry. I'll have to call her. But please stay while I do it," he added, almost afraid to face Helene's anger on his own. 

Bård nodded, understanding completely. He had several calls from Maria, and wasn't sure what to say to her either. Turning away from Vegard to give him privacy, Bård called Maria back. He quickly explained the extra shoots demanded of them in the San Gabriel mountains. Bård stated the reception was poor there and he was unable to call sooner. The blonde man wanted no more than to tell Maria the truth, but knew this wasn't the time or place...yet. Bård explained that to Maria, and listened to her response. She was not happy. Head hanging, Bård spoke to his kids, told them he loved them and hung up. A stricken look on his face, tears in his eyes, Bård sat back down in the chair waiting for Vegard to finish. 

Vegard called Helene, and was greeted with a stream of both relief and anger. Fortunately both Helene and the children had gotten well of the stomach flu, but she had been very anxious when she was unable to connect to him for several days. Catching a few sentences of Bård's explanations on his ear, Vegard decided to go for the same story in case the two women would be talking. So he explained about the bad reception up in the San Gabriel mountains, and that they had to remain there for several days because of the shooting. Helene didn't seem satisfied with this explanation, but Vegard was tired and his head felt empty, and he wasn't able to think up any more excuses to her. The end of the conversation turned into an argument over this and a few other subjects, and Vegard's responses became shorter and shorter. In the end he had to lie and tell her he had a heavy headache just to get an excuse to hang up. When he finally got to hang up, he fell exhausted back in bed, closing his eyes and just gasped, still clutching his phone. "Phew!" Then he opened his eyes again, and looked straight at Bård... noticing the tears. "Bård, what is it?" 

At hearing Vegard asking him a question, Bård looked straight at his brother and said sarcastically, " Well, that didn't go well, did it?! My gods, how are we ever going to explain this, this, mess we're in? How do we explain the wounds, and our emotional trauma? How do we ever tell our wives what's happened to us, when we can barely talk about it ourselves? How can I keep lying to them? But in order to keep you near me, for us to be together, Vegard, this is what we have to do." Bård said, distressed but resolute. Standing up, Bård asked Vegard softly, wistfully, "May I come lie in bed with you, Vegard? Touching you and being close to you really helps me feel better." 

Vegard felt Bård's exasperation strongly, as it was an emotion he shared wholeheartedly. "I don't know what we should do," he mumbled, "just wait until she sees my stab wound... or your shot-up hand. There's no way getting away from this when we get home, but let us wait until then with telling them..." He gazed quizzingly at Bård, hoping for his approval to that idea. When Bård stood up, Vegard reached out his arms for him: "Of course you can lie here with me. I only wish hospital beds were wider, we're going to fall out one way or the other." He managed to lift the railing of the bed behind his back so he could press against it without falling to the floor, and made space for Bård in the front.

Not wasting a second, Bård hopped into Vegard's hospital bed. Repositioning himself on his left side facing Vegard, the younger brother smiled happily. This was his favorite place to be, by Vegard's side. "You're right, we'll deal with the situation at home soon enough. Right now, I want you, Vegard." Bård said softly. Kissing and nuzzling his brother's soft cheek, Bård put his arm around his beautiful brother and pulled him closer . "Let's just sleep for now, k?" Bård kept kissing Vegard's neck, cheek, lips contentedly. 

Vegard smiled at Bård as he made himself comfortable in his bed, and kissed him back. He was still a bit upset after the argument with his wife, and felt that he should have a bad conscience for doing so much behind her back, both lying to her and cheating on her - but he was too tired to really care just now. Besides, he wasn't happy with her right now anyway, after giving him all that trouble on the phone. So he shrugged and pushed his conscience to the back of his mind, and embraced his brother. They kissed and snuggled tighly, Vegard nuzzling into Bård's soft hair, until they both fell asleep. 

"Mr. Ylvisåkers, Mr.Ylvisåkers?" the night nurse said quietly. "It's 6:am. I have some medication for, um, Vegard, is it? Plus, the doctor will be making rounds soon." She stated matter-of-factly. She thought these two were brothers and yet she found them sleeping intertwined like lovers. The nurse figured she had heard it wrong. 'These two gorgeous men had to be gay and not related.' She thought. Shaking her head, she put some pills in a cup on the bedside stand. She refilled Vegard's water pitcher and said, "I'll leave these here. You can take them whenever you're ready. If you need anything, just put your call light on, ok?" Smiling, the nurse turned and left the room. Bård was awake during most of the nurse's visit, but chose to act as though he was still asleep. Only after she left, did Bård open his eyes and looked to his side at Vegard sleeping. Bård could swear he had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful. And more warm! "Vegard, dammit, you're too warm, Mr. Heater man. Move over!" Laughing, Bård moved away from his beautiful, warm, dark haired brother and started fanning himself madly. "Jesus, Vegard, I know you're hot, but this is ridiculous!" Laughing, Bård got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Soon there was a shower running, with Bård lustily singing, " Masso-chei chei, doesn't sound right to me!" 

Vegard awoke when the nurse called him, but he didn't say much to her. Simply followed her actions with his eyes and smiled at her when she refreshed his water. "Thanks, I will," was all he said, and then she was gone. Bård began making a ruckus in the bed, pushing him and calling him hot, so he had to laugh at him. But he remained in bed, letting Bård use the bathroom first. While Bård was in the bathroom, the doctor arrived and began looking over Vegard's wounds. He was a little tentative still over the stiches on the stab wound, but it seemed to be healing pretty well all in all, so he told the nurse to change the bandage and said that Vegard could be released later in the day. The doctor also wrote a subscription for painkillers which Vegard would receive when he checked out. The doctor left, and Vegard asked the nurse to wait with changing his bandages until after he had showered. She agreed, and left. Vegard then leaned back in bed and waited for the bathroom to be available.

Finishing up in the shower, Bård dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made a face at himself in the mirror and left the bathroom. Walking into the other room, he saw that Vegard was up and waiting. "Hey, Vegard, how are you feeling? Can we finally leave today?" Bård was so hoping to get out of the hospital and into a nice hotel with all the amenities and privacy! 'Not to mention better food!' He thought wryly. Getting some fresh clothing to wear for the day, he dressed while Vegard went into the bathroom. Bård realized he'd better make that hotel reservation. Otherwise, 'we wouldn't have a place to go to at all!' After putting some product in his hair and combing it, Bård got on the phone. After a few phone calls, he finally found a place close by with an "in room" jacuzzi. He hung up the phone. Breakfast would be coming in 20 minutes. So Bård decided to wait it out by laying out on Vegard's bed. Groaning, the blonde one laid back down and closed his eyes. 

Vegard told Bård briefly what the doctor had said, and walked into the bathroom. After taking off his hospital gown, he stood in front of the mirror and regarded himself. The cuts he had had on his face and hands after the windshield broke, were almost healed, and wouldn't leave any marks. But the new cuts he got from Frank, and the stab wound, were still fresh. He took off all the bandages - they would only get soaked anyway - and inspected the wounds and the stab. Blood was still seeping from them, and he understood the doctor's hesitation. But he was eager for him and Bård to get out from the hospital, not to mention to get on with their lives now that Frank was gone. Vegard sighed and walked into the shower and turned it on. Once again he would be trying to wash away Frank and the evil he had done. He scrubbed himself as thoroughly as he could without disturbing the cuts, and rinsed himself several times. His behind still stung a bit, although that part was also slowly healing. When touching himself there carefully with his finger, he could feel the stitches, which the doctor had told him would dissolve and disappear by themselves after a while. 

Vegard could feel his anger flaring up by the thought of all the things that horrible man put them through. How were they expected to deal with it all? Sometimes he felt a hopelessness and emptyness that he didn't even want to adress himself, much less tell Bård about. At those times, he didn't see the point in what they were doing, not even why they were in USA at all. They should have been home with their families. Then none of this would have happened. While drying himself off, Vegard glanced at himself in the mirror again. There were dark rings under his eyes that the shower hadn't removed, and he looked exhausted. Just as exhausted as he felt. Exhausted and sad and tired of all this shit. He just wanted to go home, to Helene and his children. Get away from this stressful country where nobody knew them and nobody cared, and where horrible murderers like Frank exsisted. With a heavy sigh, he put on a clean gown and left the bathroom, and walked over to the bed where Bård was lying, sitting down on the edge. There was nothing to do but wait for breakfast. 

Bård felt his brother walk back into the room and sit on the edge of the bed. "Breakfast is coming in 20 minutes, Vegard. Oh, and I reserved us a room at the Hilton - and guess what? The room has its own jacuzzi! Just what our sore bodies need. And our sore butts!" Bård said with a wink. Even now, the blonde brother's mind continued to be full of Frank and what he did to them. Just thinking about it made Bård tremble. He shook his head to try and erase those thoughts and that fear. Bård refused to give in to that madman. 'Never!' He thought vehemently. Bård rolled over to wrap his arms around Vegard's waist and laid his beautiful baby face next to his lover's thigh. Bård looked up at Vegard and asked, " How are you doing today, bro? Still in pain? What do you think about the new room? " Bård scooted up closer to Vegard's lap and laid his head in it. He kissed Vegard's robe covered inner thigh. "I think we ought to get out of here as soon as breakfast is done. What do you say?" Bård asked, talking into that thigh he just kissed. 

Vegard looked down at Bård's face and stroke his cheek. There was something very sensual with the way he lay with his face on his thigh, but Vegard wasn't able to think about sex yet. It simply didn't come to his mind. He didn't even have morning erections anymore, not since Frank. And he didn't want to think about it either. It was just one more of the weights that were hanging heavily on him these days. "The hotel room sounds very nice," he said tentatively, fingers playing with a lock of Bård's hair. "But most of all I want to go home. I can't understand what we are even trying to achieve here. It has all gone to hell so far." He looked down on the hand in Bård's hair, avoiding to meet his eyes. 

Bård felt his heart skip a beat. 'Vegard wants to go home??' He thought anxiously. Surprised that he felt so anxious, Bård tried to hide it and asked Vegard, "Would you like to go home, Vegard? We could, you know." Going home never bothered Bård before. Why now? Bård laid on his back next to Vegard and touched Vegard's leg with his hand, stroking it lightly. "Feel like talking about it, darling?" Bård asked quietly. 

Vegard groaned and laid his head down on the pillow next to Bård. "I don't know," he mumbled wearily. "It's all gone to hell here. Frank, hospitals instead of filming, the car ripped to shreds... what's the point in staying here? We'll never manage to make ourselves known in this country anyway." He looked grumpily at Bård. "I regret even coming here... stupid country!" His lower lip shot out in a big pout, and he looked like a sulking five-year-old. 

On some level, Bård totally understood Vegard's sentiment about leaving the USA. It had been a LONG trip thus far, for sure! But what would happen to their new found love? How would they manage to see each other, kiss, chat, sleep in the bed together? And yet, Vegard had a right to be upset. How would they fix this? "Let's get to the new room and hide for a day or two Vegard, ok? Let's rest and soak, and think about it for a while,ok?" Bård suggested kindly. 

"Mmm," Vegard grudgingly agreed. He didn't say anymore, but continued to pout until the breakfast arrived a few minutes later. The nurse placed a plate with a couple of bland looking sandwiches on his bedside table. Vegard asked her if she could give him new bandages now, and she agreed. So she went out and came back a moment later with the equipment she needed and redressed his wounds. Vegard thanked her, and then she left. He remained lying on the bed, glancing over at the boring sandwiches, and sighed. No, he did definetely not feel like eating those... or anything else. "Do you want them, Bård?" 

"Dude, you gotta eat. You need nutrition to get better. Won't you try, please?" Bård stated, mouth full. 'Even hospital sandwiches taste pretty good when you're hungry!' Bård thought, chewing. But looking at Vegard, Bård could see the tiredness, pain, and depression. Vegard was hurting in more ways than one. Bård didn't know what to say or do, except to be patient and be there for his beloved. He also thought getting out of the hospital would help. "Well, dear bro of mine, I hope we get out of here,soon! I want to put hospitals, Frank, and that hotel room on the backside of us now! We both need time to heal. But if you really want to go home to Helene and the kids, we will. Your happiness means everything to me,Vegard. You know that. Even if I seem light hearted, I'm hurting too. Just not sure I'm ready to face everyone at home yet." Bård cheerful demeanor fell. " I actually understand how hard this is for you, Vegard, I do. Can we stay for a few more days, please?" Bård looked at Vegard beseechingly.

With a sigh, Vegard agreed, and reached out for the sandwich and took one small bite of it. "There," he said and put it back on the plate again, "now I've tried it. I'd rather we stop someplace on the way to the hotel and get a burger or something." He stood up from the bed and took his gown off. "Did you bring any clean clothes for me?" 

Bård smiled, stood up and went to Vegard's bag. Rummaging around in there he found a clean tracksuit and underwear. Tossing them to his brother, Bård chided Vegard, " Hey, one lousy bite? Who are you kidding? Your shoes are over there!" Bård made himself busy packing everything up. After checking the room over, he called the nurse's desk and said that they were ready to go. " How soon will the doctor be coming for my brother? And can you bring Vegard's discharge papers, too, please? Oh, and a wheelchair too, please. Thanks!" Bård said, finishing the call and hanging up. He sat back down on the bed, waiting for Vegard to get dressed. Soon, the doctor arrived, gave Vegard a quick once over, and released him from the hospital. 

Vegard caught the clothes in midair, surprising himself by his own nimbleness, and placed them on the bed. Then he began dressing slowly and carefully, not to disturb the bandages. Finally he pulled the hoodie over his head and bent down, putting his shoes on and tying the laces. "Do I need a wheelchair?" he asked surprised when the doctor had left. "I haven't broken anything." 

"No, dude, you haven't" Bård explained. "But can you walk all the way down to the main floor with your ass hurting like it does? Not to mention your stab wound? Mine are still sore, but not like yours, Vegard. You don't have to use it if you don't want to." Bård sat next to his brother on the bed and reached to hug Vegard. "I'm still so worried about you, you know." Bård spoke softly. "I almost lost you!" Bård lowered his head, not wanting Vegard to see his eyes tearing up.'Damn, I gotta quit crying like this,' Bård thought, feeling embarrassed and annoyed.

"True, it does still hurt," Vegard admitted. "I'll use it if it makes you worry less about me." He hugged Bård back and kissed his cheek. A drop fell on his hand and he discovered that Bård was tearing up. "Aww, dear, I worry about you too. We were both almost killed by that guy, but we survived. And we're together. We must try not to think about it, so we can move on." Vegard held Bård tightly, feeling the pain they shared, but unsure how to make it easier for any of them. The nurse entered with a wheelchair and the discharge papers, including prescriptions. Vegard took the paper and signed the forms, and she left. Tentatively, he sat down in the wheelchair, wriggling a little. "Do you want to push this thing?"

Relishing the closeness, Bård accepted the hug and hugged Vegard back tightly. He so loved this man, and would do anything for him! Releasing the hug, Bård finished getting things ready for their departure. A Nursing assistant brought a cart in to put their bags and things on and prepared to walk with them out to the car. Upon hearing Vegard asking him if he wanted to push the wheelchair, Bård smiled mischeviously at his big brother. "Well, of course, I do! And I promise to not go too fast! Maybe!" Bård replied as he put the foot pedal down for his brother to use. Finishing that, Bård stood up, grabbed the wheelchair handles, and started pushing Vegard gently, seriously afraid of causing his brother more pain." Let me know if I hurt you, ok, Vegard?" Bård said seriously. 

"Unless you push me into a wall, you aren't going to hurt me with this chair," Vegard smiled. "It wouldn't hurt going a bit faster than crawl speed," he added, seeing how people walked past them in the corridoor. "I promise I won't break!" 

Blushing, Bård started pushing the wheelchair at a quicker pace. He hadn't realized how afraid for Vegard he really was. Afraid of hurting him, afraid of losing him, afraid that everything that had happened to them was going to destroy their new found love for each other. ' Now that I found him, I can't bear the thought of losing him!' Bård's heart cried out at that thought. Sighing, Bård continued to push Vegard carefully but more quickly to the hospital loading zone. A valet had brought their car to them and was waiting to assist them into the car. Bård helped Vegard into the backseat so he could lay down if he wanted to. After helping Vegard, Bård thanked the valet and nursing assistant and tipped the valet. Getting into the driver's seat, Bård looked up the address for the Hilton on his GPS. When the directions for the Hilton were found, Bård started driving away from the hospital, towards the new hotel. Looking into the rear view mirror at Vegard lounging in the backseat, Bård said, "Man, I'm glad to see the last of that place, aren't you, Vegard? On to better times, I hope!" 

"Yes, I don't want to have to go back to hospital any more during this stay," Vegard agreed, lying in the backseat with his backpack as pillow. After a while, they passed a hamburger place, and Vegard asked Bård to stop and buy some burgers and pepsi for them. After stocking up on food, they drove on to the Hilton.  
As they arrived at the Hilton, they got out with all their luggage and food bags, and a valet parked the car for them. They checked in and got keys to their room on the second floor. Because of the luggage, they chose to take the lift up, and soon they were walking down the corridoor towards their new room. "Mmm, I'm hungry now," Vegard said, smelling the food from his foodbag. "Hurry with that key, will you?" he grinned. 

"Yes, sir, right away sir!" Bård replied, laughing. He fake saluted his brother and unlocked the room door. The door opened into a spacious bright, sunny front room with big windows. The Jacuzzi was bubbling over in the corner. Bård had asked for it to be cleaned before they got to the hotel. There was a note attached that said exactly that. " Vegard, look, a clean Jacuzzi! That'll be great with our wounds!" Bård pulled his backpack and suitcase to the 1st bedroom. Bård thought he and Vegard would share the bed, but he wasn't certain. Vegard seemed really reserved and afraid. Bård didn't want to upset him further. Bård put his stuff in that bedroom and decided to let Vegard choose. He would just have to accept the answer. Bård was still worried. He promptly took off his clothes and padded to the Jacuzzi, grabbing a towel on the way. Bending down and testing the water, he gingerly lowered himself into the warm, bubbling water. "Ahhh, Vegard, this feels great! You should so try this! Leaning back, closing his eyes, Bård let the bubbles work their magic over his sore, tired body. 

"I thought you were hungry," Vegard laughed when his brother jumped into the bubble bath the moment they came in the door. He looked into the bedroom where Bård had put his stuff and saw that it had a big king size bed. 'Wonderful,' he thought, 'we can stay in here for a long time, it's almost an entire appartment.' Without thinking, he dropped his luggage in the same room and undressed, wrapping a towel around his waist. Then he took a small table and placed beside the jacuzzi, and placed their food and drink on it. "Move over, I'm coming in," he smiled and tossed the towel. He carefully sat down into the water, and handed Bård his food. "Dig in! We've got both food and bubbles!" Vegard grabbed his own food and began eating. 

Bård watched as Vegard put his suitcase in the same bedroom as Bård did, thrilled that most likely they would share the same bed. And, still hopeful, Bård watched as Vegard stripped his clothes off, ( 'oh that body, how could that bastard hurt that perfect body?'), he thought, unable to take his eyes off of Vegard. Bård noticed Vegard had a smile on his face as he let the towel drop, set up the food, and climbed in the Jacuzzi. Both men sat quietly, eating and enjoying the bubbles. This had to have been the first time that Bård felt he could totally relax in days, weeks, months, even. And to have Vegard, ( his breath caught) right beside him, was the icing on the cake for Bård. He looked at his beloved brother sitting amongst the bubbles, eating his burger. "You are beautiful, Vegard. You look so happy! I'm so happy...we're all happy!" Bård finished his meal and leaned against the back of the jacuzzi. It would take more than one bubble bath to erase what Frank did to them, Bård thought. But this is a start. He played with the bubbles, kicking a few towards his bro. "Bubble fight!" Bård said mischieviously, grinning at Vegard. 

Vegard was just stuffing the last bite into his mouth when Bård began splashing bubbles at him. Grinning, he splashed back. The bubble bath did make him feel relaxed and in a good mood. It had been a splendid idea of Bård to rent this room, because they both sorely needed to relax and rest and maybe even manage to enjoy themselves a little bit. He swallowed the last of the food and grabbed his bottle of pepsi max, downing a few swigs. When he put the bottle back on the table, he playfully pretended to lose it in the water and made a big splash with both hands, soaking both him and his brother. 

"Hey, bro, watch the hair!" Bård said playfully as Vegard splashed water and bubbles at him. He, of course, splashed him back, laughing. 'Feels so good, doing this!' Bård thought. He stretched out in the tub, making his knees and his toes stick up out of the water. "Hey, I'm getting pruney already! Jeez! " Bård exclaimed. Moving closer to Vegard, Bård asked, "May I kiss you, Vegard? I promise, no funny business til you're ready". Bård looked at his beautiful Vegard and splashed him with the bubbles, smiling. 

Vegard laughed and tossed a few bubbles up in Bård's hair, just to contradict what he was saying. "Such a good idea with this Jacuzzi, Bård. Heavens knows we needed some fun right now!" He stretched out his own legs, making his toes pop up right next to Bård's, and then curled up again, because that felt more comfortable. Sitting didn't even tear at his stitches now when he was in the water, and he loved the sensation of being painfree. When Bård asked for a kiss, Vegard simply snuggled up next to Bård, nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck for a moment, and then nodded: "Yes please!"

Bård's breath hitched again as he felt Vegard snuzzle into his neck and say, " yes, please!" He turned his face towards his brother's, lifted Vegard's head and gently, softly kissed him. Bård nibbled at Vegard's lower lip ,then pressed his lips again to Vegard's, pouring all his feelings of love, fear, anger, whatever, into that kiss. Caressing Vegard's face with his hand, Bård then kissed the corners of his brother's mouth, his nose, each eyelid, lastly nuzzling and kissing Vegard's damp curls before returning to Vegard's lucious mouth. Bård was turned towards his brother now, wrapping his arms around his brother's lithe body. After a few moments, it became obvious to Bård that his penis was feeling better. He felt the beginnings of a hard on from kissing Vegard so much and so longingly. Bård grew a bit embarrassed, remembering what he promised Vegard. He broke the kiss, saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Vegard, I couldn't help it!" Bård blushed and turned away from Vegard, trying to hide his offending member. 

Vegard thoroughly enjoyed the languid kissing, and he moaned slightly into Bård's mouth. Part of him wished that his body could react like he expected it to, by such excuisite, sensual kissing, but another part of himfelt it was still shut down, in shock after having been raped. Vegard felt something was still missing, he wasn't able to get an erection even if he felt somewhat turned on by Bård kissing him. It just had to take its time, he assumed, although it worried him that his sexual abilities were so affected by how he felt mentally. When he noticed that Bård was getting stiff, he felt happy for him - maybe that meant his brother was getting well again, even after having been cut in the penis, and raped by him. "Don't hide it, Bård," he pleaded. "I'm so happy for you, that your body is starting to feel so well again. To get erections is a luxury our bodies will endulge in when we are feeling well and in good health. Enjoy it!" He hoped that would be encouraging to Bård and stop him from feeling embarrassed. But he felt ashamed for himself, of not being able to get stiff. "I can't myself," he admitted softly. "It just doesn't work yet with me. But I'm happy for you." 

When Bård heard Vegard being nerdy about erections, he had to laugh! 'Leave it to Vegard to do that!' Bård thought. When Bård heard Vegard say not to hide his hard on, He turned around to look at his brother, not realizing his penis was bobbing in the bubbles a bit. Looking down at himself, Bård started laughing. "Hey, Vegard, no worries, right? Take your time, I'm not going anywhere. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just glad mine works again. I was worried he cut a nerve or something, you know?" Bård said, taking himself in hand and looking at the cut, which seemed pretty much healed. All the other little cuts were healed as well. " I guess I'm healing, at least on the outside. Thank you for being so kind, darling. I love you." Bård said softly as he kissed Vegard again. " And, don't worry, it'll get better for you too, Vegard. Just take your time. I'm getting out now, ok? Coming to bed soon?" Bård smiled at his brother and kissed him one last time, before climbing out of the pool. Dripping wet, he grabbed his towel and wiped himself dry. He headed for the bed and climbed under the covers."Ahh, this feels great!" Bård stretched and turned over. 

Vegard kissed Bård back, sad that he left the bubblebath so soon, but he guessed they shouldn't tempt their fate by keeping their wounds soaked for too long yet. So after watching Bård go to bed, Vegard decided to leave the pool too. He got up and pulled the plug so the pool would drain, and dried off gently. With the towel around his waist, he collected his backpack and took out the extra stuff they had given him at the hospital, some packs of bandages and tape for him to dress his wounds with. He dressed those with stitches on, but left the rest open to dry in the air. Then he walked into the bedroom to his brother. "It's just noon yet, but here we are, about to go to bed," he grinned. "Total luxury! I think I can get used to this. Jacuzzi, bed and room service, all day long!" With a smile, he tossed the wet towel on the floor and climbed under the covers with Bård. He purposefully didn't put any underwear on, he wanted to stay naked with Bård, even though he wasn't able to do anything. It was just the feeling he wanted, to be able to be naked without feeling awkward or ashamed or afraid of the horrible man. To take back what was his, what was theirs before that man came and ruined it all. So he snuggled close to Bård, wishing to feel his skin against him. "Hold me close," he begged. 

Bård surprised that Vegard came ro bed nude, something he seldom did . Bård wasted no time in cuddling with him. He wrapped his body around Vegard's, wanting to leave no spaces between them. He felt every muscle, bone, skin, nipples, cock. Felt every bit of his beloved's body next to his own. He love the meatiness, the solidness of Vegard, his skin and hairchest. Bård felt Vegard's toes against his, could feel his toenails lightly scratching Bård's feet. Kissing Vegard again and again, Bård continued to press and feel every exposed piece of skin he could find on Vegard's body. Nuzzling into Vegard's neck, Bård said, quietly, " Would you hate me if I said I loved you fucking me, even though Frank made us? I loved the feel of your hard cock in my ass, your eyes staring into mine, you thrusting into my ass over and over again! I LOVED every bit of it. Because it was you, Vegard, touching me, fucking me! Do you hate me?" Bård held Vegard tightly, waiting. 

Vegard enjoyed feeling Bård's body against him, and loved the feeling of his hands all over him. It didn't feel like Frank anymore, it felt entirely like Bård, and only Bård. Even to be touched on his penis wasn't scary anymore. Vegard could feel his own pulse quickening a little by this, and it made him feel turned on, even though his penis lay as limp as ever. But he had decided to let that part of him just rest and not care about it. It would come back in time. Instead he kissed Bård back, again and again, and touched him the same way as he was touched, felt his chest and his nipples, stomach, penis and balls, and even slid his hands around to the back and caressed Bård's firm buttocks. Vegard was determined to manage to feel aroused again, inspite of that horrible man. He refused to let him ruin their life. "Of course I don't hate you," he told Bård, still kissing him gently. "I hate myself because of what I did to you, how I had to tear you apart and rape you, when all I wanted was to do it lovingly and tenderly and softly." He lifted his head and stared intently into Bård's eyes. "I thought I had ruined it for us, forever. So hearing that you still liked it, means the world to me... because it means I didn't ruin US. I don't hate you, I LOVE you!" Surprised at his own braveness in saying something that revealed his deep emotions like this, Vegard turned silent again and hid his face in Bård's hair. 

Bård was overcome by the emotions that Vegard just expressed to him. " You still love me, Vegard? You love me anyway? Ohhh, ooh, that means so much to me!" Running his hands through Vegard's hair as they lay together, Bård felt like he had come home. Upon hearing Vegard's declaration of love, Bård's smiled into his brother's hair. He continued to feel his way around Vegard's glorious body. "No, Frank didn't ruin us at all! It was lovely seeing you above me. I will never forget that! " Bård said softly, while nibbling on Vegard's ear. Feeling pleased that he was able to talk about it, that they were able Bård was finally starting to talk about it as amazing! Bård was grateful for Vegard's love and understanding.The blonde brother turned Vegard's head to his and kissed him long and deeply. Hands along his head, Bård opened his mouth a bit and let his tongue play with Vegard's tongue and lips. He could feel himself starting to stiffen again, but chose to lie there and let Vegard feel it. The thought excited Bård more, as he kissed his brother's soft lips harder and harder, moaning into his brother's mouth. 

Vegard could feel Bård growing stiff beside him, and enjoyed his increasing eagerness. He became more eager himself too, and wanted to touch Bård. So he reached down to his brother's cock and touched it, first gently, then stroke his fingers over it softly. As long as it didn't scare Bård, he continued, wrapping his fingers lightly around it, taking care not to touch where the wound was. "Is this okay for you, Bård? Do you want me to stop?"

Bård was enjoying his brother's kisses and pleased to be getting an erection. Nothing hurt in his groin either and that plus the continued kissing made him even more erect. Bård didn't quite know what to do from here though, as he didn't want to scare Vegard. Just then Bård felt Vegard's hand on his penis, stroking it gently. The blonde man moaned softly and pressed lightly against Vegard's hand involuntarily. Bård continued to moan and press against Vegard's hand as the dark haired man wrapped his hand around Bård's nearly erect penis. When he heard Vegard ask him if he should stop, Bård painted, " no, no don't stop, this feels wonderful! Is this okay with you, Vegard? Bård's breathing had quickened and his heart was beating faster at his brother's attention to his cock. Bård began kissing Vegard harder, slipping his tongue into Vegard's mouth and continuing to moan. He loved this man and what he was doing to him! "ah Vegard, Vegard, this feels so good!" Bård panted. 

Vegard loved hearing Bård moan, and smiled into his mouth. This was quickening his own pulse too, although nothing more than that, but he enjoyed it, and tongue-kissed Bård with gusto. He tightened his fingers a bit around the hardened cock and began moving his hand up and down carefully. Still, he was afraid of squeezing too hard, because that would probably hurt, but the foreskin slipped easily up and down the swollen head, and Vegard placed his other hand on Bård's balls, massaging them lightly. He hoped his movements wouldn't remind his brother too much of what Frank had done to him. Of course he wished he could feel anything in his own dick too, but maybe later... maybe later Bård would play with it and try to wake it up. For now, he wished to make his brother feel good and maybe even come, and he increased his movements.

Bård became more excited as Vegard continued to stroke and move his hand up and down Bård's cock. "Oh, Vegard, that feels so good! Nothing hurts anymore! Unngh, gods, don't stop, don't stop, please! " Bård felt Vegard's other hand begin caressing his balls. That almost did it right there. His turgid penis bobbed and swayed at Vegard's caresses and strokes. Bård laid his head back and began to breathe faster. Suddenly, Bård felt his dick spasm as he came, releasing thick, ropey streams of cum on Vegard's stomach and legs. "Oh my god!" Bård cried, "Ah, God!" He gasped and shuddered as his orgasm continued. Soon, Bård lay quiet, spent.

Vegard held on to Bård while he came, happy beyond belief that his brother had healed so well. He milked his dick empty and then enthusiastically responded to the deep tongue kissing. "I'm so happy for you," he smiled. "You've come a long way. You're healing so well!" Reaching out for the tissue box on the bedside table, he caressed Bård's cock before lovingly starting to clean it, stroking it gently over the wounds with the tissues. "It didn't scare you at all? Did it feel right?" 

Bård was happy beyond belief. He had been so afraid that he would never be able to feel pleasure at Vegard's hand again after what Frank did to them. When Vegard asked if the sex act scared him and if it felt right, Bård figured he ought to be honest, for his sake, and Vegard's. While Vegard was cleaning up the mess, Bård answered him, " No, I wasn't scared of you or the act itself. I was more afraide my willie wouldn't work right or would hurt. I never thought of Frank once during. I do think about him at other times though." Bård paused, then said, " Now that I know Frank's dead, it's easier. I'm not so afraid." Bård looked at Vegard with his large, beautiful blue eyes and asked, "How did all this make you feel, Vegard?" 

"It felt good," Vegard smiled back at those lovely eyes, finishing up the last of the cleaning. "I didn't think about him at all, because we didn't do this while we were there. I don't know how I would have reacted if we had tried something that he did, though," he added thoughtfully. "I didn't dare to try to taste you ... that would probably be too difficult yet. Not to mention... other things..." He didn't complete the sentence. "I'm so glad it worked for you, and that it didn't hurt!" Looking down between them, he touched his own limp dick, caressed it lightly and then let it go again. "This one is dead though. I think he killed it," he said sadly. 

Seeing and hearing the sadness in Vegard's voice, Bård reached over to stroke his hair. "Is there anything I can do to help, Vegard?" asked Bård, looking deeply into Vegard's eyes. " I would do anything to help you get through this, anything!" Bård kissed Vegard's cheeks, one at a time. Bård continued to hold Vegard, snuggling with him, not wanting to break this tenuous connection. Bård, however, was incredibly turned on by Vegard's touches and jerking him off. Bård wanted to reciprocate, wanted to touch and fondle Vegard's body, penis and balls. He loved the feeling of them against his body even nonerect, like now. He loved watching Vegard's penis sway when he was excited by a touch, a kiss, a suck, from Bård. And bård loved making that happen. He thrilled at seeing the precum leaking from vegard's penis ånd loved licking it off. Bård loved how Vegard squirmed and writhed when Bård was sucking him off. Bård couldn't get enough of Vegard, ever! And he so wanted to claim Vegard back from Frank. Remind his beautiful brother what real love and sex was about. Bård was jealous of what Frank took from them! He hated Frank with every fiber of his being! But of course, Bård couldn't say all this, not now, not yet. So he held his beloved Vegard closely, wondering what to do next. All Bård knew to do was just to keep on holding Vegard and loving him.

Vegard hugged Bård tightly and kissed him on his beautiful, soft lips. Despite his non-cooperative nether regions, he felt aroused by what he had just done to Bård. He really, really wanted to feel Bård on himself, touch him and be touched. His cheeks were flush and his breathing was fast, and he felt that he was ready for some attempts at flushing Frank away from his own body too... if only it would work! "Bård," he said softly, feeling ashamed of himself and his stupid body, "do you think you would... you know, if you feel like it... do you think you could try to .... touch it? Even if it doesn't work? I need to remove the feelings of 'him' and replace them with feelings of you... 

Bård looked at Vegard incredulously. " Are you sure, Vegard? I could try..." Bård replied softly. He was excited to be able to touch his brother, but afraid of the consequences of that action. 'What if what I do doesn't excite him - could I handle that?' Bård thought nervously. 'What should I do first?' Bård took a deep breath and calmed himself. He turned the covers back and slid his body down to Vegard's groin. Wrapping an arm around his hip, Bård breathed in Vegard's scent and nestled his face up against Vegard's penis. Bård kissed Vegard's penis up and down the shaft, sucking and kissing the tip. Bård was becoming excited and wrapped his hand around Vegard's still flaccid penis. 'Don't take that personally, Bård,' he warned himself. Bård concentrated on just worshipping Vegard's penis. He took a testicle in his mouth and sucked on it gently while stroking Vegard's penis. He released the one to suck on the other testicle and lick his scrotum. Moaning, Bård lucked the underside of Vegard's penis, along the vein to the tip again. Bård took the whole of Vegard's penis in his mouth, moaning. 

Vegard lay back in the bed, alternating between closing his eyes in concentration, and watching Bård's tongue and mouth. He could feel the touches on himself, and it excited him, although mostly mentally at first. "I feel you," he whispered hotly, "would you try to pull the foreskin a bit back and forth? Let it slide up and down while you suck on my tip? That would feel so lovely... I'm sure of it..." 

Bård responded by doing just that. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, gently milking it up and down. As the foreskin retracted, Bård then began sucking on the tip of Vegard's penis. He alternatingly licked the head, and sucked at it, taking time to tongue the slit in the tip. He continued his ministrations hoping he was bringing some pleasure to his beloved. 

Vegard moaned when Bård hit the seam on the underside of the head just right, and felt a twitch in his penis. "Mmm, yes, I feel this," he moaned, and tilted his head back, mouth open. "Please do that more... oh yes, just like this..." His penis gave anotoher twitch and grew just a little, getting thicker and longer, although not stiff yet. For Vegard, this felt wonderful, although not effectful enough for a full resurrection yet. But he continued moaning and ran his fingers through Bård's hair, moving slightly in an attempt to feel even better. Now and then Bård hit the special nerve on the underside of the head, and each time Vegard felt his penis twitching again, growing a little more for each time. "This is perfect, Bård," he groaned. 

Pleased to hear Vegard responding to his touches, gave Bård more courage. He so loved pleasing his brother in every way possible! Bård continued to lick and suck the seam on the underside of the head then moving up to the tip to suck then back to the seam again. He put his lips over that spot and tongued it intensely, cupping his balls with his other hand. 

This felt incredible, and Vegard moaned again, feeling his penis twitching a bit more. It was now semi-erect, but didn't seem to want to go any further. He had never thought Bård would be this good at blowjobs, and Vegard knew that if it had been normal, he would have come by now. Closing his eyes, he concentrated all he could on the feeling of Bård's tongue and hands, but it didn't seem to bring him any closer. Vegard began feeling frustrated, because he really, really wanted to come, but felt that there wouldn't be any more happening right now. In the end he began feeling sore, and his penis went from semi-erect to limp again. Gritting his teeth in disappointment and frustration, Vegard realized that this was the end for today. He lifted Bård's head up from his groin gazed into the beautiful blue eyes. "Bård, Bård," he said softly, "you can stop doing this now. You did wonderfully, and it worked for a while, but now it's gone again. It's not your fault, it's mine." 

Allowing Vegard to lift his head, Bård felt badly at first that what he was doing to Vegard didn't work. But when Vegard gazed into his eyes and told him it wasn't his fault, Bård felt better. " I do feel badly that I couldn't give you that pleasure, Vegard, but I could never blame you. I blame Frank!" Bård spoke intensely, eyes burning with hatred. " He did this to us, it's not your fault!" Bård crawled up alongside Vegard and hugged him tightly. "You take as much time as you need, Vegard. I can wait. For you, I would do anything you asked me to!" Bård said, voice full of love. He wrapped his leg around his brother's body, pulling him even closer. Bård put his forehead to Vegard's, kissing him gently. 

"You were very good at doing this," Vegard whispered, kissing back, "and you would have made me come long ago if it weren't for what happened with us. I really wanted to come, but I couldn't." He kissed Bård again, wrapping his arm around him and enjoying the closeness. "But what I'm really happy about, is that you came. You managed to do it, in spite of everything. That's awesome!" Vegard smiled against Bård's cheek and blew gently but playfully into his ear. "We can try again tomorrow, I can't wait to do more lovely things to you. I want to see you squirm. What do you think?" 

"Ooh, that tickles, Vegard! Bård giggled, shivering at his brother blowing into his ear." See, you gave me goose bumps!" Bård rubbed his arms. "As, for seeing me squirm, I dare you, big bro- make me squirm!" Bård laughed. Looking into Vegard's beautiful brown eyes, Bård repeated,"Make me squirm, Vegard. I dare ya!" He kissed Vegard deeply, fingers in his hair. "You want a massage, or for me to give you a bath, Vegard? I'd love to wash you behind... Well your behind, for starters!" Bård said, laughingly. 

"I promise I'll make you squirm, Bårdlesan," Vegard laughed, "but not now. I'm feeling a bit tired after this, so I need a nap." He actually felt quite exhausted after the long time with high pulse, his behind and his stab ached, although he didn't want to scare Bård by telling him that. "Do you want to nap with me, or do you want to do something else? Not my bum, that's for sure," he grinned, "that will have to wait until later." He yawned to show Bård how sleepy he was. 

Watching Vegard yawn made Bård realize how much Vegard loved him. He tried ('and succeeded!', Bård thought), spending time in the Jacuzzi as well as making love to Bård . The younger brother could see in Vegard's face and body, how exhausted he was, body and mind. In an effort to let Vegard know he understood, Bård told him, "Vegard, tomorrow, we just rest. You need to heal. You did such a loving thing for me today, but that's enough for now. I can wait. I want to pamper you for a while. Help you get better. Thank you for loving me so much." Bård smiled at Vegard and continued, "Let's nap now, you're exhausted, I'm exhausted, we're all exhausted!". Laughing, Bård pulled his beloved brother towards him and kissed him soundly. Snuggling into Vegard's body, bård lapsed into a childhood good night, even though it was still day."Natta Natta, Vegard. "Jeg er glad i deg". Bård whispered, closing his eyes. 

Vegard yawned again, thankful that Bård understood that he had reached his limit for what he could do just yet. "We'll rest for a few days, doing nothing but pampering ourselves," he smiled satisfied, snuggling in and stretching delightfully on the clean sheets. "Jeg er glad i deg også," he whispered, pulling up the blankets around them and closing his eyes. "Natta natta, Bård." In just a few minutes they had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natta natta - Nighty night  
> Jeg er glad i deg - I love you  
> Jeg er glad i deg også - I love you too


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time before the next chapter. Real Life keeps happening, keeping us from writing. Hopefully it won't take so long until we can post another chapter. :)

For the next couple of days the brothers ate, slept, talked, and cuddled. They left the bed to pee, get food, or sit in the jacuzzi. Otherwise, it was the blissful existence of their recovery. But, unfortunately, life once again began to intrude on Bård and Vegard's bliss. The doctor's office called, reminding them of an appointment the next day. Writing the appointment down in his book, Bård gave a sigh, turned to Vegard who was laying next to him reading and said with disgust, "Vacation's over, bro!" Soon, other phone calls were made to bosses, and more meetings planned. By mid morning, the whole next week was booked. 'Such is the life of the rich and famous!' Bård muttered as he went to the kitchen to grab a snack. He was naked, and had been the whole two days. It was his favorite way to be. And besides, it wasn't like Vegard cared. Bård liked being naked in front of Vegard. In fact, he strutted and posed, sometimes, feeling sexy and attractive to Vegard. It actually turned him on. Smiling, he brought his snacks back to the bed, throwing the apples towards his brother. "Apples, you sexy beast?" Bård said, laughing. He plopped down on the bed and put his sandwich together from the meat, cheese and veggies on the plate. Taking a big bite, Bård said, mouth full, "want me to make you one?"

Vegard caught the apple in midair, and was actually surprised with himself that he managed to catch it just like that. Dressed in t-shirt and shorts, he leaned back in bed, shifting the apple from hand to hand but not attempting to eat it. He watched beautiful naked Bård making a sandwich and nodded at the offer. "Yes please, I would love a decent sandwich. I'm tired of just snacking." Playfully he threw the apple up in the air and caught it again, once, twice... on the third try he missed and accidentally lobbed the apple over to the other end of the bed. Shrugging, he sat up again and reached out a hand to look in the book Bård had been writing in. "So many appointments already! The vacation is definetely over! It all depends on whether the doc declares us fit for work tomorrow though, but I can't see any reason why he shouldn't. Our wounds have mostly healed and I feel rested. How about you?"

Thinking about it a second, Bård thoughtfully replied, "I think I'm ok. I feel strong and like my old self." While talking, he put together a sandwich for Vegard with the rest of the food on the plate. "I don't really want to go back to work, yet I know we need to. We aren't paying for this room, the production company is." Bård said, waving his arm around expansively. His eyes clouded a minute. "We wouldn't even be here and in this predictament if it hadn't been for Frank." Bård lowered his head in shame, guilt, and misery. "Am I ever going to be able to forget about him and what he did to us, to you? Am I ever going to not wish I could have stopped him raping you?" Bård looked up at his beloved Vegard imploringly, blue eyes full of love, guilt, fear, and anger, mostly at himself and Frank.

Vegard gazed at Bård for a moment without saying anything, then he reached out and pulled his brother to him, embracing him in strong arms and hugging him close. He pressed his face to Bård's, their noses touching, and then he began kissing him lightly all over his face, eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, forehead. "My Bård," he mumbled, gazing into the sad blue eyes that were only an inch from his own, going crosseyed in the process. "I understand your pain, but you must stop blaming yourself for what he did to me. You had no way of stopping it, you were tied down and he knocked you unconscious. It was physically impossible for you to do anything at all. I knew you weren't able to do anything and I didn't expect you to . So please don't beat yourself up over this. Try to let it go." He kissed Bård on his lips again and then looked straight into his eyes with a serious look.

Bård returned his brother's kisses and felt the healing they gave him. His soul settled some hearing Vegard's kind words. "In my head, I know that, Vegard, but not in my soul yet, I guess. That will take some time. There's plenty of awkwardness in our lives these days, but no comedy! And you know how much I love awkwardness. But this is ridiculous!" Bård smiled at Vegard, trying to lighten his mood. Bård gazed back into Vegard's beautiful brown eyes and time stopped. All that truly mattered was lying right next to him! Grabbing Vegard, Bard gently wrestled around with him on the bed, being careful of his stitches, kissing him soundly and nibbling his neck. There had been no sex since the few days before. And Bård was loathe to push Vegard to far in that aspect. But he wanted Vegard's body more every day. Well, that would have to wait. He handed Vegard the readily made sandwich from the plate and watched him as he started to eat. "So, dear brother, what should we do about this pilot of ours? The way they want it or the way we want it?" Bård asked.

Vegard playfully wrestled with Bård, being careful not to strain the stiches he still had in his stab wound. They resorted to cuddling and kissing again, like they had done for the last days, and Vegard smiled. The depression and hopelessness he had felt after the incidents with Frank, were gradually easing up and he actually felt rather good now after some days of rest. True, he could have needed a few days more, but if they were careful not to strain themselves, he felt it would be allright. The wish for sex had still not returned to Vegard, even though they had tried that time a couple of days ago. But it didn't worry him so much, he felt that it would come back in due time, maybe sooner than expected. Although he hadn't told Bård, he had been semi-hard when he woke up that morning, so he was confident it would be okay soon. "I wish we could do the pilot our way," he replied to his brother, "but you know how they control everything we do. All we can do is come up with the ideas, and they will decide when and how we execute them. I do hope they will give us the Magnus character though." He smiled to Bård, eating the sandwich he had made him.

"Do we want him round and short or tall and lanky, Vegard? Do we even get to choose anything about him? I like the idea that he wears a shirt that says, ' I'm Magnus'. Now that's funny! " Bård laughed, laying back on the bed spread eagled, arms and legs open. "Did I hurt you at all when I wrestled you? I tried to be gentle. Sometimes I forget you still have that wound. May I see it? I'm worried now!" Bård turned his head and stroked Vegard's arm, looking concerned.

"I would have preferred that he resembled our real Magnus a bit," Vegard said thoughtfully, "but the way he can act must be equally important, since he will carry quite a few punchlines. He must be funny to look at. I don't even know if they are waiting with casting him until we get back, or if they have done it already." He finished his sandwich, smiled at Bård who laid there all spread out like a newborn baby, and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his hairy chest. The stab wound had a clean white bandage over it, and all his other wounds were more or less healed, leaving red scar lines that would slowly fade with time. "Look, you didn't disturb the wound at all. It looks just fine! I think the stitches will come out tomorrow." Vegard pointed at the bandage and laid down beside Bård, placing his arm protectively over his brother's stomach.

Intertwining his fingers with Vegard's, Bård couldn't help but appreciate how much he enjoyed all the different aspects of his brother's body. He especially loved how Vegard was slender, like himself, but had more heft to him. Not fat, but strength and firmness of muscle that drove Bård crazy. Especially Vegard's thighs, how firm they were and how beautifully they flowed into his hips and ass. Feeling things beginning to stir below from those thoughts. Bard reluctantly made himself stop thinking about his brother's sexy body. Bård kissed the palm of his brother's hand and said, "So, do you think the suits will get the foxmobile working again after what Frank did to it? I mean, that bastard shredded and chopped that head to pieces! And don't we need that car for the pilot? We haven't heard anything about it or Joe, for that matter? Maybe, we should check that out first? Or do we have to wait until we're told to look at it? Maybe, they'll give us another car with a... a...fishhead on it! Bård was really disgruntled over the lack of say-so he and Vegard had over these kinds of details. That would have NEVER happened back home! Blue eyes blazing, Bård, irritation in his voice, turned to Vegard and asked, " Aren't you the least bit upset at the lack of control we have over this fucking pilot, Vegard?" Still holding his brother's fingers in his, Bård rested their arms on Vegard's hip as they lay facing each other.

"Well, you have to admit we have been out of the loop for a while now," Vegard said softly, trying to placate Bård. "They can't afford to sit with their hands in their laps and just wait for us to come back, so of course there will have been progress while we were away." He rolled over to lie on his back, still holding Bård's hand. "Of course it wouldn't have been like that back home, where we and Concorde would have been in control, but these Americans do things differently. There is a whole row of execs and SO many other people who have a say in this, so all we can do is supply the humour, the punchlines and the story. And hardly even that," he added, scratching his bandage idly with his free hand. "It's no use for you to get upset by it. Besides," he grinned, "you know we're supposed to work for a fish manufacturer in this story, so a fish head wouldn't be that far of a stretch!" Vegard chuckled lightly.

Laughing, Bård had to agree. "True, true, but what if it's an UGLY fishhead?? Then what, Vegard? Hmm?" Raising himself on one arm, still smiling, Bard gently rubbed his fingers along Vegard's scars. "Did you know Native peoples consider scars badges of courage, Vegard? That they add beauty and strength to the wearers?" Bård began softly and tenderly kissing each of the many scars his brother now wore. Most of them, still reddened and raised from recent healing didn't detract from Vegard's beauty. "Now don't get a fatter head than you already have, bro, but I think your scars make you look more handsome, if that's possible! I know, I look more handsome with mine! We should count them and see who has more. That way we'll know who's the fairest of them all!" Bård said, laughing, nose and eyes crinkling. After a minute though, Bård's eyes turned darker and more serious, " Do your scars hurt at all? Mine hurt some when I move certain ways. I don't like that. But on the internet I read rhat knife wounds can take a while, sometimes a year, to stop hurting and be fully healed. Can I see your stab wound? I want to see the stitches before tomorrow's appointment. Ok, Vegard?"

Vegard enjoyed the soft kisses and closed his eyes briefly - but opened them again when Bård asked to see the stab wound. "Okay," he nodded and pulled at the tape until the bandage loosened. It was red and raised, but didn't bleed, and the wound seemed to have closed. "It does still hurt," he admitted, touching it lightly with his fingertips, "and especially when I move my arms so the chest muscles move. I can't lift my arms over my head yet, and have to be careful so I don't stretch the stitches. I hope the doctor will think it's healed enough for the stitches to come out..." he said thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

Taking a serious look at the wound, Bård was amazed at how tiny and neat the stitches were. There was not much redness and the stab wound looked healed. At least it did to Bård. ' But what do I know, I'm not a doctor' he thought wryly. Bård replied " Well, I think it looks pretty good there, Vegard. Doesn't look red or infected. And the stitches are so neat and small. I've never seen stitches on skin before! I'm impressed!" Continuing, Bård said, softly, "I'm sorry it still hurts and restricts your moving, Vegard. I hope that gets better. Does it hurt inside too? In the muscle? What does that feel like? Mine hurt some, but felt like scratches mostly. Really annoying!" Bård was terrified at the thought that Vegard could have been killed. Shaking his head, Bard said softly, "You can cover it now, Vegard. Thanks, darling." Just then, the phone rang. Heart pounding at the loudness of it, Bård answered it, saying "Hallo?" Listening for a minute, Bård nodded and replied, "Ok, send him up. Thanks." Hanging up the phone Bard told Vegard, "There's a courier from the production company on his way up with some scripts and notes for us." Getting out of bed, Bård found a pair of sweatpants and t shirt, ran his hands through his dirty bonde mane of hair, grabbed his glasses, and went to wait by the door. A few seconds later, someone knocked. Bård looked through the peephole, then opened the door. Signing the roster for the driver, Bård took the envelopes and thanked the courier. Shutting the door, Bård turned and opened one of the thicker envelopes. "Look, Vegard, we have scripts! Let's see what they're like." The younger brother handed the other envelope to his older brother, then sat back on the bed to read. Soon, Bård was engrossed in the script, sometimes laughing, sometimes shaking his head.

While Bård was preparing for the courier, Vegard had put his bandage back and pulled his t-shirt back over his head again. He pulled the blankets over his shorts before the door opened, so he looked presentable while the courier was there. When the door closed again, he caught the thick envelope from Bård and opened it. Inside, it was a thick script, and also some loose sheets. Vegard pulled out everything and began looking at the papers. There were presentations of suggested actors with photos. "Look here," he said to Bård. "We get to pick our Magnus from these three people here." Laying out the papers on the bed, he began looking at the photos and reading the credentials. "We need to have them do screentests first, we cannot decide just from photos," he mumbled, picking thoughtfully at a photo of a man with a blond beard and lots of wavy hair. "This one is even British, how do we make that work?"

" Like we make everything work, Vegard. Hard work and faking the rest!" Looking closer at the average looking man with the beard, Bård said, "I sorta like him. He has the right amount of dorkiness And the British accent kinda adds to that. Some producer's long lost British loser relative needing a job! We could make him wear a shirt that says his name, for instance. Like he needs to remind us who he is! I'd like to interview him for sure, Vegard. Let's add him to the list. You have yours picked out?" Bård laid his head back on the pillow, and began reading some more.

"I like that idea," smiled Vegard. "'I'm Magnus' written in big letters on all his t-shirts in different colours, throughout the entire episode. It's silly and funny!" He leafed through the script, reading some here and there. "Some of these scenes we've already done," he mumbled, "but we aren't done with the foxmobile yet, so they need to repair it for us. We need it when we're meeting Magnus." Leafing further along in the script he began to laugh. "Look, they let us keep the skits in the brewery and in the museum! Those will be fun to shoot! And they kept your joke about Paul Revere - Polarbear! Hahahaha, that was funny!" He began laughing, gazing over at Bård with his nose crinkled in laughter.

"Oh, I love the brewery idea, Vegard! Wouldn't it be great if we could get drunk for real instead of fake drunk? I hate drinking non alcoholic beer! Such a waste of time!" Bård, still giggling to himself, continued reading. "You know, they make us out to be real assholes, annoying, dumb, clueless Norwegians throughout all of this! Is that the look we want?" Once again, Bård was getting perturbed with this silly American way of doing things,trying to portray foreigners as looking idiotic compared to Americans! Yet, he loved it here, loved the energy, the vastness of the country, and the people, so unlike most of them at home. Maybe that's was because, ' I have a similar personality to Americans, having grown up in Africa?' Bård thought. Shaking his head at the thought, Bard laid back on the bed, threw the script aside and said, "Vegard, come cuddle with me when you're done, would you? Bård then closed his eyes and waited, thinking about tomorrow and what the doctor might say.

Vegard nodded at Bård's remarks, and added: "I know they make us seem like assholes, but that's how Americans work - we are outsiders trying to gain a foothold here - both in the pilot and in real life - and the Americans only see what makes us different from them, they don't see the similarities. That's one of the things they consider humour, so we need to keep it in the script." He continued reading for a while, but began to get tired of it, and closed the script. "I'm done now," he smiled and crawled over to Bård, embracing him and nuzzling his nose to his cheek.

" I know, I know, Vegard. but sometimes I get the feeling they think how we're acting is how we really are! It's so weird. I did love the beginning, making us out as "has beens". I loved your " I'm Mr. Groban!" So like you to name your dick,Vegard!" Bård laughed. Feeling Vegard muzzle his cheek, Bård turned to kiss him softly on the lips. Touching foreheads, Bård sighed and said, "oh well, if we can survive Frank, we can survive American producers and directors. And as much as I miss my kids, I'm not ready to go home yet. I want to lay in bed with you" Kissing Vegard again and again, Bård wrapped his body around his brother's. Even as kids, it was Bård's favorite way to be connected to Vegard, when they weren't performing that is. "How about a dip in the jacuzzi?" Bård asked, nuzzling Vegard's hair. He loved the smell and feel of Vegard's hair!

"Jacuzzi sounds lovely," Vegard agreed and began untangling himself from Bård. He rose up from the bed and walked over to the big tub, and began filling water in it. Just for the fun of it, he also poured a little bit of bath foam in it, knowing it would make a whole lot of foam. Soon, it was ready and he pulled off his t-shirt and kicked off his shorts, standing naked beside the tub. "Come on, Bård! It's all ready now!" he called out to his brother, while he carefully stepped up in the tub and sat down gingerly. The temperature was perfect, and the foam was already bubbling up around him. He laughed and blew a wad of foam towards his slow brother, who still hadn't joined him. "Come on!"

Bård laid there watching Vegard fill the Jacuzzi. When he saw Vegard adding the foam soap, he got up, went to the bathroom, urinated, and grabbed a couple of towels. Walking out of the bathroom, Bard remembered packing a few bath toys including a couple of windup boats, a shark that blew water at you, a plastic jet plane and lastly a nerf ball with a tiny net.. just to be silly. Bringing all this and his naked self over to the jacuzzi, Bård smiled at the bubbles and Vegard and got into the tub. The warm water felt great and the bubbles tickled. Bård set up the suction cup net against the side of the jacuzzi furthest from them and swam back next to Vegard. He held out the toys and asked his brother," Which one do you want, bro? The plane I suppose?" While waiting for Vegard to answer, Bård suddenly brought up the shark, and went, " nh-nh, nh-nh" in his best "Jaws" imitation and squirted Vegard in the face with the plastic great white! Laughing, Bård sat back and kissed the shark on his plastic snout saying " Good sharkie, nice hit, sharkie!" before dunking the toy back under water again.

Vegard just sat and gaped when Bård came back with his arms full of toys. "What? You brought toys? Don't tell me you have lugged all those around in your suitcase? You are just a big kid!" He laughed when his brother poured all the toys down in the water, and moved aside when Bård came splashing in. Throwing some foam at his brother, he grinned while Bård set up the tiny net, and looked thru the toys. "Of course I want the plane," he said, grabbing it and flying it right into a cloud of foam. "Oouf!" he yelled at the water squirting and gave Bård a big splash back. "Hey! Give me that thing!"

With the toy shark under water to fill it again, Bård said in his brattiest voice, "No way, Vegard! Come and get it!" Swimming away from his brother a bit, Bård said, "you'll have to pry it out of my cold pruney fingers, dude!" Still keeping the shark under the water, Bård splashed foam back at Vegard, laughing, waiting. He knew Vegard was still cautious about his body, and that was ok, but 'damn! it felt good to play around some!' Bård thought to himself.

Vegard quickly stuffed the plane with a big blob of foam, and threw it at Bård, hitting him at the top of his head so all the foam splattered out over him. "Stop splashing, you maniac! Give me that devilish thing right now!" He threw himself after Bård with a huge splash, making everything wet around the tub, and causing Vegard to sink entirely under the water. Popping up again much closer to Bård with his head full of foam, he fumbled under the water, trying to find the shark, but only managed to tickle Bård under his arms instead.

"Gah," Bård cried, as he ducked, trying to avoid getting hit by Vegard's foam filled plane. The toy whacked Bård in the head and sent foam cascading over his face, making Bård close his eyes quickly. Hearing his brother belly flop towards him, Bård quickly wiped the foam out of his eyes and opened them. He found a foamed haired Vegard right in front of him feeling around for the shark. Bård had hidden the shark down in between his legs to keep it from floating up and to keep the element of surprise. Pushing and splashing foam at Vegard's face, Bård suddenly started writhing around. Vegard, the bastard, was tickling him under his arms! Bård was extremely ticklish there and was trying to get Vegard's hands away from his tortured pits. "Stop it, you bastard! Bård cried, trying to get Vegard to quit torturing him with the tickles! Somehow, during all this writhing around that damn shark came bobbing to the surface! " No!" Bård cried, trying to grab it before Vegard got ahold of it! But Vegard, who was too busy tickling Bård, hadn't even noticed the shark until Bård yelled "No!". And because Bård was still trying to push his lousy brother away, he was unable to get to the shark at all.

"Aha!" yelled Vegard, letting go of Bård and grabbing at the shark. "You had hidden it! But now I have it!" He laughed and quickly pulled away from Bård's arms with the shark. "Squeeze my shark!" he shouted and squeezed the toy so it squirted a lot of water in Bård's face. But suddenly the toy snagged on something, and to Vegard's surprise was torn out of his hands. The shark had gotten stuck in the net Bård had set up on the side of the pool. "What's this?"

Bård noticed that when Vegard squirted the contents of the shark at him, the shark caught in the nerf ball net right next to him. He took the nerf ball and threw it at the net, trying to dislodge the captive shark. But to his dismay, the soft foam ball bounced uselessly against the toy shark and bounced off of Vegard as well. Bård swooped over to grab the ball and fell against Vegard, landing on his chest. "Oops, my bad, bro! did I hurt you?" Bård said as he laid on his brother's chest, listening to his heart beat. Ball and shark forgotten, Bård relished the closeness and wrapped an arm around Vegard's waist,being careful to not hurt Vegard's wound.

"Au!" Vegard groaned as Bård landed on his chest. It made his stab wound hurt, but he wrapped an arm around Bård, to move him a little to the side but also to hold him tight. "So I caught you in the end," he smiled to Bård and kissed him on the wet forehead. "You're being extraordinary bratty today, I think I need to calm you down..." His other arm sneaked around Bård too, and pulled him close until he sat in Vegard's lap, taking care not to overstretch his chest muscles. Smiling, Vegard nuzzled into Bård's wet hair.

One arm around Vegard's shoulders and the other gently around his waist, Bård lightly sat in his big brother's lap. He was afraid of hurting Vegard further after hearing him say " Au!" when Bård fell against him. With his legs and feet floating in the warm water and foam, Bård couldn't help but feel Vegard's legs and cock under his ass. The feeling of firm thighs and soft cock made Bård's heart beat faster. He felt safe and loved as Vegard kissed his forehead and said something about having to "calm you down", meaning Bård. Bård melted into Vegard's embrace and body and he sighed, content and loved. In a small voice, Bård asked: "This is so nice, Vegard. Are you in any pain?"

"Nope, no pain now, as long as you don't bounce on my chest again," Vegard replied, loving how Bård melted into his arms as if he belonged there - and he did! With a playful grin, Vegard sneaked his hand down over Bård's stomach and lower, until he encountered the little whisp of hair that Bård hadn't shaved off. "You are sitting just right," he purred, letting his fingertips play with the hair tufts. "I can reach the most amazing things right here..."

Eyes closed, Bård felt Vegard play with his pubic hair. Bård breathed faster as his brother lightly stroked him. Surprised, he didn't quite know what to to at first. Bård was about to stop him when he realized it was Vegard's choice to be touching Bård so intimately. So, keeping his mouth shut for once Bård just decided to go with it. He leaned his head against Vegard's neck, moaning and nuzzling against him. Bård's legs parted involuntarily, as Vegard's stroking continued. Bård ground his ass into Vegard's lap as the pleasure started to build. His dick started to sway. "Is this alright, Vegard?" Bård panted into his beloved's neck and cheek.

"I like this... but is it allright for you?" Vegard asked huskily as his fingers slipped further down beneath the hair, and brushed the half stiffened organ attached to it. Very gently, Vegard's fingertips stroke along Bård's dick, careful not to do anything that could scare Bård or feel intrusive, but Bård's reactions seemed to say that it was okay. "Do you want me to stop?" he mumbled, kissing Bård's neck.

Gasping lightly, Bård replied "Oh no, please no!" As Vegard's fingers continued with the reaching and the stroking, Bard's legs parted further as his penis, further reddening, started rising up through the water and foam, tip red and wet. Bård groaned, feeling stroke after stroke from Vegard's strong hand on his appreciative cock. Moaning, Bard started nibbling on Vegard's ear and gently pinched Vegard's nipple closest to the healing stab wound. Bård, even in his growing desire, did not want to hurt his brother. "Vegard, fuck, Vegard..." Bård said into his brother's ear.

Vegard loved those little whimpers and moans that came from Bård as he gently fondled his cock and balls. Every time he stroked a little harder, Bård seemed to twitch a little, there he sat with his bare ass right over Vegard's limp cock. It was turning Vegard on, even though he couldn't feel it in his cock, yet. But when Bård pinched his nipple at the same time as he nibbled on his earlobe, Vegard felt a twitch going through it. "Mmm, do that again," he mumbled and shifted under Bård, so he could feel his ass more directly on his dick. His hand began stroking harder and firmer along Bård's dick, the soapy water making it nice and slick.

Always one to please his brother, Bård repeated the nibbling on the earlobe and nipple pinching, taking care to be gentle... sometimes. Alternating gentle and rough pinching of Vegard's nipple, the blonde man swirled and nibbled at his brother's ear. Bård felt Vegard shift his butt to position his cock right in between Bård's ass crack. This drove Bard wild, and he became more and more excited feeling Vegard's dick there. Even if it was still flaccid, it felt wonderful and excited Bård tremendously. Bard hoped Vegard was enjoying this as much as he did! Bård's cock, now completely erect and slick with precum and water, strained under Vegard's experienced hand. Breathing faster and faster, Bård turned Vegard's head to him and kissed him hard, tongue thrusting into the soft mouth.

Every time Bård pinched his nipple, Vegard's cock twitched, and each time it became a little bit firmer and thicker. Vegard moaned into Bård's mouth when he kissed him, feeling how his cock began to slowly rise against Bård's ass. He lifted Bård a little under the water, and turned him so he sat towards him with one knee on each side of Vegard's hips, and Vegard's hardening cock slithering inside his asscrack until it rested against the tiny opening. Vegard began lifting his hips slightly, pushing himself alongide Bård's asscrack with every stroke he gave his brother's cock. And to his delight, his own cock twitched with every movement, making Vegard moan and close his eyes. "Is this okay, Bård?" he groaned as his cock nestled firmly between Bård's asscheeks.

Still kissing Vegard, Bård shook his head yes excitedly. He began feeling changes going on underneath him, sitting there on Vegard's lap. He moaned into the Vegard's mouth as he felt his brother's cock stir and grow. 'OMG, he's getting hard!' Bård thought with wonder and joy and not a little bit of lust. Not wanting to break the spell, Bård broke the kiss as Vegard turned him towards him, placing a leg on either side of Vegard's hips sitting in the jacuzzi. Bård felt the tip of Vegard's cock as well as the length of it inbetween his asscheeks. breath hitching. As Vegard's lovely stiffening member rested against his asshole, Bard desparately wanted Vegard's penis inside of him, but was afraid to push things and ruin the moment! Resting his head on Vegard's shoulder, the excited blonde man put both arms out, using them to hold his position. Bård lifted his ass, and lightly rubbed against Vegard's cock, feeling the length of it, the tip at his opening. Gently, back and forth, it seemed like Bård was stroking Vegard's cock with his ass, making his own cock harder than ever and more than ever, needing release. When Bård heard Vegard ask if what he was doing was ok, the blonde man was unable to speak. He simply kissed Vegard softly, then with more heat, pouring all the longing and desire and love desire into his kiss, hoping Vegard could feel his answer. Bård's ass waited expectantly for Vegard's cock to own him, as Bard continued rubbing his ass against Vegard's now hard penis.

Bård's reaction gave Vegard the answer he needed, but he was still afraid. His erection was quite hard now, and would probably be able to slide inside Bård. That was something Vegard very much wanted to do, to make real love to Bård. But Vegard also remembered when he had been forced to rape Bård, and was so afraid of hurting him again. "Please, let me know immediately if something hurts," he pleaded and looked around. He didn't dare to try to enter Bård unprepared. Beside him, on the shelf of the jacuzzi, were some bottles, and one of them was marked bath oil. Vegard grabbed this bottle and emptied a dollop in his hand. "Let me try some of this," he murmured and slid his hand behind Bård and between his ass cheeks. He pulled his own cock a few times and felt it grow to fully erect, and rubbed the oil all over it. Gently, he massaged Bård's opening with the oil, and pushed carefully inside with his slick fingers. "Does this hurt?" he asked anxiously. "Are you absolutely sure you wish to try this?"

Bård was in ecstasy feeling Vegard putting the bath oil on his asshole, slipping his fingers inside. Hearing Vegard ask if this is what he really wanted, Bård had one reply. "Fuck me, Vegard, make me yours!"

"Okay," Vegard said hesitantly, and positioned himself at the opening. Slowly, he pushed in, in small thrusts, pushing Bård down while pushing up himself. It felt wonderful, and his cock stayed hard, but Vegard was still struggling. The only time he had done this to Bård before, was in that basement. And even though their positions were different - in the basement he had been lying on top of Bård, while here Bård was sitting on top of him - it still reminded him of that time. Vegard could feel his cock slipping slowly inside, and told himself: 'We aren't in the basement, it's not Frank, he's not here, I'm not hurting Bård.' Even his dick seemed to vane by his struggle. To help himself maintain his erection, Vegard captured Bård's mouth again and kissed him deeply, pouring his affection and love into it. It did help, he felt his cock twitching again, growing back to full strength. And now he was almost fully buried in Bård. But he still didn't dare to thrust into him, so he hoped Bård would take control and ride him, so he could control how deeply he wanted to be probed.

Bård gasped as he felt Vegard's hard penis fill his rectum. He felt the hesitancy, and had some of his own. But this was Vegard, his beloved, his partner, his friend, his brother. This was not Frank and Bård chose to open himself up to Vegard's love and sex. Feeling Vegard's erection decreasing, Bård gently pinched and rubbed Vegard's nipples and responded to Vegard's kisses. He had Vegard's cock buried in his ass to the hilt and it felt great! There was no pain, and only a little fear. Suddenly, Bård's desire grew and he just had to be fucked. He leaned against Vegard, being careful not to touch the stab wound. Because they were in the jacuzzi with no real leverage, Bård rocked back and forth, pulling Vegard's cock in and out of him, first slowly, then faster and faster. He whispered "You are not Frank, we are not there, we are here and I love you, Vegard." Still leaning against Vegard, and lifting his ass, Bård moved faster and faster, in and out, feeling Vegard's hard length inside of him the whole time. He would lift til Vegard's hard dick was just about out before slamming himself back down onto Vegard's cock. He felt his own erection rubbing up against Vegard's chest, the added friction bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Grinding down onto Vegard's fine, thick cock, Bård felt the tip hit his prostate. Gasping, he brought his ass up, feeling the tip of Vegard's delicious cock come out of his rectum before slamming himself back onto Vegard's cock, hitting the prostate each time. Bård was so close to coming. But he needed one last thing. He looked Vegard in the eyes, pupils blown by lust, face red and contorted by the sensations underneath him. Keeping eye contact with Vegard's beautiful brown eyes, Bård was able to place his feet on the Jacuzzi floor and ride Vegard's dick while staring at his beautiful eyes, at Vegard's handsome face, also contorted with lust. Bård refused to close his eyes or look away as he orgasmed, blue eyes boring into brown eyes, as thick ropey strands of semen came out of his penis onto Vegard's chest and abdomen. Still spasming, Bård held Vegard's gaze, a rapturous look on his face. His face crinkled as if in pain and then relaxed as Bård sat back down on Vegard's cock, not wanting his orgasm to be over. He placed his forehead against his brothers, still staring into his eyes, panting and moaning.

Vegard held Bård's hips, lifting him up with each push, pulling him down with each thrust. His penis had finally decided that this was worth doing, and stayed hard, sending wonderful sensations through Vegard every time Bård pushed down on him. He gazed into Bård's beautiful blue eyes which were almost black with lust, and felt like he was drowning, but in a good way. "I love you, I love you;" he whispered as he stared deeply into these eyes that seemed to see his soul. Vegard hadn't really thought about getting an orgasm, all he had worried about was to get hard, but now when he felt his cock being pushed into Bård's prostate every time, he could feel the familiar contractions deep down, that told him that he might actually come soon. Suddenly Bård exploded and contracted hard around him as he rode the cramps of orgasm, and Vegard moaned loudly. This was pulling him towards the edge, closer and closer. Frank and the basement were forgotten, here was only Bård and the delightful clenching around his cock. He could feel Bård relaxing, being finished with his climax, but Vegard was still approaching his, so he continued lifting up Bård's ass and pushing in, harder, deeper, and then - he tipped over the edge and was overcome by a powerful orgasm, which caused him to pant and groan. It was like everything felt stronger and larger because it had been such a long time since last time he had a voluntary orgasm. It lasted longer and left him half dazed. Vegard sat in the tub, still holding around Bård, and panted heavily, eyes closed, while he slowly recovered.

Spent, Bård allowed Vegard to continue fucking him until he felt his brother coming inside him strongly. Bård had never felt such a reaction from Vegard and was totally turned on by it. He held Vegard as he felt every spasm, every shudder, from his beautiful brother's orgasm. Bård was grateful and happy for the both of them and totally in love. Frank could never hurt them again. He stayed in Vegard's embrace with Vegard's penis still inside him until Bård felt it soften, then begin to slip out of his rectum. He climbed off Vegard's lap and sat in the Jacuzzi next to him, head on his shoulder, holding hands. After a few minutes, Bard, said quietly, "Thank you, Vegard, thank you. Are you ok? That was so wonderful! We'll have to empty out the Jacuzzi now and clean it, but oh well... it'll be worth it after this!" Bård reached over to kiss Vegard, saying: "We did it, baby! Frank can't hurt us in any way, not anymore." Kissing Vegard again, Bård sighed, becoming quiet once more and sat back again, head back on Vegard's shoulder, thighs touching in the bubbling water.

"Yeah, we made it," Vegard mumbled, still a little out of breath. "At first I still felt as though he was forcing us, but then it dissappeared, and I felt only us. ONLY us!" He kissed Bård on his forehead. "And my dick... it works again! He can't control me any longer!" Vegard's eyes became misty for a moment as he considered the implications. It was such a relief that he had managed to have sex again - it was his victory over Frank and the nasty things he did. Finally, Vegard didn't feel like a victim anymore - he was regaining the control over his own body. "He doesn't own my body anymore - I own it now. I've taken it back! And I've made love to you without him controlling us. We will start creating our own memories!" He wiped his eyes, feeling such immense joy that it was almost too much. "And I hope I didn't hurt you?" he added.

"Hurt me, Vegard? Hurt me? If that's pain, give it to me again, please, you dork!" Bård wiped a tear from Vegard's eye and kissed Vegard affectionately. "You were magnificent, Vegard, I was so proud of you! And so happy your dick was working again! That event made us both happy, that's for sure!" the blonde man replied. But then Bård grew serious and looked down at his hands. After a few seconds, Bård looked back at Vegard and said quietly, "Vegard, I was worried too. I kept seeing Frank in my mind's eye, kept feeling him and hearing his awful words. I also had to work hard to forget him when we made love. So I know how you feel. I get it. But I wasn't going to let that dead bastard take our love away from us... Not anymore." Bård wrapped his arms around Vegard and laid his head on his shoulder. Kissing it, Bård sighed and said, " I love you so much,Vegard,so much!" Bard nuzzled Vegard's neck and laid against him again, holding the man he loved most in the world. The moment was perfect and Bard didn't want it to end.

"Yeah I know... and I love you too," Vegard mumbled, feeling embarrassed by all this talk about feelings. "But now we're sitting in dirty water, and I need a shower. Will you join me?" He kissed Bård lightly on his lips and then began untangling himself from his brother. When he managed to stand up in the pool, he stepped out of it and turned off the jacuzzi. "You coming or what?"

" Yeah, a shower would be nice," Bard agreed. "Just let me turn this off and open the drain. We'll let housekeeping do the actual cleaning. Tell them we shit in it or peed in it!" Bård mused, laughing. "You go ahead, I'll be right there!" Bård called out as he turned the jets off and opened the drain. He fished the toys out and realized they would need cleaning as well." Vegard, should we wash these toys in the shower or the sink?" Gathering the toys in his arms, Bård padded towards the bathroom.

"Just drop them in the sink and we'll rinse them. It's only a little jizz water, nothing big." He laughed at Bård coming in with his arms filled with toys. Turning on the shower, Vegard stepped in under the water sprays, got the liquid soap and began washing himself. He made room for Bård beside him in the shower.

Dropping the toys into the sink with a clatter, Bård hopped into the shower with Vegard, standing behind him, Bård began washing his brother's back. He scratched and soaked and hit every nook and cranny of vegard's back and ass. He was still careful around Vegard's rectum and careful not to startle him there. Bård bent down and soaped the backs of Vegard's legs, stopping to nibble on his brother's lovely round ass. Grabbing Vegard's hips, Bård pulled himself up. He pressed himself against Vegard's back and reached around to soap Vegard's front, his head next to Vegard's. Together, they stood under the warm water for a second, together, swaying gently.

Vegard enjoyed to be washed by Bård, it felt so intimate and yet so natural. When he was sufficiently soaped up, he turned towards Bård and began washing him too. His shoulders, chest, back and ass. Then he soaped Bård's thighs and finally his penis and balls, making them slick with suds. They stood tightly together, face to face under the water, and Vegard kissed Bård lovingly - and then grabbed the shampoo, beginning to wash Bård's hair.

Bård preened as the sensations of soap, water and Vegard's strong hands all over his body made him swoon. And then hugs and kisses after that.. well, Bård was in heaven! Watching Vegard grab the shampoo, the taller man bent his head to allow Vegard to wash his hair. He loved the feel of his brother's fingers running through his hair, and the massages to his head felt great! Bård closed his eyes while his hair was being rinsed thoroughly and sighed,feeling totally loved and content. Vegard even took a washcloth to Bård's ears and cleaned them, much like he used to do for him as a child. After several minutes of ears and rinsing, Bård was clean and ready to finish Vegard's bath. He poured the soap into his hand and began to wash the front of Vegard's body. After soaping up Vegard's arms, chest and belly, Bård kneeled and washed each leg. When he was done with Vegard's feet, Bård looked up from the shower floor and washed Vegard's cock and balls, cradling them in his hand as he washed and rinsed them. Bård kissed Vegard's penis and nibbled on it playfully before standing up again. Smiling, Bård poured shampoo onto his hands and began to wash Vegard's beautiful curls. He,too, ran his fingers through Vegard's hair and began scrubbing and massaging his brother's head as had been done so lovingly to him a few minutes before. Both hands in his brother's hair, Bård leaned up against Vegard, kissing him. After several minutes of this, standing under the shower spray, Bård finished rinsing Vegard's hair, running his fingers through the curls over and over. Bård loved Vegard's hair and washing it like this was a treat! Finally, his brother's hair and body clean under Bard's gentle ministrations, The blonde man kissed his dark haired brother soundly and said, "There,you're squeaky clean now, Darling!"

Vegard closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying to have his hair washed like this. He even gave small moans when Bård massaged his scalp. But finally he was done, and rinsed his hair. Vegard took the shower from Bård and began rinsing both of them, a lot of Vegard's soap had ended up on Bård during their very intimate wash. Their washing was also very sensual, and felt almost like a foreplan to more sex, but Vegard's body wasn't up for more of that now. Finally they were both thoroughly rinsed and squeeky clean, and Vegard turned the shower off. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a couple of big fluffy bath towels, unfolding one and laying it gently around Bård's shoulders. Then he wrapped the other around himself, and reached out for two small towels for their hair. Using one towel to wrap his hair up in a turban, he then began drying Bård's hair with the other towel. He dried it like he would with his own children, and then playfully left the towel on top of Bård's head. "You must dry the rest yourself now. I'll have to deal with all your toys!" He turned the water on in the sink, and began washing the toys.

Bard set out another towel to put the toys on, and helped Vegard finish, rinsing the toys and laying them out on the towel to dry. Bard left the bathroom, a smile on his face. He sat down on the side of the bed and checked his phone for messages. He was still scrolling through them when Vegard came out of the bathroom.

Vegard placed the toys on the towel, and then moved on to tend to himself, shaving, peeing, brushing teeth and putting some foam in his hair. When he came out of the bathroom, he felt good - so good that he could actually want to go outside for the first time after they arrived there. He glanced over at Bård who was on the bed checking his phone, still undressed, and rummaged in his suitcase to find clean underwear and shirt. "How would you feel about going for a little walk? We've been cooped up in here far too long!"

Looking up from his phone, Bård was surprised to see how happy and energetic Vegard seemed. Almost like his old self, which made Bard happy. When he heard Vegard say something about going for a walk, Bard could only agree.. ' Did I do that?' Bård mused. "Sure, Vegard, let's go!" Bård looked down at himself and said jokingly: "No chance I could go naked, eh?" Standing up, Bård rummaged around in his suitcase for underwear, pants, shirt and socks. Once dressed, he put some product in his hair, gave it a shake and said, "I'm ready, Vegard!"

Vegard was already fully dressed, and walked over to the bedside table to pick up his phone and his wallet. "It will be lovely to get out and get some air," he smiled and walked over to the door, picking up his card key on the way out. "Do you have everything you need?" They walked down the hallway and into the elevator. 'How different this hotel was from their first,' Vegard thought on his way down. Everything felt so much lighter now that he knew Frank was dead and nobody were after them anymore. It felt like the air was easier to breathe, the sun was sunnier, and the day was brigther. Even the hotel lobby looked much prettier than in their old hotel, he thought. Soon they were out on the sidewalk, and Vegard stopped and looked around, trying to decide in what direction to go.

Following Vegard out the door, Bård shut it behind him. Walking to the elevator, he followed his brother inside and stood next to him, laying his head on Vegard's shoulder until the elevator stopped at the lobby. Once outside, Bård , too, wondered where they should go. Then he remembered something he read on the internet. "So, Vegard, the boardwalk by the ocean is that direction," Bård said, excitedly, pointing away from them. " Lots of people, kiosks and stuff. Or we could get a drink somewhere, maybe karaoke? what do you think?"

"The ocean sounds lovely! I need to see sea and sky again, after all this hospitalization," Vegard said, shading his eyes with his hand and looking over at the boardwalk. It didn't seem so far and he was certain they would have no problems walking over there. "Maybe we can even find some cool stuff in those kiosks? I wouldn't mind a new pair of sunglasses and a cap," he laughed. "Come on, let's try it!"

Walking along side Vegard, it wasn't long before they reached the boardwalk. It was fun to see all the people, kiosks, and street entertainers. There was even a small amusement park at the other end of it! Coming to the first kiosk that sold hats and sunglasses as well as souveniers, Bård looked for some gifts for his kids and Vegard's kids. He called Vegard over to where he was, to check out the hats and gifts.

There were rows of caps lined up, and Vegard had a fun time checking them all out. He tried on several on them, looking in a mirror that was hanging there, and whenever he found one he thought looked cool, he supplied with sunglasses in varying shapes and colours. "What do you think, Bård?" he asked his brother, holding up two hats and placing them alternating on his head, one black cap and one white, both with gold emblems on the front. "Which one looks best on me?"

"White, of course, Vegard, it's your best color." Bård said, looking at his brother in the hat and sunglasses he chose. Bård liked Raybans best, but didn't see any at this kiosk, but soon found some similar. He put those on and looked at himself in a mirror. Putting on an LA Dodgers baseball hat, Bard admired himself in the mirror before turning to Vegard and asking, "Vegard, what do you think of this one? Do I look Like a baseball fan to you?" He said, posing like he was at bat.

"White? Okay," Vegard said and dropped the black hat back on the table. Lifting his head, he saw Bård trying on the baseball hat. "Yes, of course you look like a fan now," he laughed and bopped Bård lightly on the head. "All you need is a bat!" He picked up a couple of sunglasses he had picked out earlier and posed with them. One pair had brown shades, the other pair were reflecting mirror like. "Which one of these goes best with my new hat?" he asked.

"Reflecting mirror. Makes you look inscrutable and sexy,Vegard!" Bård said laughing. He brought his purchases up to the cashier. He had t-shirts for his kids and niece and nephew along with the hat and sunglasses. After paying for them, Bård promptly put the hat and glasses back on. He waited for Vegard to finish his shopping. Bård wandered around to the next kiosk and got a Pepsi Max. 'That's rare to see in America', Bård thought happily. He bought two and headed back to the kiosk Vegard was last at.

Vegard paid for the hat and sunglasses, and promptly put them on. He had noticed Bård shopping several kid-sized t-shirts, so he decided not to buy those himself. Maybe he would find other things that could be gifts for the children. And Helene... he absolutely needed a gift for Helene. She wasn't happy with him staying in LA this long, especially not when he said they still had much left to do here before they could come home. He had texted with her last night, and was unhappy with the situation at home, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. Right then, Bård came back and handed him a Pepsi Max, and he gratefully opened it and took a few sips. It was a hot day, especially here out in the sun, although the hat and the sunglasses helped. "Thanks! Just what I needed!" he smiled to his brother.

Continuing their walk down Venice Beach boardwalk, Bård noticed jugglers, dancers and various folks playing guitars, singing opera, and just sitting. Bård enjoyed all the action going on around him. He enjoyed the warmth of the weather and the people. California was definitely turning out to be a favorite place to be for him, despite Frank. "Vegard, don't you love it here? There's so much to see, hear and do! I'd love to bring the kids here, and to Disneyland. They would love it! Wouldn't yours? Would Helene like it here as well?" Bård became quiet as he pondered a minute. "Maria would like it, but i don't think she'd leave her lover boy to come here. Not now." Bård felt as if he were about to cry. Everything was such a mess at home. No wonder he wasn't ready to go back to Norway. But it wasn't fair to keep Vegard here, even inadvertently. Bård looked at Vegard and said, "Vegard, I'd be ok here if you wanted to go home to see Helene and your kids. Please don't let what's happening to me and Maria happen to you and Helene. I'd hate to see your family break up as well! " Forgetting where they were, Bård grabbed Vegard's hand and brought it close to his face to kiss. He looked up at Vegard with sad blue eyes.

Surprised, Vegard looked at Bård and saw the sad look. "Why would I leave you and go home when we have so much work to do? I understand you are sad about Maria, but Helene knows that I need to work. I told her I had to stay a few more days because of the filming, since we have lost so much time already. But she didn't really understand why we haven't been filming this week, and it's difficult for me to explain it to her on the phone..." He lifted his hand from Bård's lips and cupped his cheek. With a quick glance around him, he leaned in and gave him a short, sweet kiss on the lips. "Try to enjoy our stay here today... you need to have some fun, it's been far too serious lately!" Another quick kiss. "Your kids can travel with Helene and my kids if they should come here to visit Disneyland. We will find a way. Don't worry about that!" Vegard ruffled Bård's hat and hair, trying to cheer him up.

After kissing Vegard ( in public, Bard thought, thrilled!) Bård felt better. He looked at Vegard and gave him a side hug. Bård noticed that no one on this boardwalk even cared to see two men kissing and holding hands. 'How funny is that?', Bård thought. "Ok, ok, I'll quit being so serious, Vegard. Just didn't want to be selfish. I LOVE being here with you! Anywhere you are, I'm happy, you know." Smiling, Bård continued holding Vegard's hand as they ambled down the boardwalk.


End file.
